Fate's red thread
by Song-DaeK
Summary: [Post-Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen] Un final distinto, una historia distinta. Kagome no regresó nunca de su época. Inuyasha se niega a seguir siendo solo un mitad Demonio. (Inuyasha x ?) Capítulo 12: "El Amuleto Ryû" / En este mundo no existen las coincidencias.
1. Prefacio: Ironía

Hola! Un saludo a todo quién vaya a leer mi fanfic :D Éste es el primero que me atrevo a publicar en FF, ya llevo años aquí pero decidí escribri algo realmente bueno para comenzar a publicar. Estoy nerviiosa~ xD

Éste es un fanfic un poco diferente pues ¡Por supuesto que hay amor y romance! Sobretodo lemon XD ¿Qué es la vida sin lemon? LOL. Pero no de las parejas comunes... Ya me entenderá a medida que avancen. No los defraudará eso se los aseguro, si les gusta el romance difícil, la pasión, el odio, desconfianza, amor verdadero pero doloroso, tentaciones, lemons, lemons, lemons(?)Además de la hermosa historia del hilo rojo del destino. Entonces amarán ésto. Otras aclaraciones al final~

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

**_Prefacio  
_**_Irony_

**Inuyasha POV**

La maldita ironía debe existir, estoy seguro que sí.

Porque desde un inicio presentí que acabaría de ésta forma, porque no he conocido nunca situaciones agradables que tiendan a durar demasiado. Mi madre no duró. Kikyo no duró.

Kagome no duraría tampoco, porque simplemente era una humana más que pasaría por mi vida.

Qué patética era la vida humana, tan frágil e inservible. No podría permitirme cometer el error de mi padre…. Arg. Maldita sea, he sonado como el asqueroso de Sesshoumaru… pero me da más asco saber; reconocer, que en parte su odio a la raza humana no era del todo inaceptable. No soy bueno pensando qué hacer o qué decisiones tomar pero esto debo reconocerlo… Es algo tan fastidioso que nunca lo desarrollé y me da igual, siempre y cuando tenga mi fuerza conmigo todo lo demás era innecesario.

Pero no pude usar mi fuerza para amar a Kikyo, no funcionaba… Con Kagome todo era distinto.

Era una dulce realidad, y me estaba aferrando a ella como un iluso… ¿Para qué? Para obtener el mismo final de siempre. Keh. Malditos humanos.

Malditos todos… En estos momentos, desprecio ser parte de ellos. Desprecio tener una parte efímera y débil. Todo era más fácil dejando que los instintos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo.

Tres días ocurrieron mientras Kagome y yo estábamos dentro de aquella oscuridad, dentro de la perla de Shikon. Recuerdo mi desesperación de no tenerla a mi lado, en ese momento era impotencia ahora es rabia por haberme sentido de esa manera.

Su mirada… la voz gritando mi nombre, su calidez, y sus labios. Algo que nadie antes me había brindado. Sentí terror por lo que iba a ocurrir luego y me odie por completo. ¡Yo no era una maldita criatura débil! ¡Soy incluso más poderoso y fuerte que mi padre! No soy un demonio entero, pero mi alma es el de uno.

Odié la mirada que Sango, Miroku y Shippou me dieron cuando regresé solo luego de esos tres días. Lástima, compasión, tristeza, malditos sentimientos humanos que no deseo tener ya más, sólo fueron un estorbo a lo largo de mi vida… Una mierda, sabía que mi comportamiento inicial era el adecuado tanto con kagome como con kikyo. Nací para ser hostil debido a lo que soy en realidad, un maldito hombre mitad bestia. Sólo una maldita mitad de cada cosa.

Y hasta aquí llegaría la parte hombre. Hasta aquí permitiría que el humano me convirtiera en un ser patético. Estaba solo de nuevo, y ya no necesitaba tener esa parte de mi viva.

* * *

Jamás podríamos estar seguros de algo.

Jamás sentiremos en nuestro interior ese 100% de seguridad en alguna decisión u opinión.  
Simplemente porque no conocemos la verdadera respuesta sino hasta que esta llega a ti. La duda es inminente.

Y solemos fallar.

El camino de nuestro cordel tenía un nudo y ahí tropezamos. No es malo caer, si no encariñarse con el nudo o peor aún, perder el interés de levantarse porque sabes que volverás a caer.

"_Prefiero no volver a confiar_"

Sin embargo el cordel ya estaba enlazado desde el principio

No importa cuántos nudos pasen, confundan y hieran, tratar de romperlo también es inútil.

**•**

_Nuestros destinos se enlazaron hace tiempo, pero al final descubrí que jamás estuvimos unidos._

_**•**_

_It's all __done_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No hay mucho que decir(?) Este es el inicio del comienzo del principio~ Apartir del capítulo 1 creo que ya se darán cuenta de algunas cosillas. Ay! En serio estoy muy emocionada con éste fanfic ~

Dejen sus reviews~ Disculpen si me comí alguna letra, acento o mayúscula, escribí esto con hambre(?) -mala broma- Cada crítica es bienvenida siempre y cuando esté hecha con buenas intenciones. Las demás serán pérdida de tiempo para ustedes porque yo no las leo xD Saludos y un beso a todos!

Sayounara All~


	2. 1: El nuevo vínculo

Hola otra vez! ~ :D ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que estén teniendo un hermoso día hoy! Y aquí meencuentro publicando el primer capítulo de Fate's red thread~

Aclaro que cada capítulo estará en un punto de vista variado pero siempre lo identificaré debidamente con el nombre del personaje seguido del "POV".

"Normal POV" o "Normal POV": Significa que es en tercera persona la narración.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo! Aclaraciones al final ~

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 1  
**__El nuevo vínculo_

**Era Feudal, 15 años después.  
(De la desaparición de Naraku y la perla de Shikon)**

**Neutral POV**

-Mamá. –se escuchó una voz infantil de una pequeña humana. El cielo seguía resplandeciendo tan claro como el anterior, pocas nubes, brisa relajante. El pasto verde y abundante después de todo, esa había sido una muy buena cosecha.- Mamá.

-Dime Haru. –respondió una voz más madura y algo cansada de una mujer, mientras la pequeña se dedicaba a ver el firmamento recostada en una roca junto a su madre que tendía la ropa en una cuerda junto a un pequeño peñasco cubierto de pasto.

-Mamá. Mamá. –Siguió insistiendo la pequeña de cabello corto y negro tanto como el de su madre como el de su padre.-

-Te estoy escuchando Haru. –respondió resignada y algo estresada por todo el esfuerzo de aquel día de trabajo.

-¿Cuándo regresará Otousan de trabajar? –preguntó descuidadamente, su mente se hallaba en otro lugar. La mujer se levantó y dio unos golpecitos en su cintura para que el dolor no terminara de amotinarla-

-Probablemente cuando encuentre el primer castillo en el camino. –Comentó con una mueca en sus labios y suspirando resignada volvió a sus tareas inclinándome para tomar una manta mojada y tenderla junto a la anterior ya en la cuerda.-

-¿Porqué no trabaja en el pueblo? ¿Por qué es un Monje? –preguntó siempre con el mismo tono infantil desinteresado, sólo deseaba pasar el rato aburrido. Bajó de la roca y miró a su madre seguido dejando que la brisa despeinara un poco su lacia y hermosa cabellera negra- ¿Porqué se va por días? ¿Por qué no trabaja en otra cosa? ¿Porqué…?

-Demasiadas preguntas, Haru. Sólo una.

-¡Pero…!

-Una.

-Mamá.

-Una.

Se escuchó un bufido y luego silencio, la mujer sonrió de lado mientras se inclinaba para buscar las últimas tres prendas de ropa mojada.

-Aisht. Así no puedo entablar una conversación contigo mamá. Es aburrido.

-Deja de repetir las palabras que escuchas de tu padre. Ni si quiera sabes que significan. –Advirtió la mujer con tono retador pero un tanto pasivo, después de todo simplemente era una chiquilla de 9 años con una curiosidad abominable.-

-¿Porqué? ¿Dónde está Outosan? ¿A qué hora regresará? ¿También se irá como mi Tío?

-preguntó mirándola ahora acostada en el pasto con sus manos debajo de su pequeño mentón. Sobre ella cae una segunda niña justo igual a la que estaba abajo mirando a su mamá también-

-¿Se irá Outosan como Tío Inuyasha? ¿Está Outousan triste también? –preguntó ahora la nueva chiquilla que había llegado. La mujer volteó a ver a sus hijas y suspiró sonoramente dejando sus puños en sus caderas-

-Ustedes no tienen que estar hablando de las cosas de los adultos. –replicó apenas siendo severa-

-¿Porqué Tío Inuyasha no regresó más? –preguntó Haru dejando un dedito bajo su boca de forma pensativa-

-Siempre estaba malhumorado. –musitó la otra niña que estaba arriba con sus manitas despeinando el cabello de su hermana- Y siempre te miraba como si quisiera comerte. Así ¡Rawr! ¡Te comeré Haru! –trataba de asustar a la otra niña que ya había comenzado a gritar y se levantó dejando caer a la otra que no tardó en levantarse y correr tras la primera niña que ya huía- ¡Rawr! ¡Soy Inuyasha y te comeré!

La mujer miraba a sus hijas correr y jugar, iba a reaprehenderlas pero recordó las palabras de las dos infantes y su semblante se tornó melancólico.

-Es cierto, Inuyasha. –musitó bajo mirando como sus hijas iban corriendo a la aldea quizá a molestar a las gallinas de nuevo. Sango mordió su labio con levedad mientras el viento soplaba y su cabello negro lacio bailaba sutilmente- Ya lo sabía.

-Pero él no aclaró que ya no iba a volver. –musitó otra voz que se agregaba, Sango miró a su lado y vio a su esposo de pie como si estuviera allí desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Aunque yo ya me lo sospechaba, su actitud era bastante fuera de lo normal.

La mujer no se movió de su puesto, sólo parpadeó mirando al pelinegro de la coleta y atinó a suspirar y bajar la mirada al césped, se cruzó de brazos y la tristeza le envolvió entera ya no sólo por los recuerdos de sus aventuras sino también por cómo acabó la historia de sus dos mejores amigos: Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Calma, querida Sango. –volvió a hablar el Monje Miroku dejando una mano en el hombro de su esposa pero Sango se encontraba en un momento bastante sensible debido a los recuerdos- Como tú has dicho, sabíamos que ya no iba a volver.

-Lo sabía, pero aún me parece todo esto injusto.

-Si lo ves de una forma más objetiva, era lo obvio a suceder querida Sango. Ellos debían separarse. –Musitó en ese tono sabio que a veces adquiría el monje, su esposa le miró un tanto contrariada sin poder creer lo que su esposo decía-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Miroku? De ante mano sabíamos de sus sentimientos. –Trató de explicar- Eran mutuos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Sango. La señorita Kagome no pertenecía a éste tiempo, su misión como portadora y protectora de la Perla de Shikon terminó justo en el momento que ésta se purificó y desapareció de éste mundo. Era de suponer que luego de cumplir su misión ella debía regresar a su tiempo, es una situación bastante delicada… Fue una treta muy cruel del destino.

Sango escuchaba en silencio, como siempre él tenía razón pero pensar que todo estaría bien era inútil. Inuyasha, un hombre mitad Bestia que siempre estuvo alejado de los humanos y su contacto debido al rechazo que recibió en toda su vida nuevamente quedaba solo. Ellos eran sus amigos, dispuestos a ayudarlo aún sabiendo que el Hanyou era demasiado orgulloso… Y la única que podía romper esa coraza era la estudiante del futuro.

Y ahora que ambos estaban en el tiempo al que pertenecían Inuyasha no tenía ningún pilar dónde apoyarse. Estaba perdido pero él jamás lo reconocería.

-Sólo espero… Que algo más ocurra. E Inuyasha pueda volver a ser el mismo. –musitó viendo como sus dos hijas regresaban corriendo sonrientes a los brazos de su padre. Sango sonrió de lado cuando las dos niñas se le lanzaron encima quedando Hana sobre los hombros de su padre y Haru haciendo pucheros en sus brazos.

-¡Yo también quiero ir arriba! ¡Otousan súbeme! ¡Quiero subir! ¡Súbeme! –insistió Hana con una voz chillona y golpeando el pecho de su padre, Sango dejó salir una risilla mientras bajaba a buscar la cesta dónde anteriormente estaba la ropa mojada y apoyándola en su vientre comenzaron a caminar una vez que las niñas estaban sentadas en cada hombro del monje. El pobre hombre sufría las travesuras de sus hijas que le despeinaban y jugaban a meter sus dedos en su boca para halar desde adentro.

Así había cambiado la vida de Sango y Miroku que vivían en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Actualmente tenían 3 hijos, gemelas de 10 años, Haru y Hana, y un varón de 7 llamado Keichi. 15 años habían pasado desde que Naraku fue eliminado, desde la desaparición de la Perla de Shikon, y desde que el pozo devora-huesos se selló completamente. Una nueva etapa había comenzado para todos sin excepción alguna, Inuyasha en un principio también vivía en la aldea y ayudaba a Miroku con los peculiares "exorcismos", también cuidando de la aldea y construyendo cabañas nuevas cada mes.

Pero su silencio lo delataba. Inuyasha no se encontraba bien.

Hablaba poco, igual continuaba quejándose hasta del más mínimo detalle pero sólo fue en un principio, con el tiempo parecía que nada le importaba realmente, si el cielo se caía a sus pies, si las montañas desaparecían del paisaje, si el agua se secaba por completo probablemente Inuyasha sólo miraría distraído el desastre, parpadearía una vez y se retiraría sin decir palabra alguna.

Así había estado los últimos 2 años de los 4 que vivió en la aldea hasta que finalmente un día como cualquier otro todos los aldeanos vieron marchar a Inuyasha justo cuando atardecía, el cuerpo del Hanyou desapareció entre los colores cálidos del firmamento para dejar sólo su recuerdo y una noche muy oscura de Luna Llena. No dijo nada pero tampoco hacía falta, Inuyasha no era de expresar sus sentimientos y en tales situaciones mucho menos comentaría algo ni si quiera a Miroku. Inclusive la anciana Kaede sabía la perfección que Inuyasha tenía su corazón herido y había perdido totalmente su rumbo en esa vida.

Sólo quedaba que él pudiera encontrar el camino nuevamente y que el brillo en esos orbes miel regresara.

-Por cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías oculto mientras tendía la ropa? Hoshi-sama. –Le miró de forma asesina, su esposo rió nervioso mientras aún era preso de sus hijas-

-Es que, tenía un precioso paisaje de tus lindos atributos, esposa mía. –se excuso mientras una de sus hijas le tapaba la nariz y le hacía sonar de una forma nasal-

-Cómo envidio a Kagome, ella tenía el conjuro para controlar a Inuyasha pero con usted yo estoy perdida. –suspiró resignada, escuchó otra risilla de parte de su esposo. Un pervertido empedernido no importara cuantos años pasaran.

* * *

**Época Actual, 14 años después.**

**Aderu POV**

¿Por qué el patio debía ser tan grande? ¡No! Me costaba correr, y me iba a caer lo sabía.

Tenía tanto miedo de ese feo fantasma… Siempre estaba persiguiéndome, se reía de mí. Me asustaba y me obligaba a hacer cosas muy malas… Mis padres se enfadaban pero yo no sabía como explicarles que no era yo. ¡Y otra vez! Sucedía.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y vi las hojas en el suelo. ¡Me caeré! ¡Me caeré!

Me rasparía las rodillas y me dolería… y sangre de nuevo.

Yo no quería volver a ver sangre, tenía miedo. Y frío, así como nieve.

-Okaasan! –grité muy fuerte aún sabiendo que ya ella no estaba conmigo. Me dejó. Sentí mis mejillas calientitas y otra vez lloraba. Imaginé que mi papá me regañaba con ese tono al que también le tenía miedo y rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas: No debo llorar.

Gimoteé y cerré los ojos. ¡Tonta! Me, me caí inmediatamente…

Ya no podía respirar bien y raspé mis rodillas, las dos, qué tonta… qué tonta era.

Mis mejillas estaban sucias llenas de tierra y húmedas, mi flequillo desarreglado y mis rodillas sangrando, y el fantasma estaba ya mirándome con sus ojos rojos… ¿Porqué? Yo, yo era una buena niña… siempre arreglé mi cama cuando mi mamá me decía, y mis muñecas… yo, yo las peinaba…

Aumentó mi llanto y entonces sentí mucho más frío, me abracé queriendo imaginar que estaba en una playa cálida y entonces… si, me bañaría en el mar con mi inflable. Encontraría caracolas y haría castillos.

Yo quería a mi mamá… yo, yo quería a mi dulce mamá.

-Aderu. –Me llamó, el fantasma. Yo abrí mis ojos pero ya no esa sombra negra, no. Ahora había alguien con un vestido rojo… Un vestido, no. No era un vestido, abajo eran pantalones. Y tenía muchas canas, de esas que tiene ahora mi abuela. En todo el cabello largo, canas… Pelo blanco brillante- Aderu. –escuché otra voz ahora, miré a otro lado pero no había más nadie, ahora sin darme cuenta me encontraba en ese árbol grandote que estaba en el templo donde ahora vivía.

Miré al frente y estaba una mujer, de un cabello negro largo y hermoso. Mis hombros se relajaron pero no dejaba de llorar, es que no podía…

-Tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien ahora. –Habló de nuevo esa mujer tan bonita y me tendió la mano- Ven conmigo.

-El, el fantasma… -hablé apenas, me daba miedo. ¿Y si regresaba el fantasma y atacaba a esa mujer bonita? No, no. La mujer pareció sorprenderse cuando dije esto. ¿Ella también tenía miedo?

-Puedes verlos también… -dijo no muy fuerte pero yo asentí y me acurruqué más en las raíces de ese árbol grandote. No quería ir con ella, siempre que iba al árbol el fantasma me dejaba tranquila, el árbol me protegía.- Ya no está. Le dije al fantasma que se fuera y lo hizo. Ya no vendrá más.

¿Era así? ¿Podía confiar en ella?

La mujer bonita me sonrió y me recordó mucho a alguien.

-Me llamo Kagome. –habló de nuevo, y yo me sorprendí. Yo escuché a mi abuela y mi padre ese nombre muchas veces, era un ángel porque siempre sonreía cuando hablaban de ella.

-Kagome. –repetí bajito y pasé mi mano debajo de mi ojo manchándome con más tierra, aspiré por mi nariz con alergia luego de llorar tanto y la mujer bonita se acercó a mi totalmente, riendo suave tocó mi mejilla y la limpió. Su mano era tan cálida… y bonita.- Kagome. ¿Viste al fantasma?

-Lo vi.

-Era feo. –opiné mientras la mujer bonita no dejaba de limpiar mis mejillas con cariño, ella asintió y luego peinó mi flequillo para acomodarlo-

-¿Te asustaba? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Cada vez que vengo… Y por eso, no me gusta aquí… No me gusta venir. Y ahora yo vivo… -mis ojos volvieron a inundarse tras recordar que mis papás me habían dejado aquí con mi abuela desde hacía días, no habían vuelto y el fantasma me molestaba… ¡Era muy feo!

-El fantasma ya se fue, y me aseguraré que ya no venga más. Te lo prometo. –habló dulce, la miré y me sonrojé. Era muy bonita y me hacía sentir bien, casi como en el árbol que me protegía. Casi, casi.- He venido a darte un regalo. –inmediatamente sacó una pulsera que brillaba muy bonito, verde claro. Eran unas pelotitas verdes bonitas y yo sonreí de inmediato, ella me colocó la pulsera en mi mano y volví a sentir lo calientito ahora en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y la mujer me abrazó haciéndome cosquillas en mis orejas, pero luego ya no sentí cosquillas y la abracé también- Llévala siempre contigo, jamás te la quites y el fantasma no volverá por ti nunca más. ¿Está bien?

-… Hai –asentí una vez-

-¿No te la quitarás? –Me miró desde arriba, sus ojos eran marrones como el de la madera- Necesito que me prometas que jamás te la quitarás. Es por tu bien.

-No lo haré. No. –Tomé aire y coloqué mi mano en mi pecho- ¡Promesa!-la mujer bonita sonrió cubriendo sus labios y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi frente, cerré los ojos-

-Buena chica. No te la quites jamás y no tendrás más problemas… Y entonces tu vida será normal.

-¿Uhm? ¿Normal? –Normal, no entendí. El viento sopló y las hojas cayeron, una aterrizó en mi nariz y me hizo estornudar, la mujer bonita rió y allí nos quedamos mucho tiempo. Contamos las hojas, vimos las nubes. Me habló de las navidades, regalos. ¡Regalos! Quería regalos.

Pero ella se fue ese día y no regresó de nuevo, quizá estaba con mis padres, quizá no quería encontrarse con el fantasma otra vez, yo tenía la pulsera y a mí no me hacía nada pero quizá a ella si… Trate de preguntarle a la abuela pero ella no me decía nada. Siempre le preguntaba por mi nueva amiga, hasta que un día lloró y me dio miedo seguir preguntando. No lo hice más, tampoco la volví a ver. Mis papás volvieron luego pero no se quedaron por mucho.

La escuela era divertida, jugaba y me enseñaron garabatos que según mi maestra se llamaban caracteres. Dibujitos. Dormía, jugaba, pintaba. Pinté mucho a Kagome y me llevaba los dibujos a escondidas en mi mochila. Me aburría, iba a la escuela con mis amigos cuando había sol y en la tarde al templo. El templo es un lugar sagrado, allí vivo con mi abuelita.

Somos solamente mi abuelita, Sonomi Higurashi y yo, Aderu Higurashi.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Lamento si me equivoqué en las palabras en japonés :D Otousan (Papá) y Okasan (Mamá) ~ Pero ya saben lo que quise decir, las uso alternadamente pues así aparecen en mi cabeza y así llegan a mis dedos y presionan las teclas. Perdonen los errores de dedo, mayúsculas, acentos y letras perdidas en el limbo!

Oh oh. ¿Quien es Aderu? -mira a los lados como si no supiera ella- ¡Comienza lo bueno! Dejen reviews bonitos please *-* Amo esos! Tengan un lindo día, nos vemos pronto~

PD: Si XD Le cambie el nombre a la madre de Kagome. No me gusta el real(?)

Sayounara All~


	3. 2: La sacerdotisa sellada

Bueenos días! Tan pronto he vuelto con otro capítulo, porque ayer luego de dormir un buen rato me puse a pensar y quisiera que no sólo tuviera visitantes sino también unos lindos reviews ~ Así que adelantaré más de la historia para que se me animen ¿Si?

Este capítulo no dice demasiado pero si da inicio a todo el problemón que se viene encima. Hope you like iit ~ 3

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 2**__  
La sacerdotisa sellada_

**Época actual, Tokio- Japón.  
12 años más. **

**Aderu POV **

_Tururu, tururú, tururú, tururú, tururú, tur-_

Apagué ese odio sonido de un golpe que luego escuché cuando cayó al suelo con fuerza y arrugué mi entrecejo. Bien, seguro también se había roto. Un despertador más… uno menos. ¿Qué más daba?

-Aderu~ Se te hace tarde cariño. –Escuché la voz de mi abuela justo del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación- Atrasé tu reloj para que te levantaras~

Al decir esto mis ojos se abrieron de pronto y asustada me levanté de la cama de un salto.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué cosa abuela?! –exclamé con mi voz aguda. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Las abuelas tenían permiso de hacer eso? Me vestí como bala, me peiné con tanta fuerza que mi cabello castaño quedó todo atrapado en el cepillo y dolió horrores… Odiaba que se enredara con tanta facilidad, cepillé mis dientes, me coloqué mis calcetines y me miré al espejo para una revisión rápida: Camisa de verano, falda, calcetines, cabello peinado y pulsera. Lista.

-Aderu~ -canturreó, casi pude verla sonriente desde el otro lado- 7:45~

-¡Ya voy! –exclamé tomando mi bolso y saliendo de mi habitación.

Mi nombre es Aderu Higurashi, tengo 16 años y voy en último año de Preparatoria. Soy signo Virgo, nací un inexplicable 1ero de Septiembre. Típica japonesa de clase media bla, bla… A pesar de serlo mi cabello no es oscuro como el promedio de la población japonesa, castaño, nada especial. Ojos oscuros. Un poco amargada y seca, así me definen mis "compañeros".

-Si no hacía eso con tu despertador, no ibas a levantarte nunca cariño. –Se defendió mi abuela, una mujer de rostro bondadoso, su cabello ya era claro pero apenas y tenía arrugas y unos ojos marrones como los de mi papá-

-Bueno. ¡Pero podías tratar de la forma amable abuela! –reclamé aunque sin levantar la voz demasiado, ella siempre me veía con una sonrisa y yo me sentía mal si le hablaba con mal humor.

Vivo con mi abuela Sonomi en el templo al cual nuestra familia; Los Higurashi, hemos pertenecido durante muchos años desde la primera generación. Mis Padres, Souta Higurashi y Kaname Higurashi viven en Nerima por cuestiones de trabajo, vienen cada mes a visitarme pero vivo con mi abuela desde los tres años de edad, no recuerdo demasiado de ésa época, de todas formas lo que recuerdo no es nada grato para mí.

-Ya me voy. –Musité caminando a la puerta de la casa y colocándome los zapatos escolares marrones que iban contrastando con mi uniforme igualmente marrón pero más claro.

-Aderu. –llamó mi abuela, yo volteé y la vi con mi bento en las manos y perfectamente envuelto, yo regresé a ella y lo tomé en manos, se me daba un tanto mal sonreír no sabía por qué razones pero lo hice por ella, sinceramente.

-Gracias Abuela. –le dije lo más dulce que pude y ella me sonrió aún más dulce, tomé mi almuerzo y salí de la casa a paso un tanto apresurado. Ya me tocaba bajar esas odiosas e infinitas escaleras.

No me malinterpreten, no es que odie el Templo, sin embargo no es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Si mi abuela y Goshinboku estuvieran en otro lugar me mudaría de inmediato porque aparte de ellos dos el resto me era muy nulo. Mi abuela, obviamente, porque ella me ha criado, me enseñó todo lo que se y le debo lo que soy ahora. Adoro a mis padres pero soy realista, mi abuela sacrificó todo por mí. Y Goshinboku, es el árbol sagrado que habita en el Templo desde hace cientos de años, mi abuela me contó que es un árbol del tiempo y éstos suelen vivir mucho más allá del mismo, éste tipo de historias reconozco que me cuesta mucho creerlas… no soy de seguir los mitos y leyendas, si no lo puedo ver o tocar entonces no existe para mí pero Goshinboku es distinto.

Puedo verlo, y tocarlo. Y sentirlo también, Goshinboku me da una paz que sé que no cualquier persona puede llegar a sentir, y por eso soy un poco posesiva con él. Desde pequeña soy así, todo gira en torno al Goshinboku, comencé a revelar mi atracción por él desde muy corta edad. Me escondía en él, lloraba en él, dibujaba con él, dormía con él, cantaba canciones con mi abuela para él, e incluso hasta la tierna e ingenua edad de 4 años le abrazaba y conversaba con él, imaginándome que me contestaba hablando en un idioma bastante torpe. Cosas de niños.

Me detuve frente al Goshinboku con mi almuerzo en manos y lo admiré, enorme e imponente. Hermoso. Y mío. Sonreí de lado y me perdí en las hojas de sus ramas, nunca había florecido en los años que viví aquí pero mi abuela me contó que una vez floreció cuando mi padre aún era muy joven aunque poco después una tormenta de nieve derribó todos los pétalos, desde ese entonces jamás floreció de nuevo.

Goshinboku tenía desgastado el tronco en una especie de forma ovalada justo en el centro, casi como una forma sagrada, mi abuela me contó que seguro de eso se trataba, a mi me apreció una irregularidad muy ordinaria para cualquier árbol aunque de pronto muy en el fondo pensaba que sólo mi árbol tenía esa figura tan peculiar. También tenía un agujero más pequeño dentro.

-Ah, el verano es frustrante. –musité bastante distraída mirando a Goshinboku aún, pero recordé la hora y salí disparada hacia las escaleras y bajándolas rápido pero con cuidado.

No, no quería resbalar y rodar por ellas, de nuevo.

Sin embargo apenas pisé el suelo de concreto luego de bajar del último escalón me sentí vigilada. Descaradamente vigilada. Sostuve con fuerza mi bento entre mis manos y miré a los lados, había gente cruzando las calles, niños corriendo en la acera para llegar a la guardería que estaba muy cerca, los autos detenidos. ¿Dónde? ¿Desde dónde me observaban?

Continué mirando un poco más, pero eran personas comunes cuyos ojos no me miraban, los autos avanzaron y desaparecieron y me sentía observada aún, pero luego comencé a pensar que podía ser una treta de mi imaginación. Llevé mi mano a mi cabello suelto y con una mueca suspiré.

-Necesito dejar de usar despertadores. –susurré y comencé a caminar a la escuela obligándome a estar tranquila pero poco a poco que me acercaba a la escuela me relajaba. Me encontré con mis amigas y justo a tiempo para ingresar al salón antes de que el profesor llegara. El día pasó muy monótono, ni un borrador cayó al suelo y nadie habló cosas fuera de lo común. Hasta que el cerebro de mis dos amigas comenzaban a maquinar cosas extrañas casi a la hora de salida.

-Kyah. Yume ¿No has tenido la sensación de que te observan? –preguntó Akari, yo presté atención aunque la pregunta no era para mí. Yume se lo pensó un poco-

-Esas son estupideces. ¿No? –dije yo interviniendo, ambas me miraron mientras yo garabateaba en mi cuaderno con la mirada perdida en mi lápiz- Siempre están observándote, las personas, los animales. Es algo tonto.

-Iiee. Me refiero a otra clase de sensación. –Se defendió Akari con cara de niña tonta- Es espeluznante saberse observada por alguien que no puedes ver.

-¿Algo así como un fantasma? ¡Qué miedo! Se me eriza la piel de sólo pensarlo. –Dijo ahora Yume cubriendo su rostro y negando, eran un par de nenas tontas.-

-Demo… Hay fantasmas bueno ¿No? El otro día que hablaba con Ruki me contó acerca del fantasma de su abuelo, aún habitaba su casa pero no era aterrador, e incluso podía tener una conversación amena con él. Dice que el fantasma de su abuelo no ha pasado para el otro mundo porque está preocupado por sus nietos y desea velar por su seguridad. –explicó sabiamente Akari asintiendo de brazos cruzados, yo estaba escuchando todo y con mi mano debajo de mi mentón apoyada en el asiento suspiré entrecerrando mis ojos. Mis oídos escuchaban puras tonterías-

-No hay fantasmas buenos. –dije yo segura con mi misma cara de "son unas tontas".-

-Aderu-chan. Siempre estás diciendo comentarios como esos. Pareciera que siempre estás de mal humor. –me culpó Yume señalándome, yo desvié la mirada como si no me importara y suspiré-

-No estoy de mal humor, es sólo que ya estamos en el 2013, y los fantasmas y esas cosas tontas supersticiosas no deberían ser un tema de conversación ahora. Deberían estar hablando de la nueva tecnología o qué se yo. –Les expliqué tranquilamente mirando a la ventana, el cielo azul muy claro y los pájaros volando en pleno verano-

-¿Aaaah? Pero eso no es emocionante. –Arrugó el rostro y se recostó en su asiento- ¡Ya se! ¡Vayamos a ese lugar luego de clases!

-¿Ese lugar? –pregunté al unísono con Akari. "Ese lugar" no sonaba muy grato-

-Dicen que un fantasma de una hermosa mujer que murió trágicamente está paseándose por la bodega incendiada de la vieja escuela. –explicó Yume con un inexplicable brillo en sus ojos, y la idea me desagradó por completo. Por supuesto que yo no quería tener que ver con ningún fantasma fuera o no cierto o un par de críos de la secundaria disfrazándose para asustar a la gente-.

-Hountoni?! –Akari también compartió su emoción y yo no podía creerlo. Esas dos parecían gemelas- ¡Debemos ir! ¡Si que si!

-Yo paso. Debo ayudar a mi abuela con algunos quehaceres del Templo. –dije simplemente cerrando mi libreta y dejando mi muñeca derecha sobre el cuaderno donde permanecía mi pulsera de cuentas verdes de jade.-

-Mentirosa. –Dijo Yume de inmediato y yo me sentí descubierta- Ayer también has usado esa excusa para no quedarte a ayudar y limpiar el salón.

-Eh… Bueno… -reí nerviosamente y moví mi mano-

-¡Esta vez no te salvarás de venir! Aderu-chan. –musitó Akari levantándose y señalándome- Tú vives en un templo, tu familia son monjes y sacerdotisas y esas cosas. ¡Seguramente tienes poderes para exorcizar y entonces podremos eliminar al fantasma de éste mundo! –finalizó Akari con un aire aventurero e imaginando quizá qué cosas-

-Oe, oe. Esas cosas ya no existen en éste mundo, bájate de la nube. –le dije con un ademán con mi mano derecha- Estás viendo muchos documentales.

-Pero es cierto Aderu-chan. Tu familia ha pertenecido al templo Higurashi durante mucho tiempo ¿no? –Preguntó ahora curiosa sentándose frente a mí con su mirada sobre mi rostro-

-Ahh. Hai. Pero, realmente yo no sé nada sobre la historia del Templo. –me disculpé. Era un poco vergonzoso ya me había pasado muchas veces, todos conocen el Templo de mi familia desde hace años. El padre de mi abuela, es decir, mi bis-abuelo convivió anteriormente con mi padre, su hermana y mi abuela durante muchos años, y anterior a ellos convivieron mi bis-abuelo, mi bis-abuela y sus tres hijos y así hasta la primera generación de Higurashi hace cientos de años… Pero es todo lo que sé. Tengo conocimiento de que existen muchas historias y relatos sobre grandes hazañas en nuestro templo, exorcismos y esas cosas raras pero nunca presto atención a mi abuela cuando me las dice… Simplemente no me interesan.

-Daiyoubu. Con tu increíble poder de hechicera podrás mandar esa alma en pena el otro mundo en un santiamén. –dijo segura Akari, yo negué y suspiré-

-No iré. Ya lo dije, no tengo deseos de perder el tiempo con esa clase de cosas. –Musité levantándome y recogiendo mis libros, el tiempo de clase casi acababa y aunque no teníamos profesor ahora debíamos esperar hasta la hora pertinente dentro del aula.- Vayan ustedes a por su aventura y luego me dicen qué tal les fue. –me coloqué mi bolso en mi espalda y les miré para despedirme pero ellas insistieron en salir juntas por lo menos hasta la puerta de salida de la escuela.

En todo el trayecto solo escuché cosas respecto a fantasmas, estaba cansada de la obsesión de Yume y Akari por ese tema. ¿No veían más importante mirar a los chicos nuevos en el equipo de futbol? No es que yo lo haga pero son de ese tipo de chicas, o eso creí.

-¿Segura que no deseas venir? No es muy lejos. –Preguntó Akari por última vez, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y debía regresar rápido antes de que anocheciera para ayudar a mi abuela a preparar la cena.-

-Muy segura. Oe, toman fotografías del fantasma si pueden. Querré ver sus caras de decepción cuando sepan que su querido fantasma era un chiquillo de secundaria con las cortinas de su casa encima y dos agujeros.

-Yah. Qué cruel eres al destrozar nuestras ilusiones Aderu-chan. –musitó Akari con lagrimas de cocodrilo, yo sonreí grande y me despedí con la mano. Las vi marcharse primero y mantuve la sonrisa que se desvaneció poco a poco cuando vi como un hombre las observaba desde lo lejos usando una gorra. ¿Un secuestrador? ¿Un pervertido?

Entonces recordé las palabras de Yume… si era observada por alguien sospechoso….

-Mierda. –murmuré, mi abuela seguro me regañaría al escucharme hablar así. Mordí mi labio y miré a los lados, no había nadie a quién pedir ayudar pero yo debía hacer algo. Apreté mi puño derecho con fuerza y armándome con un poco de valor di los primeros pasos para seguirlos, esas niñas eran muy miedosas y quién sabe qué cosas le pasaría si yo no iba. Tal vez podía gritar más fuerte que ellas y alguien nos escucharía.

Terminé corriendo hacia la vieja escuela que estaban a unas cuadras. Mis labios se secaban muy rápido debido a al agitación y la adrenalina fluyendo en mi cuerpo, estaba siendo temeraria y algo estúpida. ¿Qué iba a hacer otra mujer contra un secuestrador? Ni gas pimienta llevaba conmigo.

Al bajar la calle empinada encontré directamente el bosque donde ahora las ruinas de la vieja escuela estaban casi sepultadas, apenas habían escombros y una delas cabañas de un pequeño templo que hubo hace años. Supuestamente ahí aparecía el apreciado fantasma de Akari y Yume.

-Qué tontas. Ya vamos a la universidad y siguen con estas tonterías. Y me meten a mí también. –suspiré y me detuve quitándome mi bolso que estorbaba por el peso dejándolo tras uno de los árboles pero antes saqué algo que podría ayudarme si estaba en problemas graves. El bastón de porrista estaba en mi mano derecha empuñándolo con fuerza y fui acercándome lentamente hasta percibir los pasos de alguien, me escondí y permanecí lo más quieta que pude.

Allí estaban ese par de miedosas viendo a los lados con una cara de terror de que apareciera el fantasma. Idiotas, de saber que un hombre las seguía… ¿Ah?... ¿Qué rayos…?

Estaba viendo a ese hombre. Que usaba gorra y las miraba sin hacer nada más. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca parecía que tenía el pelo azul… ¿Era uno de esos desquiciados roqueros?

Sonrió. Sonrió de lado y pude ver claramente como un colmillo sobresalía, levantó su mano izquierda hacia él mismo y apretó su puño por momentos.

Tragué pesadamente y traté de acercarme un poco más hasta que quedé del otro lado viendo de frente a Akari, Yume y también al hombre. Tenía una visión panorámica de todo, como un retrato de un perfecto asesinato. Claro que no dejaría que eso sucediese.

-Humanas. –murmuró aquel hombre, de mi boca salió un jadeo y el viento sopló muy fuerte. Mis amigas gritaron por el miedo y la impresión pero dudaba que hubieran visto a aquel hombre. Éste se deshizo de la gorra dejando ese cabello extraño azul, con una mirada de un mismo pervertido. Apreté más el bastón de porrista en mi mano y suspiré con cuidado liberando así la presión en mis hombros y así agudicé mi vista. No sabía que podía hacerlo pero al momento le tomé poca importancia, pude divisar a la perfección un rostro horroroso…

Un iris de un inexplicable color rojo, colmillos prominentes, marcas púrpuras en su piel. Abominable, pero ¿Qué rayos era lo que veía?

De un momento a otro Akari y Yume voltearon a ver al hombre que se acercaba caminando hasta ellas. Apreté el bastón de nuevo y tuve que volver a tomar aire para salir de mi escondite e ir junto a ellas. El hombre se detuvo y su expresión de gozo desapareció, me miró con desprecio.

-Maldita. Estabas escondida para aniquilarme. ¿No es así? –habló con ese rencor en su voz. Mi corazón estaba agitado y mi cuerpo entero me decía lo mismo: Estoy en peligro.

-Aderu-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Akari, yo no respondí, no estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué llevaba esta inquietud tan fuerte? Latía en mi pecho fuertemente y la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí-

-¿Vienes a proteger a las humanas? ¿Qué vas a hacer con un objeto tan ordinario como eso? –luego de ello rió estruendosamente y su forma de hablar me parecía por demás despectiva. ¿Qué acaso se creía un ser superior? – Ah… Eres la mujer del Templo.

Una sensación atravesó mi cuerpo entonces, relamí mis labios y repentinamente me acordé de aquella sensación en el Templo. Entonces ese hombre pervertido me estaba observando a mí también.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte en parte. –habló arrastrando las palabras, apretando los dientes y gruñó. Presentía que en cualquier momento se nos iría encima a golpearnos o quizá a otra cosa más, que no quiero ni pensar.- Te agradeceré devorándote. –exclamó al final para comenzar a correr hacia nosotras, Akari y Yume gritaron estruendosamente ¡Realmente fuerte! Y comenzaron a correr pero una de ellas jaló mi mano-

-Aderu-chan! ¡Corre! ¡Tienes que correr! –exclamó tirando de mi muñeca, pero yo aún veía al hombre pervertido vernos con esos ojos rojos y la sonrisa sarcástica-

-Pero… -dudé-

-¿Cómo vas a enfrentarte a un hombre? ¡Parece armado! ¡Corramos y salgamos de aquí! ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías! –me gritó aún más fuerte Akari tirando de mi brazo con más insistencia hasta que por fin las tres nos echamos a correr. Yume ya estaba llorando y limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente para poder ver y correr sin caerse, Akari se aferraba a mi brazo y no lo niego. Yo estaba aterrada también pero nunca he sido buena expresando con mi rostro. Mi pulso estaba como loco y parecía que las piedras en el camino se juntaban todas en dirección a dónde corríamos e intentaban hacernos caer a toda costa. En un momento empecé a saltar porque las raíces de los árboles eran prominentes y sobresalían de la tierra.

-No-no- no debimos, haber... venido.. –jadeaba y gimoteaba Yume yo estaba muy pendiente esquivando esas odiosas piedras y raíces que parecía que no afectaban a Akari y a Yume hasta que Yume cayó, nos detuvimos y Akari chilló en mi oreja.

-¿Sabes dónde está la estación de policía? –Pregunté tratando de sonar calmada aunque mi respiración estaba demasiado alterada, Akari me miró con miedo y negó- Tonta, si sabes. Es, más allá de la tienda de la señora Furai.

-Y-y-y-yume-chan. –dijo tomándome más fuerte el brazo. Menuda niña miedosa.

-Ya, ya el hombre se fue. –le mentí, podía escuchar los pasos acercándose sigilosamente a nosotras pero si le decía eso a Akari le daría un infarto- Anda. Yo iré por Yume, la tonta se desmayó de la impresión. –Le di un empujoncito para que comenzara a caminar y así lo hizo corriendo tan rápido que la perdí de vista en poco tiempo- Vaya, si así corriera en la maratón de la escuela…

-Humana. –habló de nuevo ese hombre y volteé a ver a Yume en el suelo inconsciente. De pronto tanto ajetreo y alteración me dio mareos, como si ya mi cuerpo no aguantara correr más, como debilitada- ¿Cómo pretendes luchar contra mi si no puedes usar tus poderes? Estás sellada. ¡Qué inservible!

Y quisiera entender un poco lo que el pervertido estaba diciéndome. ¿Quizá si era un fantasma?

-No entiendo nada de lo que hablas. Pero me gustaría que dejaras de hablar. ¿Qué quieres de Yume? ¿Por qué estuviste observándola el día de hoy? ¿Eres una clase de pervertido? –pregunté aún con el bastón en mano y ahora apuntándolo como si… no sé… saliera una cuchilla de ella, era obvio que ese pedazo de metal no me serviría de lejos a menos que le golpeara en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Era obvio. Necesito alimentarme, y en éste mundo parece que los humanos van mucho más confiados. Y hasta tienen un sabor especialmente delicioso.-escupió y yo estaba muy seria. Si ese hombre estaba hablando en serio entonces yo tenía ahora un grave problema. Mi cuerpo que estaba ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante se tensó aún más, tanto que mis rodillas estaban entumecidas y los músculos de mis brazos dolían, pero todo era producto del estrés.- Pero no planeaba meterme en tu camino Miko, aunque ya que estamos presentándonos. ¿Porqué no romper con el hielo? –Habló más seguro a mi persona, yo bajé el rostro un poco sin despegarle la vista de encima.- Primero te mataré, y luego arrancaré tu brazo.

Sentía que si parpadeaba lento, ese hombre ya estaría encima de mí para… qué se yo. Partirme el cuello quizá.

Pero yo no podía decir nada, si bien estaba repugnada de lo que escuchaba si me atrevía a hablar… ¡Es que sabía que el de lejos no podía hacer nada! Pero la inquietud y el miedo insistían.

No debes acercarte Aderu. Mantén distancia. No lo mires.

Un momento… Soy una distraída sin remedio. ¿Acababa de llamarme Miko? Y lo peor es que me vería tonta si se lo preguntaba. Pero no me dio tiempo de seguir pensando, me había ido a una nebulosa no muy lejana pero estaba distraída y cuando lo vi ya estaba frente a mí.

Con su espantoso rostro viéndome cual hambriento a su tan ansiada cena. Y si antes no tenía pánico ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese rostro desencajado y monstruoso, con esos ojos mirándome con desenfreno y deseo, los colmillos sobresalían y la piel agujerada purpúrea y roja era… inexplicable.

No habló más, tomó con fuerza mi rostro con una de sus asquerosas y viscosas manos y clavó las uñas en mi de un modo tan fácil, cerré mis ojos espantada, agitada y conteniendo mis lágrimas cuando él hizo resbalar esas pezuñas por mi rostro marcándolo más, entonces aproveché para llevar mi mano derecha a su cara y empujarlo con fuerza y mis ojos cerrados.

Con una fuerza que jamás pensé tener, violentamente. Y grité como nunca con mi voz aguda.

-¡DETENTE!

Mis dedos tocaron el horroroso rostro pero sentí algo más. Algo frío como el hielo que salía de mis dedos, justamente salía porque no había duda de que esa sensación congelada estaba reuniéndose en mi mano tras recorrer mi cuerpo entero, como si me bañara en agua fría y me secara al instante. Escuché un quejido horripilante que me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y caerme al suelo por una de esas odiosas raíces atravesadas en mi camino y con los ojos bien abiertos…

… Yo lo observé todo.

…

Qué helada. Tal cual… Oh por dios.

Ese hombre de piel inusual… tenía otra forma. La ropa había desaparecido, un amorfo cuerpo relució en ese campo de bosque frondoso y los ojos chispeantes rojos me alertaron. Tuve un vago recuerdo así mismo, yo en el suelo y frente a mi… El fantasma.

Pero había algo diferente… la…"criatura"… o lo que fuese estaba gritando frenético, unas pequeñas lucecillas blancas como escarcha le cubrían y él subía sus brazos queriendo escapar, queriendo sostenerse de algo y huir, abría sus ojos desorbitados y se retorcía, vi como sus pómulos se contrajeron dejando la pura piel, como si se drenara su sangre y yo comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo hacia atrás.

… Debía convencerme de que no era cierto, y que veía algo que no existía, que las historias de mis amigas…

Paré de pensar cuando la criatura prácticamente hecha huesos calló frente a mí y su mano huesuda tocó mi tobillo, se quejaba tal cual algún animal salvaje, fue demasiado para mi…

Yo desvié el rostro y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sacudí mi tobillo mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y sollozaba, llegué a gritar creo… Estaba a punto de entrar en shock pero la situación para mí era fuerte e inaguantable.

-No, no. su-sus-suel… -sollocé con fuerza y con mis manos me arrastré con más ahínco consiguiendo librarme del agarre de esa cosa que comenzó a convulsionar, yo lo sentía a pesar que no veía. Pasé una mano llena de tierra por mis mejillas para apartar las lágrimas de forma brusca pero sentí un dolor como un piquete y luego un líquido un poco más espeso, sangre… era. Abrí mis ojos para ver mi mano frente a mí y al mismo tiempo obtuve una imagen borrosa de esa cosa que ya no convulsionaba

-M-m.. i… k..o…. –habló con esa voz quebrada y desgarradora, ahora se consumía… se volvía gris y… desapareció. Era polvo, irreconocible, un polvo cualquiera que se desparramó frente a mí y cuyos algunos granos el viento se llevó.

-¡ADERU-CHAN! –escuché tras de mí, yo no parpadeaba porque era el momento de analizar si había sido así todo, si no hubo error, si no capté bien lo ocurrido, si no me lo inventé.

La luz verdosa de mi pulsera no la había notado pero estaba ahí, mi pecho agitado y una de mis mejillas sucias, ambas ensangrentadas, el bastón en el suelo a unos metros de mi, mi tobillo sucio por ese agarre.

-¡ADERU! –llamó por segunda vez y me hizo parpadear, miré al suelo y vi más allá a Yume inconsciente, aún y con todo el terror y sin saber muy bien cómo fue que esa criatura había terminado en polvo, Yume estaba bien y había logrado mi cometido suicida: Ayudar a mi amiga.- Aderu, estás, e-e-estás… -me dijo Akari junto a mi aún llorando, mis lágrimas estaban casi secas pero mis ojos llorosos, ella se lanzó a abrazarme y fue cuando pude ser yo misma-

-No llores, Akari. No morí. –Dije algo ausente y ella me golpeó en el hombro con fuerza-

-¡No digas eso que soy muy sensible! ¡Cállate solamente! ¡Ya viene la policía! –me dijo limpiando sus lágrimas entonces yo miré mi mano de nuevo, justo donde la sensación helada estuvo hace rato y noté primero la pulsera brillando. En serio brillaba.

"_No te la quites jamás y no tendrás más problemas."_

Resonó, en mi cabeza… la voz de…

-…. Kagome…. –musité sin darme cuenta, sólo pensaba-

-¿Eh? ¿Aderu-chan? –habló Akari, ahora estábamos rodeadas de policías, veía las luces de las sirenas y voces masculinas. Lo que ocurrió no lo imaginé, ese brillo, ese frío fue el que mató a esa criatura que no… no era humana. Pero era tan tangible como yo por eso no podía ser un fantasma.

Era una tonta, no sabía de fantasmas u otras criaturas. ¡¿Qué rayos era entonces?!

**-Oficina Policiaca de Tokio.-**

Veía como Akari era interrogada allí dentro, yo esperaba afuera en una de las sillas de metal frente a los cubículos de policías, con mis manos aún sucias en mis piernas, pero mi rostro limpio y vendado por los paramédicos que fueron al lugar y se llevaron a Yume, resultó tener un ligero golpe en la cabeza que la hizo desmayar.

Estaba segura de muchas cosas en ese momento.

_Uno:_ Esas supersticiones de fantasmas y monstruos, evidentemente existían para mi desgracia.

_Dos: _Yo era la única entre las tres que había visto y sabía de ésta inusualidad.

_Tres:_ … No podía decírselo a la policía.

En un principio cuando llegué estaba loca porque me interrogaran y así contar todo, tenía un ataque de adrenalina y miedo que no podía contenerme los nervios, pero luego de pensar con la cabeza fría me alegré de que interrogaran a Akari primero.

-Aderu Higurashi. –llamó una voz bastante seria de una mujer, yo subí mi mirada que estuvo todo el tiempo en las cuentas de mi pulsera verde y tomé aire. La policía no estaba preparada para creer esto, no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para deducirlo. Era algo que iba más allá porque no sólo pude verlo y tocarlo, sino sentirlo… una sensación que no era de éste mundo. Me levanté de mi asiento con la mente en claro de lo que diría en la interrogación.

Pero mucho más decidida y clara de lo que debía cuestionarme e investigar a partir de ese momento, donde mi vida había cambiado por completo.

* * *

**Era Feudal, 11 años después.  
(Ahora en paralelo con la época actual)**

**Neutral POV**

El cabello se movía ligeramente con un movimiento de su cuerpo a pesar que este era corto, era muy lacio. Se detuvo cuando sus hombros pararon y dio un suspiro, usando una Yukata rosa con pétalos morados y un delantal blanco amarrado a su cintura sonrió y llevó su mano a su mejilla.

-Ah. Tan increíble como siempre. Me enamoro de mi propia comida. –hablaba ella sola y sonreía sublime. Una joven portadora de una increíble belleza, pero también la llevaba su hermana mayor que lucía exactamente del mismo aspecto.

-Haru. ¿Ya está la cena? ¿Has hecho la ternera? –Preguntó la joven que recién entraba al recinto de cocina con sus manos ocupadas con un enorme saco de arroz-

-Listo y perfecto como todo lo que elaboro. –Le dedicó un guiño a su hermana que suspiró y negó repetidas veces, a diferencia de su hermana ella llevaba su cabello largo y recogido como el de su madre.-

-Haré entonces el arroz para que ya no hagamos esperar a nuestros padres. –Dijo dejando el saco en la mesa- ¿Has hecho porción suficiente para siete? –Preguntó Hana distraída mientras buscaba el tazón para poner a mojar los granos-

-¿Siete? –Respondió Haru con otra pregunta, luego miró al techo y contó con los dedos cada integrante de su familia y con la cantidad en mano miró a su hermana- ¿Tenemos un invitado hoy?

-Shippou-sama regresa hoy de su entrenamiento. Cenará con nosotros, Otousan me ha dicho hoy en la mañana. –habló mientras vertía el arroz en el tazón pero se alarmó cuando un estruendoso ruido atravesó la cocina, Hana se asustó de que a su hermana le pasara algo de nuevo pero sólo la vio sonrojada y recogiendo los pedazos de la arcilla rota en el suelo. Sonrió de lado cual demonio pícaro- Ah, lo olvidaba. Que te vuelves estúpida cuando se trata de Shippou-sama.

Haru no dijo nada, se escondió tras su flequillo negro y encogió sus hombros tratando así de desaparecer del lugar. Evidentemente la joven estaba maravillada por ese Demonio Zorro amigo de sus padres desde siempre, iba regularmente a la aldea pero siempre estaba entrenando o haciendo misiones en otras aldeas de su raza. Cuando visitaba a sus padres siempre solía quedarse máximo cuatro días pero no lo veía desde hacía meses.

-Vale. Veré como le hago para que te sientes a su lado. ¿Está bien? –Comentó Hana, Haru subió la mirada apenada aún y negó con sus manos-

-¡No! Nee-chan, es-estoy bien así. Comeré junto a ti y Keichi como siempre. No es necesario… -hablaba segura, su voz no era el de una chiquilla sino el de una mujer joven pero sumisa.-

-Nunca haces más allá que verle en silencio y a lo lejos Haru. Deberías decidirte, él no se dará cuenta por sí solo. Es hombre. –replicó ahora presionando con sus manos el arroz mojado dentro del tazón, pero cuando no oyó respuesta alguna volteó a ver a su hermana con curiosidad, ahora Haru estaba seria y se había levantado revolviendo el estofado de ternera que ya estaba listo- ¿Haru?

-No, nee-chan. No diré nada. –Dijo apagada, Hana no entendía el cambio de su hermana tan repentino hasta que vio en sus ojos tristeza y decepción- Soy… Soy humana. –certificó como si ninguna lo supiera ya-

Ese comentario hizo rabiar a la mayor que entrecerró su mirada y con las manos mojadas tomó un cucharón de madera y golpeó suavemente a Haru en su cabeza, la menor exclamó tomando su cabeza con un ojo cerrado y viéndola amotinada.

-Por eso yo nací primero, Haru. Eres muy lenta y nada determinada. –dicho eso bufó y se devolvió a su lugar, Haru le miró con el ceño fruncido pero su atención fue hacia la puerta donde un hombre ya mayor y apenas canoso con una sonrisa amable llegaba-

-Pero bueno. ¿Se puede saber porqué mis dos princesas están comportándose tan hostiles? –Pregunta el hombre Monje-

Hana no respondió seguía enfadada y haciendo el arroz, Haru miró a su padre y le dedicó una sonrisa amable para luego besar su mejilla.

-¿Y bien Hana? –Insistió el hombre-

-¿Porqué no le preguntas a Haru sobre sus sentimientos por Shippou-sama? –dijo directamente pero sin mirar a ninguno y haciendo como si el tema fuera el más trivial de todos. Haru se sonrojó muchísimo y abrió los ojos de par en par cubriendo sus labios finos con una de sus delicadas manos-

-¡Nee-chan! –exclamó parpadeando dos veces y sintiéndose hasta algo mareada debido al tema. El monje Miroku también parpadeó pero confundido pues no había captado la intención.

-¿Los sentimientos de Haru por Shippou? –preguntó tratando de comprenderlo por sí mismo y una vez más otra presentía llamó la atención de las tres personas.

-¿Ya está lista la cena? Ha llegado Shippou. –anunció la madre de las chicas, Sango, ahora mucho mayor que hacía unos años pero con la misma belleza que le caracterizaba. Nuevamente Haru se sonrojó y no sólo eso, su corazón comenzó a bombardear tanta sangre mucho más rápido de lo normal que le era imposible moverse por esos segundos, Hana la observó y bufó aún molesta por lo lenta que era su hermana.

-Sólo falta el arroz, Madre. En poco tiempo estaremos allá. ¿Verdad Haru? –preguntó tratando de sacarla de su ensoñación en parte salvándola de que su madre notara algo. La menor miró a su hermana reaccionando y asintiendo-

-Hai! –dicho eso y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas se devolvió a su puesto ahora para servir el estofado en cada plato pertinente. Sango y Miroku se miraron sospechosamente y luego a sus hijas, sabían que ocurría algo pero ya su invitado esperaba en la cabaña contigua.

* * *

-Me alegra enormemente ver que el joven Shippou se ha convertido en un hombre finalmente. –musita en tono grave y un poco alto Miroku sentándose en lo que era una sala improvisada al estilo feudal, únicamente con unas pieles en el suelo y una pequeña chimenea un tanto ornamentada con madera tallada a un lado. Y en ella se encontraban la pareja de ya más de 20 años de casados y un joven de la misma edad. Shippou que había iniciado con el grupo de Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku sus aventuras ahora se mostraba maduro tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Vistiendo ropas de la misma índole pero en otros tonos y su cabello pelirrojo aún atado en una coleta pero éste había crecido hasta llegar a sus hombros, liso y brillante con una perfección digna de un demonio zorro como él, y por último con rasgos varoniles y muy atractivos para cualquiera.

-No iba a ser un niño por siempre, Miroku. –habló en una voz mucho más gruesa, en un tono que enojado podía predecirse imponente e intimidante.-

-Por supuesto, hasta me he enterado de tus pretendientes. –habló Miroku picarón como siempre. Shippou suspiró y sonrió ladino para encorvar un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyando su palma derecha sobre una de sus piernas flexionadas.-

-No sé qué hacer con tantas. –Bromeó el joven pelirrojo a pesar que era verdad lo que espetaba. Miroku rió como buen hombre machista y Sango entonces aprovechó para tomar su mejilla y halarle con fuerza volviendo esa risa en un casi llanto de miedo.-

-Cuidado con volverte como este Monje libidinoso, Shippou. Recuerda que tengo el poder para dejarte sin mejilla a ti también. –advirtió la mujer, Shippou hizo un ademán con las manos excusándose-

-¡Jamás! Te tengo más miedo a ti Sango que a los Youkais de ahora. –continuó la broma ladeando su rostro un poco y dirigiendo una mirada rápida a la entrada de la cocina, allí reconoció unos ojos chocolate que brillaban hermosos. Reconocería esa mirada aún si sus ojos estuvieran cerrados. Abandonó la conversación que Miroku y Sango aún tenían, una pequeña disputa y le sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes a la doncella de cabello corto. Shippou era un conquistador de primera aunque él mismo no se daba cuenta de ello.

La joven miró la sonrisa y el sonrojo se hizo presente, tan abrumador como siempre y quizá peor que cuando simplemente recordaba al joven demonio. Era mucho mayor que ella pero físicamente podían casi aparentar lo mismo.

Shippou decidió levantarse y saludar a la hija menor de Sango y Miroku como se debía, la cola de zorro quedó expuesta, larga mostrando movimientos naturales con cada paso que daba y también expresando alegría y emoción al encontrarse con la doncella.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Haru. –le habló caballeroso y bajando su mirada al pequeño cuerpo que poseía la humana. Haru no respondió de inmediato, el nudo en su garganta llevaba varios minutos allí sin dejarla hablar. La doncella llevó su mano en un puño sutil hacia sus labios y bajando la mirada para cerrar los ojos y regalar una reverencia en respeto al demonio.- Vamos, no hay que ser tan formal. Te conozco desde tus primeros pasos.

Haru simplemente bajó su mano de sus labios y se quedó allí, Shippou le preocupaba cada que esto sucedía. El rostro de sospecha del demonio se hizo presente… ella le tenía miedo.

-¿Ya está la cena Haru mía? –Preguntó un Miroku con su mejilla roja y algo despeinado junto a una Sango sonriente y amable-

-Hai! –habló por fin Haru dándose media vuelta y retirándose. Shippou iba a decir algo sin embargo se retractó, un pequeño mosquito llamado "culpa" no le dejó seguir.

-Dime, Shippou. –Intervino de nuevo Miroku con el pensamiento de Shippou, el joven Demonio le observó curioso por el llamado- ¿Has sabido algo de Inuyasha?

El semblante de Shippou pasó de uno curioso a uno casi sombrío y de decepción. Caminó hasta regresar a su puesto donde se hallaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados se ubicó en una nueva posición, con una rodilla un poco levantada para apoyar su brazo allí, llevó su mano libre a su rostro y con su garra rascó su mejilla.

-En lo absoluto. –soltó un suspiro de cansancio y abrió sus ojos azules como la gema marina- Aproveché en mi entrenamiento pasar por los territorios de Inu No Taisho del Este pero el olor de Inuyasha apenas y se percibía. El de Sesshomaru estaba impregnado en todo el lugar.

-Entonces la idea de que Inuyasha esté con su hermano mayor está firmemente descartada. –dijo Miroku a la par que entraron sus dos hijas sirviendo las porciones de arroz, las verduras, los granos y finalmente el delicioso estofado de ternera. –

-Yo ya lo sabía, desde nunca se agradaron. ¿Qué iba a hacer la diferencia ahora? –opinó seriamente Shippou mirando a Miroku y Sango aunque se vez en cuando Haru se atravesaba o pasaba a su lado sus ojos azules le miraban distrayéndose.

-Shippou-sama~ -habló Hana saludándolo alegre pero con la debida reverencia. Shippou sonrió de nuevo de lado mostrando simpatía por la hermana mayor-

-Hana~–respondió en el mismo tono amigable-

Finalmente ahora estaban completos todos. Las gemelas y mayores de los hijos de Sango y Miroku, el hijo intermedio Keichi y la niña de 4 años Kaori que estaba junto a su madre. Decidieron comer amenamente y continuar con la plática de los entrenamientos de Shippou y algunos eventos que ocurrían en la aldea en estos tiempos, la guerra había afectado las aldeas contiguas y eso le preocupaba a Miroku.

-No es que desee encontrar a Inuyasha por mero interés, pero hay que admitir que yo ya estoy bastante grandecito para la gracia. Mis huesos no son tan fuertes y ágiles como cuando joven y proteger a una aldea entera se me hace difícil. –musitó con un dejo de drama, Sango giró los ojos mientras su hija comía por sí sola-

-¿Cuándo ha sido fuerte y ágil, Hoshi-sama? –Preguntó Sango hiriendo el ego de Miroku-

-Para crear tantos hijos se necesita un cuerpo fuerte y ágil y tu bien lo sabes Sanguito. –se defendió, Sango de inmediato le tironeó de la mejilla mientras Haru se sonrojaba enormemente y comía en silencio siendo avergonzaba por sus padres como siempre. Keichi un niño de 12 años no prestaba atención y sólo devoraba como un lobo toda la comida, Hana rió alegre y codeó a su hermana para que riera también.

-Otou-san! Tú y tus comentarios. –recriminó Hana, Shippou se mantenía sonriendo sutilmente ante la situación pero luego recordó el porqué había insistido en ir a la aldea con tanto ahínco.

-Casi lo olvidaba. –Musitó el Demonio en un tono un tanto fuerte para que la escandalosa familia le prestara atención-Ha sucedido algo que me descolocó por completo.

-¿Uh? –preguntó Sango soltando por fin el rostro de su esposo. Shippou seguía muy serio y ahora podía notarse sus brazos algo tensos, su mirada azul intrigada y pensativa-

-Cuando venía de regreso, tomé el mismo camino de siempre. No me encontré con ningún demonio sin embargo el lugar estaba atestado de muchos. Distintos olores, la mayoría de Demonios de bajo rango. –Explicó mirando la llama de la chimenea- Es extraño porque aunque esos olores eran demasiados no había ninguno rondando actualmente por allí, supuse que podía ser una nube de Monstruos pasajeras, pero la verdad es que no hay certeza de nada. –ahora todos tenían un rostro serio, incluso Keichi, estaba con sus palillos en la boca escuchando el relato del Demonio Zorro.

La noche cayó cubriendo la aldea con un manto estrellado e inmenso, hasta cierto punto intimidante que te daba la sensación de que en el mundo sólo eras un punto insignificante que podía ser rápidamente borrado.

-Pasé por el Árbol Sagrado, luce igual pero se siente diferente. –concretó tomando respiración para continuar sin hacer ruido alguno. Haru ahora con algo de miedo por la voz que usaba Shippou para relatar estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo eso- Más vivo. Hubo una época que sentí a Goshinboku de igual forma.

-Cuando la señorita Kagome usaba el pozo para viajar a través del tiempo. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó Miroku, Sango llevó su mano a su boca abriendo sus ojos un poco más de lo normal-

-¿Kagome-chan está usando el pozo aún? Pero… Pero porqué…

-Aún no he acabado mi relato, Sango. –Le detuvo Shippou, todos le miraron de nuevo- Sospeché en el momento en que vi a Goshinboku que algo inusual estaba ocurriendo y que estaba ligado al rastro de olores fusionados en el bosque cercano a ésta aldea, entonces decidí dar un vistazo al pozo.

**-****_FlashBack_****-**

Las patas de zorro de Shippou tocaron el césped de la pradera que yacía a los alrededores del Pozo devora-huesos, el firmamento estaba brillante y sin ninguna nube de por medio estorbando. El sol incandescente para cualquier humano pero los Demonios solían a veces agitarse y algunas criaturas salían para ser las presas inminentes de los depredadores supernaturales.

Shippou se sentía también inquieto pero era debido a otra razón, miró la estructura de aquel pozo y como la madera estaba perfecta, era extraño. Un pozo que fue reconstruido hace 20 años no debería lucir tan "joven" y cuidado. La anciana Kaede ya no estaba en facultades de caminar demasiado y dudaba que Miroku o Sango estuvieran encargándose de él.

Shippou decidió acercarse más al pozo y sólo a unos pasos se detuvo pero no porque quiso.

Se alejó de un gran salto y cubrió su rostro por si acaso cuando una luz verde emergió del interior, deslumbrante. Abarcó el espacio sobre el pozo durante varios segundos, Shippou descubrió sus ojos para observar el fenómeno sintiendo de pronto un frío intenso en su cuerpo, caían pequeños destellos de luces blancas pero la luz intensa verde vertical jamás desapareció.

**-****_Flashback_****-**

-Era una fuerza purificadora. La pude reconocer luego de analizarlo mejor… Pero era una fuerza que jamás había experimentado. Y esa fuerza venía del mundo de Kagome. –explicó Shippou. Sango y Miroku ya habían dejado de comer porque estaban pasmados con lo que Shippou relataba- Luego de un momento más la fuerza desapareció y no dejó rastro alguno, pero sentí mucho frío de pronto. Esa fuerza purificadora era la causante.

-Entonces sin duda alguna, hay alguien en el mundo de la Señorita Kagome que está usando poderes purificadores. Si mal no recuerdo, años atrás ella mencionó que vivía en un templo. ¿No es así? –Preguntó al Joven demonio pero miró también a su esposa-

-Así es. Pero no recuerdo el nombre que mencionó, el de su familia. –Comentó Sango-

-Higurashi. –Respondió Shippou, Sango y Miroku lo miraron recordando que efectivamente ese era- No sé que significó esa luz, el porqué de su aparición ahora. No hay motivos más fuertes que las guerras ordinarias por territorio y otras mundanas cosas. –Shippou se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la pose un poco más- A menos que, esa luz haya sido la advertencia de algo que está por suceder.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los menores había opinado en ningún momento. Hana estaba callada pero pensativa, de vez en cuando llevaba un poco de arroz a su boca. Keichi estaba con el ceño muy fruncido, era un niño pero desde muy temprana edad entrenaba con su madre y sus hermanas y cuando se hablaba de un Demonio él tenía el incesable deseo de exterminarlo.

-¿Es un Demonio de ese mundo? Oka-san, Otou-san. Hay que matarlo. –Opinó el niño rompiendo el silencio-

-Eso es justo lo que esperamos que no sea, Keichi. –Habló Miroku-

-Porque si es así solamente llevaré mi cuchilla y ¡Zaz! –Exclamó simulando que llevaba su arma en su mano-

-Ya. Tonto. ¿No escuchaste que esperamos que no sea un Demonio de otro lado? –Interrumpió Hana mirando mal a su hermano menor-

-Si es una fuerza purificadora, dudo mucho que sea un Demonio. Quizá pueda tratarse de Kagome que está tratando de regresar. –Expuso Sango-

-Todo es incierto y a la vez probable, pero mantengamos el deseo positivo. Sin Naraku y la perla de Shikon hemos estado disfrutando de una época un poco más generosa. –Miroku dejó el plato de comida en la mesa de forma cansada- Ya no necesitamos más problemas. Pero insisto, necesitamos más ayuda aquí en la aldea.

-No deben preocuparse por ello. Me quedaré una larga temporada, y así ayudo con tu vejez Miroku. –musitó pícaro Shippou, Keichi rió y se burló de su padre directamente e igualmente lo hizo Sango, Hana platicaba con ellos animadamente mientras Haru estaba callada como lo estuvo desde un principio.

Y sucedía siempre, ella era una joven alegre y optimista, cuando se trataba de Shippou era una hermosa flor cerrada y tímida porque desde hacía ya un tiempo que el Demonio Zorro le había robado su corazón.

-"Pero soy una humana. Humana… No hay ninguna probabilidad. No existiendo tantas Demonio con mejores atributos que yo." –pensó amargamente con los palillos en su boca y subiendo su mirada hasta el Demonio lo admiró. ¿Por qué debía ser tan atrayente?

El cabello largo en la coleta alta le hacía lucir un poco más salvaje y tosco antes que afeminado. Sus facciones varoniles, esas cejas gruesas y tupidas sobre los ojos azul cielo, los colmillos que a veces sobresalían y la fogosa y despampanante sonrisa de Casanova.

Aquellas manos grandes con sus venas ligeramente marcadas y las garras con las que aniquilaba a sus enemigos. Esas manos un tanto frías que tocó hace tiempo, protectoras.

La mirada de Haru era muy obvia para quien la viera en ese momento por suerte la ruidosa familia seguía discutiendo exceptuando el mismo Demonio zorro que hacía tiempo le había dejado de interesar prestar atención. Miró de reojo a la humana que estuvo callada y le atrapó mirándole pero no pudo encontrar nada en esos ojos chocolate, mejor dicho, ella no le dejó tiempo para escrutar pues ya estaba mirando su tazón de arroz y comiendo rápidamente.

Era decepcionante pensar que en esa gratificante y hermosa noche estrellada aquella hermosa y delicada criatura estuviera desarrollando sentimientos de rechazo y miedo hacia el joven Zorro que tenía tanta simpatía e interés en la_ doncella_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Capítulo 2 arriba! Apareció uno de mis personajes favoritos *-* SHIPPOU CRECIDITO! Es tan damn sexy ~ lean bien como es el comportamiento de Shippou y encontrarán algo muy peculiiar~ Gracias por las personas que se han tomado un tiempo en pasarse y leer aunque no hayan dejado ningún review. Muchas gracias! Es bonito ver que la gente me lee~ Me despido y entonces aviso que dentro de unos 2 días más o menos colocaré el otro capítulo. Lamento si tengo errores de dedo, mayúsculas y demases! No he desayunado T_T

Sayounara All~


	4. 3: Cabos sueltos

Hola! Nuevamente estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Me encuentro aún entusiasmada por la idea de publicar aquí aunque ya es el 3er capítulo y aun no tengo ni una sombra de un review(?) Pero ya sucederá. Sigo positiva. YAY! ya quiero ver el romance aunque falte mucho -3-

Me gusta mucho este cap porque hablan sobre los sentimientos de Shippou y sjfhsjfh Shippou ya grande ¿no lo ven parecido a cierta persona? ~ . **Recuerden que esto pasó luego del final de Inuyasha pero Kagome jamás volvió de su época.**

Gracias por las personas que han visto y leído mi historia aún sin comentar~ Anímense y dejenme sus opiniones *-*

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 3  
**__Cabos sueltos_

**Época Actual, Tokio. 8:34pm**

**Aderu POV**

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, era pues de noche.

Iba como por el escalón 25 apenas, con mi mochila en el hombro y viendo cada peldaño de concreto y desgastado. Apenas había salido de la oficina de policía, habían llamado a mi abuela que se había preocupado demasiado pero yo le hablé con toda la paciencia del mundo y le convencí que se quedara en casa.

¿Cómo terminó todo el asunto? Di mi declaración y la descripción de un hombre que no existe, o eso creo, esperaba no haber dado por equivocación la descripción de alguna persona que vi por allí en la calle. Resultó ser un caso inusual de un pervertido que llevaba a las escolares a un lugar alejado para hacer, bueno, sus cosas… "_El hombre nos escuchó cuando dijimos que íbamos a la vieja escuela y él nos siguió. Tenía un arma para defenderse y me atacó con ella cuando quise darle un golpe con mi bastón de porrista, al escuchar las sirenas salió corriendo y no hizo nada más_".

-¡Qué día! –exclamé para frotar mis ojos con mi mano, estaba tan cansada y emocionalmente echa un desastre. Casi caigo en ese momento por las escaleras por no estar pendiente pero pude encontrar estabilidad y apoyé mi mano en el escalón siguiente. Me quedé allí un momento e irremediablemente reviví todo.

La criatura de mirada escarlata, piel asquerosa, viscosa y púrpura. Y los colmillos de Vampiro. ¿Y si era un experimento extraño? No. ¿Cómo explicaría que mi mano, mi ordinaria mano, evaporó a esa cosa? La ciencia ficción y los mitos no se podían ligar, o era uno o era otro. Y vivo en un templo por dios, y esos recuerdos que tenía de un fantasma persiguiéndome no eran solo sueños, y además…

La pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca derecha, la investigué hace tiempo, se trataba de un amuleto sellador de poderes malignos… Si, puro bla, bla. Y aunque llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba como esos amuletos inservibles que se venden en nuestro templo, hoy había brillado. Esas cosas no suceden. No, no.

Pero estaba cansada de pensar hoy, esa noche solo me daría un baño largo y como mañana era sábado dormiría hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Oh sí…..

Y no, ni con toda esa palabrería pude engañarme, yo me iba a quedar pensando en eso toda la noche.

-No se volverá a repetir. Estoy segura. –Con ese pensamiento me levanté y escuché la voz de mi abuela casi de inmediato-

-¡Aderu! –Me llamó desde arriba, yo tomé mi mochila de nuevo y terminé de subir las escaleras tardándome apenas, cuando vi a mi abuela con lágrimas en sus ojos me sentí estúpidamente culpable-

-Abuela. Estoy bien. No fue tan grave como te dijeron por teléfono. –traté de restarle importancia pero ella llevó una mano a su boca y trató de no sollozar, veía mi cara directamente y luego caí en cuenta, tenía mis mejillas con gasa de las marcas que me había dejado esa criatura- Ah, no te preocupes, son unos raspones que me hice. En serio, estoy bien.

-¿Porqué no regresaste a casa a la hora de siempre? ¿Por qué me haces pasar estos sustos? –preguntó afligida y yo me alarmé un poco, mi abuela era un encanto y jamás me regañaba por nada aunque lo hubiera hecho aposte, nunca jamás me replicaba y ahora temía, era ya una señora y no quería causarle molestias, ya su salud estaba bastante deteriorada.

-Fue una estupidez, lo sé pero... verás... No... –y callé, ella no me interrumpió yo misma decidí hacerlo, es que no sabía qué rayos decirle, no le diría la verdad porque era absurda aún hasta para mi, y mentirle… definitivamente no era una opción- ¿Me guardaste cena?

-Aderu Higurashi. –Me regañó de nuevo pero más suavemente, yo la abracé y cerré mis ojos, sentí su aroma y su calidez, esa que me acogió desde hacía tantos años atrás-

-Abuela. Estoy perfecta. Y no hay un ápice de mentira en lo que digo. –le dije amable y suave pues estaba cerca de su oído, me separé y le miré a sus cansados ojos- Bueno, casi perfecta… Tengo un hambre que hasta podría comerme a uno de esos Monstruos de los pergaminos. –y nunca pensé que esa frase que repetía cada que tenía hambre me sonaría distinta y hasta me inyectaría una buena dosis de miedo ahora.

Mi abuela dudó, pero a la final cerró los ojos y sonrió sin abrirlos aún.

-Sabía que heredarías ese comportamiento, algún día… -comentó más para ella pero mi abuela tenía la mala costumbre de decir en voz alta todo lo que pensaba o quería hacer, quizá no se escuchaba dentro en su cabeza- Hay verduras con adobo, arroz con curry y….

-… ¿y? –le miré con ojos brillantes. ¡Sabía lo que vendría!

-Y filete cocinado con cebolla. –terminó la frase. Oh claro que sabía que era mi favorito, al diablo si parecía extraño. ¿¡No han probado esa delicia!? Se me agua la boca de pensarla-

-Más caminata y menos Bla, bla, bla abuela. –le dije tomándola del brazo y recorriendo el camino directo a la casa, una sencilla justo en frente de las escaleras pero a unos cuantos metros más allá. Mi abuela estaba en silencio pero con su típica sonrisa por lo que yo aproveché de darle una mirada a mi Goshinboku que en ese preciso momento una brisa nocturna mecía sus hojas.

Era precioso, y justo hoy quería recostarme un rato en él.

* * *

Cené como si hubiera estado mi vida entera en una mazmorra sin probar bocado, mi abuela me dijo algo de los modales pero no me importaba. Yo era muy educada al momento de comer con alguien más pero en mi casa podía darme cierta libertad. Devoré todo, tomé mi jugo de naranja y salí dispara al baño, quería quitarme kilos de estrés de encima.

En el baño ya con la tina llena me sumergí hasta mi barbilla y cerré los ojos, ese día decidí probar aquel envase de "sales" para el baño y ahora podía comprender por qué todo el mundo usaba esas sales. Aunque el día fue lo suficientemente pesado como para relajarme aún, las sales dieron una buena batalla.

Con mi ropa de dormir, mis pantuflas y mi saco de acampar color morado salí sigilosa de la casa. A la abuela le molestaba que durmiera fuera pero comprendía mi peculiar preferencia, sin embargo no debía despertarla. Me escabullí hasta la entrada principal y arrastré la bolsa de dormir hasta Goshinboku, salté la pequeña cerca de madera y acomodé todo sobre el pasto que crecía a su alrededor, no había mosquitos por el frío y definitivamente lo prefería así. Me metí pronto en la bolsa y acomodé mi almohada, y ahí estaba…

El hermoso sentimiento de protección que dicho árbol antiguo me transmitía.

El infernal viento se hizo presente y aunque mi piel lo sintió –más que todo mis pies- yo continué mirando hacia arriba donde la luna llena y el árbol eran mi "Wallpaper". Si fuera un poco más normal de pensamiento sin duda creería que ese cariño que sentía por Goshinboku era absurdo y patético, pero no… Después de sentirlo toda mi vida no podía decir tal cosa.

No estaba exagerando al respecto, Goshinboku tenía un poder increíble sobre mí. Era pues, un árbol del tiempo y con toda certeza creo en su historia. Le hace justicia.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos. Lo siento. –le murmuré, a pesar de todo me sentía un tanto avergonzada de hacer eso- Si sabes. ¿No? La locura con la que me he encontrado hoy. –moví mi cuello acomodándolo mejor en la almohada, una hoja cayó en mi cara y reír tontamente para tomarla y verla entre mis dedos- Si, también pensé lo mismo… Pensé que iba a morir, jamás había sentido tanto peligro en mí… Es decir, jamás había podido ser capaz de percibir el peligro. Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Cerré los ojos y negué con mi ceño fruncido, mis hombros seguían tensos- Si pudieras responderme realmente… -me volteé hacia una de las raíces del árbol y la toqué, cálida. Se los juro.

Y deseé que por lo menos me hiciera dormir bien esa noche, estaba perturbada y aunque no quería pensar en mañana, segurísimo que sentiría inseguridad hasta de ir a barrer el frente de las hojas de los otros árboles. Aún en mi propia casa.

Mis ojos fueron cerrándose parsimoniosamente sin quitar mis dedos de la superficie rústica de mi árbol, a menudo podía imaginarle una voz seductora…. Estaba tostada. Goshinboku era hombre y nadie iba a convencerme de lo contrario, como también me protegía y…

-Muy lejos. –susurré molesta. 10 segundos después ya estaba dormida y hasta soñando.

Otra vez con la voz de mi Goshinboku.

* * *

**-Tres días después-**

**Aderu POV**

Llevaba dos horas despierta, mi abuela me encontró a los pies de Goshinboku y me obligo a levantarme a las 10am, y con toda la pereza del mundo me he colocado mi ropa de los fines de semana.

Mi traje tradicional del templo que consistía en la parte de arriba blanca y la inferior roja con mi cabello atado. Mi abuela me contó que así se vestían las sacerdotisas hacía unos 500 años atrás. A mí me daba igual, no me gustaba la vestimenta.

Me encontraba aseando al frente del templo justo en la entrada, quitaba las hojas que la fría noche había arrastrado de los árboles de los alrededor, en ese mismo instante escuché dos vocecitas llamarme a lo lejos, tres minutos después ya tenían en frente a una eufórica Yume mirándome con los ojos brillantes y a una Akari normal.

-¡Tuve el sueño más loco del mundo Aderu! –exclamó mirándome con corazones destellando en sus ojos. ¡Lo juro!-

-Yume se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. –Habló tratando de excusarla y haciendo un ademán con la mano-

-No, no. ¡En serio! ¡He soñado algo asombroso! ¡Eras nuestra heroína! –dijo mirando a un punto muerto en el cielo y por un momento me dio miedo de lo que pudiera estar maquinando, ella vive en un mundo de hadas.- ¡Y ahora ese traje te queda a la perfección!

-Es que… Yume soñó que tenías poderes de hechicera… -dijo con una sonrisa incómoda, sabía que estaba muy avergonzada por los delirios de Yume-

-¿Una hechicera? –Pregunté teniendo aún mis dos manos en la escoba con la que aseaba el patio-

-¡Y subías tu mano y salía una luz verde y blanca, y con ella desaparecías al hombre! ¡Ay pero qué acto tan valeroso! –me miró como mirarían una película de Superman y yo sólo pude parpadear una vez.

Ella lo había visto… al parecer.

-Por supuesto que aquella situación me hizo delirar en mis sueños pero. ¡Es que fue tan real! –Exclamó cerrando los ojos, yo suspiré y arrugué la nariz levemente- De verdad te agradezco por haberme ayudado Aderu. ¡Te debo la vida! –me abrazó efusivamente y yo miré a Akari por momentos que llevaba una sonrisa tranquila en ese momento.

Pero por suerte, ufff… Ella pensaba que había sido un sueño.

Ahora estábamos en la mesa de la cocina de mi casa, mi abuela nos servía el almuerzo a las tres mientras Yume muy animaba me contaba todo su sueño, yo la escuchaba pero mi rostro era de que no prestaba mucha atención aunque mis amigas eran tan distraídas que ni cuenta se darían de eso. Yo me llenaba mi boca de los vegetales con adobo que tanto me gustaban de mi abuela pero comiendo "educadamente".

-Ha sido, sin duda alguna… ¡El sueño más emocionante de toda mi vida! –terminó exclamando Yume y en ese momento ya mi abuela estaba sentada a mi lado escuchando todo con una sonrisa-

-¿Un sueño? Vaya, creo que me he perdido la mayor parte del relato. –Musitó en su agradable y lenta voz de ancianita dulce-

-¡Puedo volver a contarlo! –Dijo extasiada Yume, yo arrugué la cara para terminar cerrando mis ojos y soltar un suspiro que se cortó porque yo me levanté para ir por un refresco de Uva en el refrigerador- ¿A dónde vas Aderu?

-Iré por un refresco, les traeré uno. Continúa contando el sueño a mi abuela. –le dije tranquila, era obvio que no me preocupaba en lo absoluto porque lo que había ocurrido ayer fue tan absurdo y descabellado que mi abuela no pensaría ni por un solo momento que pasó en serio. Caminé hasta el refrigerador que estaba en la otra habitación del comedor no muy lejos, aún llevaba mis ropas del templo y mis mejillas seguían cubiertas por la gasa que me colocaron en el hospital. Abrí el refrigerador y sentí el aire golpetear mi cara, me incliné y tomé tres latas rápidamente y me detuve a un lado del refrigerador para prepararle un té a mi abuela cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza.

-¡Aderu! ¡Aderu! –llamó la voz alarmada de Akari.

¿Era posible que yo hubiera sentido el peligro incluso antes de que me avisaran?

Las latas se cayeron de mis manos golpeándose con el suelo y me devolví al comedor de inmediato, Yume sostenía a mi abuela que se apoyaba en su hombro, parecía que le faltaba el aire y estaba pálida, Akari había tomado una revista y le proporcionaba aire con la misma.

Tomé el teléfono de forma brusca y marqué a la ambulancia mientras miraba como mi abuela perdía el conocimiento.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! ¿¡Por qué rayos se puso así?! –Exclamé justo antes de que me atendieran en emergencias- Es una emergencia, en el Templo Higurashi. Una mujer de 63 años de edad… -esperé un momento a las preguntas que me hacían, estaba en pánico total…- Está pálida, le falta el aire… No lo sé. –Esperé de nuevo- No, no lo es. –respondí a otra pregunta mientras cerraba los ojos y luego colgaba, debía esperar y sabía que parecería una eternidad para mí.

-¡Aderu te juro que no he hecho nada! ¡Solamente estaba relatándole mi sueño! ¡Ni me he movido! –exclamó Yume mirándome con acongoja entonces por unos minutos pensé, que quizá… lo de ayer se repetía pero no… No sentía nada inusual. Sólo un terrible miedo por mi abuela.

-Ya, no se… Preocupen. –escuché una voz baja y muy pasiva, volteé a ver a mi abuela que trataba de reponerse y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba a su lado mirando a su rostro. Ella me sonrió con esfuerzo.- Sólo, necesito, solo necesito… dormir por un rato corto.

Yo la miré a los ojos, ella me tomó la mano y con la misma sonrisa asintió lentamente. Yo me apegué mucho más a ella y le abracé.

-De verdad… ya se me ha pasado. –se excusó en la pasiva voz típica, yo seguía asustada.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, por hoy… ¿Está bien? –preguntó Akari tímidamente, yo asentí y mi abuela les miró-

-Muchas, gracias por venir. Las esperamos, la próxima vez. Gracias. –habló a duras penas. Yo no me separé de ella e incluso el tiempo pasó distante para mí. Ni me despedí de mis amigas apropiadamente y la mirada de mi abuela de reproche me lo hizo saber, si no ni cuenta me daría.

¿Qué querían que hiciera? Mi abuela era mi todo y más.

-¿No has estado tomando tus medicinas? –pregunté mientras le ayudaba a levantar con intenciones de que descansara en su habitación, ella me miró tan dulce como siempre, casi sentí un piquete de profundo dolor al imaginar no tener esa mirada cada día.- Abuela. –le reproché suavemente-

-Lo hago cariño, lo hago. Pero a veces simplemente lo olvido. –se excuso ya cuando estábamos saliendo de la cocina.

La ambulancia ésta vez me sorprendió, justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de mi abuela el timbre sonó, tuve que gritar que esperaran un momento mientras dejaba a mi abuela a salvo sentada en la cama y bajaba corriendo de nuevo hasta la puerta logrando darme un golpe con la mesa del teléfono en mi rodilla. Cómo odiaba esa demoníaca mesa…

Una doctora joven y de largo cabello negro estaba ahora revisando a mi abuela que estaba acostada, sus ojos eran como avellana muy claro y su flequillo recto terminaba sobre sus cejas, y la piel tan pálida. La detalle mucho porque es de ese tipo de personas que te quedas viendo y susurras un: Wao, desearía lucir como ella. ¡Era lindísima!

-Debe cuidar el dulce con más exigencia, Sra Higurashi. –habló la amable doctora con una sonrisa que me calmó mucho. Me hallaba sentada en la cama mirando cual niña con mis manos en puños y el ceño levemente fruncido. Mi abuela me miró en esa posición y luego a la doctora que colocaba el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello de nuevo.

-Doctora. ¿Podría decirle a mi nieta que ya me encuentro bien? Parece no querer creerme a mí. –habló mi abuela dejándome en vergüenza, yo no había reprochado nada pero en mi cara se leía todo como noticia de primera plana en el periódico. Me sonrojé y cambié mi expresión pero fue tarde, la doctora estaba riéndose ya de mi y también noté otra risa más que me hizo acordarme que el guapo enfermero de piel tostada y ojos increíblemente azules que estaba guardando algunas cosas en el maletín. ¡Ambos se reían de mí!

-Está bien, es normal la preocupación. Mal estuviera que no sintiese ninguna. –Habló tan suave que me avergoncé más y cometí el estúpido error de ver al enfermero que –se los juro- no dejaba de mirarme desde que entró a casa… Cosa que no me molestaba, pero si me inquietaba. Soy pésima para estas cosas del "gusto".

-Bueno… -hablé comenzando a defenderme mientras los ojos azules seguían viéndome, los evadí de forma más natural y miré a mi abuela que sonreía como si siempre supiera lo que pensaba.- Ésta dulce ancianita tiene sus contras detrás de esa sonrisa de calma. Suele mentirme para no preocuparme. ¿Cómo no quiere que desconfíe algunas veces? –culminé. El chico sonrió de nuevo y yo fingí no verlo, la doctora se levantó con el mismo rostro apaciguo y se retiraron ambos en cuestión de segundos pero educadamente. En mi mano de hallaba el papel que dictaban nuevas medicinas para un nuevo tratamiento.

Con mi abuela dormida luego de tomar un té verde para relajarla tomé una sombrilla, el mismo atuendo del templo –era cómodo- mi monedero y el papel en mano. La farmacia no estaba lejos.

Bajar las escaleras, cruzar la calle, tres cuadras a la izquierda. Mi mente estaba en automático porque no me interesaba pensar demasiado en cumplir mi tarea de las medicinas, estaba martillándome internamente en saber. ¿Por qué rayos mi abuela se alteró de esa forma?

Con 65 años de edad siempre estuvo muy sana hasta hace 2 años que tuvo un ataque al corazón, estaba débil y no podía soportar sorpresas ni sustos y fui muy precavida con eso, me gustaba cuidarla y saber que estaba sana y feliz. Y en 2 años estaba todo a la perfección en la última visita al médico los resultados y las palabras del doctor habían sido bastante positivas.

Y ahora esto. Quizá de nuevo estaba pensando demasiado y se debía un altibajo normal… Pero en la medicina, si todo estaba bien, si el último chequeo fue hace 2 semanas… Si las medicinas se acaban apropiadamente porque mi abuela las está tomando, si estoy pendiente de ella día y noche para que no suceda algo que nos ponga en apuros.

Sólo había podido ser una cosa. Eso que podía hacer que la vida de mi abuela se escapase de mis manos: Un susto.

El doctor nos advirtió que un susto podría mandar todo a la mierda, todo el cuidado que le he puesto a mi abuela. Pero ¿Qué? Mejor dicho ¿Cuál fue ese susto?

¿Habrá sido una llamada de mi padre? No tenía otra cosa en mente… No había nada que afectara a mi abuela de esa forma desde que se supo la repentina muerte de su hija, la hermana de mi padre.

Quería a mi padre pero era realista, no me dejó nada bueno de su persona y sólo estaba para dar malas noticias. No era alguien malo, pero... sólo se me hacía un completo extraño.

-Pero… No tiene sentido algo. De haber sido mi padre… ¿En qué momento…-

-¡CUIDADO! –escuché un grito que me sacó de mi papeleo mental y me detuve donde sea que iban mis pies en esos momentos. El rechinido de llantas frenando en el suelo e incluso el grito y exclamación de otras personas del lugar junto con mi acelerado corazón fue lo único que resonaba en mis oídos… repentinamente tapados. El suelo era ahora donde reposaba y la sombrilla rosa y naranja estaba lejos de mi.

Un animal metálico y caliente me asechaba casi hundiendo su nariz en mi cuerpo. Su aliento de vapor y gasolina quemada estaba sobre mi cara poniéndome acalorada y con las mejillas encendidas, y yo sólo podía pensar en la razón por la cual mi abuela hoy sufrió una recaída.

-Hey, niña. ¿Estás bien? –habló una voz gruñona y algo molesta a mi lado, dejé de ver la boca de aquel monstruo de lata y miré a mi lado para encontrarme con un apuesto chico de ojos claros, muy claros… Quizá era como caoba suave con miel. Y cabello claro también pero el estúpido sol me cegaba y lo veía con reflejo. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y unas tupidas cejas negras. ¿Es que hoy se habían puesto de acuerdo para aparecer ante mí todos los hombres atractivos? Debía agradecer a Kami en una oración ésta noche.- Mocosa. ¿Estás escuchándome?

Parpadeé tres veces y aquella figura desapareció para dejar ver a un hombre que casi no tenía cabello, regordete y con lentes. Yo con mi boca abierta mirando como tonta y buscando una razón lógica de mis alucinaciones… Seh, seguro había sido el enfermero y el golpe que acabo de notar tenía en mi cabeza.

-¡Mocosa! –insistió y yo respondí ahora física y mentalmente. Me tomé de la cabeza y me quejé en voz alta.

-Señor, ya lo escuché. Pero el dolor que tengo ya es suficiente ¿O piensa también dejarme sorda? –respondí sin pensar y bueno, no debí. Miré su cara llena de incertidumbre mientras me levantaba y tomando un respiro me incliné en una reverencia al señor que me miró con reproche y rabia y se retiró. Me despabilé del momento y miré como la gente estaba alrededor, no era lindo sentirse el centro de atracción en un accidente por lo que di unas cuantas reverencias más, fui por mi sombrilla, me quité el polvo de las manos y terminé mi camino a la farmacia casi siempre acariciando mi cabeza.

No era raro que yo me cayera pero eso había sido peligroso.

En la farmacia estuve distraída también, varias veces agarré cosas que no necesitaba y las puse en la cesta pero me daba cuenta al momento de ver la misma y encontrar cremas y hasta champú. Tomé algunas gasas para cambiar las mías de mis mejillas, hice la fila para las medicinas y ahí me volví a perder en mi mundo.

Es que una pieza faltaba. Si mi padre era el responsable del ataque que tuvo mi abuela. ¿Cuándo rayos sucedió? ¿Él estuvo en casa? No, no tenía sentido.

Ella estaba bien cuando llegaron Akari y Yume, almorzamos tranquilas, todo iba bien y al buscar esa lata… Entonces ya. Ya había ocurrido.

-Y no hay nada. –Dije para mí misma con la mirada perdida-

-¿Disculpe? –Escuché que me llamaban y enfoqué el rostro frente a mí, la muchacha tras la vitrina me miró con una sonrisa amable-

-Lo siento, me hallaba perdida en mis pensamientos. –Contesté y comencé a buscar el papel en mi bolsillo-

-Sí, se te notaba algo distraída. –Dijo quizá sólo para sacar conversación mientras yo estaba en mis asuntos, o de pronto era de esas personas amables por inercia-

-Aunque no del buen sentido. –dije aun buscando el papel en el otro bolsillo, faltaba perderlo ahora-

-Bueno, una persona que está comprando medicinas no puede estar distraída por cosas buenas. Digo, es la lógica. –habló de nuevo ella y yo la vi con una pequeña sonrisa de lado a la par que encontraba el papel arrugado en la otra manga de mi traje del templo- Eres del templo Higurashi. ¿Cierto? –me preguntó mientras recibía el papel y con una sonrisilla divertida lo desdobló-

-Ah, lo siento por el papel. Casi me arrolla un auto hace poco y, bueno, se arrugó. –me excusé siguiendo un tono de broma que extrañamente ella me provocaba, no sé, como una amiga de toda la vida. La vi revisar el papel por momentos y luego mirarme esperando- ¡Ah sí! Soy del templo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? De chica a chica. –Me dijo acercándose a mí un poco, como para contarme un secreto.- Es bastante personal.

-Claro. Una confesión de farmacéutico a cliente. –dije fingiendo seriedad, ella sonrió de nuevo y negó-

-Sólo aprendí lo básico, no soy tan buena. –Musitó con un ademán con la mano y se volvió a acercar- ¿Existen amuletos para que un hombre deje de ser infiel?

Me atrapó desprevenida la pregunta, ella se veía curiosa y expectante, con una pizca de seriedad pero la verdad es que tenía cara de ser ese tipo de personas que se están riendo todo el tiempo y son alegres.

-Temo decirte que mis antepasados no sufrieron de esos problemas. Creo que los hombres fieles si existían en ese entonces y no pensaron que sus descendientes necesitaríamos eso. –arrugué la nariz y ella volvió a reír negando al mismo tiempo. La vi desaparecer por momentos y yo me giré hacia atrás un momento, no había nadie en la fila ni en la farmacia, podía ver la calle dónde había sufrido mi accidente hacía unos momentos y era interesante verme ahora como si nada.

-Ten. –Habló de nuevo la chica entregándome una bolsita con las medicinas- Puedes pasar a caja directamente.

-Gracias. –Tomé la bolsa y sonreí un poco forzada pues, como dije, eso me costaba.- Pásate por el templo algún día si necesitas amuletos para otra cosa, o quizá pueda inventar uno para eso que necesitas. –le bromeé y ella me enseñó su pulgar dándome a entender un Ok. Luego de allí pagué las medicinas y las gasas y me regresé a casa, ahora asegurándome de no estar en las nubes.

Llegué invicta a las escaleras y las subí con calma, ahí me di cuenta que tenía incomodidad en un lado de mis caderas, seguro los golpes de ayer aparecían hoy. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de acelerar un poco el paso ya que iba a mitad de camino y quejándome del condenado sol en mi frente que ya me tenía sudando ligeramente.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras caminé directamente a la casa con la bolsa en mano y limpiando el sudor de mi frente cuando escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse, miré a mi lado y vi como mi abuela entraba en aquella pagoda que estaba al fondo. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo aprendería esa mujer?

-Abuela. ¿Debo llamar a la doctora de nuevo? –dije en voz alta recriminándole para que me oyera aunque luego me arrepentí. ¿Y si la asustaba?- ¡Abuela soy yo! –Dije acercándome más aunque apenas y pasé frente a Goshinboku-

-¿Porqué debes llamar a la doctora de nuevo cariño? –me respondió mi abuela, pero yo me detuve en seco aún viendo la pagoda abierta. Mi pupila se dilató y apreté la bolsa en mi mano.

La voz de mi abuela era clara e inconfundible, certera y dulce… pero no provenía de la pagoda.

Giré mi cabeza súbitamente y vi a mi abuela en la puerta de nuestra casa con uno de sus chals sobre sus hombros mirándome preocupada. Me fijé en su ropa y luego recordé la que justo acabo de ver. Había alguien en el templo, un intruso para ser más exacta.

Tragué fuerte y sonreí de inmediato, siempre falsa y caminé tensa pero continuamente hasta mi abuela, debía despistarla.

-Iba a cerrar… a, cerrar la puerta de la pagoda antes de llevarte las medicinas. –le expliqué en el camino y me detuve frente a ella, ahora mi corazón estaba comenzando a sentirse así de nuevo: agitado, en peligro.- Ya sabes, no quiero gatos rondando por aquí otra vez.

-¿La pagoda del pozo? –preguntó mi abuela entrecerrando sus ojos, yo le coloqué una mano en su hombro y sonreí de nuevo. Diablos mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar-

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Te apetece otro té? –cambié el tema, debía hacerla entrar en la casa pero no quería ser tan obvia, le tomé del brazo e ingresé a la casa con ella, no sin antes darle una vista rápida a la pagoda que seguía abierta. Llegamos a la cocina, ya tenía todo planeado- Ah, cierto. No cerré la pagoda. Uno de estos días iré a la escuela desnuda… -negué con la cabeza y ella me volvió a mirar con preocupación-

-No me agrada que vayas tan lejos sola.

-Abuela. –suspiré y sonreí con resignación, todo falso claro. Estaba aún temblando no por el miedo, sino porque cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba que estábamos en peligro- Es, nuestra casa. Tendré cuidado. –Casi canturreé- Ve a tu cuarto que ya mismo regreso y te llevo tu té. ¿Está bien?

Apenas terminé eso me di cuenta que pude usar la excusa de ayer para hacer todo más creíble pero bueno, mi capacidad de razonamiento no era demasiado óptima.

Me retiré entonces, ya no podía perder más tiempo. Caminé sigilosa y tomé el rastrillo que estaba a un lado de la casa donde dejaba mi bicicleta. Tragué fuerte y primero me aseguré que ese inquilino no se había pasado a otro lugar de la casa. Podía estar en cualquier parte del bosque pero ese algo que me advertía del miedo me gritaba también que ese individuo seguía en la pagoda del pozo sellado.

-Bien. Tú. –Miré mi muñeca donde estaba mi pulsera de cuentas verdes- No me defraudes, aunque no sé como rayos usarte. Te voy a usar... si es necesario –dije certera detallando cada contorno de las cuentas en ese milisegundo- Y tú. –ahora miré a Goshinboku, tan pacífico y despreocupado- Protégeme. –susurré en un dejo de voz. No hubo más frase sincera y confiada que esa en toda mi vida.

Frente a las puertas de madera vieja y algo corroídas. Termitas. Cuando coloqué el primer pie en la escalera la madera craqueó debajo de mi, y todo mi cuerpo lo hizo también. Con una mano llevaba la vara del rastrillo y con la otra me apoyé en la madera, el interior estaba tétrico y muy oscuro pero por la luz del día lograba detallar el suelo y en lo más hondo de la pagoda estaba el pozo, alrededor había arena en el suelo pero más atrás no veía nada y eso me preocupaba. El inquilino seguro estaba ahí atrás aunque me encontraba un poco más calmada.

Una brisa sopló desde atrás y meció mi cabello en la coleta, escuché las hojas de Goshinboku detrás, los autos. Personas. Celulares. Susurros. Y ya llevaba 3 minutos ahí y no podía tardarme más.

-Si estás ahí, sal ya.-me atreví a decir, volví a sentir los golpes en mi pecho porque yo era una imprudente. Claro que sí, pero tenía todo calculado y aunque nada saliera bien no podía poner en peligro a mi abuela.

La respuesta nunca llegó, estaba ahí sola y lo agradecí en silencio. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho y cerré mis ojos dejando salir el suspiro. Salí de la pagoda sin preocuparme en mirar una última vez y cerré las puertas tras de mí. Troté hasta la casa y dejé la vara donde estaba antes ahora con la otra parte del rastrillo en el suelo. Debía preparar ese té en menos de un minuto y buscarme una buena excusa para haberme tardado tanto.

Agradecía que aquello no fuera nada, yo no necesitaba preocuparme por ese fenómeno nuevo en mi vida. Sólo necesitaba cuidar de mi abuela y listo.

* * *

**Época Feudal, mismo día.**

**Normal POV**

El atardecer desapareció muy pronto para ahora cubrir la aldea de la anciana Kaede con el cielo oscuro y el manto de estrellas. Sango dormía a su hija menor mientras Miroku y Shippou aun tenían una charla sentados en la orilla del barranco que daba al río. Los grillos frotaban sus patas cantando, era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de las dos voces varoniles que intercambiaban palabras afuera.

-Okasan. ¿Por qué Otousan aún no entra a la casa? –Preguntó una Haru atontada ya por el sueño, su hermana ya estaba más que dormida en su futón y Keichi igualmente-

-Mencionó que tiene algo que hablar con Shippou. –Respondió Sango mientras arropaba a su pequeña niña, Haru le miró inquieta y apoyó su mentón en la almohada de su futón mirando como su madre arrullaba a su hermana-

-Okasan. ¿Hace cuanto conocen a Shippou-sama? –Preguntó intentando disfrazar su interés-

-¿Porqué preguntas eso cariño mío? –Respondió Sango con otra pregunta ahora acomodándose para dormir también- Han sido muchos años de conocerlo, incluso antes de que Hana y tu nacieran. Creo que… 19 o 20 años. –concluyó ya acostada con el rostro mirando hacia arriba-

-¿Cómo le conocieron? –preguntó de nuevo la joven insistente-

-Creo que ya te mencioné como. ¿No es así?

-No muy bien, sólo que fue en sus viajes de jóvenes o algo así.

-Haru, no soy tan vieja. –le reprochó a su hija por el término usado. Haru sonrió un poco aún observándola-

-Dime exactamente como lo conocieron.

Sango que se hallaba cansada suspiró haciéndolo notar pero sabía que la curiosidad de su hija era mucho más enorme que el deseo de dejar descansar a su pobre madre. Toman un poco de aire rebobinó los recuerdos y abrió los ojos finalmente.

-La primera vez que yo lo vi, tu padre ya se encontraba con él. Con tu tío Inuyasha y con Kagome. –respondió serena como quien mira las imágenes de sus propios recuerdos en fotografías- Pero Shippou apareció primero ante Inuyasha y Kagome siendo apenas un cachorro, no más de 6 años tendría. Estaba huyendo de unos Demonios que habían atacado a su padre, usando la piel del mismo como prenda. Estaba solo y no era un niño muy valiente que digamos. –sonrió ante todos los recuerdos de las veces que se ocultaba en su antigua amiga Kagome de los golpes de Inuyasha- A la final terminaron ayudándole derrotando a los Demonios y así vengando la muerte del padre de Shippou, es así como decidió acompañarles. –Terminó el relato de forma muy seca y cerró los ojos de nuevo dispuesta a descansar-

-Okasan. Otousan mencionó que tío Inuyasha molestaba mucho a Shippou-sama cuando estaba aún en la aldea. Él… no era una buena persona. ¿Por qué Shippou-sama se preocupa por él? –la pregunta fue una real, ya no estaba jugando con su madre porque quería oír más de Shippou si no ahora deseaba saciar esa curiosidad. ¿Cómo puedes extrañar a alguien que se portó tan mal contigo?

-Es complicado, cariño. –Dijo con voz cansada, el silencio reinó por unos segundos antes de seguir con la misma somnolienta voz- Inuyasha no es una mala persona. Inuyasha… no tuvo una vida fácil. Es por eso que su comportamiento es bastante rústico y poco sensible, sin embargo se preocupa por sus amigos y la gente que ama. A su forma. –agregó lo último en un tono un poco más agudo- Y para Shippou, que no tenía ya más familia al encontrarse con Inuyasha y Kagome no le fue muy difícil asimilarlos como sus nuevos padres.

Haru escuchaba atentamente, parecía que el sueño se había esfumado tan pronto le llegó, estaba mirando sus dedos largos y delicados mientras su madre aún hablaba y veía entrar la luz de la luna por la puerta de su pequeña casa. Quería conocer más la forma de pensar de Shippou aunque no pudiera avanzar demasiado con su pobre mente humana, sabía que no lograría entender todo.

-Inuyasha era un poco severo con Shippou pero jamás le lastimó adrede ni con malas intenciones. No. Él no se atrevería tocar a un cachorro que había quedado solo como lo estuvo él en su tiempo. –Negó suavemente con una sonrisa suave- Inuyasha era como un padre para Shippou, lo animaba, lo ayudaba, lo incentivaba, entrenaba y hasta enseñaba cosas útiles de la vida. Era la parte más dura y trabajosa de ser padres, mientras Kagome… Kagome adoraba a Shippou como nadie.

Haru se levantó un poco de su futón al oír como la voz de su madre cambió a una melancólica, observó su rostro y efectivamente la expresión también era distinta.

-Kagome a pesar de ser tan joven, era una mujer increíble. Bueno, estoy segura que aún lo es. –Aclaró, Haru se tranquilizó al escuchar que semejante ejemplar de mujer seguía con vida aunque la nostalgia aún se sentía en la voz de su madre- Kagome le daba mucho amor a Shippou, se preocupaba por su alimentación, porque durmiera bien, siempre estaba a su lado y lo llevaba en brazos o en su defecto iba con Inuyasha en su hombro. Si, aquel Demonio ya grande tenía un tamaño muy compacto y fue así durante mucho tiempo. –miró a su hija durante unos momentos con sus ojos chispeando en picardía, Haru logró sonrojarse y agradeció a la oscuridad por esconderla- ¿Ya está saciada tu curiosidad? Estoy agotada, cariño.

-Una pregunta más. ¿Sí? –pidió con una suave voz siempre susurrando-

-Vaya, no cambias. Sigues siendo una preguntona. –Dijo con diversión acomodándose de nuevo dispuesta a responder y dormir- Una más.

-¿Por qué esa señorita de la que hablas se marchó? ¿Por qué no se quedó aquí en ésta aldea? ¿Su aldea queda muy lejos? –preguntó seguidamente ya que cada pregunta se formulaba apenas acababa la anterior-

-Dije una sola, Haru. –Advirtió Sango-

-Tiene que ver con lo mismo Okasan. –contraatacó Haru, y ciertamente tenía razón. Era una pregunta que se podría responder con una sola oración-

-El destino lo quiso así cariño. –Dijo a conocer su opinión, la respuesta verdadera no la conocía pero prefería pensar que era relativa- No pudo quedarse porque no era su Destino permanecer aquí… como tampoco este era el lugar ni la época donde pertenecía.

Haru no parpadeó porque aún trataba de asimilar las palabras de su madre, algo así también había dicho su padre hace tiempo pero como la historia no estaba totalmente contada a sus hijos no podía comprenderla del todo como supuso desde un principio. En silencio Haru se acomodó para dormir pensando intensamente hasta el último segundo que su conciencia estuvo despierta.

* * *

Mientras que el Demonio de cabello rojizo y el Monje estaban aún en plena plática acerca de lo que pudiese ser aquel resplandor y tomando aspectos muy importantes sobre las mismas posibilidades, lo que era posible y lo que no, lo que les era factible y lo que les era catastrófico, y además soluciones a cualquiera de las anteriores.

-Han pasado muchos años, pero estoy seguro que Kagome aún puede estar utilizando sus poderes de sacerdotisa en el Templo de su familia. –opinó el joven Zorro con aquella mirada diamante escrutando las aguas del río alumbradas por la luna- Es la opción más posible para mí.

-Opino que es una posibilidad, pero como todo en éste mundo es incierto siempre hay un lado contrario de todo. Si bien, nacimos en ésta época dudando en su totalidad que algo como viajar por el tiempo podría suceder… Ya me cuesta creer lo lógico, de hecho, lo ilógico comienza a sonarme más lógico. No sé si me he explicado. –comentó Miroku mirando al cielo.

Cada estrella que brillaba, cada punto en su propia explosión. ¿O era simplemente una estela de otras estrellas brillando alrededor? ¿Sería ésta época la correcta o la futura? Al ser ellos del pasado el sentimiento del futuro era lúgubre, como delimitar su corto tiempo de vida que no podía compararse nunca a llegar a un tiempo tan avanzado como el de su amiga viajera.

-La Perla de Shikon hizo regresar a Kagome a su época, significa que todo tiene que permanecer en un orden. Miroku, una vez lo mencionaste… Viajar al pasado…

-Puede cambiar las circunstancias futuras. –completó la frase el Monje y seguido asintió escondiendo sus manos en las mangas de su traje- Pero, aunque yo mismo he dicho esa frase no puedo asegurar como funciona. Es como te dije, lo lógico, pero no sabemos si todo el tiempo que la señorita Kagome pasó en nuestro mundo a la final tuvo consecuencias en su época… Todo se puede alterar hasta con el más mínimo detalle y en su estadía aquí mucho pudo hacer cambiar el futuro… Como también puede que el futuro de donde ella viene ya estaba cambiado porque el pasado ya se sabría como terminaría. Es un asunto muy complejo. –cerró los ojos y mantuvo el ceño fruncido- Por eso, ya no sé qué pensar Shippou. ¿Tú qué dices? –Preguntó mirando al Joven Zorro que miraba resignado al frente con sus ojos un tanto confundidos- No me digas que no entendiste nada de lo que acabo de explicar.

-¡Entonces no me preguntes si no quieres saberlo! –respondió un tanto a la defensiva también ceñudo y resoplando luego con su espalda algo encorvada hacia adelante y sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas en posición india. Miroku le miró incrédulo por momentos y terminó mirando al frente con una expresión más nostálgica-

-En efecto. Te pareces mucho a Inuyasha, Shippou.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó perplejo girando el rostro hacia el monje de inmediato-

-Tu personalidad es mucho más llevadera y apacible en comparación, pero tus momentos de berrinche y frustración… -sonrió un poco más y cerró sus ojos como queriendo recordar- Me llevan a los agradables tiempos donde estábamos en plena aventura de derrotar a Naraku. Puedo ver que la influencia de Inuyasha en ti fue tal cual como la de un padre, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Shippou escuchaba atento y lejos de rehusarse a esa idea, que a cualquiera le pudo sonar ofensiva conociendo el pésimo carácter de Inuyasha, sabía que era cierto pero no lo había notado por completo.

-No lo negaré. –musitó tranquilo cambiando de posición ahora apoyando sus manos hacia atrás inclinando levemente su cuerpo- Mis padres biológicos fueron excepcionales conmigo, pero Inuyasha y Kagome… fueron los que me enseñaron a vivir. A superarme. Fueron ese apoyo que mis otros padres no pudieron llegar a ser y estoy agradecido de que haya sido de esa forma, aunque antes no era un cachorro malo no hubiera podido llegar a ser y saber lo que hoy sé de no haber sido por ellos dos.

-Eso se notó. Aunque increíblemente me atrevería a decir que Inuyasha tiene un peso más fuerte en ti que la señorita Kagome. ¿No es así? –se atrevió a preguntar el Monje, viendo el rostro pensativo e inmerso en un mar de cosas Shippou se enserió y volvió a cambiar de posición, ahora con una sola rodilla flexionada para apoyar su antebrazo y la otra mano todavía sobre la tierra. Miroku sonrió internamente, hasta la actitud corporal le recordaba a su querido amigo Inuyasha.

-Por eso… por… -suspiró sonoramente antes de morder ligeramente su labio- Por eso me enfurezco tanto al recordar que ese tonto se marchó sin decir una palabra. Ash, qué problema con ese idiota de Inuyasha. Siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana sin pensar en los demás. –comentó con molestia cerrando los ojos y apretando su puño sobre su rodilla- Que lo hiciera cuando se enfadaba porque Kagome cocinaba con picante… Bien, era un crío también. Pero ahora ya es demasiado.

-Inuyasha, es un espécimen complejo.

-No. Es lo más básico que puede llegar a ser un Hanyou, aunque si un poco defectuoso. –Opinó sin un ápice de culpa por esos comentarios, ya no estaba el Hanyou para recibir sus coscorrones- Era un mocoso inmaduro y te aseguro que aún lo es… Quién sabe qué cosa estará haciendo ahora… ¿No te da curiosidad?

-Curiosidad pero más que todo, preocupación. Inuyasha es muy impulsivo, y en el estado en el que se marchó… Deduzco que su mente no pudo maquinar algo bueno. Inuyasha cambió mucho desde que conoció a la Señorita Kagome y hasta el final se volvió alguien mucho más flexible y sincero consigo mismo y con los demás, pero el perder a la Señorita Kagome…

-No lo superó. En ese entonces yo también lo notaba, siempre fui mucho más inteligente que ustedes juntos a pesar que sólo tenía 6 años de edad. –negó con resigno encogiéndose los hombros mientras Miroku le daba una fulminante mirada-

-Ten cuidado con lo que habla Shippou, sigo siendo mayor. Respeta. –le advirtió-

-Ya, es hora de que continúe con mi vida. No pienso buscar a ese idiota si él no quiere ser encontrado. En sus cosas estará y sólo me queda desear que no esté en malos pasos… o por lo menos espero no enterarme nunca de ello.-concretó el tema- Ahora, volviendo al tema del pozo… Mañana deberíamos llevar a Kaede para que nos de su opinión, ella puede sentir esos poderes y reconocerlos con más seguridad que yo. Si Kagome aún está intentado volver a ésta época usando sus poderes, o si hay Demonios del futuro que quieren atravesar la barrera, o lo que sea que éste sucediendo debemos tener algo pensado.

-Opino lo mismo, Shippou. –Asintió y llevó una mano al hombro del joven- no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en un Demonio poderoso, honorable, respetado y muy sabio a pesar que tu edad es aún muy corta. Te he enseñado bien hijo mío.

-Lo que me has enseñado no ha sido precisamente lo que me ha vuelto buena persona Miroku. Tus consejos de cómo conquistar a mujeres, aunque son muy efectivos, no me dan un buen aspecto frente a las personas. –Le miró de reojo y Miroku sólo soltó una risilla- O me creen pervertido o, me tienen miedo. –musitó lo último recordando la cena de hace pocas horas-

-No te preocupes joven Shippou, la verdadera personalidad siempre sale a relucir. Y es la que cuenta. No sólo eres un joven seguro, poderoso y confiable, sino también un gran amigo. ¿Cómo podrían temerte sabiendo eso? –hablaba todo en broma Miroku sonriendo divertido y pícaro sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de Shippou y eso le hizo cambiar el semblante, miró al Demonio que parecía estar fuera de ese mundo. Los rasgos de Demonio estaban más marcados con una pequeña chispa de preocupación en los ojos azules. Miroku bajó la mano y suspiró fuerte sabiendo que algo le preocupaba a su amigo, pero si algo había heredado también de Inuyasha era su orgullo empedernido y cierta desconfianza con sus cosas personales.

"_Ya hablará_." Pensó Miroku y con esto se dedicó a simplemente acompañar a su amigo hasta que su mismo silencio pudiera darle la calma que necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** WA! apareció! sdsdasd Esto me emociona aunque no diré nada :D Pero se darán cuenta en el capítulo 4 de todo lo que pasó aquí e.e ¡Dejen reviews! No es nada difícil! ~ y me harían muy feliz~ Perdonen los errores ortográficos o los acentos perdidos en el tiempo y espacio(?) Gracias de ante mano por leer!

Sayounara All~


	5. 4: Secretos revelados

_Hola! Muy buenos días a todos~ Estoy desde mi Facultad universitaria xD pero actualizando! He recibido por fin mi primer Review y no puedo estar más alegre! En serio, he dado saltitos pues yo me esfuerzo mucho en mi historia y es lindo recibir opiniones positivas. Aunque he visto que hay ciertas confusiones pero en éste capítulo serán aclaradas. GRACIAS POR TODO REVIEW QUE QUIERAN DARME! ~_

_Gracias a ariadnek! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans._

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 4  
**__Secretos revelados_

**Época Feudal, al día siguiente.**

**Normal POV**

-Me sorprende en demasía tu historia, Shippou. –habló la voz desgastada de la anciana Kaede, años luego ella seguía viva y coleando como decían por allí. Aún tan autoritaria como siempre pero adoptando la figura de abuela para aquella jovencita que le acompañaba ahora. Hacía años que Rin se había quedado en la aldea también y era la que cuidaba principalmente a Kaede. La anterior niña protegida de Sesshoumaru estaba convertida ahora en toda una mujer atractiva de sedoso cabello negro suelto dejando en el pasado la apariencia de cría.

-Abuela Kaede. ¿No se supone que el pozo se había sellado nuevamente? –habló la joven que estaba junto a la anciana que iba en la espalda del Demonio zorro, ya no podía caminar con tanta facilidad como antes y aquel extenso recorrido podía ser fatídico para una persona de su edad.

-Así es Rin. Se había vuelto el depósito de cadáveres que siempre ha sido. Pero con la historia de Shippou es muy buena idea que vaya para cerciorarme que todo esté en orden.

-Pero la luz que le he descrito anteriormente. ¿Qué cree usted que pueda ser? –preguntó el joven demonio mirando al frente entre que caminaba un camino empinado siempre siendo cuidadoso debido a la anciana en su espalda.

-Me contaste haber sentido frío. ¿No es así? –preguntó con aquella calma que a veces desesperaba al demonio y en su cara se podía notar el fastidio, debía cerrar los ojos y aguantarse unos segundos. Rin veía la escena divertida pero sólo cubría su boca elegantemente con su mano-

-Sí, abuela. Eso dije. –aseguró en tono algo pesado-

-Y también que lucía como poderes de purificación. –Fue más una aclaratoria pero ella no habló más, Shippou no contestó.- Niño, estoy hablándote.

-Que si, abuela. Eso dije. Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo repitiendo todo lo que ya sabemos. –Respondió no pudiendo evitar su enfado en su voz, Rin rió suavemente mientras la anciana levantaba una mano y golpeaba en la cabeza al zorro- ¡Oiga! ¿Por qué me golpea? –preguntó cerrando un ojo, la verdad no había dolido pero era acto reflejo ya-

-Porque eres un irrespetuoso. Niño. –Shippou bufó muy suave y a duras penas pronunció una disculpa. Seis minutos más pasaron para que ellos llegaran al pozo por fin pero lo que vieron a lo lejos les dejó algo curiosos, y perplejos. Shippou fue ágil y bajó a la anciana de su espalda y dio un paso dispuesto a proteger a las dos humanas que ya estaban tras su espalda.

No había duda alguna, un Demonio había entrado al pozo y la luz típica de la conexión entre las dos épocas posteriormente había aparecido.

-¡Ha entrado al pozo devora-huesos! –exclamó la anciana con aquella afligida y cansada voz, Rin pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su abuela y con el rostro hermoso ahora bastante serio y concentrado, si bien ella no tenía poderes sobre naturales había entrenado con su abuela y estaba preparada para situaciones de peligro que se daban a menudo en la aldea.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-"_Ha podido entrar al pozo. Cruzó la barrera. Eso quiere decir, que están llegando al otro lado." _–Pensó fríamente Shippou aún en posición de ataque- _"¿Significa que cualquiera puede atravesarlo ahora?_" Es mejor que regresemos a la aldea.

-Viene un batallón de Demonios. –advirtió la anciana. Shippou jadeó por lo bajo pendiente de que ningún Demonio le atacara por sorpresa en ese momento, se volteó hacia las humanas y se inclinó frente a ambas indicándoles que subieran pero sólo Kaede lo hizo-

-Tú también Rin. ¡No podemos perder tiempo corriendo despacio! –recriminó, la joven asintió y aún no muy segura subió también a la espalda de Shippou, él pudo sentir el peso de ambas y que sería trabajoso si fuera una distancia muy larga sin embargo tenía suerte de ser ahora resistente y muy rápido. Apoyó todo su peso en una de sus patas para impulsarse y comenzar a correr con ganas. Las patas del joven demonio apenas y se veían a simplicidad humana ya que su agilidad mejoró con tanto entrenamiento en la montaña, para ser un zorro mágico había adquirido habilidades fuera de lo que correspondía y ahora era un contrincante difícil para cualquiera.

Subió a los árboles para impulsarse mejor y comenzar a saltar grandes distancias hasta llegar a la aldea, bajó a las dos humanas y se volteó para ver aquella espeluznante nube de energías malignas, miles de Demonios.

-Rin, llama a Miroku y Sango. –habló Shippou, dos segundos luego ya estaba camino hacia aquella nube negra que pronto estaría sobre la aldea.

Corrió aún más rápido escuchando la hierba apenas tocar sus patas e impulsándose de vez en cuando de los tronco de los árboles burlando con inteligencia la gravedad y frenó levantando el polvo de la tierra cuando llegó a una distancia prudente del pozo, la nube estaba prácticamente sobre él.

-Inútil Zorro mágico. ¡Tú no vas a pasar! –Habló una voz fantasmagórica y ronca llena de odio y ambición, Shippou miraba hacia arriba sin decir una palabra, el ceño fruncido y sus colmillos ya afuera preparado para lo que le tocase- ¡Yo atravesaré el pozo!

-No. ¡Yo lo haré!

-Los mataré a todos ¡A quién intente atravesarlo!

Shippou seguía escuchando quejas como esas, no comprendía el porqué estaban debatiéndose por quién cruzaría el pozo pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, vio como aquella nube se precipitaba en un rayo de luz violeta impregnada de puro veneno que iba directamente al pozo pero en el punto entre el aire y el espacio de dentro, en ese límite se creó una resistencia.

Aquella luz verde apareció de nuevo, tan cegadora como la última vez que la vio pero ésta vez Shippou aguantó la molestia y observó a la perfección como una barrera estaba rechazando aquellos demonios que intentaban cruzar el pozo.

_-"¿Porqué se ha creado la barrera ahora? Y no cuando el otro demonio ingresó_." –se preguntó mentalmente con sus ojos entrecerrados, la energía purificadora eliminó a los más débiles y los fuertes forcejaron por entrar pero no lo lograron, fue ahí cuando una gran explosión cubrió el pozo repeliendo todo cuerpo a unos cuantos metros incluyendo a Shippou que no terminó estrellado en el suelo sino en una de las ramas de los árboles mirando toda la escena.-

-¡Shippou! –se escuchó a lo lejos, el demonio miró sobre su hombro y vio a Sango con su traje de exterminadora corriendo con su Hiraikotsu y a su lado estaban sus hijas vistiendo el mismo uniforme. Por momentos y sin evitarlo –ni querer- observó a Haru, cada curva le sentaba a la perfección en aquel ajustado y provocativo traje de exterminadora.- ¡Shippou! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! –pregunto la mujer de nuevo, Shippou parpadeó y miró al frente de nuevo regañándose mentalmente por haberse distraído, en el suelo estaban esparcidos todos los demonios que no fueron purificados y ahora aquel frío estaba en el aire, tanta fue la magnitud que desde el cielo comenzaron a caer copos de nieve en pleno verano.

-Esos demonios intentaron cruzar el pozo, pero una fuerza los ha rechazado. –Explicó brevemente luego de bajar de un salto y quedar junto a la mujer- ¿Dónde está Miroku?

-Se ha quedado para proteger con un campo de energía la aldea. –Respondió Sango aún con el Hiraikotsu-

-Maldición… ¡¿Porqué no hemos pasado el pozo?! –Exclamó uno de los Ogros que se levantaba refunfuñando y dando un golpe a la tierra con su mazo causando un suave terremoto-

-Hay que exterminar. Hana, Haru. –habló severa Sango.

-Hai. –respondieron con disciplina ambas y sacando sus armas se colocaron en posición de ataque. Hana llevaba dos espadas de doble filo en sus manos mientras Haru una gigantesca cuchilla muy parecida a la que Kohaku usaba pero triplicando el tamaño. Era increíble como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía manejar semejante arma.

-Andando. –Habló de nuevo Sango- No dejen para después, no sean débiles. No les den ventaja. No duden.

-Hai. –tras repetir ambas sus miradas cambiaron por completo para transformarse en las de unas asesinas sanguinarias. Corrieron con extrema agilidad en conjunto a su madre y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a atacar y herir mortíferamente a los demonios aunque éstos tardaron en atacar. Shippou estaba ahí de pie aún mirando un tanto sorprendido por las repentinas acciones de aquellas tres mujeres. Muchos demonios huyeron pero la mayoría se hallaba en el suelo muerto debido a esas tres bellezas asesinas.

-Vaya, no he tenido que mover ni un dedo. –musitó Shippou incrédulo. Sango se quitó la máscara por fin y un tanto agitada limpió su frente- Haru, Hana. Recolecten lo que nos puede servir para nuevas armaduras. –ordenó a sus hijas, ellas en silencio asintieron y comenzaron a cortar extremidades y corazas.

Shippou se acercó a Sango que ahora se daba pequeños golpecitos en su hombro debido a un entumecimiento.

-Has sido una excelente instructora. –opinó el Zorro, Sango asintió mientras supervisaba el trabajo de sus hijas como siempre-

-Arduo, pero efectivo. Corta bien esas patas Hana. –ordenó desde lo lejos. Shippou sonrió viendo como la chica se quejaba a lo lejos y Haru sólo sonreía en silencio. Siempre calmada y delicada, aunque esa nueva faceta de la humana le había dejado encantado. Parpadeó una vez tomando un tiempo más para admirar su cuerpo en el traje. La cintura estrecha, las caderas curvilíneas y perfectas que contorneaban con éxito sus extremidades hasta la desembocadura de sus rodillas. Sus manos delicadas y cuidadas en contraste con el agresivo carácter que acababa de mostrar al matar a esos demonios, y el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

Pronto la mirada avellana se encontró con la zafiro, en cuestión de milésimas ya estaba desviando la mirada y Shippou sintió otra punzada de rechazo en su pecho que ésta vez le molestó. Sango no se movió del lugar pues aún estaba regañando con la mirada a su hija que estaba desperdiciando unos cuernos de Ogro que podían servir para una nueva arma, Shippou en cambio no se esforzó en luchar por detenerse, sus patas se movían solas hacia la pequeña exterminadora.

Iba a tomarse el tiempo en caminar para pensar también pero para su desgracia llegó más rápido de lo esperado, no pudo si quiera organizarse correctamente.

-Excelente trabajo, Haru. –comentó tontamente, la chica exterminadora se obligaba a estar concentrada y no mirarlo, sólo asintió como una reverencia leve y continuó quitando la piel del ciempiés. Shippou entrecerró su mirada un poco, otra punzada más. Quería absurdamente gritarle pero concentro su serenidad en un solo sitio y se mantuvo de pie- Estoy seguro que Sango es una excelente madre pero una tutora estricta. –insistió con otro comentario pero la respuesta no fue la deseada tampoco. Haru tomó un respiro clavando su arma en la arena por momentos, quitó el sudor de su frente, sin verlo asintió de nuevo y volvió a tomar su arma por el mango pero Shippou fue más rápido y antes que pudiera levantar el arma la fuerte y varonil mano del Zorro estaba sobre la de la doncella.

Las mejillas de Haru quemaban como nunca y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sus pupilas dilatadas y temblando ligeramente le era imposible alejar sus ojos avellana de la unión de sus manos.

-"_Cálido."_ –pensó la doncella exterminadora, pero aún con ese toque no tenía las agallas de mirarlo-

-¿Porqué siempre evitas mirarme? –murmuró el Zorro a regañadientes y gruñendo un poco, no podía evitar estar algo molesto por el continuo rechazo. Haru se estremeció con el sonido de la voz áspera tan cerca de su oído y encogió un poco sus hombros- ¿Tanto miedo y asco te doy? –la pregunta estaba colmada de resentimiento, aquella varonil mano apretó la femenina hiriéndola. Shippou se arrepintió de decir ello tan pronto pronunció la pregunta… temía mucho la respuesta. Soltó aquella delicada y fría mano y se levantó del suelo para comenzar a retirarse como alma que se iba al infierno.

Sango y Hana miraron sorprendidas la actitud del zorro y luego miraron a Haru que estaba estática en el suelo con una mano en su pecho. Ella nunca había sentido miedo hacia Shippou, pero en ese momento el terror invadió su cuerpo y si, temió que la lastimara en esa oportunidad.

-¿Qué rayos le dijiste? –preguntó Hana levantándose molesta y viendo a su hermana con las manos en la cintura. Haru aún estaba temblando y mirando el lugar a donde el demonio se había ido, seguidamente miró su mano y a los costados llevaba impresa las marcas de las garras de aquella criatura.

* * *

**Época Actual, día después.**

**Aderu POV**

-¿Esta? O ¿Esta? –pregunté mostrándole a mi abuela en cada mano una cebolla blanca y una morada.

-Llévate ambas cariño. Las necesitaremos. –musitó mi abuela sin verme si quiera, estaba ocupada eligiendo el aceite de oliva. Yo suspiré y metí ambas en la cesta apoyándome en una de las barandas del contenedor de verduras. Mi abuela estaba especialmente seria hoy y no entendía el porqué, amaneció así aunque ayer en la cena luego de la falsa alarma del robo en la casa también se comportó medio raro.

Nuevamente estaba usando mi traje del templo, ya me era costumbre porque acababa los quehaceres al mediodía y los Domingos siempre iba de compras con mi abuela, me daba pereza cambiarme y ¡Cómo un demonio! Esas ropas eran increíblemente cómodas.

-Iré por cereales. –Musité aburrida pero ella me detuvo por la manga-

-No compraremos cereales ésta vez. –dijo un tanto seca, y yo me sorprendí. ¿Mi abuela estaba aplicándome la ley del hielo? ¿Mi abuela?

-De acuerdo…. De acuerdo. –Levanté mis manos a la altura de mis hombros y le miré indignada- Hice algo malo. No sé qué, pero seguro fue catastrófico porque no me aplicabas la ley del hielo desde la última vez que mojé la cama ¡Hace siglos! –le bromeé tratando de animarla pero ella se volteó hacia mí y me miró seria-… Ouh. Si fue algo terrible entonces…

-Estaba esperando que me dijeras la verdad, pero continúas mintiéndome. No sé porqué cariño, pensé que me tenías la suficiente confianza. –musitó ahora triste-

-… No es que haya aprendido la frase de las películas pero… Abuela no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. –le dije sincera mirándola sin moverme, ella ya estaba algo encorvada por la vejez y por eso le miraba desde arriba-

-Supe que ayer hubo un incidente en la casa. ¿No es así? Te observé. –confesó, yo no demostré sorpresa porque en realidad no me sorprendía demasiado. Ella era así aunque en el momento no me di cuenta- Esperaba que hablaras de ello conmigo pero, no pasó. Hija, quiero que confíes en mi. Si no confías en mí ¿Entonces en quién lo harás?

-Está bien, admito que te lo oculté… pero sabes mi razón, no creo que tenga que explicarla demasiado. Tuviste una recaída, debo cuidarte y ser muy precavida con lo que hago. Podría afectarte y pensé que si te comentaba lo de ayer podría ocurrirte algo malo. Es todo abuela. –traté de sonar lo más desinteresada posible- Además si me viste ayer entonces sabes que fueron cosas mías porque no había nadie allí.

-Yo jamás dejo abierta la puerta de la pagoda del pozo. Y tú no sueles entrar ahí nunca. –no necesitó preguntar, sabía de lo que hablaba pero… ¿Qué tanto sabía?-

-Abuela… tú… -balbuceé-

-Ay, hija. Terminemos las compras, me encuentro demasiado agotada ya. –me interrumpió llevando su mano a mi mejilla y sonriéndome un poco- Por favor, la próxima vez no me ocultes nada. No quiero saber que estás en peligro y yo sin poder hacer nada. –culminó la frase aún acariciando mi mejilla que ya no tenía las vendas pero las marcas de aquellas garras seguían ahí, parecía un gatito.

-Comprendido, abuela. Tampoco me ocultes si te sientes mal. ¿Sí? –Sonreí sincera y acaricié su mano- Entonces… ¿Puedo llevarme el cereal? –pregunté esperanzada-

-No. –Me respondió con la misma sonrisa, yo borré la mía y bufé girando los ojos-

-Abuela~

-Trae el hígado cariño. –me dio una palmadita en la mejilla y se retiró a seguir viendo, no sé, cosas de abuelas. Busqué el hígado que olía espantoso y como siempre mis manos apestarían todo el día a eso.

Regresando de las compras caminamos frente a la farmacia de aquella vez donde mi abuela se detuvo e insistió en entrar a buscar no-se-qué. Tan pronto entré me encontré con aquella chica que ahora estaba arreglando los productos y giró a verme con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres la del templo! –Me habló amigable, yo le saludé con una reverencia y caminé junto con mi abuela-

-¿Eres amiga de mi nieta? –preguntó cual dulce ancianita-

-Usted debe ser la Señora Higurashi. Un placer. –Saludó la chica a mi abuela con una respetuosa voz y una venia- Mi nombre es Sango Tanaka.

-Ah. Sango. ¡Qué hermoso nombre tienes! –exclamó tomando las manos de la chica y frotándolas con cariño- Tienes una esencia cálida y alegre pequeña.

-Oh. ¿Usted puede sentir esas cosas? Es realmente admirable. –dijo muy interesada, yo sonreí secretamente ya que lo que mi abuela había dicho no era cosa del otro mundo, cualquiera podía notar que esa chica llamada Sango era tal cual lo que dijo.- ¿Y tú….?

-Aderu. Aderu Higurashi. –me presenté. A la final Sango se quedó hablando con nosotras todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la tienda, nos ayudó a seleccionar cosas y hasta nos hizo un descuento generoso. Mi abuela la invitó a ir a almorzar luego que saliera de su turno y ella aseguró que iría, no me molestaba en lo absoluto porque era increíblemente amigable.

Regresamos en minutos y subimos las escaleras del calvario, mi mirada se clavó de inmediato en las puertas del pozo… Nuevamente abiertas. Mi abuela también lo notó porque se detuvo, yo tomé su brazo y lo palpé.

-Déjame investigar. ¿Sí? No tardaré mucho. –Le pedí pero ella negó de inmediato-

-No, no cariño. No vayas. Entremos a la casa. –me pidió ella a mi negándose rotundamente, quise insistir y lo hice con la mirada pero tenía miedo de alterarla por lo que terminé callada y haciendo lo que ella me pedía. Miré a Goshinboku y mordí mi labio, le pedí que nos protegiera mentalmente. No me importaba si sonara tonto nadie sabría.

Entramos a la casa y ella cerró la puerta con llave de inmediato, por dentro sabía que si alguien estaba en la casa seguro ya había entrado o una simple puerta no lo detendría.

-Abuela. Sabes que eso no es suficiente… Llamemos a la policía. –Sugerí dejando las bolsas en el suelo-

-No entenderán. Cariño, ellos no van a comprenderlo.

-Pero… Pueden poner seguridad fuera, es un templo por lo tanto es patrimonio histórico… -era lo lógico que hacer pero mi abuela era terca-

-Hazme caso. Sé lo que debo hacer… recuerdo todo lo que me dijeron. –musitó más para ella porque estaba alejándose de mi hacia la cocina con una pequeña bolsita de hiervas medicinales en las que prepararía un té. Yo la miré desde mi lugar, pensando.

Algo me decía que mi abuela estaba ocultando algo que pudiera ser clave para mí, pero tratar de sacarle algo a mi abuela era como que yo pasara un examen de matemáticas con 100.

Opción inexistente.

Llevé las bolsas a la cocina y con una mueca siempre desempaqué, estábamos las dos en un silencio que duró demasiado para mí. Mi abuela estaba tensa y yo podía sentirlo como si fuera yo quién lo estuviera, no me gustaba esa situación.

-Abuela. –Le llamé tranquila tomando sus hombros- No voy a dejar que te lastimen. Puedes estar tranquila. –Le aseguré y le abracé luego, ella soltó un suspiro- Anda, preparemos el almuerzo, en un rato más vendrá la chica de la farmacia. Tienes que hacer tu estofado. –le animé entonces escuché una risilla de su parte- Yo te ayudaré, pero no haré tortillas. Me quedan duras. –arrugué la nariz-

-No tocarás la comida. –Me advirtió- No es solo la tortilla lo que te queda duro.

-Ouch. –fingí dolor y luego reír, ella también.

Así pasó el tiempo y terminé solo poniendo los platos y sirviendo la comida, extrañamente no sentí nada malo en el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa y nada malo ocurrió tampoco. Como un día normal común y corriente. Me cambié de ropa y me puse un vestido verde turquesa con mis medias blancas y mi cabello suelto, ropa simple de estar en casa. Justo a la 1.30 de la tarde el timbre sonó anunciando que nuestra invitada había llegado.

El almuerzo desde el inicio fue grato, hogareño. Sango nos habló de su vida, aspectos muy triviales y superficiales, eso me dejaba en claro que a pesar de ser una buena persona era precavida con lo que iba contando por allí. Me caía mucho mejor.

-Y díganme. ¿Qué clase de rituales ejecutan en el templo? –preguntó con sus grandes ojos mirándonos a la expectativa de, no sé, ¿Hacer un conjuro en pleno almuerzo? Me sentí inútil y torpe porque yo me había rehusado desde que tenía memoria a no aprender nada del templo, sólo ayudaba a asear y vender los amuletos, aprenderme para qué servían y listo.

-Bueno pequeña. Anteriormente mi padre realizaba muchos rituales en el templo. Esto era cuando no nacía aún Aderu y mis hijos vivían conmigo. Una vez, nevó. El abuelo se pasó todo el día haciendo un conjuro para que parara de nevar. –asintió varias veces llevando la taza de té a su boca, ya yo había escuchado ese relato antes-

-¿Y funcionó? –Preguntó animada Sango-

-Por supuesto que sí. Mi padre era sumamente poderoso. –Concretó, Sango estaba creyéndose todo pero yo no quería romper con el encanto que mi abuela creaba, por eso estaba comiendo mi arroz en silencio-

-¿Y usted también tiene esos poderes? –preguntó más animada-

-Sólo algunos descendientes de nuestra familia tienen poderes espirituales muy fuertes. Mi abuelo y mi hija los poseían. –Asintió de nuevo-

-¿Y dónde está su hija? –preguntó cual niña escuchando su cuento favorito. Y yo no estaba tan segura si aquello era bueno, ese tema siempre la ponía sensible-

-Mi hija lamentablemente murió hace unos años. Kagome Higurashi era su nombre. –dijo con un amor infinito. Yo bajé un poco la cabeza pero ni se notó, miré mi arroz como si buscara algo en él y tomé un solo granito y lo llevé a mi boca- Mi hijo menor se encuentra trabajando en el extranjero con su esposa. Son los padres de Aderu. –Dijo tomando mi mano, yo le miré y asentí lento- Mi tesorito de nieta.

-Abuela. –Le recriminé por el tono que usó, no me gustaba que me tratara como una niña.-

-¿Aderu tiene poderes espirituales también? –preguntó ahora mirándome y me sentí el fenómeno de circo.

No podía decir que tal vez… si…

-Por supuesto que los tiene. –Aseguró mi abuela y yo le miré de inmediato sorprendida-

-¡Abuela! ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante mentira? –Dije de inmediato pero sin levantar mucho la voz-

-Mi nieta, es muy especial. Solo que todavía no llega el tiempo de que conozca su verdadero poder. –habló con doble sentido, en uno daba a entender que todo era exagerado y falso, por otro me hablaba directamente dándome la respuesta que buscaba- Mi nieta es única.

-Si con esos elogios piensas que me levantaré mañana a las 4 para limpiar el templo, pues no te está funcionando, Abuela. –le bromeé llevando a mi boca verdura con adobo mientras ella reía "inocentemente". Sango sonrió cubriendo su boca y luego nos dirigió una mirada mucho más cálida-

-De verdad, son muy buenas personas. Hace bastante que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien. –Arregló su cabello sobre su hombro y jugó un rato con él- Es lindo sentirse así de nuevo.

-¿Vives con tus padres cariño? –Preguntó lentamente mi abuela-

-No, vivo sola en un departamento. Me mudé hace poco porque comenzaré la Universidad de nuevo el año entrante. Soy de Kioto. –Aclaró dejando los palillos en la mesa-

-¿Y tus padres? –Me aventuré a hablar, no lo había hecho demasiado en todo el almuerzo-

-Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Vivía con mis tíos en Kioto y mi hermano menor, entonces me mudé a Tokio para estudiar de nuevo. Tuve que trabajar demasiado allá. –dijo como si fuera una broma, pero se sabe que las bromas son un 50% juego y lo que resta la pura verdad.

-Comprendo. Las personas por más perfecta que deseen su vida siempre tienen altibajos, pero sólo nos ayuda a ser más fuertes preciosa. Me atrevo a decirte que, yo he criado a mis dos queridos hijos sola, sin una figura paterna. Y ahora me encargo de mi hermosa nieta desde la tierna edad de 4 años. Y no tenemos queja alguna. ¿Verdad cariño? –me miró para que certificara lo dicho, y yo sonreí forzada y asentí. En parte fue verdad, no me faltó nada con mi abuela, pero siempre hubo una parte de mí que jamás se conectó con mí ser, y esa parte era incomprendida por lo cual jamás la liberaba. Mis padres tenían que ver con ese "trauma".

-Lo que tienes siempre es justamente lo que necesitas. Ni más ni menos. –Comenté yo sintiendo los cariños de mi abuela-

-Tiene… tiene razón Señora… –dijo Sango con sus manos en su pecho y suspirando suavemente- Aderu te admiro. ¡Ojalá pronto descubras tus poderes espirituales! Sin duda eso quiero verlo.

-Hmm. No me anima tanto la idea. –y fui sincera con el comentario. Estaba aterrada de que se repitiera lo de aquella criatura en el bosque-

-Por cierto. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te hiciste esas heridas en tus mejillas? Son algo extrañas. –Dijo con toda libertad-

-Bueno… Hace unos días hubo un pequeño incidente. Estuve en el. –sonreí incómoda- Y me caí, y me raspé. –Mentí descaradamente y ella creo que se dio cuenta-

-Pero… las heridas en las mejillas no se hacen de esa forma. Sería en el pómulo normalmente y esas están más abajo, además están alineadas como marcas de uñas. –dedujo muy rápido. Diablos, era la primera vez que no podía burlar a alguien-

-Con… con algo me habré hecho eso. No lo recuerdo bien. El cerebro suele bloquear las malas experiencias. –me excusé de nuevo, Sango asintió lento pero aún recapitulando cada palabra mía- De todas formas, siempre me la vivo en el suelo. Me distraigo con facilidad.

-Mucha facilidad. –aportó mi abuela. Ella y su sinceridad.- ¿Te apetece un postre cariño? Pasemos a la sala, está más fresco allí. –dijo levantándose, yo por inercia la ayudé hasta que ambas quedaron en la sala.

Hablaron durante 15 minutos seguidos, Sango era demasiado curiosa con todo aquel asunto de los amuletos y mi abuela, bueno… Le gustaba fanfarronear a veces, pero como usa su apacigua voz nadie se da cuenta de ello. Estuve todo ese tiempo preparando el té que me estaba dando problemas pero cuando al fin lo serví junto con algunos dulces en forma de flor de loto los llevé a la sala y me senté junto a mi abuela.

-Aderu. Le mencionaba a Sango que irás a la Universidad de Tokio a principios del año que viene. –Comentó mi abuela tomando mi mano-

-Oh. Uhm. –asentí una vez entonces Sango me miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa gigante-

-¿¡Ya has pasado el examen de ingreso?!

-Uhm, claro. Fue hace meses. –Respondí siempre con mi tono calmado, Sango llevó sus manos a su pecho y dando un suspiro calmó su eufórico espíritu-

-Es sensacional. Me preocupaba no conocer a nadie y estar siempre sola. Aderu-san. –Me llamó y bajando sus manos a sus piernas me dedicó una sonrisa amigable- ¿Seríamos amigas?

La petición me pareció algo tonta, pero dada la personalidad de Sango y que lo peguntó con cierta seriedad decidí respetar su intención, no me costó demasiado y por ello asentí sin pensármelo.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque creo que esa clase de cosas no se preguntan.

-¿Ah? ¿Lo crees? Gomene. –se disculpó, yo negué con mis manos un tanto apresurada-

-Iie, no lo dije en mal. Sólo que siempre me pareciste agradable, entonces... Bueno…. Ya había considerado… -me estaba trabando, odiaba eso-

-Ah. Nuestra pequeña Aderu quiere decir que ya son amigas. ¿No es cierto cariño? –intervino mi abuela, lo agradecí muy en el fondo pero a la vez me dejó como una infante.

Desde allí, desde el momento que fue a almorzar a mi casa… No, perdón, desde que fui a comprar esas medicinas y gasas en la farmacia, Sango y yo nos volvimos más cercanas con el tiempo. La farmacia estaba a pequeños pasos del templo y una tarde mi abuela se le ocurrió la idea de invitarle a almorzar permanentemente, es decir, Sango y yo nos veíamos todos los días, a cambio de ello Sango insistió en ayudarme con el aseo del templo que ¡No mentiré! Me caía de maravilla.

3 semanas habían pasado.

El templo era gigante y contaba con mucho espacio tanto delante como tras nuestra casa, además de las pagodas, el almacén de antigüedades y limpiar los pisos de madera eran una tortura para mi pobre espalda joven, ahora igual hacía la limpieza pero con una grata compañía.

No soy asocial, pero suelo alejar a la gente por alguna razón que sinceramente me da igual. Yume y Akari también simpatizaron con Sango pero no al punto de sugerir salir las cuatro juntas, Sango era mayor que todas nosotras, había acabado la escuela hacía dos años pero por problemas económicos con sus tíos y hermano menor tuvo que trabajar ese tiempo hasta que logró reunir lo suficiente para venir a Tokio y comenzar sus estudios oficialmente. ¿Cómo decirlo? Sango, era una joven muy fuerte porque los obstáculos en su vida no fueron sencillos y por eso la volvió una chica independiente y autosuficiente mucho más rápido que cualquier otra chica promedio.

-Esta vez sí lo digo en serio Aderu-chan. No hablaré más con ese ingrato. –musitó en su voz chillona de enfado que ciertamente a mi me mataba de la risa. Yo tenía mis ropas del templo y la escoba en mano, Sango llevaba ropa normal y el rastrillo mientras barría con una increíble rapidez todas las hojas otoñales que estaban cerca de la pagoda del pozo. Temía que hasta estuviera matando animalitos indefensos allí abajo.

-Si lo dices te creo, pero normalmente si lo dices es porque no lo harás. Llegará a ti con otra excusa y tú dudarás, ya sé como funcionas. El problema es que él también sabe como funcionas Sango-chan. –Opiné barriendo también pero con calma justo frente a Goshinboku y mirando las hojas como rozaban mis pies-

-Me encantaría en serio, cambiar… ¡Ash! Desde ahora en adelante seré diferente, seré más fría. –Musitó enérgica, y yo me pregunté si realmente ella era mayor que yo o simplemente yo era demasiado amargada- Aderu-chan… ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta tranquilidad?

-¿Ah? –Pregunté mirándola, apenas girando mi cuerpo a un lado-

-Bueno, no me refiero a tranquilidad si no… Que ciertamente pareciera que todo te da igual.

-¿No debería?

-Claro que no. Para eso están las emociones. Si sucede algo malo, te enfadas, o te asustas, o te entristeces. –Explicó ahora usando una voz mucho más madura, la que casi siempre utiliza- Ni si quiera el día del accidente te vi asustada.

-¡Shhhhhhh! –le callé con el gesto del dedo sobre mis labios y siseando- ¡No lo digas fuerte! Si mi abuela te escucha estaré en graves problemas. Graves, mucho más que las bombas a Hiroshima. –le aseguré dedicándole la mirada de "grave" que para ella era la misma mirada despreocupada que siempre llevaba-

-Lo había olvidado. Gomene~ -se disculpó dándose un golpecito en la cabeza y en seguida se enserió otra vez- Pero hablo en serio, el día que fuiste a la farmacia me contuve de preguntarte pero, con el tiempo mientras hablábamos pude notar que eras… del tipo diferente.

-Espero sea un elogio. –Bromeé con una sonrisa mínima volviendo a barrer mirando el suelo-

-Oh, créeme que lo es. Pero también preocupante.

-Es sólo que ya me acostumbré a ese tipo de cosas, desde pequeña cometo muchas torpezas y me meto en problemas con facilidad. O mi pelota se escapaba por las escaleras del templo, o corriendo tropiezo con piedras inexistentes en el suelo, a veces las ramas de los árboles se caían sobre mi cabeza, me aparecían moretones y no recordaba con qué me los había hecho. –Me encogí de hombros y suspiré- Es normal para mí.

-Aderu-chan. –musitó mi nombre como si estuviera sorprendida-

-No es para tanto, no ha pasado a mayores, ni antes ni ahora. –aclaré deteniendo mi labor y observando hacia arriba, mis ojos se toparon con las hojas de mi árbol. De mi Goshinboku.- Porque… tengo muy buena suerte. Como si me protegieran. –lo dije como suposición pues no iba a decirle a Sango que le pedía a mi hermoso árbol que cuidara de mi y de mi abuela, no quería que supiera cuan loca estaba.

-Aderu-chan. ¿Estás enamorada? –me preguntó súbitamente. La pregunta estaba fuera de contexto porqué ni si quiera estábamos hablando de ello, pero sin saber exactamente por qué rayos ya me encontraba sonrojada.- Oe~ Acerté.

-Claro que no lo estoy, Sango-chan. ¿A qué viene ese tema? No tiene que ver con lo que hablábamos. –Dije reanudando mi trabajo, ella fue hacia mí aparentando caminar casualmente-

-No lo sé, es que cuando comenzamos a hablar de esto… Miraste al árbol, por momentos estuviste callada y ¡Bam! Tus ojos se encendieron, como dos chispas. –explicó-

-¿Eeeeh? ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunté ya con mi rostro pálido como siempre y actuando a la perfección como si ella fuera la loca- Inhalaste hojas por la nariz de nuevo.

-No me creas. Pero dime. ¿Estás enamorada? ¿Hay, alguien? ¿Alguien? –insistió-

-No hay absolutamente nadie, y mira mis ojos. –Me volteé hacia ella y la miré sin parpadear con una mueca de orgullo en mi boca- No hay chispa, no hay nada. Porque tampoco hay alguien. Deberías de seguir mi ejemplo y dejar de una vez por todas a ese chico llamado Miroku. –Asentí varias veces con una mano en la cintura-

-Odio que tengas razón. Pero odio más no saber hacer caso. Él, tampoco es tan malo… -trató de defenderlo y vi su cara de idiota-

-Es un mujeriego. Coquetea con todo lo que pueda darle un hijo. –Comenté exagerando claro, tanto que Sango me golpeó en el hombro y yo reír- Ok ¡Me excedí! Pero ciertamente parecen cosas de él.

-Miroku es un caballero. –Me replicó inflando un poco las mejillas-

-Y como buen caballero coquetea a cualquier chica que se le atraviese. ¡Oh! ¡Qué caballerosidad! –continué molestándola y es que era ahora mi pasatiempo favorito. Ella sabía que bromaba así que no había problema en seguir-

-¡Iie! ¡Aderu-chan! ¡Miroku no coquetea con todas! –negó varias veces cubriendo su rostro pero terminó bajando sus manos dejando paso a un gesto de tristeza y resigno- Creo, que ésta vez si debo hacer algo…

Y ahí estaba, culpabilidad. Cómo la detestaba.

Arrugué la nariz y negué suavemente caminando hacia mi amiga y tocando su hombro.

-Si tú dices que Miroku no es tan malo… Yo opino que hables con él. Dile como te sientes y que no te parece correcto su comportamiento. Si es buena persona como dices, y si te quiere tomará el consejo. Así de sencillo.

-¿Y si no lo toma? –me miró con ojos de cachorro, y quise responder lo que toda amiga diría: "Eres especial, él te tomará en cuenta porque sabrá que tiene una excelente persona con él y no querrá perderla"… Pero eso sería mentir. Ella era excelente persona pero todos los hombres son unos ciegos, sordos y brutos y no iban a aprender si no lo arruinaban primero. Cosa que es injusta pero así es, si no lo arruinas no puedes saber qué hiciste mal, aunque no todas las personas se regresaban para arreglar las cosas.

-Sango-chan. –Le llamé y miré con sinceridad- Gambatte kudasai. Confía un poco más en ti. Debes tener más confianza en ti, así como tú la tienes en él.

-Pareciera que ya hubieras pasado por muchas relaciones Aderu-chan. ¡Eres muy madura!

-Oh no. Créeme yo no sé nada. Estoy opinando lo que creo que es lo lógico a pasar, no sé nada por experiencia propia, así que no es madures. Soy puro cerebro. –asentí sabiamente-

-Qué modesta. –me rodó los ojos y me dio un golpecito en la cabeza, yo cerré los ojos y los abrí luego para reclamarle. Estaba lista para hacerlo pero no pude- Deberías de hablar menos y trabajar más, yo ya acabé mi parte y tú aún están con dos hojitas en el suelo. Tu abuela me dará ración doble de pastel hoy también.

Parpadeé dos veces y continué mirando al frente, no sabía si Sango seguía hablando o no. Ya no la escuchaba.

Estaba ocupada mirando a esa criatura a unos metros de nosotras, con la mirada más maligna y terrorífica que jamás pude observar con mis ojos.

Mi mano soltó la vara de la escoba y cayó al suelo por obvias razones de gravedad.

Tenía unas pestañas largas y negras, rasgos ordinarios y monstruosos. Mirada carmesí, y una asquerosa sonrisa de suficiencia y sadismo.

Supe que miraba a Sango que parecía no notar su presencia, instintivamente cerré mi mano derecha y el viento sopló para mover mi cabello atado en una coleta media.

-Sacerdotisa del Templo.

Habló mientras movía su cabeza a un lado mirándome a mi ahora.

-Te agradezco la oportunidad de dejarme venir. –Aquellos ojos rojos brillaron por momentos y entonces Sango volteó a verlo, por milésimas sus ojos rojos brillaron y por acto reflejo tomé la mano de Sango de forma brusca pero sin hacerle daño.-

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Sango calmada, demasiado calmada. ¿Es que no veía que ese hombre tenía cuernos? Mi boca se movió sola pero no emití ningún sonido- Aderu-chan. El templo no abre sino hasta las 11 ¿Cierto?

-Sango. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Mi abuela, iba, a decirme para hacer un mandado. ¿Podrías…? –Traté de enviarla dentro de la casa pero esa maldita criatura ya estaba acercándose a nosotros-

-He venido por un amuleto. –habló descaradamente. Sus ojos me decían sus intenciones aunque no las exactas no podían ser buenas cuando mi cuerpo entero se agitaba con su sola presencia-

"_No confíes. Elimínalo_."

Escuché en mi cabeza y no iba a pensarlo dos veces, eso mismo haría.

-Lo lamento, el Templo no abre sino hasta las 11, ahora mismo estamos aseando el lugar. –habló Sango, yo aflojé el agarre y poco a poco separé mi mano de su muñeca, no era que estuviera "relajándome", tenía que estar pendiente de lo que esa cosa quería hacer y distraerme sería fatal.

-¡Aderu! –gritó ahora mi abuela. ¡Genial! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¿Es que nadie podía tener un poco de consideración conmigo? ¡Estaba tratando de protegerlos a todos!

-Sango ve con la abuela. No preguntes.

-Per-

-No preguntas. Significa que no preguntes. –le gruñí. Gruñí. No sabía que podía hacer eso. Gruñí cual perro y le miré como una fatal advertencia. Sango me miró más que sorprendida confundida y apenas dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro. Pero no podía estar pendiente de que ella llegara con mi abuela debía ver al demonio- Y tu. Supongo, que debes ser amiguito de aquella otra cosa, fantasma, lo que sea.

-¿Fantasma? –preguntó como si fuese un insulto pero con una sin igual sonrisa maliciosa.- No me confundas con un débil espectro mocosa.

Bien, un fantasma no era. Significaba que podía… eliminarlo. Como esa voz en mi mente me dijo que lo hiciera, faltaba averiguar cómo rayos iba yo a hacer eso.

-¿Qué… eres? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que él daba un paso hacia mí, creo que me accioné por la presión del momento. La criatura llevaba ropas bastante simples pero su rostro era terrorífico también, digno de estar en una película de horror.- ¿Qué son? ¿Por qué diablos siempre me encuentro con ustedes?

-Te cortaré el brazo derecho. Y luego contestaré preguntas. –me respondió con autosuficiencia.

Y yo sabía que esa frase sería cumplida si me descuidaba y no pensaba pronto en hacer algo.

-¡ADERU! –me llamó Sango desde lo lejos, calculé que desde la entrada de mi casa porque su voz salió con fuerza como si usara un altavoz. También sentí las ondas chocar con los árboles. Tenía un gran oído.

-Voy a hacer exactamente lo que hice con tu otro amigo. –me atreví a retarle, si estábamos en un duelo de palabras yo no me quedaría atrás, aunque la verdad era que estaba más que muerta del miedo, no lo sentía, no tenía la opresión en mi pecho pero mis huesos temblaban de una manera única, quizá otro ataque de adrenalina.-

-Que seamos Demonios no nos vuelve conocidos. Mucho menos de la misma especie, sacerdotisa cuida tus palabras. –dijo inteligentemente, pero lo cierto es que yo lo fui más. Tenía la respuesta que deseaba.

-Aquel Demonio era demás categoría que tú. Sólo me tomará 3 segundos. –contraataqué siempre con intenciones ocultas-

-Tus poderes de purificación son absurdamente inútiles. –me retó apenas acabé de hablar.

Podía aún ver el rostro del Demonio pero ahora sentía como mi brazo derecho era inmovilizado torciéndolo hacia atrás. Escuché el grito de Sango, y luego una caída. Mi corazón se estrujó y la rabia se disparó como una morfina a un cuerpo adolorido, violenta y mortal sólo que ésta morfina no me ayudaba a calmarme sino todo lo contrario.

"_Te confiaste. Mátalo. No habrá una segunda oportunidad_."

Y era cierto. Mi brazo estaba inmovilizado y el Demonio respiraba en mi cuello, no entendía el porqué quería arrancarme los brazos pero no le vi vacilación para hacerlo. Cerré mi puño derecho y arrugué mi nariz, si fuera algún animal sabía que estaría sacando los colmillos para morder porque así lo sentía, mi abuela estaba en peligro por su mal salud y no podía estar llevando estos sustos.

Desgarraré su garganta.

"_Eso me gusta._"

El demonio me soltó con rapidez y saltó a unos metros más allá de mi, mi cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo y con mis manos entre hojas vi como las garras del Demonio habían taladrado mi piel y aún así mi mano se veía de maravilla, brillante. Las cuentas de mi pulsera brillaban y volteé sobre mi hombro viendo como el demonio tenía las manos quemadas.

Sonreí como sólo una maniaca podía hacerlo en ese momento.

-Te desgarraré. –le aseguré, más allá estaba Sango sosteniendo a mi abuela en brazos. Lo cierto es que yo no era tan fuerte ni tan ágil para cumplir con mi palabra, pero era audaz así que me lancé en el suelo tomando mi brazo herido que ardía, ahora un líquido asqueroso verde salía de la separación de piel, donde estaba la carne viva y latente.

-¿Te duele? Tranquila. Te cortaré el brazo para que no sientas ningún dolor. –sabía que a él también le dolía, podía oler una sangre espesa y la piel quemada de su verdoso cuerpo. Me quejé en voz alta, escuché a Sango llorar. El viento sopló, las hojas de Goshinboku cayeron sobre nosotros. Estaba preocupado.

Pero era la última, si fallaba el resultado sería fatal. Los pies se acercaban, las hojas eran pisadas y craqueaban, me avisaban: Allí viene.

Levanté mi brazo derecho que estaba ligeramente entumecido y en el primer movimiento logré hacerlo, toqué la piel del tobillo y apreté con fuerza las yemas. Las perlas brillaron y un fuego azul comenzó a emanar de mi mano, las esferas traslúcidas y blancas también aparecieron.

El grito espantoso de desesperación del demonio me ensordeció por momentos pero el dolor que acaparó mi mente luego fue mucho más grande. El demonio se había lanzado contra mi atacándome con sus garras cual depredador dejando el camino de sangre y la ropa rasgada en mi pecho y hombro. Gemí pero aún así traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos para ver lo que le pasaba a la criatura.

Estaba consumiéndose, el fuego la envolvía y el clavaba las uñas en el suelo logrando sin mucho esfuerzo sacar grandes pedazos del concreto. Sólo tuve que desearlo, sólo tuve que enfadarme y dejar fluir mi rabia y entonces podía usar eso que el demonio llamó purificación. Lo que mi abuela le habló a sango hace semanas.

-Abuela... –murmuré por lo bajo ahora importándome muy poco que el Demonio estaba tostándose frente a mí, apoyé mis manos en el suelo para levantarme y enfoqué a Sango que lloraba aún, obviamente estaba en shock- ¡Sango! Escúchame, escúchame bien… Por favor. A mí, abuela… -me detuve para ordenar mis pensamientos- Llévala al hospital. Llama al hospital.

-P-pero… tú… tú… e-ella. –jadeó y comenzó a hipar, para ese entonces el Demonio soltó otro alarido y seguido una risa que me asqueó, quise patearlo pero de nada serviría. ¿Porqué rayos se reía si ya se suponía estaba muerto?-

-¡Sango! ¡Reacciona! –le grité perdiendo la paciencia y ya levantada, mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre y así no podía ir al hospital. ¿Qué excusas daría? Era tal cual como lo que había ocurrido en con el asunto del "pervertido", pero ahora explicar esas heridas sería todo un reto. Pero Sango no quería reaccionar aún.

Caminé hasta ella y vi como se encogió un poco cuando pasé por su lado, tenía una ligera idea de cómo terminaría esto. Tomé el teléfono casi arrebatándolo de la mesa y marqué a la ambulancia para que ésta vez si la trasladaran al hospital.

-Tiene más de tres minutos inconscientes. Está bien, está bien. –dije estresada, pasé mi mano por mi rostro olvidando mis heridas y- Padre, si estuvieras aquí sería todo más sencillo. –me lamenté por momentos pero abandoné la idea de una vez. Mi padre siempre había significado problemas y no quería más problemas ahora.- Sango. ¡Sango!

-¡s-si! –me hizo saber que estaba ahí, suspiré un poco más aliviada que ya reaccionaba. Volteé a verla y al momento escuché la sirena de la ambulancia-

-Ve con mi abuela. Yo no puedo ir, pero no tardaré en estar allá con ustedes. No la dejes sola. Te lo pido. Es, el único favor que te pediré. Por favor, en serio, no puedo ahora mismo. Es lo único…

-Comprendo. –Me dijo en el suelo sosteniendo a mi abuela en sus brazos, inconsciente- Comprendo y lo haré. Pero tenemos una charla, pendiente, luego de esto.

Apenas acabó de hablar escuché los pasos de los hombres por las escaleras, yo me asomé rápidamente para ver que de aquel demonio ni sus cenizas quedaban, había un montón de hojas allí y la escoba en el suelo. Como si Goshinboku encubriera la escena para no ser descubiertos.

Yo estaba demente, eso debía ser.

-Gracias, Sango. No, le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, te lo contaré luego. Lo prometo. Te diré todo. –le dije queriendo que se quedara tranquila, no podía decirle demasiado porque en realidad yo no sabía nada.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me encerré allí, observé escondida como se iban del templo, escuché cada sollozo y susurro de Sango y los suspiros de mi abuela. Su corazón latía pero muy lento. Ese tiempo me serviría para organizarme, por lo menos trataría.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Fin de otro capítulo pero ahora si aquí se dicen muchas cosas~ espero no me maten xD Jajaja recuerden que los quiero mucho(?) y denme una oportunidad con una nueva idea para Inuyasha ~ Saludos y de nuevo gracias por los reviews~

DEJEN UN LINDO COMENTARIO :D

Sayounara All~


	6. 5: Orgullo

Buenas noches~ Hola hoa, me reporto luego de un día cansado de grabación. Como les dije anteriormente trabajo en un cortometraje que pronto podrán ver en Youtube. Ahora si con lo que nos interesa, capítulo 5!

Este gira muy entorno a Haru, me fascina mucho aunque hay poca información de todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos años, con el tiempo todo se sabrá! Publico mi historia porque la amo y me fascina, estoy esforzándome mucho aunque veo que no tiene demasiados lectores... so me entristece un poco xD pero seguiré. Saludos!

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 5  
**__Orgullo_

**Época Feudal, 3 semanas después.  
(En paralelo con la época actual)**

**Normal POV**

Desde aquel incidente se prohibió cualquier acercamiento al pozo sin ninguna excepción, Miroku y Shippou iban a menudo y la historia se repetía, Demonios queriendo entrar pero ninguno lo lograba, el campo de fuerza los repelía. Eran unos poderes asombrosos que se delataron ellos mismos como purificadores.

Shippou llevaba en la aldea desde la caída del primer copo de nieve hasta mediados de la reapertura de las flores. Los días eran monótonos con peleas intercaladas cada tantos soles, cenas cada luna. Todas incómodas.

-Gracias por la comida. –musitó Shippou dando una reverencia a Sango y Miroku y luego a las dos hijas mayores de los mismos, sin mirarlas. Se levantó callado y abandonó la casucha.

-Va de nuevo. –Comentó Miroku soltando un suspiro con el tazón de arroz en mano- Esto comienza a ser preocupante. –Inquirió en un tono severo Miroku pero con la misma paciencia de siempre- Haru. Exijo una explicación.

La joven no miró si quiera a su padre, continuó comiendo su arroz sin mucho entusiasmo pero con su entrecejo levemente fruncido, cada noche su padre le decía lo mismo y estaba a punto de volverse una hija rebelde si volvía a preguntar algo que ni ella misma sabía. Haru tomó aire, parecía ahora dispuesta a responder y tanto sus padres como su hermana prestaron atención pero cuando ella soltó el aire retenido y llevó otro bocado de arroz a su boca todos exhalaron decepcionados.

-¿Acaso has hecho algo desagradable a nuestro huésped, Haru? –Preguntó Miroku-

-Por supuesto que no, Haru es la más educada de mis hijos. –Asintió Sango-

-¡Okasan! –Exclamó Hana-

-Dije la más educada, no la única. –reafirmó Sango- Pero, Haru… Shippou se encuentra así desde el primer encuentro con los Demonios que tratan de pasar el pozo devora-huesos. ¿No han tenido un mal entendido?

-Sí, puede ser que Shippou haya podido malinterpretar alguna palabra tuya, hija mía. Quizá pusiste a prueba sus poderes de demonio… Quizá se sintió insultado al no haber podido participar ese día ya que tu madre, tu hermana y tú acabaron con esos demonios más rápido que un parpadeo. –explicó fingiendo madurez de nuevo-

-Miroku, estás siendo machista. Shippou es muy maduro como para comportarse de esa forma por un asunto tan superficial. –Intervino Sango ahora llevando un bocado de tortilla a su hija menor que estaba sentada a un lado-

-Lo que sucede es que Otousan no supera que no pudo defender a su familia, no concibe que sus hijas sean más rudas que él. –dijo pícaramente Hana mirando a su padre que reía nervioso-

-No, no, claro que no. Mis florecillas jamás serán tan rudas como un hombre. Sólo les he dado un poco de ventaja en esa situación, pero no volverá a pasar. Soy el hombre de la familia, la cabeza, el líder y las protegeré con mis poderes.

-Otousan, no eres tan ágil. –dijo Hana suspirando luego restándole importancia a toda palabra dicha por el monje. Miroku miró a su esposa esperando alguna negación de su parte pero Sango no dijo nada y se mantuvo preparando otro bocado para su hija hasta que notó la mirada de Miroku en ella-

-Ella tiene razón. No eres tan ágil.

-Keichi! –Llamó a su ausente hijo que a la hora de la cena casi nunca hablaba porque estaba ocupado devorando todo- ¡Exijo que ayudes a tu padre en éste asunto!

-¿Uhm? –Preguntó con la boca llena de granitos de arroz- Okasan y Nee-chan tienen razón. Estoy de su lado. –musitó para continuar comiendo, la risa de Sango se hizo presente y Hana se levantó de su sitio para darle masajes a su padre que parecía derrotado-

-Yah~ Tranquilo Otousan, tu encárgate de la casa y de los quehaceres que nosotras te protegeremos con nuestra increíble fuerza de exterminadoras~ -dijo con toda intención de herir el ego e su padre- ¿Verdad Haru?

Pero la pregunta no fue respondida por la susodicha joven, ahora mismo sólo tomó delicadamente con sus manos la taza de té y la llevó a su boca ingiriendo el líquido con infinita calma, todos los pares de ojos le miraban en silencio y preocupados, especialmente los de su madre que notaron unas peculiares heridas en su mano. Haru terminó su té y dejó la taza en la mesa de madera.

-He terminado. –les hizo saber antes de comenzar a recoger los platos que el joven demonio había dejado a su lado y los propios para levantarse caminando a la habitación contigua donde estaba la cocina. Apenas abandonó el lugar un suspiro al unísono se escuchó.

-Haru no está tan distinta. Tienen el mismo comportamiento… ¿Algo realmente malo habrá ocurrido? –preguntó Miroku llevando su mano a su barbilla y adquiriendo más seriedad de la usual, entonces Hana se devolvió a su puesto y tomó su taza de té tomándolo todo de un trago casi atragantándose.

-Tú sabes algo. ¿Cierto? –preguntó Sango entrecerrando los ojos, Hana le miró inquieta y con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Ah. ¿Yo? –Preguntó señalándose a sí misma, en pocos segundos Sango ya estaba junto a su hija observándola como un buitre-

-Habla ya. –advirtió-

-Okasan. En serio, no lo sé.

-Te atragantaste al beber el té.

-¿Ya no puedo atragantarme, con… tranquilidad? –Dijo torpemente, Sango entrecerró los ojos aún más- ¡Que no lo sé! ¡Otousan! Dile a Okasan que deje de observarme así. –Pidió ayuda a su padre que ahora tenía a su hija en brazos-

-¿Porqué debería? No soy el hombre de la casa, no soy ágil. Mucho menos podré convencer a tu madre de lo contrario, así que solo me centraré en hacer los quehaceres de la casa. –Dijo con resentimiento falso- Anda, cariño. Abre la boca, ahora a mi deberás llamarme Okasan. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Miroku a su hija mientras le daba un bocado nuevo.

Repentinamente Sango tomó la nariz de Hana y la apretó con fuerza haciendo que ésta se agitara y tratara de soltarse.

-Tú conoces a tu hermana mejor que nadie, ambas están juntas desde que se formaron en mi vientre así que: HABLA. Porque sé que lo sabes. –Dijo aún sin soltar su nariz-

-¡Okasan! ¡Moriré! ¡Te lo juro que no sé nada! –trató de defenderse Hana con sus ojos cerrados y con voz chillona- ¡Asssh! ¡Mamá me duele! ¡Duele!

-¡Mientes! ¡Habla ahora! ¡Niña ingrata! Escondiendo cosas a tu madre… -negó mientras apretaba más fuerte su nariz-

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! ¡Pero por favor devuélveme mi nariz! ¿Sabes? La necesito para respirar. –dijo con un puchero, entonces Sango le soltó y se sentó a su lado dispuesta a no pararse hasta escuchar lo que quería, anclada. Hana se sobó su nariz ahora roja y suspiró bajando el rostro- Lo siento mucho Haru… pero mi vida depende de esto. –se disculpó por lo bajo, entonces se movió un poco gateando por el suelo y comprobando que su hermana seguía en la cocina pero bastante alejada de donde estaba su familia entera y al parecer no se había percatado de todo el ruido que estaban haciendo- Por favor, por lo que más quieran… Nunca, nunca, y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA. –advirtió mirando a sus padres- Jamás, mencionen, demuestren o insinúen que saben algo al respecto a Haru. Madre, padre. Jamás.

-¿Tan… Tan grave es? –preguntó Sango con su mano en su pecho, ya estaba asustada-

-Bueno, para mí es una tontería… O lo era, pero después de ver como Shippou-sama está comportándose creo que algo malo realmente sucedió aunque eso lo ignoro por completo. –se encogió de hombros-

-Ya dilo de una vez, Hana. –exigió Miroku. Hana volvió a suspirar y mostró un rostro de pena ajena, su gesto se volvió más compasible y suave-

-Haru… -se detuvo y bajó los hombros dejando sus manos sobre sus piernas- Haru está enamorada de Shippou-sama. –Certificó bajando un poco más la voz, Sango abrió los ojos enormemente y cubrió su boca-

-Oh. Cariño… ¿Es, es… es cierto? –habló en un hilo de voz Sango. Hana asintió ahora cruzando sus brazos. Miroku suspiró sonoramente y asintió también.

-Todo luce mucho más claro ahora… Con que era eso. –Murmuró Miroku-

-Y… Shippou. . –Trató de preguntar Sango-

-Claro que no. No tiene ni idea. Haru no le ha dicho ni una palabra, apenas y puede tartamudear cuando está con él. –dijo con cierta gracia pero al recibir un golpe suave en su cabeza por parte de su madre deja de sonreír- Okasan. Estoy segura que el maltrato a los niños debe estar prohibido en alguna región.

-Esto no es motivo para reírse Hana. –Le regañó siempre manteniendo la voz baja-

-Hana. ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto? Es decir, ¿Tienes idea desde cuando tu hermana tiene sentimientos por Shippou? –preguntó ahora Miroku que no abandonaba su seriedad pero aún su familia no lo notaba-

-¿Cuándo? Hmmm. –Hana arrugó un poco su nariz con rostro pensativa, sus padres esperaban a la expectativa por la cantidad hasta que ella cerró los ojos y se concentró aún más-

-¿Acaso es mucho tiempo? –preguntó Sango. Fueron unos segundos más de silencio hasta que Hana habló-

-Sinceramente no me acuerdo~ Gomene~ -se disculpó la joven recibiendo al instante un golpe de su madre-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan olvidadiza? –Le reclamó mientras la menor se acariciaba su cabeza- Es un asunto delicado, haz un esfuerzo.

-Ah, bien, bien. Veamos… Ella me mencionó algo… la primera vez fue… Creo que… Hace… -nuevamente trató de recordar y contando con sus dedos enseñó la cantidad a sus padres-

-¿3? ¿3 qué? –Preguntó Sango-

-¡¿Acaso 3 meses?! –Exclamó Miroku-

-¡SHHHHH! –lo callaron Hana y su esposa mientras Keichi se había levantado para asomarse a la cocina y ver que ya su hermana no estaba ahí-

-No está. –dijo el niño de cabello negro y ojos pardos, los demás suspiraron aliviados-

-No son 3 meses padre. –Reafirmó Hana, Miroku se sintió aún más tranquilo con esa respuesta- Son 3 años, con ésta ya hacen 3 primaveras.

-¿¡A-a-años?! –preguntó un Miroku perplejo. Sango parecía tranquila y pensando en sus propias cosas-

-Bueno, entonces… eso nos dice que no se trata de algo pasajero. Y ahora que lo pienso bien es bastante obvio por su comportamiento. ¿Estás segura que Shippou no lo sabe? ¿Por qué se comporta así entonces?

-No lo sé Okasan. Estoy segura que Haru no le ha dicho absolutamente nada porque yo misma he estado animándola y presionándola todo éste tiempo para que se lo diga y cuando está en su presencia ni puede mirarlo a los ojos, sé de antemano que ella no se lo dirá así como así. Pero no sé si Shippou-sama se ha percatado ya por su propia cuenta.

-Y si es así… Aún no comprendo su actitud. –Sango llevó una mano a su hombro y dio unos golpecitos- Qué complicada situación… quizá… si hablo con tu hermana…

-¡No! –Reclamó de inmediato Hana, y tomó los hombros de su madre- Okasan. ¿No entiendes? Si Haru sabe que les he contado, me degollará por la noche. Y yo deseo vivir por lo menos hasta casarme con un hombre rico y con muchas posesiones. –advirtió-

-¡Así se habla hija mía! –Le apoyó Miroku-

-¿Apoyas a tu hija en su deseo de encontrar a un millonario que la mantenga y no a tu otra hija que está enamorada de uno de nuestros mejores amigos? –preguntó Sango resentida, Miroku cerró los ojos y se lo pensó-

-Bueno, hay una gran diferencia en ello…

-¡A mí me quieres más! –Intuyó Hana-

-No. –Negó Miroku, escuchó un lloriqueo falso y de inmediato se disculpó- No es eso cariño, yo las adoro a ambas por igual… Es sólo que apoyo más tu deseo porque buscas a un hombre rico, con muchas propiedades, que te mantenga y yo no tener que pagar absolutamente nada… Un hombre que te merezca aparte. Un hombre humano.

-¿Shippou no merece a nuestra Haru? –Preguntó Sango- Shippou es… quizá el mejor partido para cualquier mujer, es el hombre ideal de muchas Miroku. Lo conocemos mejor que a cualquier otro hombre de la aldea y sinceramente espero que sea él quién despose a mi hija. Ahora que sé todo.

-Shippou no es humano. –Certificó Miroku-

-Miroku… -Dijo sorprendida. Keichi le miró, Hana y Sango, las palabras eran bastante crueles pero Miroku siempre fue objetivo y realista- ¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso…?

-Padre. Eso sonó despreciable. –Opinó Hana cruzada de brazos-

-Quizá sí, pero es la realidad. Esto lo digo también por el bien de Shippou. Es difícil llevar una unión entre un humano y un Demonio debido a la diferencia de especies. Un humano siempre será más frágil tanto en corazón como en cuerpo, los Demonios tienden a ser más resistentes, más duraderos por su sangre demoníaca y poderes supernaturales, nosotros los humanos somos débiles ante la vida, tenemos nuestros años contados mientras que los Demonios pueden durar miles… Por lo tanto, como humano que soy, estoy acercándome cada día más a la muerte y mi deseo antes de morir es ver a mis hijos crecer felices y conseguir a la pareja idea que les cuidará cuando ya yo haya partido de éste mundo. Espero que me toque partir primero que tu, mi bella Sango, porque no podría sobrevivir años sin tenerte a mi lado. Sería una tortura para mí. –Concluyó reposando su brazo sobre su rodilla, para ese entonces Sango ya estaba con sus ojos llorosos y asintió en silencio-

-En parte, Miroku tiene mucha razón.

-Además, no he sabido de una sola pareja de Demonio y humana que hayan podido sobrevivir a las crueldades de éste mundo. Hay mucha mala intención en las personas, no parecen aceptar esa unión ni aunque sea el amor el que esté uniéndolos y no un factor más carnal. El padre de Inuyasha murió protegiendo a la madre de Inuyasha y a él mismo de un ataque de los humanos que trataban de matarlos a ambos, tiempo después la madre de Inuyasha también partió de éste mundo dejando a un cachorro indefenso solo. También recuerdo del caso del Joven Jinenji, igualmente su padre siendo un Demonio muy poderoso murió en la guerra. El padre de la señorita Shiori también falleció asesinado por los sangrientos deseos de su padre por desligar a su hijo de la raza humana, y hay muchos más casos como éstos… No quisiera que Haru y Shippou se vieran envueltos en un destino tan cruel. ¿Comprenden ahora mi punto de vista?

-Sé que tienes razón Otousan, pero… Creo que has mencionado puros casos que terminaron en tragedias… Y aunque no conozco ningún caso contrario se que existen. Porque es amor. –Se encogió de hombros- Eso es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de odio de los humanos a los Demonios o viceversa. Después de todo, Tío Inuyasha nació de un sentimiento que compartieron sus padres, al igual que los demás casos que mencionaste. Si hay amor ¿Qué importa lo demás?

-¿Qué hay acerca de la longevidad? –preguntó Miroku sabiendo que Hana tenía ese poder de objetividad que había heredado de él mismo-

-Eso ya es problema de ellos. Lo que deseen hacer, si perder el tiempo preocupándose porque en unos años más todo acabará, o aprovechar y vivir al máximo juntos. –Dijo descuidadamente jugando con sus palillos en el arroz que quedaba en su tazón-

-Ella también tiene razón Miroku. Si bien… ya no podemos decidir por ella, podemos guiarla, y entonces ella elegirá lo mejor para ella.

-¿Porqué no dejan de hablar de mi futuro como si fuera un simple objeto? –preguntó la voz enfadada de una Haru que estaba de pie en la entrada principal con sus ojos resentidos y acuosos.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar la voz y verla de pie allí, los latidos de Hana se apresuraron como locos, Miroku solamente le vio tranquilo pero temiendo internamente y Sango mostró su preocupación en su mirada.

- Por esto, por esto es que nunca cuento mis cosas a ustedes… Me tratan como una niña aún. ¿Les he dado motivos para ello? ¿Soy torpe? No. Y no soy débil tampoco. Tampoco soy estúpida. Así que les pido que éste tema no sea tocado de nuevo, jamás. Porque pienso desaparecer tales sentimientos a partir de ahora.

-C-cariño… Has, has malinterpretado todo ¿Porqué no…? –intentó hablar Sango, Hana cubrió su rostro. Conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie en ese mundo y sabía que el que ella se enterara que hablaban de ella era como el apocalipsis-

-No quiero comentar nada, ni quiero que comenten. No tienen derecho. –Dijo con rabia arrastrando las palabras y apretando sus puños- De esto no se volverá a hablar. ¿Has entendido Hana? –Preguntó a su hermana que aún no se descubría su rostro, no era más que su culpa- Regresaré tarde. –Sentenció antes de salir del lugar, Sango se levantó de inmediato pero Hana le detuvo-

-Si vas ahora, te comerá viva. –advirtió pero Sango se soltó del agarre y continuó caminando- Madre. No conoces a Haru enfadada, hablarle ahora sólo empeorará las cosas.

-Hana tiene razón. Escúchala Sango. –Dijo Miroku levantándose y caminando hacia su esposa que ahora tenía su mirada llena de lágrimas-

-Me, siento pésimo… No estábamos usándola, yo… Quería, encontrar una solución…

-Lo sabemos. Pero, seguramente Haru ha escuchado el final de la conversación y lo malinterpretó. No podemos intentar arreglar nada si está enfadada, dejémoslo así por el momento. –opinó el Monje Miroku ya levantándose del lugar donde habían cenado, Keichi como buen niño tomó los platos sucios y los llevó a la cocina sin decir una palabra, tampoco parecía afectado. Mientras Sango, su pequeña hija Kaname y Hana permanecían en silencio analizando la situación.

**Haru POV**

Me sentía humillada. Pisoteada pero también traicionada, por mi propia familia.

El enfado no me dejaba caminar sin estar golpeando el suelo como si quisiera abrirlo en dos y que en ese mismo momento me tragara la superficie. Me sentí un objeto sobrevaluado, la forma que me miraban en la cena ya decía mucho pero que se tomaran la molestia de comentarlo como si fuera una guerra que se aproximaba en tiempos negros, era insoportable.

Por ser vulnerable, por ser callada y sumisa me había convertido en un blanco tan fácil incluso para mi familia. Por los momentos la rabia me nublaba el pensamiento y no me dejaba analizar más que el camino oscuro y lleno de piedras que estaba frente a mí, debía estar al pendiente para no caerme y rodar al río pues estaba a orillas de la barranca. Mis puños adquirieron un color blanquecino debido a la fuerza que aplicaban mis dedos sobre mi palma, seguro mi rostro era el de un mismo ogro, no había si quiera limpiado mi boca con agua y el resto de alimentos estaba entre mis dientes. ¡Enfadada no pienso coherentemente!

¡Estaba enfadada con todos! ¡Era increíble cómo me habían traicionado! ¡Imperdonable! Con Hana principalmente, me costaba mucho hablar de lo que sentía y ella era a la única a la que le contaba soltadas piezas de mis sentimientos, y ella soltó toda la información a la primera… ¡Quizá cuantas veces no ha hablado de ello con mis padres!

-Increíble. –murmuré apretando los dientes y cerrando mis ojos lo suficiente para intentar calmarme pero no para dar un traspié y caer. Estaba saliendo de la aldea cuando mi rabia me permitió pensar mejor las cosas. El puente de madera me anunció que tenía una salida hacia el bosque y una oportunidad de enterrarme en mi lugar favorito a pensar pero como estaba la situación con los Demonios y el pozo decidí escuchar la voz de la razón y quedarme. Además estaba más que desarmada, era un blanco fácil y apetitoso.

Acaricié mi ojo derecho con mi mano derecha y bajé mis yemas por mi mejilla, ahora que el ogro en mi interior se había dormido de nuevo, la mujer exterminadora, Sabia y comprensiva volvió a apoderarse de mi cuerpo humano.

La rabia podía hacerme malinterpretar las cosas, no había escuchado la conversación completa por lo que esa información faltante me hacía dudar. Pero no, no iba a regresar y decir "Cuéntenme el resto, para ver si les perdono."

Lo que había escuchado de por sí, fue suficiente para mi…

_"Un humano siempre será más frágil tanto en corazón como en cuerpo, los Demonios tienden a ser más resistentes, más duraderos por su sangre demoníaca y poderes supernaturales"_

No ignoraba lo que mi padre había dicho, de antemano lo sabía y me lo repetía siempre… Pero la sensación que golpeó mi ser de saber que alguien más pensaba lo mismo, quizá termino matando la pequeña ilusión que había en mi.

Era inútil negar, que mi atracción por Shippou-sama, era simplemente un gusto. No podía hacerlo, no a ésta altura, no después de sentir como lentamente esa admiración se transformó en, en… en una palabra que me aseguraré de jamás decir.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que tenía frío, un temblor me lo anunció. Llevé mis manos cerca de mis labios para darles calor pero me distraje con las marcas de mi mano derecha. La prueba de que aquel día había ocurrido, Shippou-sama me miró con esos ojos de furia… que no pensé que me dirigiría nunca.

Me gruñó, como seguro hacía con sus enemigos.

Me lastimó. Clavó sus garras en mi piel y ahí estaba la prueba en carne viva. Cuatro marcas irregulares de color morado, llevaba días así y no cambiaban a un color más sano, por lo que me hizo pensar que era la última etapa de curación, que ya no habría un "mejor".

Todo parecía como uno de esos dichos que tanto leía mi padre.

"Si la cicatriz prevalece durante mucho tiempo es porque ya no habrá un mejor estado."

Bien, si, algo como eso.

-No resultaste ser tan fuerte, como pensabas Haru. –escuché mi voz luego del silencio en mi cabeza, los grillos me acompañaron, también mis lágrimas cuando se deslizaron por mi mentón.

Cuánto dolor… Me consideraba una persona exageradamente sensible y por esa misma razón, para no ser débil ante los demás no demostraba ni decía nada, creo que… no lo estoy haciendo bien.

Debería evitarme dolor, debería evitarme la incomodidad de que no podía mover un dedo para tener la dulce pero fiera mirada de ese Demonio. Que no iba nunca a necesitar de aquel maquillaje de caracola que usaban mucho las demás chicas de la aldea cuando iba a comprar el arroz. Ni buscar cintas para mi cabello.

Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba formando un drama por nada. "Ya vendrá otro hombre. Ya olvidarás. Da igual."

-Da igual, da igual. Ya, pasará. Este, esta no es la última etapa de "mejor". –negué pasando mis manos por mis brazos frotando la yukata en mi piel y me di media vuelta para regresarme a la cabaña. Ya no estaba enojada pero no quería que lo notaran, entonces querrían hablarme y mis ojos aún estaban negándose a dejar de brotar lágrimas.

Que ardían. Como esas garras que me lastimaron ese día.

Shippou-sama dejó escrito en mi piel, con las emociones vivas de rechazo… que jamás sería merecedora de una criatura tan impresionante y hermosa como él.

* * *

**Época Actual, Mismo día en la tarde.**

**Aderu POV**

No sé como rayos lo había logrado, pero ya estaba vestida e ingresando por la puerta del hospital. Apurada. Llevaba un vestido que llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de mis rodillas, tenía una golpeada pero qué más daba… Las heridas de mi hombro y pecho, más la de mi brazo estaban matándome, literalmente.

Mis ojos se mantenían constantemente humedecidos debido al dolor que sentía, ni me había preocupado en peinarme correctamente, apenas me coloqué una chaqueta para cubrir mi piel todo lo que podía, y zapatos… Hasta ahí había llegado mi atrofiada mente.

Caminé tropezando con las personas, iba corriendo creo. Escuché a alguien llamarme "señorita" pero no paré y continué hasta el ascensor. El tiempo se cortó y cuando parpadeé me encontraba girando la manilla de la habitación donde estaba mi abuela.

El dolor estaba cortando mi capacidad de estar consciente y retener los momentos vividos… O alguna de esas cosas estúpidas.

-Sango. –llamé a mi amiga cuando la vi de pie junto a mi abuela en la cama, tal parecía que me había quedado de pie mirando a la nada de nuevo, no era raro. El dolor, me consumía.

-Aderu-chan. No, no te ves muy bien. –Me indicó acercándose a mí pero yo miré a mi abuela, ella comprendió que mi estado no me importaba en lo absoluto y suspiró cruzando sus brazos- El doctor dudó en colocarla en cuidados intensivos. Está demasiado débil.

Con esa noticia mi corazón se estrujó y quise echarme a llorar en el suelo, de no saber que eso no me ayudaba en nada lo haría, pero mi personalidad era un tanto fría ya. Trague fuerte y llevé mi mano izquierda a mi rostro lamentándome. Obviamente era mi culpa, debía ser cuidadosa… No debí distraerme ni mucho menos prestarle atención aquel día, debí entrar a la pagoda y destrozar a ese Demonio. Debí, debí…

-Aderu-chan. Te ves pálida. –me tomó la muñeca que no estaba lastimada pero fue como un accionamiento a todo mi sistema nervioso de ese brazo, como el efecto dominó. No demostré nada con mi rostro pero mi mirada que veía a mi abuela estaba hundida en lágrimas, por ella, por el dolor, por la confusión, por la frustración. Impaciencia.- Estás un poco caliente…

-Es, por la preocupación. –Negué suave pues si lo hacía más naturalmente me marearía más seguro- ¿Qué, que, exactamente, ha dicho? –Pregunté torpemente, incluso algo tan simple como formular una pregunta era imposible para mí.- El, el doctor.

-Aderu… -me miró con preocupación, ni cuenta me había dado que ya esa pregunta había sido respondida. La puerta se abrió entonces, la escuché pero mirar hacia atrás era muy peligroso para mí, enfocar la sábana y el rostro de mi abuela me era difícil ya.-

-Buenas tardes. –habló una voz varonil-

-Buenas. –comentó Sango, yo apreté mis puños. Estaba luchando por no desparramarme en el suelo, porque energías ya no tenía.

Sólo un ardor tan absurdo en las heridas que creía que se abrían más, que se extendía y se tragaban mi cuerpo vivo.

-Un gusto volver a verte. –me habló, y me vi en la obligación de voltear mi rostro. Estaba ya sudando ligeramente, me concentré todo lo que pude y ahí estaba, el rostro del enfermero que atendió a mi abuela hacía unas semanas, el de ojos claros y sonrisa mortífera.- Señorita Higurashi.

Yo tragué fuertemente y asentí una vez viendo todo en cámara lenta. Pero tenía que distraerme.

-Disculpe. ¿Es, el enfermero de mi abuela? El que, la atendió. –pregunté con dificultad, vi aquellos ojos azul claro tornarse suspicaces, como si sospecharan de algo.

-La Señora Higurashi ya se encuentra estable pero no puede irse aún a su hogar. Debe permanecer en observación y… -el continuó hablando pero en ese momento ya no podía escuchar. Un terrible zumbido se apoderó de mis oídos, cerré los ojos sin querer alarmar a nadie, por fuera parecía que me lamentaba por lo de mi abuela, gracias a esa chaqueta de cuero nadie veía las heridas que estaban humedeciéndose de nuevo. Cada gota la sentía bajar por mi piel, la carne latiendo… -… ¿Señorita?

-¿Aderu? –me llamó Sango, yo le vi y le di una mirada de curiosidad por haberme llamado, una muy lenta. Pero Sango acortó la distancia y tocó mi mejilla- ¡Estás hirviendo!

-Te dije que es por la preocupación. –insistí con voz ya más molesta. Y la primera gota cayó, la oí pero no supe de donde venía. Mis ojos se fijaron en el suero que estaba junto a mi abuela, cayendo gota por gota. Luego la ventana, algunas gotas caían por el vidrio. También había dentro de la habitación una máquina dispensadora de agua.

Otra gota más. ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era? ¿Por qué estaba tan pendiente de la caída de las gotas?

-Aderu. Sé que, no es… Que, dijiste… -trató de hablar de forma que las intenciones no fuera reveladas por completo- Pero estás mal, deberías dejar que te revisaran.

¡Sango estúpida! ¡No se había dado cuenta y ella lo dijo todo! Me enfurecí pero no pude más que fruncir el ceño, mis músculos faciales parecían congelados menos ese. Todo había salido bien, solamente me restaba irme en silencio y nadie notaría nada.

-¡Es aquí! –entró una tercera voz a espalda de nosotros, el enfermero y Sango miraron a otros enfermeros agitados y con rostro de contrariedad, y me miraban porque sentí las miradas en mi espalda.

-¿Les has dicho? Sango. Es, un rasguño… Me, encuentro, perfectamente.

-Orgullosa. –se atrevió a decirme el enfermero de azul mirar. Eso me hizo mirarlo, mis párpados apenas y se mantenían abiertos- Mira el suelo, ya no puedes seguir mintiendo. –me acusó.

¿El suelo? Otra gota. Si miraba significaba que toda mi concentración por no mover mi rostro se iría a la basura, y caería inconsciente porque estaba tocando el límite. Ya, me encontraba en el límite.

Mis pestañas se tocaron y abrieron de nuevo, solo para capturar el color, rojo intenso. Rojo sangre, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre donde yo estaba parada. Los ríos de ese color estaban por mis piernas, y más atrás unos pequeños puntitos rojos casi imperceptible entre el enfermizo suelo blanco.

Qué ilusa… Nunca pude ocultarlo. Mi cuerpo no me obedeció.

Mi cuerpo se gastó y en ese momento, el color rojo fue lo último que vi.

Porque mis ojos se cerraron y pesaban demasiado para abrirlos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Este capítulo es cortito ~ pero así me queda mas tiempo para acabar las grabaciones y seguir publicando! Espero les haya gustado :D en el que viene si pasará algo emocionante con shippou y haru! -spoiler- xD Nos vemos en unos días! Saludos y COMENTEN PLIS! ESTE FANFIC SERÁ MUY GENIAL Y EMOCIONANTE! casi como la gran rumiko takahashi escribió la serie de Inuyasha!

Sayounara All~


	7. 6: El libro

Buenos días a todos! Espero me hayan extrañado~ Estuve muy ocupada con el cortometraje y por eso tarde en publicar pero acá estoy. Un capítulo nuevo y más largo que el anterior! Aquí se sabrán muchas cosas del pasado de Aderu y además un ROMANTICO momento! ya no diré más :DD Sayounara!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

**_Capítulo 6  
_**_El libro_

**Época Feudal**

**Normal POV**

La mañana se apresuró a llegar, Haru pudo admirar el amanecer porque no durmió esa noche. Hana a su lado, Keichi un poco más allá y en la otra habitación sus padres y su hermana menor. Vio a su padre partir muy temprano pasando enfrente de su choza y su madre que comenzó a lavar ropa también.

Vio pasar a Shippou y su corazón tembló. Pero no iba a quedarse allí siempre, se recordó que ya no había un "mejor" que eso, por lo que se levantó y tomando agallas inició su día como cualquier otro. Se colocó su Yukata violeta con cerezos en los extremos y el cuello, peinó su cabello que le llegaba ya a sus hombros, pretendía dejarlo crecer mucho más.

Salió viendo aún a sus dos perezosos hermanos dormidos y apenas el sol le dio en el rostro se encontró con su madre que regresaba con un cesto que apenas podía cargar.

-¡Okasan! Deja, te ayudo. –le dijo trotando suavemente hacia ella. Sango parpadeó y miró el rostro amable y sonriente de su hija, preguntándose por su puesto el porqué de aquel cambio. Haru tomó el cesto como si nada y caminó junto a su madre- Muy buenos día, Okasan.

-Buenos días, Haru. –respondió aún sin quitar el rostro de sorpresa- Tú… Cariño. ¿No estabas…?

-¿Hmm? –preguntó fingiendo a la perfección que no sabía de lo que hablaba-

-Ayer, ayer tú… Yo. Cariño, queríamos ofrecerte una disculpa. –Relamió sus labios antes de seguir hablando pero Haru le sonrió, con la misma inocencia de siempre-

-¿Disculpas por qué?

-Por, porque te hemos hecho enfadar.

-Okasan. ¿Cómo crees que me enfadaré? Ayer no sucedió nada, sólo cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. –Le recordó como si su madre estuviese loca- ¡Ay Okasan! Estás en las nubes desde tan temprano. ¿Comenzó Otousan a coquetear con alguna otra forastera?

-Ah. No. No, aún no. –Dijo sin importancia aún observando el rostro de su hija- Haru ¿Te sientes bien? Ayer…

-Ayer no ocurrió nada, Madre. Cenamos juntos, y nos fuimos a dormir directamente. Estábamos cansados. Nada más. –le habló mirando al frente desvaneciendo un poco su tono alegre. Sango lo comprendió, ese asunto se borraría, ella así lo había decidido- ¿Está bien?

-Está bien. –simplemente dijo.

Definitivamente Hana tenía razón. Haru enojada era todo un misterio y una amenaza que Sango estaba segura no quería enfrentar por ninguna razón. Haru le dio la oportunidad de arrepentirse y retractarse y Sango sabiamente la tomó. Haru: una peligrosa combinación entre la ferocidad de Sango y la inteligencia de Miroku.

-¿A dónde ha ido Otousan tan temprano? –preguntó Haru mirando a su madre ahora ya completamente normal-

-Sólo ha ido a inspeccionar los alrededores. Shippou ha ido con él. –Respondió Sango dándole una mirada de reojo instantánea al pronunciar el nombre del Demonio, Haru no mostró desencajo-

-Ya veo. Espero que no consigan problema alguno. –respondió siempre amable y con su mirada al frente- Oye mamá. ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy?

-¿Tan temprano y piensas en eso? –Preguntó sonriente Sango-

-¡Claro! Quiero saber si puedo intentar aquella mezcla de sabores que te comenté la otra vez.

-Pero… Te he dicho que son sabores muy raros para intentar. A las personas no les gustará eso. –Opinó Sango deteniéndose en la cuerda para guindar la ropa que había hecho tras la casa-

-No lo sabes, no lo has probado. Yo si lo hice y quedó excelente. Apenas termine de ayudarte me iré a buscar lo que necesito al bosque, por eso me levanté temprano.

-Preferiría que no fueras.

-¡Okasan! ¡En serio les gustará! ¡Dame una oportunidad! –Insistió con voz acongojada la menor, Sango suspiró y tomó una prenda mojada entre sus manos-

-No me refiero a eso. Si no a salir al bosque. –Negó- Los ataques no han disminuido, y aunque eres una de las principales exterminadoras eso no significa que puedes estar sola por allí. Si quieres espera a que tu padre regrese y le pides que te acompañe, o que vaya contigo Shippou. –usó otra indirecta más, y le vio, ella miraba hacia el bosque de forma calmada-

-Otousan no querrá venir. Inventará excusas. Déjame ir sola.

-Shippou puede vigilarte. –Tercer indirecta-

-No. No me agrada. –Arrugó la nariz- Me enseñaste a ser autosuficiente, puedo sola. No puedo depositar mi confianza en un demonio, Madre. –Esas palabras sonaron tan crueles para ella misma que sintió como si las heridas de su mano estuvieran vivas de nuevo-

-¡Haru! –replicó Sango viendo a su hija asombrada.-

-Me retiro madre. Ya te ayudé con el cesto. –musitó antes de irse corriendo y pasando justo frente a la mujer y más allá hasta el puente, iría a la reserva donde guardaban sus armas que no estaba muy lejos de la aldea y se cambiaría para cazar los ingredientes de su sopa.

Haru era inteligente, sabía lo que su madre pretendía con esas frases que mencionaban al demonio pero se dejó llevar por la rabia al contestar algo que no era apropiado aún, si quería que su familia pensara que ella odiaba a Shippou debió esperar un tiempo, no justo el día luego de que supieron toda la verdad. Había quedado en ridículo pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

El recorrido a la reserva y el cambio de ropas no tardó demasiado, Haru estaba caminando firmemente hacia el bosque con su traje de exterminadora de coraza color púrpura gracias a la piel de unos ogros. Sus ojos avellana muy claros y el cabello lacio y suave que bailaba con el viento, el arma rodeando su brazo y aquella cuchilla enorme en su mano derecha. Repasaba mentalmente aquellos sabores extraños en su mente pero a la vez estaba pendiente de su alrededor.

Haru jamás cometía un error, jamás se distraía. Era una máquina de pelea, la más poderosa y mortal entre la familia de Sango y Miroku, incluyendo a los mismos.

-Hongos. Hongos y uvas. Ah… Las Uvas están bastante lejos… Podría usar mejor zarzamoras. –Se dijo a sí misma con una mueca en sus labios, negó súbitamente- No. Deben ser Uvas. ¡Ah! ¡Los campos de verduras si están muy lejos! –Se detuvo, pensó a cuanta distancia estarían y negó- Ash… Si Kirara ya hubiera regresado me llevaría en un santiamén. Lo haré, con lo que esté a mi alcance.

Su camino continuó hasta el río buscando los peces, luego los hongos y algunas verduras que estaban en un campo a varios metros más pero sin llegar hasta el pozo, era la zona más peligrosa. Usando una bolsa tejida en su espalda caminó hasta el otro lado en busca de las Uvas, tendría que pasar por el pozo pero iba preparada y muy alerta.

Escuchó a varios animalitos corriendo en el pasto, los vio y continuó, el pozo estaba relativamente cerca y lo supo cuando encontró en el suelo uno de los pergaminos que su padre y la abuela Kaede habían colocado, pero ella no era un demonio ni alguien sagrado por lo que podría pasar sin problema alguno. Miró el pozo, normal y quieto. No sabía por qué los demonios ansiaban llegar hasta el otro lado. ¿Aquella época era tan emocionante acaso? Y la curiosidad le picó.

Suspiró y dejó la bolsa tejida en el césped, con el arma aún en mano –no era estúpida- caminó hasta encontrarse a una distancia nula de la madera que construía el pozo, asomó su cabeza primero, el sonido del vacío era muy fuerte y hasta le intimidó, no veía nada al fondo. Se separó y escrutó la madera en silencio. Vieja, agujerada pero firme aún. Miró entonces el Árbol sagrado recordando la historia que su abuela le había contado, ese pozo estaba hecho con la corteza de aquel árbol: Goshinboku. Pero ese árbol le recordaba a ese Demonio amigo de sus padres, Inuyasha.

Aquel Demonio mitad bestia que se convirtió en parte de la familia, de pequeña siempre jugaba con él aunque, mejor dicho, lo fastidiaba mucho y él se enojaba con facilidad.

_"Odiosos cachorros del demonio. ¡Fastidien a Shippou!"_

_"Aaaaah. ¡¿Porqué yo?! ¡Inuyasha eres un abusivo! ¡Te voy a acusar!"_

_"Tú cállate Shippou. No repliques a los mayores."_

Haru rió ante éste recuerdo, cuando Shippou era un cachorro apenas y se aguantaba las indulgencias de aquel Hanyou. Sentía a veces pena por él, el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea se la mantenía callado, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera en un constante enfado sin fin, dormía en la copa de los árboles y cuando quería estar solo iba al Goshinboku, por eso le recordaba ese árbol a su querido tío Inuyasha. Un incomprendido Hanyou.

La sola palabra era despectiva pero eso era, nacido de la unión de una mujer humana y un demonio perro. Malhumorado, orgulloso, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas solos, poderoso, imponente, pero buena persona. Todas esas cualidades calzaban también en su demonio de cabello naranja.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Tengo mucho que recorrer hasta llegar a los campos de Uva! –se animó a sí misma caminando hasta el cesto con los hongos y el pescado.- He llevado demasiado, si dejo algo en el bosque quizá alguna criaturita se los coma. –pensó en voz alta quitándose su arma de su brazo y sacando dos enormes pescados para dejarlos en el suelo.

En ese momento el campo de energía se activó, no como cuando un demonio intentaba atravesarla, su superficie adquirió una luz rosada fuerte que hizo mirar a Haru hacia arriba sorprendida, las ondas estaban saliendo desde el centro desde arriba y terminaban en el suelo, miró detrás y vio el pozo resplandeciendo también, no se sentía amenazada pero igualmente tomó su arma y miró el pozo, si algo saldría lo mataría a como dé lugar.

Tomó aire y se acercó cual ninja, sus pisadas no se sentían, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado y encorvado por si debía saltar hacia atrás, el pozo estaba alumbrado como si tuviera otro campo de energía pero nadie salía del. ¿Entonces porqué se había activado?

Segundos luego Haru cayó para atrás sorprendida viendo como una gran cantidad de demonios era expulsada. La humana soltó su arma aunque segundos luego ya estaba buscándola y colocándose de pie, estaban atrapados y ella con ellos. En el campo, no dejarían salir a nadie ni entrar tampoco así que no le quedaba de otra que matarlos.

Le cortó la cabeza al primero que voló en su dirección, la sangre cayó en su cara pero continuó. Muchos se lanzaron a sus piernas, Haru inteligentemente los cortó y se movió hacia el otro lado, no parecían atacar con sus poderes sino tirarse a morderla como animales. ¿Tendrá algo que ver el campo? Si tenías poderes era obvio usarlos.

Y sucedió, se distrajo, un demonio tomó su mano y la tiró al suelo pero Haru se compuso y tomó su arma, demasiado tarde pues ya tenía a cinco demonios que iban hacia ella.

Pero ella podía. Dio una vuelta con su cuerpo en el césped y el campo volvió a activarse en ese momento, ahora desprendiendo descargas por doquier: alguien intentaba entrar.

Haru no se tomó la molestia de ver, siguió con su trabajo. Lanzó su cuchilla a un demonio que iba desde arriba pero sostuvo la cadena para devolver su arma hacia ella sin contar que otro demonio mordería la misma para partirla en dos.

"No… ¡no!" exclamó en su mente Haru. Ya no tenía su arma, ahora era simplemente una humana ordinaria, sin embargo los monstruos no atacaron de inmediato, parecían más desesperados por salir de aquel campo, chocaban con las paredes de energía, se quejaban, gritaban y volvían a atacar torpemente como desorientados.

Entonces el campo titiló queriendo destruirse, solo unos segundos, los monstruos no tuvieron tiempo de escapar, estaban enfurecidos y rabiosos por lo que un segundo ataque fue su idea. Haru corrió pero no tenía demasiado espacio más que a donde estaba el mismo pozo, estaba agitada tratando de pensar alguna solución ¡Y no había otra! Era matar o morir, con un 80% de morir.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarla! –exclamó una voz dentro de aquel campo, los demonios e incluso Haru buscaron al dueño de la voz, ahí estaba Shippou con un brazo lastimado y sangrando más su cuerpo cubierto de descargas, un ojo cerrado y sus colmillos amenazantes afuera. Los demonios fueron hacia él y comenzó a atacarlos usando únicamente sus garras, tampoco usó sus poderes. ¿Por qué razón?

Haru le miraba desde su lugar y como la batalla estaba consumiéndole, la barrera le quitaba los poderes a cualquier demonio que estuviese dentro y desde afuera no los dejaba entrar, por lo menos no fácilmente se veía que Shippou las había pasado negras para ingresar.

Pero ya no podía dar más de él, cansado con los golpes que le dio al campo para entrar y ahora con un brazo inservible y mordidas en el otro Haru parecía más propensa a ser la heroína, si tuviera aún su arma.

"Claro." Pensó mirando el arma hasta el otro lado, estaban entretenidos y ella podía correr y matarlos desde atrás, ni se detuvo a pensarlo, perdería tiempo. Sus pies ágilmente la llevaron al otro lado barriéndose en el césped y tomando su arma rota se echó encima del más grande y lo acabó cortándolo en dos, terminó justo frente a Shippou que yacía de pie pero lastimado.

-Se suponía fuera, al revés. –comentó Shippou agotado y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, las descargas en su cuerpo volvían y se quejaba bajito. Haru no respondió, no podía distraerse, cortó las patas de un ciempiés y aún quedaban unos 10 más. La exterminadora giró su arma en su propia mano y su semblante pasó a uno más amenazador-

-Vengan. Estoy esperando parásitos. –comentó entre dientes, Shippou simplemente no podía dejar de verla. Pero justo antes de que ella atacara otra luz salió del pozo, los demonios se detuvieron mirando hacia atrás, Haru deseando que no fuesen más porque su energía comenzaba a fallarle.

Pero no era nada de lo pensado, sino lo que Shippou sintió hacía días. Frío. Un frío intenso que Haru lo sintió como lo contrario, un sentimiento cálido. Aquellas luces blanquecinas aparecieron para después apoderarse una verdosa intensa y cubrir a los demonios, éstos comenzaron a quemarse a medida que avanzaba aquel poder, Shippou temió lo peor.

Se lanzó contra Haru y la cubrió con su cuerpo quedando él arriba, cerró sus ojos azules y esperó por aquella purificación inminente, Haru le miraba con miedo y aferrando sus manos a la ropa de Shippou comprendió lo que iba a sucederle.

-No. –logró murmurar con falta de voz. El terror la cubrió por completo y su rostro lo demostró sin pudor, sus manos temblaron y atrajo más aquel cuerpo fuerte pero herido al suyo delicado y pequeño que fueron cubiertos con la oleada de purificación que… no les hizo nada.

Los gritos cesaron y al cabo de segundos Haru separó su rostro esperando algo más, Shippou incrédulo también le miró y en la mirada del otro intentaron buscar respuestas, encontrando solamente una posición bastante embarazosa.

Jamás antes estuvo tan cerca de la criatura demoníaca como ahora, podía ver esos colmillos tan sensuales que poseía, los rasgos varoniles y fieros que no estaban tan marcados ahora, las esferas azules y tan expresivas, el cabello pelirrojo, pómulos, labios. Labios.

Shippou estaba en la misma situación, debido a que ella parecía asquearse de él jamás intentó acercarse más allá de un apretón de manos casual, y ahora sus rostros estaban en una distancia ridícula porque se había dado cuenta de cómo el par de ojos avellana escrutaba su rostro como una niña que miraba algo jamás antes visto. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho al pensar esto pero lo que encontró en la mirada de la otra le hizo reconsiderar todo lo pensado, no estaba escrutándolo, estaba admirándolo que era muy diferente.

-¡HARU! –el grito le despertó y casi al mismo tiempo empujó el pecho del Demonio para salir de aquella prisión, Shippou se encontraba muy débil y aún así a Haru le costó deshacerse de su cuerpo sobre el propio. Shippou de nuevo obtuvo esa mirada de dolor y se quedó a un lado en el suelo, Haru se levantó pues no estaba herida y sacudió sus ropas, miró a sus padres correr hacia ella y por un momento pensó que había sido Sango la que sugirió a Shippou que la siguiera, le miró con reproche, sí, al demonio pero al ver como se quejaba para levantarse se le apretó el corazón de una forma violenta.

Ella era una mujer fría por no haberlo ayudado aún cuando él había ingresado al campo por ella. No le importó en ese momento su orgullo y fue hasta él tomando su brazo, una descarga también la recorrió a ella pues seguían en el campo, Shippou no podía estar de pie y parecía que el aire le faltaba.

-¡PADRE! ¡QUITA EL CAMPO! –Le gritó aunque aún no habían llegado, se volvió hacia Shippou y exhaló con fuerza- Fue mi madre ¿Verdad?

-Enójate si gustas. De no ser por mí estarías muerta. –Habló firme pero ahogado mirando el césped- No pretendo que me des las gracias, no me interesan. Sólo hice lo que me mandaron a hacer.

Haru lo sabía pero que lo dijera de aquella forma tan despectiva le molestó más. Cuando su padre quitó el campo y Sango llegó a su lado lo soltó, quería alejarse de él y comenzar a cumplir con su cometido: Eliminar ese sentimiento.

"Éste no es el mejor que yo quería." Pensó la humana tomando su arma de nuevo y comenzando a caminar hasta la aldea pasando por un lado del padre.

-Shippou. ¡¿Cómo rayos se han metido en éste gran alboroto?! –preguntó Sango un tanto alterada, Shippou suspiró y se sentó en el suelo apoyando un brazo en una de sus rodillas y la otra mano en el césped- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-El pozo expulsó una gran cantidad de demonios del otro mundo, quedaron atrapados en el campo, Haru estaba dentro… -explicó con enfado y mirando su mano derecha.

Recordando la impotencia que sintió cuando la vio allí dentro y él no podía entrar. El campo lo rechazaba, lo mandaba lejos y quemaba su ropa, perdió la cuenta de las veces que gritó su nombre y golpeó a secas el campo hasta que su ira y desesperación le dejaron entrar y acabó más lesionado antes de comenzar a pelear. No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo entero pidió a gritos proteger a la humana, como cuando no puedes decirle que no a algo. Cuando no puedes mandar.

-Le dije que no fuera a cazar sola… Es increíble, pensé que Haru era la obediente de mis hijos. –se quejó con las manos en la cintura y suspirando. Shippou ya de pie no dijo nada pero Miroku le miró extrañado-

-¿Qué hacías tú por los alrededores Shippou?-preguntó inteligentemente-

-Merodeaba por si veía alguna inusualidad cerca del pozo. –respondió instantáneamente, casi mecanizado. Tanto Sango como Miroku le miraron sin decir nada y luego entre ellos.

"Ahhh. Con que eso pasó." Pensaron ambos, un brillo en su mirada les hizo saber que pensaban lo mismo pero por fuera continuaron como si hubieran tragado la mentira absurda de Shippou.

-Te lo agradezco Shippou. –Dijo amablemente Sango, Shippou suspiró y llevó sus manos tras su nuca dejando una mueca en sus labios-

-No agradezcas por algo que fue coincidencia. –Se encogió de hombros- Bien pude no haber llegado a tiempo, o… o que no se me haya ocurrido pasar por aquí.

-Hai, hai, hai. Igualmente, gracias Shippou. –Respondió ahora Miroku con un gesto con la mano- Vayamos a la aldea, debemos curarte y yo debo buscar otros pergaminos para volver a colocar el campo de energía.

-Adelántense ustedes. Yo debo hacer algunas cosas. –musitó bajando las manos de su nuca preparado para irse-

-¿A dónde vas con esas heridas? –Preguntó Sango-

-Son un rasguño apenas, vuelvo en un rato. –anunció y se marchó saltando sobre los árboles, Miroku y Sango se quedaron en el lugar con una sonrisa tenue incluso luego que el demonio ya no se veía a lo lejos.

-La amabilidad y dulzura de Kagome, pero el temperamento y orgullo de Inuyasha. A veces me pregunto si de verdad no será un hijo de ambos. –Dijo Miroku conservando la sonrisa anterior, Sango rió bajito y cubrió su boca-

-Houshi-sama. Es obvio que no es su hijo.

-¿Houshi-sama? –Preguntó Miroku- ¿Porqué me llamas así? ¿Ya no me amas Sanguito? –preguntó con gesto de niño lloroso-

-No comiences con eso. –Dijo Sango suspirando y rodando los ojos comenzando a caminar sola de regreso-

-¡Pero…! ¡Sanguito! ¿Por qué me llamas tan fríamente? ¿Por qué no me dices Anata, o cariño? ¿Cielo? ¿Amor? ¿Ternura? –sugirió siguiéndola como perro faldero-

-Idiota. –Murmuró Sango negando con resignación-

* * *

**Época Actual**

**Aderu POV**

Miré como entraba el enfermero de ojos azules con todo lo que se necesitaría para limpiar mis heridas, mi cuerpo en una camilla, usando una venda que cubría mis pechos pero dejaba todas las heridas expuestas –eso lo hizo una enfermera mujer claro-.

Yo no iba a decir nada, me sentía descubierta como cuando quieres ocultar las sobras de comida debajo de la cama siendo un niño, si tu mamá te descubre sientes que es el apocalipsis.

El enfermero me sonrió amable y se sentó a mi lado, preparó el algodón y yo ví sus manos, grandes, con sus venas marcadas, me gustaban.

Su cabello negro y corto, sus cejas tupidas, y una profunda voz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –rompió el silencio dicha voz en la que estaba tratando de acordarme, el dolor no me había dejado grabar nada de lo que había hecho luego que se llevaron a mi abuela de la casa.-

-Aderu. –Contesté solo mi nombre pues era obvio que mi apellido era conocido.-

-¿Aderu? –Preguntó confundido- ¿Qué significa?-eso me hizo sonreír, no era la primera vez que me hacían esa pregunta, y era pues porque los caracteres de mi nombre eran en Katakana, en japonés mi nombre no significaba nada-

-No lo sé, sinceramente. No sé en qué pensaban mis padres. –dije un momento antes que el enfermero llevara el algodón a la herida más grande, toda la camilla estaba ensangrentada pero ya no sangraba. La sangre estaba coagulada y además seca en mi clara piel. Sentí los escalofríos por el algodón húmedo y cerré los ojos-

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo te hiciste esto? No le consigo explicación aún. –confesó y yo simplemente suspiré. No quise tomarme el tiempo para la excusa. ¿Cómo iba a mentir sobre eso? Por lo mismo lo escondí, son heridas que solamente las causa la criatura que me atacó, no hay otra forma.

-Solo sucedió. –Terminé contestando dándole a entender que no quería preguntas-

-Ésta no es la cita que planeaba pedirte, pero por lo menos te he vuelto a ver. –dijo luego y yo me ruboricé furiosamente. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, estaba loco. ¿Cómo decirme eso cuando estaba medio desnuda frente a él? ¿Qué decir? ¡¿Qué decir?!- Eventualmente buscaría otra razón, pero esperaba que no fuera por un asunto médico.

Sentí un ardor en mi hombro y abrí los ojos por primera vez, el enfermero sonreía tranquilamente con ese aire tan atractivo, incluso su respirar era…

-¿Porqué tan callada? No dices ni Ouch. –Bromeó, me hizo sonreír por segunda vez y parpadeé con calma-

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté sintiéndome un poco atrevida, pues, el coqueteaba conmigo medio desnuda en una camilla de hospital, por lo menos yo debía responder con algo-

-Yamato. Yamada Yamato. –dejó los algodones sucios a un lado y preparó otros. Un nuevo silencio invadió el lugar, yo cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a relajarme, el ardor había aumentado gracias al alcohol.- ¿Te arde?

-Bastante.

-Entonces significa que estás bien. –asintió una vez, yo abrí un ojo y capté su sonrisa una vez más. Me sentía idiota. Era una idiota y me pasé sonriendo como idiota con las tonterías que él me habló mientras me trataba. Yamato era atento, divertido, sin embargo no me hizo hablar demasiado, casi nadie puede hacerlo porque puedo ser muy cerrada con los desconocidos y ahuyento a la gente con mi cara de "perro".

Me quedé en la camilla por unas dos horas más hasta que el efecto de la morfina desaparecía de mi cuerpo, estaba con Sango platicando sobre Yamato porque lo había visto y oído todo la muy atrevida. Entre risillas hablamos, pero yo más sonrojada que riendo. Cuando me sentí en condiciones subí al piso de mi abuela y la encontré despierta platicando con una enfermera.

-¡Abuela! –le llamé casi sin pensarlo, con mi brazo vendado a mi torso, la chaqueta sobre mis hombros y el vestido aún manchado de sangre, pero tenía conciencia… No sé si lo comprenden.

Ya estaba a su lado y le abracé dulce y suavemente, ella besó mi mejilla y sonrió cálida, acarició mi nariz y mi cabello para luego mirarme a los ojos y suspirar triste.

-Oh, mi pequeña. Mira cómo quedaste… -se lamentó, yo negué de inmediato-

-He estado peor abuela, como cuando no he dormido por los exámenes. –le bromeé, ella me regaño con la mirada pero me sonrió de nuevo abrazándome. Si yo no tenía ese calor toda mi vida, no quería estar viva. ¿Era malo apegarse a las personas? Pero mi abuela era todo, mi madre y padre a la vez.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos a casa? –Preguntó recostada y yo a su lado tomando su mano, Sango se había ido hacía minutos-

-Tres días abuela, solo tres.

-Me siento tan fresca como una lechuga. –Musitó en un buen humor y eso me animó bastante, además que me hizo pensar en otra cosa-

-Abuela… Necesito preguntarte sobre algunas cosas. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar? O, no sé, mañana, pasado… Pero, necesito… Abuela, sé que, no sé por algo estás evitando…

-Te lo diré. –Me interrumpió, yo paré y mis labios quedaron en la última sílaba pronunciada- Solo estaba esperando, esperaba… -dejó la frase al aire. Estaba, como perdida mirando al frente, pero el brillo triste embargaba la sabia mirada de mi querida abuela- Pero es peligroso para ti, si sigo esperando.

Me senté por inercia como si ella me lo hubiera pedido, como si fuera una petición ante una noticia fuerte. Cuando me sentí cómoda en la silla quise tomar un baño caliente por un tiempo, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentido pero mi mente preparada para escuchar lo que no podía deducir por mí misma.

-Lamento esto, mi niña. Traté de protegerte pero estos huesos viejos no pueden con tanto.

-No digas eso abuela.

-Si tu padre, si tan sólo él…

-No hables de mi padre. No lo necesitamos.

-Aderu, no hables de esa forma. Tu padre te ama, tu madre también.

-Estaría aquí entonces. No soy tonta abuela, ya puedo comprender todo. –le dije mirando mi mano izquierda ya que la derecha estaba inmovilizada debajo de mi busto.

-Hay razones, cariño. Todo este tiempo a mi lado… incluso antes, está plagado de razones. –me dijo cansada, cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire. Me pregunte si quizás le estaba costando hablar de el y yo la presionaba- Desde el momento, que te cargué en mis brazos, le juré a mi hijo y a tu madre protegerte. Me sentía indefensa porque… No podía más que protegerte con mi humano cuerpo. Tan pequeña… tan indefensa… Eras, así de pequeña. –me enseñó el tamaño con sus manos, yo sonreí de lado ya con mis ojos acuosos. – Y el rostro de mi hijo al verte… ¡Oh! Era de ensueño, te amó desde que te vio.

Yo tomé aire y miré hacia arriba queriendo tragar mis lágrimas, debía repetirme que era fría y fuerte.

-Pero, así de hermosa naciste… Suponía demasiado cuidado, pienso, en el tiempo atrás… -miró el techo y dejó sus manos sobre su abdomen- Y cuánto te cuidé, trece años, lo hacía muy bien. –me miró con orgullo y le sonreí de vuelta- Pero si no hubiera sido por mi hija, no lo hubiera mantenido bien por mucho tiempo más. Era tan difícil. –la primera lágrima salió del ojo de mi abuela pero yo trataba de adentrarme en su relato y ubicar las fechas- Cuando mi hija te dio ese amuleto, todo cambió y pude ser más capaz de cuidarte cariño.

Ahí fue cuando todo tocó el punto que quería.

-Entonces, si sirve. –dije dubitativa-

-Claro que sirve, siempre sirvió. Ahora también lo hace. Te protege. –sonrió maternalmente y yo toqué mi pulsera verde-

-Entonces… Esto que sucede, esto es de mi tía. –aclaré-

-Es tuyo.

-¿Qué… es? –Entrecerré mis ojos sin hallar la pregunta correcta- ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Qué fue esa criatura? ¿Qué es esa sensación, ese poder que usé hoy? ¿Qué es todo esto? –solté por completo un tanto exaltada, debían comprenderme, el no entender me tenía fatigada y exhausta.

-Todo es cierto, cariño mío. Mi hija, Kagome Higurashi, era una Miko. Más valiente que cualquiera, tan poderosa. Y en parte tú has heredado la misma valentía, y poderes. Hoy me recordaste tanto a ella, tan impetuosa y con coraje, queriendo resolver un problema aún sin saber cómo funcionaba realmente. Mi corazón, no me permitió ver demasiado pero fue suficiente. Kagome creó ese amuleto para ti, es un sellador.

-¿Un sellador? –pregunté cuando se detuvo, ella tomó aire y supe que lo estaba pasando mal- Tranquila abuela, no tienes porqué continuar. Debes descansar, no hablar. Yo no me iré, obligaré al hospital a que me pongan una cama a tu lado. –dije levantándome pero ella me tomó de la mano y negó-

-Debo, terminar. No puedes regresar a casa sin saberlo. –Tragó fuertemente y humedeció sus labios antes de continuar- Por alguna razón, el pozo está abierto nuevamente. Kagome usó todo su poder en crear un sello nuevo para el pozo cuando apenas eras una niña, se suponía no se debilitaría nunca pero ha sucedido. Esas criaturas son demonios que vienen del otro, lado del pozo. –me explicó con paciencia ya que le costaba hablar-

-¿Qué hay del otro lado del pozo? –Pregunté pero de inmediato pensé que quizá era una dimensión negra dónde habitaban puros demonios, o quizá hasta el mismo infierno-

-Nunca te acerques al pozo, cariño. ¿Lo prometes? Jamás pases más allá de las puertas de la pagoda, jamás pienses en entrar.

Bien, no era la respuesta que quería pero me dejó algo muy en claro: NO debía entrar al pozo.

-El amuleto de cuentas de jade, es un sellador de poderes que debería sellar los tuyos, pero por alguna razón ha reaccionado al mismo tiempo que el pozo. Y puedes usar tus poderes a través de tu mano derecha.

-Bien, si, eso lo supuse. –Asentí- Pero. ¿Qué son? ¿Qué… cómo se llama esto?

-Poderes de purificación. Sagrados. En casa hay un libro de nuestros ancestros que te quitará muchas dudas.

Genial, un libro. Los libros nunca mentían y más exactos no podían ser. Amaba los libros.

-Entonces, nuestra sesión se ha acabado abuela. –me levanté de golpe y mis costillas y brazo me reclamaron. Me incliné a besar en la frente a mi abuela y le sonreír, ella tomó mi brazo y lo acarició con dulzura-

-Cariño. Ten cuidado, como te dije, tu mano…

-Uso la mano para matar a los monstruos, no me acerco al pozo ni para limpiarlo, lo que es un alivio, menos cosas para limpiar en el templo. Y… debo leer el libro. –Asentí una vez alejándome de ella unos pasos-

-Pasa la noche en casa. –casi me ordenó y eso si que me extrañó-

-Pero… sólo iba por ropa y para la ducha y…

-No. Debes quedarte. Quédate, piensa, lee el libro que está en dónde guardamos las reliquias. Debes abrir el compartimiento de abajo, está en una caja vieja roja y totalmente sellada. Ten cuidado al manipularlo.

-Lo sé. Es antiguo y caro. –le guiñé el ojo. Realmente yo no me comportaba como una chica del templo en lo absoluto- Te quiero abuela, entonces… Nos veremos mañana en la mañana.

-Descansa cariño. –me lanzó un beso y me sonrió todo el camino hasta que salí del hospital.

Pedí un taxi que me dejó en el templo, ya era de noche y los grillos cantaban. Las inmensas escaleras se multiplicaron, lo juro, y el patio estaba más sucio que nunca. Y ahí en medio de todo observe mí alrededor.

Monstruos. Demonios.

Poderes. Ambiciones.

Estaba rodeada de eso, de peligro, pero ya lo sabía, mi sangre me lo decía cada vez que pasaría algo. ¡Diablos! ¡Ahí iba otra pregunta más para mi abuela! ¿Era normal que sintiera el peligro… no sé… como Spiderman? Así, tan intenso como eso, o sólo lo supongo. Me regresé en el camino pero no hasta las escaleras sino hasta Goshinboku y me senté sobre sus raíces, la sonrisa abarcó mis labios apenas lo toqué, era como la sensación de que esperaba que volviese sana y salva.

Dejé que mi cabeza se recostara en el tronco de Goshinboku y cerré mis ojos.

-Estoy bien. No te enfades. –Respondí a una voz imaginaria en mi cabeza, quise reír y decirle tonto pero sentía en sus raíces frías la preocupación.- No cortaron mi brazo, sólo está muy mal herido. Mi abuela está en el hospital de nuevo, por lo que no estaré por demasiado tiempo aquí. –me sentí mal por ello, cuando abrí mis ojos vi las puertas de la pagoda del pozo abiertas como las había dejado temprano, no debía acercarme porqué ahí había otra dimensión llena de Demonios, o eso había entendido yo- ¿Qué hay ahí?

Sentí un palpitar repentino que me hizo sentirme más rara, me apoyé con la mano en el suelo y miré a los lados, mi corazón latió fuerte pero era distinto. Era, distinto al peligro, no era peligro ¡Ni se parecía!

Ese palpitar no era mío pero palpitaba conmigo, como uno solo.

-¿Qué hay ahí? –pregunté de nuevo pero ya no tenía que ver con el pozo, sino más bien ya estaba harta de sentir cosas y que nadie me explicara qué demonios estaba sintiendo. Era como poseer taquicardia.

Mis piernas se movieron solas hasta la pagoda pero no la del pozo sino la que estaba tras la casa, donde mi Bis abuelo guardaba todas las reliquias de la familia. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que si lo pensaba un momento me daba miedo estar allí, con todo lo que he vivido nada me extrañaría ni sorprendía a la vez.

Abrí la puerta de madera y el polvo se levantó en el lugar, obvio, mi abuela me había dicho que lo limpiara pero yo lo evité durante mucho tiempo. Apenas entré me llevé una telaraña y ¡ASCO! ¡Yo odiaba esas cosas! La quité con fuerza del frente y con rostro asqueado me limpié el pecho y la cara, suspiré sonoramente y dejé mi mano en el pecho, mi corazón estaba aún acelerado y el sonido de aquellos latidos aún se escuchaban, más rápido…

Veloces. Como si aquel corazón corriera en plena maratón.

Mis pies se detuvieron justo frente a una estantería que poseía jarrones y pergaminos pero yo buscaba el indicio de un compartimiento, miré el techo pero Tsk, los compartimientos estaban en el suelo. Moví mis pies y el suelo sonó hueco, retrocedí y a duras penas hallé un cuadrado dibujado en el suelo, bajé mi cuerpo y la taquicardia aumentó, estaba muy acelerada. Usé mis uñas para encontrar el borde que se abría y levanté la madera con más polvo, me costó demasiado hacerlo con una sola mano porque mi brazo derecho seguía tan delicada… tosí y sacudí mi mano y no tuve que buscar demasiado.

Era la única caja allí, justo en el medio y herméticamente cerrada, la tomé y quité el polvo con mi mano izquierda dejando la caja por momentos en mi pierna derecha, al salir cuando la luz me iluminó entonces pude detallar que la caja era roja y tenía pergaminos por los lados donde se abría. Que yo escuchara de la abuela eso lo usaban para sellar cosas malignas en la época antigua pero según ella era sólo un libro informático.

Mi corazón estaba calmado ahora pero mi respiración aún se hallaba ligeramente alterada, sudaba. De pronto la idea de que mi abuela regresara al templo ya no era agradable para mi.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y yo lo escuché aún estando afuera, me apresuré en ingresar y atender.

-Moshi Moshi? –atendí y jadeé luego-Ah, Sango. Si. –me recosté en la pared con la caja en una mano, el cuello ladeado para sostener el teléfono con mi hombro y con los ojos cerrados- No, estoy en casa porque mi abuela insistió. Me mandó tarea para la casa. –le bromeé con una sonrisa ladina- Yo me encuentro bien, no lo sé. Me revisaré luego. Si, mañana me iré temprano al hospital. –aspiré y relamí mis labios- Gracias Sango, te debo demasiado… En serio, no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho por mí. –Me senté en el banquito y dejé mi mano izquierda sobre la caja- Necesito ésta noche para reflexionar, tengo un libro que leer. –Abrí mis ojos y detallé los pergaminos polvorientos pero se veían en buen estado- Oh… ¿En serio? –pregunté interesada en lo que me decía ahora- Eso, eso podría servirme. Por favor, si. Necesito acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Sango colgó y me tomé un largo tiempo para ducharme, debía cambiar las vendas tal cual Kouga me lo había dicho. El resultó ser muy simpático y amable, reconocía ciertas acciones de coqueteo pero yo las sobrellevé muy bien o eso creía.

Al salir del baño con el cabello mojado miré mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, y entré en un leve Shock. Jamás pensé que encontraría mi cuerpo así, amoratado, con hematomas por lo fuerte del agarre del Demonio y peor con aquellas aberturas oscuras en mi hombro y pecho, podía ver mi carne debajo sin piel y eso me hizo pensar que sin duda la cicatriz quedaría. Mi mano derecha estaba algo hinchada porque esa cosa me agarró muy fuerte en la muñeca y también tenía sus garras marcadas ahí, mi antebrazo estaba normal pero al comenzar mi hombro ahí iniciaba una delgada línea de sangre coagulada y se agrandaba hasta dar vuelta a mi hombro y tocar mi espalda, mi cuello también sufrió y los moretones adornaban los alrededores.

La situación era irreal.

Me vestí la parte de abajo y luego comencé a vendarme también como me fue explicado y en minutos estaba lista, incómoda pero segura. Me coloqué la pijama y sentada en la silla giratoria frente a mi escritorio miré la caja en mi cama. Esperaba a Sango que estaría conmigo esa noche, me había avisado que su abuela le encargó investigar unas cosas por su cuenta para ayudarme y así lo había hecho ya que mi abuela estaba demasiado débil para decirme todo. Estaba de acuerdo, apenas y podía hablar y no quería someterla a recordar cosas dolorosas para ella. Sabía que su hija, es decir mi tía Kagome Higurashi había sido muy amada por todos, podía incluirme también aunque era demasiado pequeña para recordar todo, la sensación de estar a su lado podía compararla con un paseo por una fresca tarde de primavera, viendo los cerezos caer sobre mi rostro.

El timbre sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos, me asomé por la ventana y ahí estaba sango con un bolso y carpetas en las manos. Bajé sin prisa y le dejé entrar, apenas tocó la casa comenzó a cotorrear, podía notar que seguía nerviosa.

-¡Esto ha sido increíble! –Exclamó sentándose frente a la mesa del comedor y yo del otro lado- en serio, yo, he tenido tiempo de recrear todo en mi mente y… imposible. Por eso tu abuela se portaba tan rara la primera vez que vine.

-No, ella normalmente es así. –Descarté la posibilidad-

-Analizándolo bien, desde mi perspectiva, tenía mucho interés en que supiéramos que tu… Ya sabes.

-Puedes decirlo.

-¡Me cuesta trabajo creerlo! Si lo digo me sentiré tonta. –yo sonreí porque me di cuenta que aunque no lo dijera yo estaba igual que Sango- tu abuela me pidió que buscara información acerca de unas palabras y caracteres chinos.

-Genial. Odio el chino. –admití levantándome y mirándola desde arriba- Ve a mi cuarto, subiré té y unos dulces para que comencemos a hojear todo.

-No, ve tú. Yo sé donde está todo en tu cocina. Es mejor que descanses ese brazo. –me señaló, ahora podía moverlo porque lo había vendado diferente, podía flexionarlo y llevar cosas pero hasta la mínima cosa que pesara me molestaba en el hombro. Sango era demasiado astuta y lo suficientemente autoritaria como para convencerme.

Sango estaba en el suelo de mi cuarto mientras leía algunos significados que había anotado en su celular y posteriormente investigado más a fondo en internet.

-Youkai. –concretó y me miró, el silencio reinó entre nuestras miradas y su tensión en la quijada- Apariciones, espíritus, Monstruos, Demonios, son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa que van desde el malévolo _oni_ al travieso _kitsune_ o la mujer pálida Yuki-onna. Unos poseen parte de animal y parte de rasgos humanos.

-Hey, hey… Aguanta. –Le detuve subiendo mi mano izquierda y ella me miró curiosa- ¿Wikipedia?

-Wikipedia. –Me certificó, yo sonreí burlona- ¿Qué? ¿No debí? ¡La certifiqué en otros lugares!

-Wikipedia puede editarla cualquiera, necesitamos una información más seria. –le dije sincera-

-Pero lo confirmé en un libro también, los términos son los mismos. –Me explicó enseñándome un libro azul en manos-

-¿Biblioteca? –pregunté sospechando, ella asintió- Continúa. –Ella aclaró la garganta y asintió para volver a ver la hoja en la carpeta-

-Los Yōkai son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales. Los Yōkai también tienen valores diferentes de los seres humanos, y cuando estos entran en conflicto pueden conducir a la enemistad. Ellos son generalmente invulnerables al ataque humano, pero pueden ser derrotados por expertos exterminadores yōkai (退治屋, taijiya) y monjes budistas con la bendición de Buda.-finalizó, me miró con rostro serio y expectante, yo no podía más que darle vueltas a lo que había escuchado.-

-Tiene sentido. En las dos ocasiones que me enfrenté a uno me trataba como si fuera un insecto que podía pisar sin dificultades. –Me apoyé en mi mano izquierda con el codo en la rodilla y suspiré- Pero ambos me llamaron Miko.

-Porque eres una Miko, tu familia proviene de un Templo e imagino que tus antepasados fueron Monjes y Sacerdotes. Tu abuela me comentó que su hija fallecida también lo fue.

-Sí, también me lo dijo. Pero hay algo que no termino de creerme.

-Si vamos a hablar de cosas que cuesta creer, podríamos comenzar por TODO. –me dijo buscando otra hoja que había impreso-

-¿Por qué está sucediendo esto ahora? He vivido aquí toda mi vida y no había ocurrido esto antes. Éramos solamente mi abuela y yo, no comprendo porqué no sucedió hace un año… o hace dos años. Cinco. Cuando la hija de mi abuela estaba viva, cuando mis padres vivían conmigo. No comprendo el porqué ahora, justo ahora. Y eso no lo vamos a encontrar en ningún libro o en Wikipedia.

-Son ¿Cosas que pasan? –preguntó insegura-

-Cosas que pasan. Cosas que pasan es que te caigas en el escalón Veinticinco, que no veas la luz verde en la calle y te atravieses, que tropieces con tus propios pies o te golpees la rodilla con la cama. Que dejes encendida la estufa. Olvidar que tenías examen. Esas si son cosas que pasan, esto… -le hablé intensa, porque ya estaba harta- Esto es otra cosa.

Sango se quedó callada, estaba cohibida y bajó el rostro.

-Lo siento, lo siento Sango… No deseaba sonar así. Esto es algo muy fuerte para pasar sola, debo pasar esto por mí y por mi abuela. No es sencillo. –Admití llevando mi mano a mi frente y acariciando la superficie-

-Por eso estoy aquí, yo quiero ayudar. Sonará exagerado pero necesito ayudarte. ¡Siento que debo!

-No me debes nada, lo que has hecho por mi abuela hoy fue más que suficiente. Y estamos muy agradecidas. –Le sonreí un poco pero ella negó-

-Siento que debo ayudarte a descubrir todo esto, pero no comprendo tantas cosas. He hecho mi mayor esfuerzo en buscar libros y en internet, pero cada vez que consigo algo no hay sentido de cómo llegué ahí, no hay razones lógicas para que suceda. Si a mí me frustra imagino que también tú estás igual, o peor.

-Sí, algo así. Sé que mi abuela sabe mucho que nos puede ayudar pero no quiero forzarla. Hoy a duras penas me ha contado cosas que aclararon unas pocas que me rondaban en la cabeza, pero veía sus ojos, no quería hablar de eso. Parecía que le dolía desde el momento que yo llegué a quedarme con ella.

-No digas eso Aderu-chan. Eso no tiene sentido. Tu abuela te ama. –me respondió segura-

-No lo dudo, pero digo esto objetivamente. Por lo que me relató, los problemas no comenzaron ahora para ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yo me acomodé en la cama y me apoyé con mi mano izquierda en la colcha mirando a la pared del frente.

-Capté, una ligera desesperación mientras decía que ella no podía conmigo sola. Quizá pudo sonar normal para muchos pues, ella ya anciana cuidaba a una niña muy inquieta de seis años pero, mencionó que su hija le ayudó al darme la pulsera de jades.

-Seguro… su hija le ayudaba a cuidarte…

-No. Ella no duró demasiado con nosotras, cuando mucho unos meses. –Negué- Ella fue muy clara, cuando tuve esto conmigo para ella todo fue más fácil.

-No lo comprendo Aderu. No sé a qué se pudo referir. –Se disculpó, yo exhalé y negué de nuevo-

-¿Qué más investigaste? –pregunté volviendo a verla atentamente-

-Algunos yōkai simplemente evitan a los seres humanos y así el problema que conllevaban; generalmente habitan áreas aisladas lejos de viviendas humanas. Otros yōkai, sin embargo, deciden vivir cerca de asentamientos humanos conviviendo en buena armonía. Algunas historias cuentan que los yōkai crían con los humanos para tener han'yō, o "Humanos mitad demonios". La mayor parte de estos cuentos comienzan como historias de amor, pero a menudo acaban con tristeza, resultado de los muchos obstáculos que tienen que afrontar los yōkai y los mortales en sus relaciones.-leyó corrido pero en voz clara, pero la información me sonó inútil sin embargo no dije nada- Bueno, de una cosa estamos seguras… -me miró- Youkais y humanos se odian.

-¿Qué otra cosa hay? –Sango hojeó la carpeta de nuevo-

-Todos estos términos se unían a otros más que, no traje pero los leí superficialmente. Sengoku Jidai es el principal.

-Sí, los Youkai existían en ese entonces. Supuestamente.

-Desde el año 1467, hasta el período Edo. –musitó revisando otras cosas más, yo asentí-

-Casi… Hmm. Quinientos… Más de Quinientos.

-Quinientos cuarenta y seis. –Me corrigió Sango- Hay distintos tipos de Youkai, los más famosos están familiarizados con animales y representaciones de dioses de los mismos. Aparte estaban los Hanyou. –yo asentía a todo eso-

-¿Y las Miko? ¿Qué papel desempeñaban con respecto a los Youkai? ¿Eran las Taijiya?

-Uhm. No. Los Taijiya eran exterminadores, dice aquí que usaban las mismas pieles y corazas de los Youkai para elaborar sus armas y armaduras. Las Miko servían a los templos, purificaban los malos espíritus y eran enemigos de los Youkai, batallaban seguido en la época que la Shikon no Tama estuvo perdida y posteriormente dividida en 1000 trozos.

-¡Ah! Yo tengo un llavero de eso. –Musité reconociendo el nombre-

-¿De qué cosa? –preguntó Sango, yo me levanté y busqué en mi gaveta, entre lápices y borradores encontré aquel llavero que me dio mi abuela hacía cuatro cumpleaños atrás-

-La Shikon no Tama. –se la tendí para que la tomara con su mano, era un llavero normal para mi y el nombre hasta pensé que mi bis Abuelo lo había inventado. Una esfera rosada como una metra pero más grande estaba siendo sostenida por un hilo y arriba plastificado el nombre de Shikon no Tama- Me la dio mi abuela, era de su hija. ¿Entonces esa perla si existió?

-Sí. Aquí dice que muchos Youkai poderosos anhelaban esa joya para poder llevar al máximo su fuerza y resistencia, querían más poderes de los que ya tenían. Los humanos la deseaban para poseer más tierras y someter a los Youkai e incluso algunos Hanyou la buscaban para convertirse en su totalidad en una de sus dos partes. –Explicó leyendo en su mente, miró la joya de nuevo en su mano-

-¿Una de sus dos partes? –pregunté-

-Sí. Los Hanyo son parte humana y parte Youkai, ellos querían la perla para convertiste en uno de los dos. La Shikon no Tama era capaz de conceder un deseo de cualquier índole a quién la poseyera sin embargo ésta debía estar purificada, si los poderes malignos le tocaban la perla se contaminaría y las desgracias irían a nuestro mundo.

-Pero dijiste que esa perla se dividió en 1000 trozos. –Musité mientras me sentaba en la alfombra y frente a Sango-

-Sí. Se dividió en 1000 fragmentos pero su poder persistía, cada fragmento tenía el poder suficiente para revivir muertos o aumentar pequeñas cualidades y habilidades en los humanos y youkais.

-Entonces imagino que, si eso hubiera ocurrido en serio, los trozos estarían todavía por ahí. –dije lógicamente, 1000 trozos era imposible de recolectar incluso para Youkais-

-No. La Shikon no tama se restauró y fue purificada. –Dijo Sango buscando ahora en el libro azul que llamó mi atención primeramente- Es todo lo que dice. Que fue purificada.

-Da igual. Mi abuela no la mencionó así que eso no tiene que ver, puede ser ficticio incluso. ¿Qué hay sobre el pozo? ¿Investigaste sobre eso?

-¡Sí! –exclamó emocionada y eso me sorprendió un poco, sin embargo yo no estaba muy distinta. ¡Quería saber que había ahí! ¿Porqué mi abuela me hizo jurar no acercarme?- Aquí está, el pozo devora-huesos.

-¿Devora-huesos? Eso no suena bien.

-En la era Sengoku, los civiles de una de las aldeas del oeste construyeron el pozo devora-huesos para arrojar los restos de los Youkai que exterminaban y atacaban la aldea. Usaron la corteza del árbol del tiempo, Goshinboku para construir el pozo. Se dice que cuando depositan los restos de cualquier criatura su cuerpo se descompone de una forma asombrosa quedando solo los huesos que con el tiempo van desapareciendo misteriosamente. –finalizó. Sango volvió a mirarme. Yo no dije nada.

Estaba un poco estupefacta, el saber que mi Goshinboku tenía que ver con ese pozo directamente me dio respuestas, no respuestas con palabras pero sin con sensaciones. Goshinboku reaccionó cuando yo le pregunté sobre el pozo y no había duda alguna.

-¿Qué es un árbol del tiempo? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio, Sango solo me miró y negó suavemente- ¿Acaso se viaja en el tiempo por él?

-No… lo sé… No encontré nada de Goshinboku. Bueno, no busqué tampoco…

-Ese pozo, debe contener una dimensión de Youkais o algo así. Los está liberando.

-¿El alma corrupta de todos los Youkais que depositaron en el pozo hace Quinientos años está invadiendo ahora el presente? –preguntó Sango, y es que todas las respuesta podían parecer la correcta. Llevé mi mano a mi cabello y lo despeiné-

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡No entiendo nada! –Exclamé restregando mi rostro- ¿Ves? Todo encaja y al mismo tiempo faltan… como partes entre cada pieza.

-¿Y el libro que tu abuela te dijo? –me recordó Sango, por un momento ya lo había olvidado. Volteé mi cuerpo y tomé la caja con mi mano izquierda, dejé la caja en la alfombra y se lo señalé a Sango-

-Ahí está. Ábrelo tú porque si lo hago yo, lo abriré con los dientes de la desesperación. –exageré un poco, me daba igual ahora con Sango sabía cómo me ponía cuando estaba tensa y desesperada. Sango rió bajito y tomó la caja con ambas manos, además yo tenía mi brazo inservible por los momentos, quitó los pergaminos con cuidado y los dejó enteros a un lado, después desató el lazo y tomó los extremos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y de pronto mi estómago me recordó que no había cenado nada. Sango apretó la caja un poco más para abrirla, me sentía como si estuviera a punto de subir a una montaña rusa, pero ya me quería bajar.

Sango exhaló y soltó la caja.

-¿Qué? ¿Hmm? –pregunté buscando explicación-

-Está muy bien sellada. –dijo ahora apoyando la caja en su vientre para usar ambas manos en presionar la abertura de la caja en lados opuestos, la oí quejarse y cerrar los ojos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus dedos se pusieron blancos, apretó los dientes y su corazón se aceleró pero ni eso funcionó, volvió a respirar tomando una bocanada de aire y agitada me vio- Demasiado bien sellada.

-¿Debo abrirla con los dientes? –pregunté tomándola con mi única mano y traté de acomodarme para abrirla, pero fue difícil, con mi mano inútil la sostuve por un lado y hasta usando mi rodilla para que presionara hacia abajo use la izquierda para la parte de arriba, tomé aire y me preparé- Hai! Exclamé antes de aplicar toda mi fuerza pero tan pronto como comencé a ejercer fuerza. ¡Plop! La caja se había abierto demasiado fácil. Sango me miró estupefacta y con la boca abierta, tratando de decir alguna palabra pero nada salía de ella, estaba reconsiderando si había usado toda su fuerza y yo si acaso me había mentido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Oh oh! Quien será Yamato? :D Pongan mucha atención a ese personaje poque es IMPORTANTE. ¿Acaso será una reencarnación de ALGUIEN más? ~ -silva- Ahí se los dejo xD gracias de antemano por leer auqnue no comenten! Bye~


	8. 7: El Demonio de traje Rojo

Buenas noches! ;-; Estoy algo triste porque no hay ningún review~ pero así es la vida xD Hoy me mordió mi cachorrita en la mano(?) así que sientan compasión y please denme reviews, vivo de ellos!.

No diré nada del capítulo ~ :D

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 7  
**__El Demonio de traje rojo_

**Época Actual, mismo día.**

**Aderu POV**

-Sango-chan. ¿Me mentiste? –pregunté perpleja, ella me miraba igual más su boca abierta-

-¡N-no! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No he podido abrirlo ni con toda mi fuerza. –me explicó, y aunque yo lo había abierto con una facilidad ridícula le creí a ella, Sango era mucho más fuerte que yo, me abría las tapas de los recipientes que yo no podía y ahora esa caja pesada y vieja nos había visto la cara de tontas. Dejé el asunto de lado y con la tapa de la caja debajo de la misma miré el libro antiguo, estaba cocido a un lado y las hojas eran amarillentas. Oh si, de quinientos cuarenta y seis años atrás.- Ábrelo. Léelo de una vez, estoy ansiosa. –me dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, yo moví mi rostro a un lado al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro y colocado en mis piernas lo abrí casi por la mitad.

Y abracadabra… Estaba vacío.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh? –Preguntó sango con voz aguda inclinándose hacia mi.- No tiene nada escrito. ¿Cómo es posible?

Arrugué mi entrecejo y comencé a pasar las páginas torpemente pero certificando que efectivamente el libro estaba en blanco. Ni un rastro de tinta había en el.

-No, esto debe ser una broma del libro. Mi abuela me dijo que en éste libro estarían todas las respuestas a mis preguntas. –dije citando las palabras exactas de ella. Seguí pasando las hojas con incomodidad usando mi mano izquierda pero terminé usando la derecha también porque ay no aguantaba estar así.- Esperaba hallar mínimo un cuestionario explícito.

Y como un giro del destino mi pulsera verde brilló, yo la vi, Sango se percató y el libro también. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque se cerró estruendosamente y cayó en el suelo, justo cuando toqué una de las páginas con mi mano derecha.

Ahora se podía leer en la portada arrugada y desgastada _Hajime_. (初め) Miré a Sango y ella me asintió.

-Úsala. Así parece funcionar. –me dijo seria, de pronto un asunto que era tan ridículo como una película de ficción nos tenía a la expectativa a ambas, porque hacía mucho esto había dejado de ser ficción para mí.

Con mi mano derecha mantenía tocando el libro y con la izquierda hojeaba, sólo tuve que leer el inicio para reconocer que era una especie de diario, una bitácora y anotaciones de algunas experiencias.

-¿Qué dice? –Me preguntó Sango colocándose a mi lado-

-Parecen anotaciones personales.

-¿Un diario? … Emocionante. –Murmuró muy bajo-

"_La puesta de sol ocurrió sin ninguna novedad, los rumores que aquellos monjes me contaron resultaron ser una farsa, la noche fue calmada y no vi rastros de esos ogros como me habían dicho. Mi día continuó hasta el anochecer donde volví a ver aquellas serpientes cazadoras de almas. La tristeza me embargó como cada noche y fui reconfortada por ellas, que también se sentía de igual forma. Pensé que pudiera significar mi muerte, su visita._

_ Me encontré con el Demonio de traje rojo por primera vez_."

-Esto es un diario. ¿Cómo puede ayudarme un diario? –Pregunté recostándome en la cama-

-Pero por algo es que esa pulsera que llevas en la mano es la que puede hacer, eso. Que puedas leerlo. –me explicó Sango, eso era cierto pero no comprendía por qué. Esta pulsera pertenecía a mi tía fallecida… Y no podía ser de ninguna manera éste diario de ella porque tenía por lo menos 500 años o más. ¡Hasta debía tomarlo con cuidado!

-Si, pero como todo lo demás. No lo entiendo. –arrugué la nariz y cerré el libro por fin- No quiero seguir pensando por hoy Sango, sin lograr avanzar nada sólo estoy cansándome en vano. Mañana debo ir al hospital con mi abuela y ya es muy tarde. –le dije levantándome y dejando el libro dentro de la caja pero aún abierta.

Nos dio pereza recoger todo así que los papeles seguían en el suelo, Sango dormía en mi cama conmigo en el lado de la pared y yo viendo a un punto muerto en el escritorio.

Ese libro, tocar ese libro me dejó un rastro de tristeza que no comprendía. Y no quería seguir leyendo ni tocándolo, me transmitía mucha nostalgia y dolor ajeno… Lo peor era que no podía molestarme porque estaba totalmente inundada de ese sentimiento.

La habitación estaba a penumbras exceptuando el área de la alfombra donde estaban tendidos los papeles y la caja abierta con el libro, la luna les alumbraba desde la ventana. Mi mirada pasó del escritorio hasta el suelo y aquel sentimiento me pegó con más fuerza obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Sabía que tenía un gesto de dolor en mi rostro porque estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para... no llorar. Me avergonzaba estar así, yo no solía llorar por cualquier cosa y ahora por algo que desconocía estaba mordiéndome el labio y conteniendo sollozos fuertes.

Se juntó entonces el miedo a perder mi ser querido, mi abuela. El deseo de ser querida por mis padres y estar a su lado, de regresar el tiempo y que todo tomara el curso normal que debió tomar. Una feliz vida con mi familia, de pronto quizá si eso hubiese sucedido yo sería diferente.

Odiaba como era, mi abuela me conocía, y Sango también. Odiaba ser tan vacía, como si todo me diera "igual". Muchas personas me lo decían, Akari, Yume, Sango y mi abuela me lo recuerdan constantemente pero yo con tranquilidad y frialdad comento un "¿En serio? Uhm."

Me había convertido en alguien seca, no recordaba desde cuando exactamente pero no había dudas. Era estúpido decir que extrañaba mis emociones pero era así, incluso el sentir peligro y adrenalina como había pasado en las últimas semanas, era gratificante.

Me sentía viva.

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos con éste pensamiento, quería sentirme viva de nuevo pero desesperadamente no lo conseguía. Si fallaba, si mostraba algún símbolo de debilidad se aprovecharían de eso y yo debía proteger a mi abuela. Tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

Escuché un ruido que me alarmó y me senté de golpe viendo al frente. Miré a los lados, ventana, puerta, escritorio, suelo, closet. Tenía el nudo en la garganta molestándome horrores, con mi mano sobre mi brazo, mi espalda encorvada y el frío subiendo por mis pies desnudos, temblé y volví a escuchar el ruido.

Me levanté alarmada y con mi puño izquierdo empuñado y temblando miré a la ventana y me asomé, la luna estaba llena y hermosa, estaba mostrándome todo para que pudiera ver perfectamente pero no había nadie. Desde ahí no podía ver el pozo, sólo a Goshinboku.

El ruido insistió, pero antes de ponerme a mirar como loca buscando el origen me concentré en escucharlo mejor e identificarlo. ¿Una pisada? ¿Un golpe? ¿Un florero roto?

Un sollozo. Ahí estaba.

Miré a Sango pero estaba dormida boca arriba abrazándose por el frío pues yo dejé que la manta se cayera en el suelo, mi pecho subía y bajaba por culpa de ese sentimiento.

No estaba en amenaza y apenas me daba cuenta, no estaba tensa ni insegura. Di un paso hacia adelante y pisé algo mojado, miré hacia abajo y tan pronto mis cabellos acariciaron mis mejillas otra gota cayó sobre mi pie descalzo. Sollozo.

Una lágrima más y un cosquilleo sobre mi cuello, la garganta me dolía. Me aterré.

Salí de la habitación sin prisa a pesar que mi corazón estaba apretándose como si alguien lo hiciera con sus propias manos, estaban deseándome dolor.

Me apoyé en la puerta para retirarme segundos luego y cubrí mi rostro para así poder llorar sin impedimentos.

Mi cuerpo quería resguardo, quería ser abrazada pero ¿Por quién? ¿Quién querría abrazar a una criatura como yo?

Mis lágrimas quedaron sobre mis rodillas y abracé mis piernas. Estaba sacudiendo mis hombros cual niña, pero no era berrinche.

Era uno de esos momentos en que no aguantaba tanta presión sola. Me desarmé, no aguantaba… yo…

Mi, mi coraza estaba destruida y quedaba de mi lo que era…

Una niña, con miedo y sola. Tan sola… ¿cómo podrían dejar a una niña sola? Solo un alma despiadada…

Quizá yo lo merecía. Pero no quería estar más sola… Era una niña ¿Cómo una niña podría cuidar de su abuela?

¿Cómo podría estar pendiente de su salud y de ella misma también? De los quehaceres…

No. ¡No! ¡Eso no era!

¡Yo jamás me quejaría de amar a mi abuela! ¡Era mi madre!

¡Yo no me quejo nunca!

-Ya no quiero… ya no… -lleve mis manos a mi cabeza dejando que mis dedos se entrelazaran con mi cabello y sollozando aún, aterrada… sentía el vacío frente a mí, a mis lados, nadie donde correr y apoyarme porque…

Siempre estuve sola. La cálida sonrisa de mi abuela no era suficiente y lo sabía pero me mentía… ella me amaba ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo si no tomaba eso como suficiente?!

¡¿Qué clase de persona desecharía el sentimiento que mi propia sangre me daba con amor?!

¡¿Qué clase de criatura era yo?!

-Maldito libro. ¡Maldito libro! –exclamé sin preocuparme por Sango, no… yo no pensaba en más nada que en liberarme, estaba contenida, temblaba, perturbada.

Quería liberarme y en mi pecho sentía los golpes. Reales.

Quería salir y arrancar esa piel falsa que llevaba, quería… quería…

-¡BASTA! –grité y me descontrolé. A partir de aquí sólo vi retazos de lo que yo misma hacía.

Me acuerdo que el libro estaba en mis manos y yo salía de la casa. Estaba desorientada. Exaltada.

Como si me tuvieran atrapada en ese templo ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

¡Odiaba todo! ¡Odiaba a mis padres por hacerme así!

¡Odiaba a mi abuela por mantenerme cautiva!

¡Odiaba a Kagome por tratar de cambiarme!

Pero es que yo debía ser controlada, no era… no era…

-Por favor. Detente, detente. –supliqué abrazando al Libro que en si era mi enemigo principal. Goshinboku me abrazaba.

Me susurraba que era fuerte y que había sobrevivido lo peor y hasta ahora iba muy bien. Que no era una mocosa débil y que ahora no podía rendirme.

Qué patética había resultado ser creando una voz imaginaria en mi cabeza para un objeto inanimado… para sentirme mejor.

¿PUEDE HABER PERSONA MÁS PATÉTICA?

No necesitaba que me lo recordaran. ¡Tenía 18 años tratando de olvidarlo!

"_Es suficiente. ¡Suficiente_!"

Habló, lo que, parecía ser… mi dueño. Y me puso a dormir, era suficiente…

Aquella noche fue suficiente pero me deparaba mucho más luego de eso.

Ah….

* * *

**Época Antigua**

**Normal POV**

-Okasan. Okasan. –llamó Hana a su madre que como siempre a esa hora tendía la ropa que lavaba con anterioridad- Okasan! –insistió tratando que Sango le mirase. La mujer lejos de prestarle atención se quejó con voz cansada y suspiró- Okasan! ¡Esto es importante! ¡Goshinboku se ve extraño!

-¿Qué has dicho Hana? –Preguntó a su hija mayor volteando ligeramente su cuerpo con sus manos mojadas- ¿Extraño?

-Sus hojas están cayéndose. ¡Todas! –Exclamó con rostro preocupado- Nunca había florecido… pero jamás se habían caído sus hojas más que en invierno.

Sango analizó lo que su hija decía y dejando la ropa en el cesto caminó con ella hasta el dicho árbol que había estado ahí desde los inicios del tiempo. Cuando llegó al lugar Miroku y todos los aldeanos ya estaban a una distancia prudente viendo el fenómeno.

-Anata. –habló Sango a Miroku que estaba demasiado serio. Haru estaba junto a su padre con su pequeña hermana en brazos, y su hermano menor a un lado Kirara saltó a su cabeza y maulló tiernamente. Los aldeanos cuchicheaban demostrando su miedo por aquello que ocurría. La anciana Kaede lucía triste por el contrario y tal gesto fue captado por la joven Rin que siempre estaba con su abuela.

-Abuela Kaede. ¿Se siente mal? –Preguntó dulcemente pasando su mano sobre el hombro tenso de la anciana-

-En mis 70 años de vida, jamás había presenciado tal estado de Goshinboku… -murmuró acongojada- Esto, no puede tratarse de algo más que un mal augurio.

-¿Mal augurio? –Preguntó Rin-

-¿Mal augurio? ¿Guerras? ¿Desgracias? –Preguntó un aldeano alarmando entonces a todos los demás aldeanos, las mujeres abrazaron a sus hijos y los hombres tomaron sus armas dispuestos a pelear-

-¡No sean tontos! Es sólo un árbol… él no hará nada por sí solo. Pero si certifico, que no se trata de cosas buenas. Debemos estar preparados. ¡Regresen a la aldea! –anunció Kaede y entre palabras y exclamaciones se retiraron dejando al Monje, la exterminadora y su familia allí. Más Shippou que miraba todo desde una distancia más alejada.

-Anciana Kaede. ¿A que se refería con mal augurio? –Preguntó Sango-

-Goshinboku reacciona con los cambios en el tiempo, algo que los humanos causamos pero no podemos revertir. Y justo ahora se ha realizado un cambio en el tiempo, esta es su reacción. Alguien importante ha tomado una decisión. –musitó sabiamente, Rin le miró sorprendida, no sabía cómo alguien pudiera saber todo aquello-

-Y entonces ¿Qué se puede hacer anciana Kaede? –preguntó Shippou seriamente de brazos cruzados y caminando hacia ellos. La anciana volteó y le miró vagamente-

-¿No has oído niño? No hay nada que podamos hacer. La decisión ya se ha tomado… El tiempo tiene que regresar a su libre curso, a lo que le temo es a la forma en que se va a ejecutar.

Todos estaban callados, el buen Monje preocupado por lo mismo que la anciana pues entendía el asunto a la perfección, Sango tenía una ligera idea pero además llevaba consigo hipótesis del porque estaba ocurriendo eso, su propia lógica había deducido algo que era muy probable. Las gemelas estaban bastante confundidas y ni hablar del menor de los hijos que ya estaba acariciando a la gata de dos colas entre sus brazos, Shippou no estaba demasiado distinto y al no comprender simplemente suspiró.

-El pozo seguro está en el mismo estado. Se habrá cerrado por completo o… -paró súbitamente y miró a Shippou que extrañamente le entendió de inmediato-

-Voy. –musitó antes de desaparecer corriendo a una velocidad impresionante-

-Abuela Kaede. ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Rin-

-No sabemos cómo reaccionará el pozo con el estado de Goshinboku, puedo estar equivocada pero quizá esto a puesto en desequilibrio y todo debe ser restaurado. El pozo puede estar destruyéndose o quedar abierto para siempre.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? –Preguntó, la anciana sólo cambió de expresión levemente, como alguien que no pudiera revelar el porqué sabía todo aquello-

-¿Es necesario prepararse para una batalla Anciana Kaede? –Preguntó Sango-

-No lo sé Sango. Lo que creía, ya... no estoy segura de nada.-Fue lo último que dijo antes que mirar el tétrico estado del árbol ahora totalmente seco-

* * *

**Época actual, 7 meses después.**

**Aderu POV**

Día 16 de Agosto. Estaba a pocos días de mi primer día en la Universidad, oficialmente. La ceremonia de graduación debió ser hace 4 semanas sin embargo por un incidente de incendio –en el cual, si, estuve involucrada por culpa de un Demonio- se pospuso y estaban preparando todo para hacerla de nuevo aunque la fecha estaba aún en tentativa, se habían hecho muchos gastos en la celebración fallida.

A pesar de la decisión que había tomado… no había sido capaz de desligarme como yo quería. A pesar que estaba todo a la normalidad, a pesar que mi deseo era ferviente.

Mi abuela en casa, sana y mucho más enérgica. Sango aún estaba a mi lado, eso me dejaba algo impresionada ya que una amistad nunca me había durado demasiado. A Yume y Akari las conocí el último año de escuela y ahora ya no hablo con ellas pues simplemente dejaron de interesarse, es normal. Y Sango estaba ahí insistiendo de su forma tan peculiar y agradable, muy en mi interior deseaba que se volviera una constante en mi vida.

Otro que es constante… Yamato, un chico mayor que yo que estaba como residente en el hospital central de Tokio, no era del tipo encantador y envolvente, más bien era algo torpe y directo, orgulloso, pero había demostrado afecto por mi abuela y por mi –demasiado- a menudo me llamaba solo para preguntarme por su salud y eso decía mucho de él. Hemos salido dos veces pero resultaron fallidas también, Yamato al ser residente debía estar pendiente del hospital y recibía muchas llamadas, a la final debía salir corriendo por alguna emergencia. Me importaba, me llegó a importar por un momento, porque… Bueno…. Él me agradaba mucho, sin embargo acepté que su trabajo era arduo, sabía que también era importante para él y simplemente decidimos que ser amigos era lo único que podíamos mantener en estos momentos.

Goshinboku sin embargo decidió irse de mi lado. O eso sentía cada fibra de mi ser al verlo. Que se había convertido en un vacío. Estaba seco y no podía ser bueno pero no sabía cómo interpretarlo más que como una partida sin despedida. Porque él no me avisó.

-Aderu. –me llamó informalmente Yamato, yo volteé a verlo con mi helado en mano- Un poco más y esas bicicletas te hubieran arrollado. –dijo aparentemente tranquilo pero con la nariz arrugada, noté entonces que tenía un enorme brazo musculoso alrededor de mi cintura impidiéndome caminar más. Al borde de la avenida y con la luz de los autos en verde más algunas bicicletas que pasaban junto frente a mis narices. Sólo atiné a tomar aire y expulsarlo- Pareciera que las vacaciones no surtieron efecto en ti.

-La verdad no. En lo absoluto. Estoy más relajada sin duda. –Dije mirando al frente porque esos ojos azules seguían viéndome de una distancia prudente pero fija- El helado está funcionando también.

-Ya lo veo. –suspiró cerca de mí y tomó mi mano cuando comenzamos a cruzar la calle. Yamato tenía sus manos suaves y cálidas pero grandes, protectoras. Admitía que no sólo llamaba mi atención, también estaba la presencia de esos insectos revoloteando, esos que le llaman mariposas.- Escucha, he estado pensando en algo… Ésta es tu última semana antes de comenzar la universidad. ¿No?

-No te ayudaré con tus prácticas de sutura de nuevo. –Le dije intentando estar seria mirando al frente-

-¡Dios! ¡No! –exclamó sonriendo con esos dientes blancos y perfectos. Rió luego en tono bajo y suspiró- Jamás te pediría eso, Aderu, por dios, no estoy tan enfermo.

-¿Tan? –pregunté arqueando una ceja, el me negó indicándome que olvidara el asunto-

-Planeemos un viaje corto, unos tres días serán suficientes y así te quedan 4 más para prepararte psicológicamente a ser una adulta.

-Soy una adulta ya, Yamato. –repliqué en tono autoritario y mirándole de reojo-

-Es tu problema. Eres demasiado adulta. Deberías soltarte un poco.

-No quiero soltarme. –musité y para mi estúpida mala suerte apreté más la mano de Yamato, estaba claro que le había dado una indirecta muy obvia y él la había tomado pues subió su mano a sus labios llevándose la mía también y acarició mi dorso con la punta de su nariz.

Me sonrojé de tiro, no todo el tiempo un chico me tocaba así. Él había sido el único en mi vida y aún me sentía incómoda dejando que lo hiciese.

Subí el rostro y pude jurar que mis ojos brillaban fuertemente porque los de Yamato estaban así. Sus tupidas cejas negras sobre sus ojos claros, sus rasgos varoniles y su boca oculta porque ahora depositaba un beso en mis nudillos. Él era un encanto, me atraía pero luego de eso no podía ofrecerle nada más, porque sabía que no iba a sentir un "algo más".

-No te sueltes de mi entonces. –respondió él bajando su mano y sonriéndome cálido, mi helado estaba derritiéndose en mi mano porque yo prefería ver a mi amigo el "enfermero".

-No lo haré. –le aseguré y él ensanchó más su sonrisa pero viendo al frente- Aunque debo hacerlo por un momento para lavar mi mano, estoy llena de helado.

-Baka. –negó suavemente-

* * *

Más tarde Yamato me acompañó a casa, almorzó con nosotras pero tuvo que retirarse por cosas del hospital sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta me miró serio: "Piensa lo del viaje. Dile a Sango también."

Ella no tardó en llegar con una sonrisa que pude distinguir desde el primer escalón del templo.

-So~ Miroku hizo las cosas bien ésta vez. ¿No? –le molesté mientras ella batía la mezcla para hornear un pastel, yo simplemente miraba porque no podía tocar nada o lo arruinaría automáticamente-

-¿Qué te da esa impresión?

-Oh no mucho. –Negué levemente- La sonrisa de tonta, los ojos chispeando, tu blusa favorita y ¡Oh si! Esa linda pulsera que llevas en la muñeca que yo no conocía.

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego el sonrojo escapó. _Touché_. Sonreí aún más grande.

-Ah~ Sango, sango. Parece que te conozco más de lo que tú misma te conoces.

-Pero a ti también te conozco. Yamato me ha llamado. –Dijo contrarrestando el golpe.-

-¿Yamato? ¿Para qué? –Pregunté curiosa-

-Me habló del viaje corto. –Musitó buscando los huevos en la nevera-

-Qué desconfiado es. Yo iba a decírtelo sólo esperaba a que llegaras. –Me defendí aunque Sango no parecía estar pendiente de mi excusa-

-Me parece buena su idea. Quizá podamos ir los cuatro.

-Uhm.

Hubo silencio luego, yo me concentré en comerme las chispitas de chocolate mientras Sango me veía de reojo.

-Yamato se escuchaba entusiasmado…

Yo sabía a dónde iba eso, pero no quería sacar la conversación de nuevo. A pesar que lo que había hecho hoy me tenía pensativa estaba muy centrada en que iba a ser difícil que Yamato y yo nos viéramos más seguido. Ya me había hecho la idea y estaba bien con eso.

-Si lo sé. Piensa que no disfruté mis vacaciones y quiere darme un _one last try_. –dije contando las chispas de chocolate en mi mano para luego llevarlas todas a mi boca y comerlas-

-¿Y no se darán un _one last try_ entre ustedes? –preguntó y yo negué de inmediato- Aderu-chan.

-No.

-¡Pero no lo han tratado lo suficiente! –Me regañó girándose hacia mi-

-No había que intentarlo más, lo sabíamos.

-¿Qué sabían? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiere Yamato? ¿Y se preocupa por ti y tu abuela? Él podría ser muy útil en su vida, podría ayudarte demasiado y podrás tener un apoyo de alguien como no lo has tenido antes, me refiero a la presencia de…

-No lo digas. –Le miré directo a los ojos- No lo necesité antes, no necesito ninguna figura masculina ahora. Lo he estado haciendo sola y puedo continuar. –le interrumpí sabiendo lo que ella quería decir aunque su mirada era de arrepentimiento ahora-

-Lo sé. No estaba refiriéndome a eso… Pero, nadie nació para estar solo Aderu-chan.

-No lo digas como si tuviera 50 y sin experiencias amorosas. –rodé los ojos-

-Eres tan genial Aderu-chan. –me miró con amor, yo no me moví porque estaba a la expectativa- Pero no lo comprendo.

-No es tan complicado. No estoy pendiente de esa clase de cosas.

-Aderu. –Me miró más seria- Llevamos ya casi 9 meses siendo amigas. ¡A punto de llegar al año! Y siempre termino yo llorando en tu cama y tú me hacer reír, y me consuelas, y me ayudas con todo… Pero yo no he hecho nada por ti.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –Le sonreí para tratar de calmarla- Estoy agradecida porque estés haciendo desastre en mi cocina, en serio.

-¿Cuándo podré hacer lo mismo por ti? Es que, no es normal… Trato de aconsejarte con Yamato, es lo único que se me ocurre por hacer por ti y no deseas ayuda, lo evades todo con una habilidad asombrosa. Como si no te importara nada, es… Nunca había conocido a alguien así, eso me hace pensar que no tienes… -entonces cubrió su boca. Mi rostro no podía ser más tranquilo y neutral, ella parecía asustada y se dirigió a mí de inmediato- Lo siento… Sabes que no quería, pero… assh. –se frustró y yo caminé hacia ella tomándole los hombros y mirándola-

-Está bien. Comprendí. -Sango parecía decepcionado de lo que veía, creo. Porque ladeó el rostro y negó suavemente.- Sólo dilo. Puedes decirme lo que sea, no me importa.

-¡Eso! Parece que no te importa nada, si Yamato te quiere o no, si te duele o no, si quieres intentarlo o no… Y… ¡solo puedo opinar en eso! Porque no sé nada más. ¿No tienes confianza en mí para contarme?

Y de esto se trataba de nuevo.

-Ah…. Sango. –fruncí mis labios y traté de sonar lo más dulce posible- Sabes que… no... No me…

-No te gusta hablar de lo que sientes. Me he percatado de ello. –dijo retirándose y comenzando a batir de nuevo, estaba molesta pero no podía ayudar en ello.

No era costumbre lo que tenía, en serio odiaba hablar de lo que sentía. Terminaba flaqueando horriblemente y la sensación no era grata, no podía abrirme a nadie y así debía seguir. Seguro que cuando Yamato lo notara esto de "sólo amigos" nos resultará más fácil, él cederá y yo me resignaré.

Resoplé muy fuerte y cubrí mi rostro con una mano, debía admitirlo… pensar así me cansaba ya.

-Yo debería disculparme. No sé cómo ser… ¿social? –Pregunté mirando hacia el "infinito" con un rostro pensativo, Sango me miró y sonrió de nuevo por mis caras raras-

-Eres social, creo que no te gusta serlo. Atrapaste a Yamato ¿No? Me atrapaste a mí también.

-No, tú eres un caso extra-oficial. Que no mencionaremos cerca de la policía. –Le advertí bromeando de nuevo, Sango rió y terminó suspirando-

-Eres grandiosa en serio. Eres muy divertida y tienes cualidades geniales… Sólo que a veces parece que, no te gustara tener emociones o sentimientos. Cuando te pregunto algo en serio, e incluso cuando me equivoco como justo ahora tú solo accedes, dices que comprendes y…. ¿No te enfadas? ¿No sientes ira? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te dije que eras rara? –preguntó directamente-

-Sango. Eres directa, quizá demasiado. –Ella sólo me miró, porque sabía que no estaba molesta por lo que dijo- Bien…. Veamos… -me tomé un momento para pensar, no parecía tan difícil.

Encontrar las sensaciones que sentí cuando ella me dijo rara, fría y otras cosas más.

"_Es cierto_". Eso era lo que mi mente me exteriorizaba.

-Yo me sentí… -comencé la frase y me crucé de brazos- Normal. Porque tienes razón. Sango. –Endulcé mi voz- Soy así, soy seca, soy fría. Rara, sin emociones y eso que dijiste. No sentí nada, porque es cierto. No me puedo enfadar si sé que es cierto.

-Deberías enfadarte, aún así. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los humanos somos seres muy egoístas, y que aunque las demás personas tengan razón igualmente vamos a contradecir al otro. Por eso. –Me señaló y entrecerró los ojos- Deberías enfadarte porque te dije fría y sin emociones.

-Bueno, digamos que me enfada un poco que lo repitas tanto. –le bromeé-

-Ash. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Debo hacer otra mezcla ya, se puso dura. Siéntete mal. –me culpó y yo me senté en la mesa sonriendo-

-¡Oh! Creo que he comenzado a sentir algo... Ahora siento diversión de verte enfadada. –Tomé una de las fresas de un lado y la comí con gusto-

-¿Sabes que si comes otra fresa te ayudaré a sentir dolor con una de mis golpizas? –me amenazó con la batidora llena de la mezcla del pastel y yo reír llevándome dos fresas a la boca y bajándome luego de la mesa para no ser alcanzada. Me encantaba cuando discutíamos porque siempre terminaba así, en bromas y risas.

¡Oh vamos! No era tan fría después de todo.

* * *

La noche llegó, mi abuela y yo éramos las únicas que habitábamos nuestra casa, era una noche especialmente fría, yo usaba mi pijama larga y medias con mi cabello suelto, todo lo que pudiera darme color bienvenido sea. Chequeé la casa como de costumbre antes de dormir y encontré a mi abuela en la sala con la TV apagada y mirando algo entre sus manos que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Abuela.-le llamé suavemente, ella subió su mirada y, esos dulce ojos estaban acuosos, apretaba sus labios para no llorar y hasta tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo debido a las lágrimas en las pestañas del esfuerzo de no hacerlas caer-

-Cariño. –murmuró y me sonrió maternalmente. Yo tomé aire y caminé hacia ella colocándome a su lado muy cerca, le miré con preocupación-

-¿Porqué no estás en cama? ¿Te sientes mal? –ella pasó un brazo por mi hombro y me abrazó pero no dejó de ver aquello que más de cerca identifiqué como un libro de fotos. Quedé en silencio viendo la imagen y ella sólo sonreía-

-Me ha atacado el mosquito del recuerdo. –Me habló con la voz quebrada, yo froté su hombro con mi mano y miré más detalladamente la fotografía- Ella es mi hija. Kagome. ¿La recuerdas? –me señaló con su dedo índice. Enfoqué a la joven de uniforme verde, es decir que era de la escuela un poco más lejos de la mía. Cabello azabache y largo con unos enormes y muy vivos ojos marrones- Y tu padre. ¡Qué travieso era! –exclamó suavemente reprimiendo una risa y cubriendo sus labios con su mano- Ésta fue en el primer día de escuela de Kagome, cuando pasó a 3ero de secundaria. Mira, acá está mi padre. –señaló luego a mi bis abuelo con su típica ropa de templo. Admito que me hubiera gustado conocerlo, me daba miedo darme cuenta que los buenos momentos había acabado. Mi abuela lucía feliz y radiante junto a sus hijos…

Quizá yo no le daba tanta felicidad como ellos.

-Y en ésta. ¡Ah! El amigo de mi hija Kagome. –señaló a lo que era un hombre, o joven, no lo sé… no le veía el rostro muy bien. Tenía también un traje de templo pero completamente rojo, con una gorra de béisbol puesta y… ¿Descalzo? ¿Estaba descalzo?- Es la única foto en la que sale.

-Abuela… ¿Por qué está descalzo? –pregunté curiosa mirando sus pies y acercándome más vi el rostro a duras penas, parecía enfadado y a la vez mirando a un punto muerto, como si no supiera que debía mirar a la cámara. Luego de un tiempo me pareció gracioso.

-Ah. Inuyasha. No lo sé… le gustaba estar descalzo. –me dijo serena y cambiando la página para mostrarme ahora unas fotos de la graduación de su hija pero yo no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Quién le ponía a alguien de nombre 'Inuyasha'?- Aquí en su graduación, por fin, pensamos que no lo lograría. Faltaba mucho a clases.

-¿Porqué? Digo… También me gustaba faltar pero, pensé que ella si era buena estudiante. –Le pregunté a la par que miraba las fotos-

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Redefinir su vida, encontrarse a sí misma. Y lo logró. –dijo orgullosa, le miré queriendo entender lo que dijo pero no. Era esa clase de frases de las abuelas que sólo ellas podían comprender, no quise preguntar tampoco-

-Oye abuela. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien llamado 'Perro Demonio Nocturno'? –pregunté pasando la página y viendo otras fotos alternadas-

-Supongo que sus padres muy bien lo habrán pensado. ¿No?

-Pues, no lo sé… Parece que los padres de hoy en día les colocan cualquier nombre a sus hijos. –Me encogí de hombros esperando que tomara mi indirecta-

-Yo pensé muy bien el nombre de mis hijos. –se excusó cerrando el álbum de fotos y tomando ahora uno mío-

-El problema es que no escogiste el mío entonces. –le bromeé y ella rió- En serio abuela. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Aderu? Ni si quiera sé que significa. ¿Lo eligió mi padre?

-No. Lo eligió tu madre. –me corrigió-

-Bueno, ya sé quién fue la descabellada. –Giré los ojos- ¿Qué significa? No sé que responder cuando me preguntan.

-Estoy segura que tiene un hermoso significado. –dijo cerrando también el último álbum y mirándome con una sonrisa- Ya estoy agotada cariño. Iré a la cama. ¿Tú dormirás también?

-Uhm. En un rato más. Hay frío. –me excusé tontamente, cada noche iba y regaba a Goshinboku. Le miraba un rato y cuando por fin sentía que no era escuchada me iba, y mi abuela sabía eso-

-Cariño. Se pondrá bien. Las plantas y árboles sienten el amor ¿Sabes? tú has amado a ese árbol desde toda tu vida, sé que se pondrá bien. –me animó dándome un beso en la frente y levantándose para irse lentamente- No pierdas las esperanzas dulzura.

-A la cama abuela~ -le insistí, ella sonrió como siempre y terminó retirándose. Quería agradecerle pero me costaba creer que Goshinboku estaba así… siempre estuvo hermoso. Imponente, verde, sano y vivo. Cómo lo amo… Cómo amo a ese árbol que me trae tantos recuerdos hermosos como tristes, pero amo cada uno de ellos. Amo con todas mis fuerzas a ese árbol que parecía ahora tan muerto…

Y era inaudito pero ya no escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza como creí imaginarla, me esfuerzo en imaginármela y fue cuando me di cuenta que no la inventaba. En serio la escuchaba, ahora no había nada. Era tan real como esos poderes que salían de mi mano derecha, y apenas 15 años luego es que me enteraba, claro cuando ya tenía conciencia.

Lo miré desde la ventana. Parecía que tenía mucho frío y aunque era algo ilógico pensaba que si le regaba ahorita moriría de más frío por lo que se me ocurrió sólo una cosa. Busqué mi edredón más grueso y una de las sogas que usábamos a veces para subir las cosas pesadas en la bodega, me coloqué mi suéter y mis pantuflas y salí a la congelada noche.

Rodeé el edredón sobre apenas un pedacito del enorme y grueso tronco de mi árbol y mientras fallaba un par de veces mi mente maquinaba como hacer que funcionara, a la final pude hacerlo y sostuve el edredón con la soga haciendo un fuerte nudo adelante. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera suficiente para esa noche y ya mañana pondría otros más, entré a casa y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación entre vagos recuerdos de la conversación con mi abuela.

-Tsk. Inuyasha. –negué suavemente y sonriendo ante el nombre tan impetuoso que tuvo el amigo de la hija de mi abuela- Inuyasha. Aderu. Vaya que nombres más raros. –murmuré abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y metiéndome en cama al instante porque ya estaba congelada de solo haber salido un momento. Mi cuarto estaba desordenado con libros en el escritorio, algunos de la escuela y otras simplemente hojas de aquella vez que Sango investigó sobre lo que mi abuela le confirió, el otro libro ya estaba en la caja y bien guardado en una de mis gavetas….

De solo volver a verlo… me daba escalofríos…

Y aunque me estaba picando el mosquito de la curiosidad no lo abría, ni lo haría.

Era un diario, y yo como buena persona quería averiguar sobre la vida de esa persona pero si iba a sentirme como aquella vez: DENG! Descartado.

Con ese último pensamiento cerré los ojos y me dejé ir, me esperaba una grata noche de sueño y podía sentirlo en cada fibra de mi ser. Y la mullida almohada.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Capítulo largo~ Uno de msi favoritos porque mencionan a Inuyasha *-* Presten mucha atención a cada detalle, es una obra que debe ser muy bien analizada -3- Gracias por quiénes leen pero no comentan, para los que quieren pero no pueden y para quien lo hará! ME MORDIÓ MI PERRITA POR FAVOR DENME REVIEWS PARA RECUPERARME!

Sayounara All~


	9. 8: La decisión Correcta

Buenos días a todos! :D Hoy estoy de un humor EXCELENTE!~ He recibido un nuevo review que contestaré al final -hace corazón-

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

Haré unas aclaraciones primero, comenzando con nuestra "agradable" protagonista, Aderu xD No hay error en como es ella, tal como es ahora es como la planeé hacer, con su mal humor y su desconfianza. Todo personaje de aquí está friamente pensado con anterioridad, **no les recomiendo usar el refrán "la primera impresión es lo que cuenta" porque todos los personajes sufrirán un CAMBIO que se notará con el tiempo.** =D Este fanfic no es corto, no será corto XD me conozco, y apenas va iniciando.

También les recomiendo que LEAN MUY BIEN las partes de Aderu, hay mucha información allí escondida. ju ju ju ~~ Y bueno ya :D No odien a la protagonista(?) Ella tiene sus razones para ser de esa forma, solo que aún no la sabemos.

Éste fanfic es MUY distinto al que la mayoría suele estar acostumbrado, incluyendo personajes. **Por eso Abran sus mentes a toda posibilidad sobre cualquier cosa =D** Y disfruten!

Los dejo con el capítulo finalmente!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 8  
**__La decisión correcta_

-**3 días después-**

**Aderu POV**

-¿Qué? ¿No iras? –Me chilló Sango, yo asentí una vez- Pero, pero, pero… ¡Ya lo has prometido!

-Nunca prometí nada. Es más… nunca accedí. Simplemente estaba en etapa de "voy a pensarlo".

-Yamato lo dio por asentado y está muy entusiasmado con la idea de que viajemos juntos. Lo sabes.

-Pero pueden divertirse sin mí, yo no quiero dejar a mi abuela sola. –Negué y aunque lo hablé con mi abuela y ella accedió gustosa y sonriente animándome a la final la conciencia me ganó, no podía separarme de ella así como así.-

-Comprendo, de veras que si pero… ¿Le participaste la idea a tu abuela?

-Si lo hice, y ella no se opuso, ésta es una decisión mía Sango. –Le dije sentada en la silla de mi escritorio y ella en la cama-

-Bueno… Si no vas tú… ¿Para qué ir yo? –preguntó con rostro pensativo como si buscara alguna diversión que no fuera yo-

-Miroku.

-¿Ah?

-Ve con él. Tendrán tiempo a solas.

-Yamato se sentirá mal. –me advirtió y yo asentí-

-Yo ya me siento mal. –Dije serena y ella entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué?

-No luces como si te sintieras mal.

-No comencemos de nuevo Sango. Éste es mi rostro de preocupación, apréndetelo y reconócelo la próxima vez. –le bromeé señalando mi rostro sin mover un músculo, todo mentira. Ella sonrió pero suspiró de inmediato-

-En serio Aderu-chan. Oush, me siento muy mal por Yamato. ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-No se lo he dicho, planeaba llamarlo en éste mismo momento. –Dije tomando mi móvil y marcando su número viendo como Sango se acostaba en mi cama y veía al techo abrazando mi almohada-

-¿Sabes algo de la ceremonia de graduación? –Me peguntó mientras veía cada número en mi pantalla-

-Sí. Será el próximo fin de semana. Debemos asistir mañana o enviar un correo electrónico a la dirección de la escuela para confirmar la asistencia. –Finalicé al tiempo que escuchaba el tono de espera en el móvil, Sango sólo asintió- Qué ironía. ¿No? Comenzaremos la universidad este Lunes y me graduaré 6 días luego. –Dije incoherentemente, Sango se levantó y miró por la ventana de mi cuarto abriendo el vidrio, la brisa entró y movió nuestros cabellos-

-Oye, Ad- su voz fue interrumpida por la mía al atender Yamato-

-¿Yamato? –Pregunté siempre por si acaso-

-_Ah, Aderu. Lo lamento, no puedo atenderte ahora. Justo estoy preparándome para asistir una cirugía._ –me dijo en voz agitada y se veía que hasta estaba en una posición incómoda pero noté emoción en su voz- _¿Puedes creerlo? La Dra. Yagami por fin me dejará intervenir en una._

-Eso es realmente grandioso. Yo sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano, digo, no practicaste conmigo la sutura por nada. –le bromeé y el rió, así con esa varonil voz e imaginé sus ojos cerrados y dientes blancos-

-_Eres un caso perdido, preciosa. Debo colgar. Gracias por animarme._ –No me dejó decir nada más, colgó de pronto y yo quedé con la palabra en la boca, suspiré y miré a Sango que aún veía por la ventana-

-Yamato está ahora mismo entrando a su primera cirugía. Sonaba como un niño en una feria. –le dije en mi voz serena y melodiosa y aunque no expresaba mucho con mi rostro mis ojos estaban brillando intensamente- ¿Sango? –pregunté cuando ella no me respondió- Hey. –Insistí y le toqué el hombro para entonces verla en cámara lenta caer al suelo.

Mi adrenalina se disparó como una montaña rusa en picada. Con unos reflejos que no sé de donde saqué la tomé en brazos evitando que se cayera y golpeara su cabeza, vi sus ojos completamente vacíos y su cuerpo gélido.

Entré en estado de alarma y lo primero que hice fue asomarme por la ventana donde me encontré con algo que no había visto jamás.

Eran luces flotando, luces azuladas y resplandecientes que atravesaban el patio de aquí para allá sin un rumbo fijo, como perdidas. Viajaban dejando una estela que se desvanecía a los segundos y rodeaban a Goshinboku, también a la pagoda del pozo y a la casa entera. Rayos, rayos. ¿Y ahora qué clase de Demonio me había tocado y qué le había hecho a Sango?

-Abuela.- murmuré mientras comencé a sentir frío repentino en pleno mediodía, mi quijada tembló pero mi adrenalina volvió a alertarme de que estaba en peligro así que cerré la ventana con fuerza y subí a sango a mi cama. Dejé la habitación con agite y fue a la cocina donde estaría mi abuela- ¡Abuela! –Le llamé desde la escalera y ella volteó en seguida-

-Cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el escándalo? –Preguntó tan calmada como siempre, yo no podía ocultar mi estado de desespero porque parecía que en cada situación de ésta no podía ser yo misma, no era la calculadora y fría Aderu sino un ser desafiante que –debo admitirlo- le estaba gustando la sensación de enfrentar retos.

-Abuela quédate en la casa. No salgas por ningún motivo. Y no abras ninguna ventana. -¿De acuerdo? –le expliqué rápidamente, mi abuela me habló pero la ignoré y salí a toda prisa de la casa.

Al estar afuera me quedé nuevamente estupefacta, ya no solo las veía ahora podía escuchar voces, distintas, varios tonos, diferentes géneros.

Sin duda, estas luces eran personas. Eran almas. Estaba viendo almas frente a mi, Sango no tenía alma.

El frío estaba comenzando a afectarme y apreté mi mano derecha concentrándome en depositar toda mi energía ahí ¿Cómo había logrado eso? en el enfrentamiento que tuve con el incendio de la escuela descubrí muchas cosas de cómo usar esa pulsera y ahora los pondría a prueba. El concentrar la energía en mi mano me dio más frío en el pecho, tanto que se me fue el aliento así que la regresé y traté de mantenerla neutral en todo mi cuerpo, las voces eran más ruidosas y comenzaron a pedir auxilio.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? –pregunté en voz alta, miré a Goshinboku, esperé… esperé. Nada. Me frustré y miré al frente- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! –grité con fuerza y rabia y entonces las almas se detuvieron repentinamente y con suavidad viajaron hasta a mí, luego aumentaron la velocidad y en un parpadeo apenas ya estaban girando en mi entorno. Las voces me respondían pero no podía entenderlas si hablaban así- ¡Díganme donde está!... dónde... –murmuré mirando a todos lados tratando vagamente de encontrarlo por mi misma pero la respuesta llegó.

Las almas volvieron a detenerse y poco a poco abrieron un camino, yo miré hacia arriba… Diablos, eran miles de almas allí, apenas y podía ver el cielo y mi rededor. El camino terminó de dibujarse y para mi pesar estaba en el lugar que menos quería indagar.

Si, si, ese condenado pozo. ¡¿Qué había allí adentro?!

-Supongo que ahora lo averiguaré. –Tomé aire y caminé segura, ya no tenía nadie que me protegiese. Estaba sola y no importaba, iba a masticar y escupir al demonio que le quitó el alma a mi amiga. El trayecto fue muy corto y así estaba frente a mí las puertas de la pagoda, abiertas porque jamás me volví a acercar, estaba todo lleno de polvo pero no tuve que entrar siquiera, al subir el segundo escalón y pisar la madera rechinante vi aquella esfera enorme de luz, era una figura de algún animal que no conocía y en sus manos llevaba lo que parecía un rosario, hablaba algo que tampoco entendía pero no tenía que pensar demasiado ni entenderlo sino derrotarlo- ¿Qué cosa eres? Cada vez veo demonios más feos. –murmuré y apretando mi puño nuevamente comencé a preparar un "disparo".

Aquella cosa se movió e intentó escapar porque de inmediato vi como quiso entrar al pozo, yo me vi obligada a entrar a la pagoda y apuntarlo con mi palma abierta.

-Si te mueves te destruyo. –le advertí y él se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, ahora podía ver a una especie de salamandra babosa de la que caía un líquido asqueroso que me repugnó, dejé mis labios entreabiertos y entrecerré la mirada esperando la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él pero entonces abrió su boca dejando salir un aire congelado que al tocarme apenas sentí mi cuerpo flaquear…

Me apoyé con la mano izquierda en el borde del pozo con mi mano aun levantada, mis ojos muy abiertos, sentía mi cuerpo palpitar y un frío infernal. ¿Era así como se sentía la muerte? Fue lo primero que pensé porque estaba perdiendo la visibilidad, la fuerza, la cordura, la vida.

Me mareé y deseé vomitar pero no tenía las fuerzas solo podía sentir que me apagaba aunque aún veía a la salamandra, mi labio amoratado tembló y parpadeé una vez, estaba esperando por Goshinboku, ahora era cuando me regañaba y me gritaba "¡Tu puedes!" pero jamás llegó, tenía que hacerme la idea que su voz jamás volvería a sonar en mi cabeza… ya… ya ni la recordaba.

Fue entonces cuando mi que mi mano estaba también apagada, ya la energía había abandonado mi cuerpo y por eso, porque mi alma era separada de mi ser es que la calidez se iba. Sango calló así, yo caeré… y luego mi abuela caería.

Y si estaba débil para levantarme no lo estaba para sentir emociones ahora, quise contarle a Sango que estaba sintiendo enfado ahora pero no podía.

-Debo… debo, recu... perarla… y, a… así.. le… con.. contaré… -dije apenas audible, mis rodillas temblaron y supe que no valía la pena levantarme, eso implicaría que quedaría frente a él y no, debía moverme. Me dejé caer y rodé a un lado alejándome de la salamandra que dejó de atacarme por segundos apenas y tomando fuerza de donde no las tenía volví a concentrarme creando una pequeña esfera en mi mano, me apoyé del pozo y me encontré cara a cara con la salamandra. Disparé pero fue lenta y muy obvia, la salamandra lo esquivó y en menos de un milisegundo ya estaba saltando al interior del pozo- Ishh….. Damn. –murmuré en inglés bastante cansada pero me apoyé en la madera y miré hacia el vacío, volví a preparar otro disparo pero más grande y que requería un poco más de tiempo pero eso me sirvió para ver como una luz purpúrea y rosa emanaba desde el fondo y rodeaba el cuerpo de la salamandra, en ese mismo segundo lancé la esfera de energía y cerré los ojos quedando sin una gota de vida en ese momento.

Mi energía desapareció en el pozo con ese Demonio, yo había dado todo lo que podía y ahora sólo me quedaba desear haberle dado a esa criatura.

* * *

**Epoca Feudal, mismo día.**

**Normal POV**

-¡Rápido Houshi-sama! –exclamó Sango corriendo ya con su traje de exterminadora hacia la zona del pozo y junto a ella sus dos hijas y ahora su hijo menor más su esposo. Shippou viajaba por los árboles y llegó antes pero con poca diferencia, el pozo estaba con el campo activado y el exterior también, un Demonio estaba a punto de salir y lo habían sentido ahora debían eliminarlo desde afuera.

-¡Shippou! ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá? –preguntó Miroku sabiendo que el Demonio ya estaba en el lugar propicio pero Shippou estaba aún atónito mientras veía como esa luz verdosa volvía a salir del pozo ahora con más intensidad y violencia, el frío volvió a atacarle por ello se retiró unos pasos, un poco más cerca y él era purificado. Entonces los demás llegaron y se detuvieron justo tras el demonio mirando todos como la salamandra salía del pozo elevándose-

-Pero… ¡Si es…! –Exclamó Sango mirando el espíritu-

-Así es. Es el espíritu que come almas, ¡La salamandra Tsukoya! –completó Miroku, la salamandra tenía rostro de maldad pura por lo que todos se prepararon para cazarla sin embargo no fue necesario porque aún en el aire todos observaron como una esfera de energía purificadora lo alcanzaba y literalmente lo pulverizaba dejando el rastro en pequeñas luces que parecían copos de nieve. La salamandra se quejó horrorosamente moviéndose con desenfreno intentando escapar sin lograrlo.

-ARRGGHHH… MALDITA, MIKO…- fueron sus últimas palabras, el rosario en su mano se destruyó igualmente quedando la nada frente a los guerreros. La sorpresa estaba presente en todos y duró largos segundos hasta que el más chico rompió el momento.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No mataremos a ningún demonio? –inquirió Keichi. Shippou que estaba ligeramente encorvado se irguió y miró serio a Miroku-

-No hay duda alguna. –Musitó seguro, Miroku asintió y miró a Sango-

-La señorita Kagome está luchando en su época con los demonios que cruzan desde aquí. –le aclaró Miroku a su esposa que parecía contrariada-

-Kagome… -murmuró suavemente y volvió a mirar al pozo- Dices, que mi amiga está luchando por su cuenta en su mundo… ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarle?

-Eso no lo sé Sango. Se trata de algo desconocido para nosotros, no estoy tan seguro de que podamos atravesar el pozo así como así, contando con el sello especial que ya tenía desde que la Shikon no Tama desapareció.

-¡Pero Kagome está luchando!

-No podemos hacer nada. No sabemos cómo funciona ese pozo… Después de todo, los únicos que viajaban eran Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome. No podemos hacer más que eliminar a los demonios que podamos y evitar que viajen hasta el otro lado.

-Debe haber algo más… -Murmuró llevando su mano a sus labios, entonces Haru se acercó a su madre y tomó su hombro-

-Calma Okasan, todo se solucionará. –Trató de calmarle con su tierna voz-

-Se trata de mi amiga… Y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle, luego de tanto que hemos pasado juntas, luego de toda la ayuda que nos brindó y de ayudarme a recuperar a Kohaku… No puedo hacer nada para retribuírselo. –se quejó cubriendo su boca intentando no llorar, tanto Hana como Haru abrazaron a su madre que ahora parecía indispuesta a mantenerse dentro del tenso momento por lo que lentamente la indujeron a retirarse quedando así solamente Miroku, Keichi y Shippou que se quedaron unos minutos más pensando en la situación.

-¿Y si Tío Inuyasha va? –preguntó Keichi, Shippou no reaccionó pero escuchó y Miroku caminó hacia su hijo aún con rostro serio- No me acuerdo mucho de él pero dicen que puede pasar el pozo. Pues simplemente búsquenlo y que lo haga ¿no? –Preguntó algo malhumorado llevando sus manos tras su cabeza-

-No es tan sencillo, Keichi.

-Llevo años buscando a ese sangroso y nada que doy con su paradero. Usar a Inuyasha no es una opción factible ahora, mucho menos viable. –respondió Shippou, Miroku suspiró resignándose pues se le acababan las ideas para proteger a la aldea y al mismo tiempo la aldea de Kagome como él le llamaba.

-Regresemos. Me preocupa el estado de Sango. –espetó Miroku colocando una mano tras la espalda de su hijo incitándolo a caminar con él, Shippou les siguió momentos luego girando el rostro de vez en cuando sin dejar de analizar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Época actual, mismo día.**

**Aderu POV**

Sentí unas palmaditas en mi mejilla, y algo duro en mi cabeza. Sentí mis manos llenas de tierra y el olor de la misma, y calor.

Estuve inconsciente, estaba claro de ello pero no había soñado nada.

Como una… desagradable visita, al mismo limbo.

-Aderu. Aderu-chan. –más la voz de Sango en mis oídos me devolvieron lentamente a la realidad. Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud pero aún no lograba ver nada-

-Demonios… Debí haber rechazado esa cirugía. –Dijo otra voz. ¡Yamato! ¡Yamato estaba ahí! Parpadeé rápidamente para apartar la pereza de estar inconsciente y les miré aun sin estar segura. La mano cálida de Yamato fue hasta mi nuca y me levantó hasta sentarme con extremo cuidado, estaba oscuro. Aún estaba dentro del pozo- Preciosa. ¿Puedes verme? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-… uhm… Y-yamato… -Respondí cerrando los ojos por momentos odiando la luz que entraba por las puertas abiertas. Escuché un suspiro y luego el ruido de mi ropa en fricción con la tierra-

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sientes? –Me preguntó preocupado y tomando mi muñeca tomó mi pulso, yo sonreí porque esa última pregunta me recordaba a Sango-

-No, siento… nada… -respondí débil pero segura y sonreí de lado, Sango se dio cuenta de mi broma y refunfuñándome me habló-

-¡No es tiempo para juegos! ¡Aderu-chan responde! –Exclamó y eso me hizo reír más, abrí mis ojos viendo el espacio entre Yamato y Sango, la luz fuerte que me cegaba pero a la vez no podía dejar de ver. Y él estaba ahí mirándome de pie, con sus puños apretados y agitado, como si hubiera corrido durante mucho y al mirarme estaba pasmado, preocupado… Goshinboku.

-"¿Ves?... No te, necesité…" –Hablé en mi mente cansada y pestañeé con toda la paciencia del mundo. Había pedido su ayuda aún cuando no me gustaba hacerlo, era la única persona a quién lo haría e igualmente también me había fallado-.

"_Idiota. Torpe, fuiste demasiado torpe."_

Yo reí en ese momento porque estaba escuchando su voz en serio. ¿Verdad? Porque él estaba ahí, pero cuando abrí mis ojos y pude enfocar vi que ya no estaba, que solo estaba el tronco seco y muerto con el edredón puesto.

-"¿Goshinboku?"- le llamé confundida y no recibí respuesta alguna. Tragué fuerte y me levanté un poco más para intentar buscarlo en otro lado sin embargo la imagen de Yamato me interrumpió la búsqueda-

-Te llevaré dentro. –musitó antes de levantarme en brazos, yo no podía si sujetarme por su cuello así que solo recosté mi mejilla en su pecho.

Yamato olía delicioso pero no fuerte, el aroma me relajaba y en cierto modo; un modo humano, porque eso era él, me sentía protegida. Distinto a la protección que Goshinboku me daba.

Al entrar a la casa mi abuela estaba esperando en la puerta y tocó mis mejillas y me besó en la frente, habló muchas cosas muy rápido y yo sólo respondí con una.

-Me golpeé la cabeza. –Yamato me llevó a mi cuarto y me dejó en la cama, Sango salió a buscar un no-se-qué pero bah, yo conocía sus intenciones. Yamato sacó su estetoscopio y me ayudó a sentarme para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, seguido buscó moretones en mis brazos pero no halló más que un golpe en mi cabeza que curó al instante porque tenía todo en su maletín, apenas llegaba del hospital a mi casa.

-No es típico de ti que golpees así. Eres torpe pero no tan torpe. –Me regañó suavemente mientras presionaba la gasa sobre mi herida con cuidado y yo miraba como oso a su rostro, muy somnolienta.- ¿Qué hacías allí dentro?

-Limpiaba. –Respondí mecánicamente pero gracias a que sentía el somnífero en mi cuerpo soné natural-

-Eso me dijo Sango, pero no vi ningún utensilio de limpieza allí dentro. –contraatacó. Para mentirle a Yamato debí pensarlo muy meticulosamente- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

-Estaba limpiando, ya te lo dije. Pero, como nunca había entrado, pisé mal y resbalé. –expliqué cerrando mis ojos mientras me encorvaba un poquito. Estaba exhausta, sentía como si ya me tocara dormir la noche entera porque no resguardaba ni una gota de energía en mi cuerpo, ni para parpadear dos veces seguidas.

-¿Es un secreto? –Insistió él, yo le miré de soslayo y aturdida por mi debilidad y él me tomó de los hombros- Bien, luego me dirás la verdad. Ahora debes descansar, supongo que de todas formas se iba a cancelar el viaje.

-¿De, qué, hablas? –pregunté mientras me recostaba y desde mi mullida almohadita le miré enmarcado en nubes borrosas. Su rostro era de pena, pero lo atractivo jamás lo abandonaba.

-El Dr. Yang quiere que asista su cirugía de aneurisma mañana. –Me habló en sueco pero yo entendí solo una cosa: Él fue tan bueno hoy que por fin lo toman en cuenta.-

-Eso suena… como un idioma desconocido para mí, pero estoy feliz si tú lo estás. –Dije sincera, él sonrió enorme y asintió-

-Lo sé. Me diste buena suerte. –confesó para luego levantarse, apagar la luz y quedarse en la puerta mirándome por momentos. Que apagara la luz fue una orden inmediata para mi cerebro de que debía dormirse, y eso fue lo que pasó.

No tenía fuerzas para ponerme a pensar si lo que vi fue una ilusión, o algo verdadero pero efímero.

* * *

**-4 días después-**

**Aderu POV**

Mi primer día en la Universidad de Tokio no fue sino hasta la hora del almuerzo, me fui con Sango a las 11am, almorzaríamos en el comedor de la Universidad y esperaríamos hasta las 2 mi primera clase, a las 2.40 le tocaba a ella.

El edificio era bastante impresionante, muy amplio con varios pasillos y muchas aulas además de tener 3 pisos más y una extensión aparte con la biblioteca y la cafetería, más los campos de deportes y… ¡Guau!

-Sango. Me perderé. –le confesé caminando a su lado por un pasillo particularmente enorme, casilleros a los lados y según nuestro mapa estábamos en el ala A de los salones de historia. Sango rió y me tomó del brazo para ver su horario luego-

-Después de mi clase ¿Comemos algo? –propuso guardando el horario en su abrigo pero escuché como se arrugó todo-

-¿y Miroku? –pregunté sabiendo que su amigo/novio/es-novio/conocido o lo que sea que fuera él ésta semana para ella, estudiaba unos semestres más adelantados que ella-

-En clase. Pero podré verlo luego. –Musitó normal, yo estudié su rostro-

-Parece que por fin has aprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya estás comenzando a aprender de los tropiezos. Eso es bueno. –dije tranquilamente, entonces nos tomamos un tiempo para mirar a las personas de allí. Los estudiantes.

Unos normales, otros muy normales. No sabía cómo categorizarlos, eran… normales.

Llevaban libros, estaban corriendo de aquí para allá unos, otros llevaban batas de laboratorio, otros el porta planos, y el resto parecía nada preocupados, más uno que otro perdidos.

Pasamos por un enorme grupo que iba en dirección contraria de dónde íbamos nosotras dos, hablaban tan alto que por un momento mis orejas estaban muy sensibles con las voces combinadas y tan altas. Cerré uno de mis ojos y sentí un escalofrío repentino.

-¡Vaya que son ruidosos! –Dije hablando un tanto fuerte para escucharme a mí misma, Sango me miró con rostro extrañado y me habló fuerte también-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que… -me tomé un tiempo para seguir escuchando aquellas voces fuertes y volví a negar tratando de apartar el sonido en vano- ¡Rayos! ¡Hablan muy alto!

-Aderu-chan. Eres tú quien habla muy alto. –Me habló ahora normal pero acercándose a mi-

-Claro que no. –le refuté mirando al frente ligeramente enojada, no con Sango, es que todo ese ruido me tenía… extrañamente, nerviosa. Para mi suerte cruzamos el pasillo y el ruido bajó en gran parte, Sango volvía a hablarme de lo asustada que estaba en por fin comenzar a estudiar medicina, habló demasiado porque su entusiasmo no le dejaba hacer más que eso, yo sólo intervine una vez para proponerle que le dijese a Yamato que le ayudara.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú! –escuché que alguien gritó a lo lejos, muchas personas miraron hacia atrás y Sango miró sobre su hombro pero yo no pues estaba pendiente de que unos pasos más y llegaríamos al comedor-

-¿Uhm? –preguntó Sango deteniéndose, miró cuchichear a los demás y luego de un buen tiempo yo bastante alejada de Sango miro a mi lado y me doy cuenta que caminaba sola, otro grupo de estudiantes pasó y me arrastró hasta el otro pasillo pero logré librarme a tiempo de entrar a una clase que no era mía.

-¿Sango? –Preguntó una voz masculina gruesa y que sonaba malhumorada- ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó mi amiga un tanto ofendida por como aquel extraño le estaba hablando, yo miraba la conversación un tanto alejada porque sentí que estaba más segura lejos.- ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Necesito saber ¿Qué haces tú en éste lugar? ¿Con quién estás? –Miró a todos los lados y por suerte no me vio, o no pensó que yo estaba con ella- Ah, vas sola… pensé que quizás…

-Repito ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –exclamó con voz chillona Sango apretando sus puños, parecía que Sango tenía un pretendiente desconocido. Picarona~ la molestaría luego.

-Eso no importa, anda, camina. Necesito hablarte de algo. –le tomó la muñeca con brusquedad y la arrastró consigo-

-¡Oye! Tú, como sea que te llames ¿Crees que puedes arrastrar por los pasillos a personas que no conoces? –le habló chillonamente pero ese chico no se detuvo ni hizo alguna reacción de estarla escuchado- ¡Te estoy hablando! –forcejó con el brazo pero al no lograr nada me miró pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, yo le animé a que lo siguiera y escuchara su confesión o qué se yo pero ella me negó totalmente desesperada y golpeando la mano del chico para librarse, y por un momento pensé que… entonces, de pronto de verdad ella no lo conocía… - ¡Suel-tame!

Me moví rápidamente y tomé la muñeca del chico que era visiblemente como 30 metros más alto que yo, y desde abajo le miré y sus ojos azul oscuro me miraron también.

-Oye, mi amiga dijo que no te conocía, por lo que no irá a ninguna parte contigo. –Le dije aún mirándolo de la forma más calmada posible- Si tienes sentimientos por ella, bien, pero arréglatelas con Miroku su novio porque no querrá saber que tiene un pretendiente más.

-Tú… -musitó dubitativo, soltó la mano de Sango y de pronto sentí que era yo su pretendiente porque estaba mirándome raro, mucho más raro de lo normalmente raro-

-Gracias por comprender. –finalicé y comencé a caminar, no tuve que tomar el brazo de Sango porque apresurada ella me siguió- ¿Qué problema tiene? –Pregunté a Sango que le miraba sobre el hombro aún y de pronto un sonrojo le cubrió sus mejillas- ¿Sango? ¿Sango?

-Es muy lindo. Atractivo… –Murmuró cubriendo su boca para que éste no viera que hablaba y yo me detuve entonces-

-¿Te dejo allá otra vez con él? –le regañé suavemente-

-¿Por qué estás enojada? –Me dijo bajito dejando de mirar al chico por fin-

-No estoy enojada, es que… -fruncí los labios y negué de nuevo. Había mentido… ¿Había mentido? ….

¿Yo había mentido? …. No, lo que sucedía es que siempre decía ese tipo de frases "no estoy enojada", "no tengo nada", "no estoy de mal humor" pero actualmente yo estaba enojada, por algo que sólo Dios conocía.

-Estás enojada. ¿Estás enojada? ¿Te enojaste? –Me miró sorprendida-

-No quiero seguir hablando, quiero ir a la cafetería y comer un postre. –le dije concentrándome solo en esquivar a la gente y caminar-

-¡OYE! ¡¿PORQUÉ TE FUISTE?! –escuché un grito mucho más fuerte y amenazante entonces Sango se me lanzó encima-

-¡Aderu! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Se enfadó él también! –me gritó agudo en mi oído y yo sentí que quedaba sorda pero con el violento tirón que me dio Sango de mi mano comencé a correr como desquiciada a su lado escapando de… ésta vez escapábamos de un humano también desquiciado enamorado de Sango.

La tarde pasó lenta, mucho más lenta de lo que me hubiese gustado para mi primer día de clases universitarias. Tuve mi primera clase de, Ah sí, historia. Escribí demasiado, ya tenía pendiente cosas y entonces recordé lo hermoso que eran los días de vacaciones…

Salí de mi clase y Sango apenas iba entrando así que vagaría por ahí por un rato, con mi bolso en mano caminé por el mismo pasillo principal y al llegar al final vi una cara muy conocida que me reconoció también, me acerqué a él con una sonrisa extrañada pero sin duda feliz.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –pregunté deteniéndome frente a la mirada celeste-

-Ouch. También me fascina verte. –Bromeó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo- Estaba en una práctica con otros residentes.

-¿Suturaste mucho?

-No sólo se suturar. También saco tumores malignos de corazones y otros órganos. –me respondió con su sonrisa puesta y yo negué-

-Pero suturar es lo mejor que te sale. Y lo único que sé pronunciar de esas palabras extrañas. –Le fastidié y él agregó una mueca además de la sonrisa-

-¿Ya te ibas? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? –Preguntó comenzando a caminar a mi lado, yo tomé la tira de mi bolso mientras pensaba en el día en general apartando la persecución del pretendiente de Sango-

-Quitando un evento inusual, fue bastante monótono.

-¿Qué fue lo inusual?

-Sango, es bastante popular con los chicos universitarios. –Asentí una vez-

-Sango es una chica bastante atractiva, además que su madurez e inteligencia le agrega puntos extras.-explicó sincero y por primera vez me di cuenta que estaba usando aún su bata de laboratorio con su nombre bordado y un bolso acuestas-

-Sango tiene tres pretendientes.- afirmé luego de escuchar la opinión de Yamato. Quería ver su reacción pero él sólo sonrió y trató de no reír.-

-Mañana en la noche pensaba que podríamos ir a un Karaoke o algo parecido, ya le he dicho a Miroku.

-Parece que Miroku y tu se llevan de maravilla ahora. –me detuve a mirarlo pero él se encogió de hombros-

-No tanto, pero admito que es un tipo divertido aunque algo propasado. Espero verte mañana.

-No lo sé. –Miré el suelo llevando mi mano a mi cuello-

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es sólo que el lugar no es del tipo de lugares que suelo frecuentar y… bueno…

-¡Yamato-san! –una voz chillona me interrumpió, detrás de Yamato vi a una muchacha de cabello largo y castaño casi dorado, con risos. Inmediatamente supe que era extranjera-

-Rayos… -murmuró Yamato cubriéndose el rostro por momentos y luego un enorme y preocupante suspiro-

-Yamato-san! Has olvidado… -la chillona voz también dejó de hablar cuando me miró y llevando en sus manos un estetoscopio esos enormes ojos almendrados me escrutaban-

-Ah, Green-san. La práctica ya ha acabado, tengo algo de prisa. –se excusó Yamato de pronto y secamente, se alejó de nosotras y ni se molestó en despedirse de mí, Yamato jamás se comportaba así, Yamato era la reencarnación de la caballerosidad pura.

-Conoces a Yamato-san. Right? –me preguntó la casi rubia. Sólo asentí- Uhm… Debes ser Aderu. –Certificó agregando una sonrisa triste- Toma. –Me tendió el apartado en sus manos y lo tomé sintiendo el metal frío en mis manos- Se le ha quedado el estetoscopio en el laboratorio, entrégaselo por favor.

Volví a asentir, la casi rubia me sonrió amigablemente y se despidió con la mano, al voltear sus risos bailaron sobre sus hombros y me hizo recordar a un anuncio de champú. Vaya… ¿Porqué Yamato huyó como un cobarde de ésta muchacha tan amigable?

-Él también está.

Sentí mis orejas moverse ante la voz que rompía el viento y llegaba a mi parte auditiva más sensible. Giré sabiendo que estaba tras de mí y miré al loco pretendiente de Sango. No sentí miedo, es decir ya no estaba gritando ni corriendo tras de mi cual vástago homicida. Ahora parecía más normal y me di cuenta que en el ajetreo de hace 3 horas no lo había detallado como era. Era atractivo hasta el punto de rayar en lo famoso... ridículamente atractivo así tal cual del tipo que yo odiaba. Fanfarrones. Contaba con unas cejas negras que siempre estaban empinadas desde la nariz, tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, unos orbes azules oscuros que ya había visto, su cabello corto y negro reluciente con mechones que cubrían su frente, facciones muy viriles además que medía alrededor de 1.90.

Y luego que terminé el análisis médico facial me recordé que él era una persona insana.

-Sango está en clases. –Me adelanté a cualquier pregunta que él hiciese-

-Lo sé. Rondaba su aula. –Due demasiado sincero-

-Uhm, bien por ti. Si ves a alguien con… un portaplanos… Hombre, pues, aléjate. –le aconsejé sobre Miroku y me giré de nuevo dispuesta a irme, ya hasta estaba imaginando que sería mejor no esperar a Sango y echarme a dormir hasta mañana porque ya tenía la mente agotada.

-¿De verdad no me conoces? –inquirió con un tono cuidadoso. La pregunta me hizo replantearme si ese rostro lo había visto en algún lado. Lo más lógico primero era algún "familiar" pero no tenía ninguno que conociera, luego clasificaban los compañeros de clases pero los recordaba a todos y ese rostro no figuraba. Amigos cercanos, fácil, no tenía a nadie más que Sango y Yamato, así que luego de repasar mis opciones le miré de nuevo y negué.

-En lo absoluto.

La respuesta parecía que era obvia para él ya que su rostro no cambió. Ahora estaba considerando la opción de que lo pude haber conocido y luego descaradamente olvidado.

-Era de suponer… No nos conocemos. -irrumpió mis pensamientos de nuevo pero simplemente negó y con semblante de enojo se alejó solo.

What a freak… en serio… ¿Qué quiso…?

No comprendí el afán de que lo recordara si al final admitió que no nos conocíamos. No había lógica y….

-No, no quiero pensar hoy. Los problemas de Sango que ella los resuelva. –me dije acomodando mi bolso en mi hombro y yendo a casa finalmente.

* * *

**Época Feudal, 3 días después.**

**Haru POV**

Okasan estaba delicada y muy nerviosa desde aquella conversación con Otousan y Shippou-sama. Ella creía indudablemente que su antigua amiga llamada Kagome estaba teniendo problemas en su aldea tras ese pozo y nada podíamos hacer para llegar a ella. Lloraba todas las noches durante horas y aunque lo hiciera en silencio y a veces los ronquidos de Keichi eran lo que más se escuchaba, Hana y yo podíamos sentir los frágiles sollozos de nuestra madre.

Me sentía impotente, yo no tenía poderes y no podía atravesar aquel portal y ayudar a esa persona tan preciada para mi madre, nadie tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, únicamente Inuyasha.

-Hey… -me susurró mi hermana que estaba acostada junto a mí, yo volteé y le miré apenas entre la oscuridad- Vamos afuera un momentos.

Tras decir esto miré a mi madre, ya dormida pero esa expresión de dolor en su rostro me lastimaba. Okasan no hacía más que preocuparse por nosotros y ahora sentía que en serio era nuestro turno por hacer algo por ella.

-Hey! –Me reclamó Hana desde la puerta al verme aún dentro de la casa, me escabullí con agilidad y en segundos estuve afuera, nos alejamos de la casa y terminamos sentadas a orillas del río.- Vamos a buscar a tío Inuyasha. –me dijo directa y concreta-

-Onee-san… -suspiré fuerte y apoyé mis brazos en mis rodillas aún viéndola- Has pensado…

-Claro que lo he pensado. Ya me acostumbré apenas a los ronquidos del demonio Keichi, pero los sollozos de mamá… -Negó suavemente meciendo su cabello largo-

-Pero, no podremos encontrar a tío Inuyasha. Ya escuchaste lo que Shippou-sama dijo, lleva años buscándolo y no da con él. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotras podremos? –dije realista, ella rió como desquiciada y me hizo alejarme un poco de ella pero repentinamente dejó de reír y me miró. A veces era raro mirar mi propia cara con ese gesto tan malévolo-

-Tu pesimismo, eso es lo único que nos está deteniendo.

-De acuerdo… No dije que no estaba apoyándote, pero… ¿Vamos realmente a ir a buscarlo? ¿Cómo?

-¡Ya sabes! Mamá siempre nos cuenta de sus aventuras cuando joven, viajaban como nómadas por todos lados, sobrevivían de las mentiras de Otousan o acampaban si fallaba.

-¿De que éstas hablando? –Le sonreí sin poder creer lo que me estaba sugiriendo Onee-san- ¿Viajar? ¿Solas? No, no suena una buena…

-No solas.- me interrumpió muy sonriente. Demasiado sonriente- Shippou vendrá con nosotras.

-…. Hana. –Le llamé por su nombre y suspiré luego- Esto lo haces por…

-Por Okasan. Para buscar a Inuyasha y que salve a la amiga de mamá, por nada más.

-Hana.

-Será un par de semanas, necesitamos a Shippou para que nos guíe con su olfato, lo encontramos, lo traemos y mamá será feliz.

-Onee-san, no suena…

-No seas cobarde. Esto no se trata de ti, se trata de mamá. Debemos hacer algo por ayudarla, así que deja de lado tu problema con Shippou y prepara todo porque nos vamos en dos días.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –le pregunté de nuevo, considerando de verdad apoyar a mi hermana porque lo que decía era cierto y yo era lo suficientemente madura para ser capaz de entenderlo y llevarlo a cabo. Hana asintió seria y con un brillo en sus ojos-… Onee-san…

-Atrévete Haru, ya es hora. Piensa en todo lo que viviremos. ¿No te da emoción? No hemos salido de ésta aldea nunca y ahora, estaremos por nuestra cuenta. –Me empujó suavemente el hombro y me hizo sonreír- Anda Haru, por favor, vuelve a ser la misma. Extraño a mi contraparte divertida pero sana. –sonreí aún más grande y negué-

-No he dejado de ser yo. Sigo siendo la más sana, es sólo que… vaya… Es algo temerario. No estoy negando la propuesta solo que será toda una travesía.

-¿No es emocionante? –me levantó las cejas y yo desplegué una sonrisa y luego asentí-

-Lo es. Hagámoslo. –Asentí una vez y ella dio saltitos de felicidad aún sin levantarse- ¡Hagámoslo!

- ¡Será excelente! ¡Buscaremos nuestro equipaje! Afilaremos nuestras armas, buscaremos dinero trabajando –la escuché emocionada enumerando las cosas con sus dedos- ¡Hay que decirle a Shippou!

-… Un momento. –Le detuve- él no debe venir…. Es decir, no es tan necesario ¿No?

-Seamos realistas Haru. Si queremos encontrar a Inuyasha debemos tener una ayuda significativa. Él por ser demonio sabe cómo es su olor y le es mucho más fácil detectarlo que solo ir preguntando si vieron a un Hanyou de traje rojo.

-Bueno… Es, cierto…

-Créeme, esto funcionará. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿En todo el sentido de la palabra? –pregunté curiosa y parpadeando varias veces-

-Todo el sentido. –Me aseguró-

La sensación de seguridad me embargó, y temí, por el simple hecho de que sabía que lo que mi hermana me aseguraba iba a suceder pero sin saber aún aquello que sucedería. No sabría como tomarían mis padres esa decisión pero lo hacía por ellos mismos, por mi madre específicamente así que lo haría.

-Durmamos bien hoy, mañana será un día pesado. Nos tomaremos el día entero para prepararnos correctamente, y a la mañana siguiente saldremos al amanecer. –le dije levantándome y sacudiendo mi yukata del polvo- Tú te encargarás de avisarle a Shippou-sama.

-Déjamelo a mí. –me sonrió y guiñó el ojo, con su enorme sonrisa de cómplice y aunque sabía que estaba metiéndome en algo jamás iba a imaginar todo lo que venía.

**-Al día siguiente-**

**Haru POV**

Esa mañana me levanté cansada, no dormí correctamente debido a la emoción y preocupación que me embargaban y saltaban en mi pecho. Admitía que la idea era tentadora y bien había caído muy fácil en la treta de mi hermana pero no estaba arrepentida, aunque nuestro compañero… Me causará un desequilibrio emocional iba a resistirlo cuanto pudiese.

Regresaba de lavar mi rostro en el río y capté justamente cuando Hana hablaba con Shippou, estaban a unos cuantos metros, quizá eran 40 pero los veía perfectamente. Shippou-sama estaba callado escuchando como Hana parloteaba sin parar, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados con sus ojos claros fijos en Hana, de vez en cuando asentía. Tenía sus labios muy tensos y pude ver cuando escuchó algo que no le agradó. ¿Cómo lo supe?: Entrecerró los ojos y resopló por la nariz. Hana también se dio cuenta y comenzó a explicarle otra cosa rápidamente, él sólo llevó su mano a su rostro y lo acarició como quien trata de hacer entrar en razón a un niño con una descabellada idea.

Yo continué caminando hacia ellos aunque no quería, debía ayudar a Hana con nuestra idea, por nuestra madre, yo debía.

Shippou-sama se enteró de mi presencia y volteó a verme, mi corazón dio un salto pero mi rostro no lo demostró, sólo apreté el puño. Hana me veía extrañada pero con un brillo en sus ojos, me detuve a su lado y tomando aire subí mis ojos marrones a los zafiros.

-Por favor, Shippou-sama. Requerimos de tu ayuda para poder encontrar a Inuyasha… Somos exterminadoras, es cierto, y tenemos un código de trabajo pero debemos ser realistas, un Demonio tiene más porcentaje de dar con su paradero. –expliqué educada y con mi voz suave, el analizó lo que dije y parpadeó una sola vez pero volvió a enfocar sus ojos en mi, tan fríamente. Tan seco.

-Es inútil e inservible. He pasado toda mi vida buscándolo y no he podido dar ni con una vaga pista.

-Lo sé. Pero nosotras de todas formas vamos a intentarlo, y, necesitábamos saber si podríamos contar con tu ayuda, o seremos solo nosotras. Quizá, podríamos hallar alguna pista más…

-Juntos. –Agregó Hana, e irremediablemente me sonrojé aunque mi mirada seguía en Shippou y noté confusión en él- Es decir, los tres juntos. ¿No Haru?

-Sí. Además… además… -quise decir otra cosa, y por dios en ese mismo momento me pateé mentalmente porque ahora tenía esa mirada tan profunda sobre mi- Además será, como… Una aventura. –Dije tontamente y cerré los ojos, Hana rió suavemente y me tomó del brazo-

-Una aventura, así como la que has vivido de pequeño Shippou. ¿No te agrada la idea?-preguntó animada, yo estaba cohibida-

-¿Una aventura?... ¿Con enemigos peligrosos incluidos? –comentó con el mismo rostro serio pero ese brillo en sus ojos cambió y supe que estaba bromeando, o algo parecido-

-¿El famoso Naraku? Pues yo me le enfrentaría sin dudarlo. –Dijo Hana sobrada con orgullo encima, yo suspiré y negué suavemente- Mi padre me contó las veces que huiste en plena pelea.

Shippou abrió los ojos enormemente y apretó el puño, se coloró de pronto y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Era un simple crío, obviamente era débil y… Bueno… Inuyasha era quién se encargaba de… ¡Ash! ¡Mocosa! ¡Tú ni si quiera habías nacido así que cuida tu vocabulario! –terminó exaltado mirando mal a mi hermana, yo parpadeé curiosa pues captaba una nueva faceta de él, ya la sabía pero no de cerca-

-Pero si solamente dije que huías. Entonces… ¿Vas a venir sí o no?

-¿Es necesario que vaya? –preguntó ya tranquilo de brazos cruzados y con una mueca en sus labios- Pensaba regresar a la aldea de entrenamiento y…

-No… no… -hablé dudando, no sé por qué razón hablé, no sé porque, no sé.-

-¿No qué? –Me preguntó directamente Shippou, mis labios temblaron por segundos- ¿No es necesaria?

-Sí lo es, como, expliqué anteriormente, somos exterminadoras pero, seguimos siendo solo humanas. –Finalicé mirando a su rostro directamente, entonces nadie dijo nada.

Era un momento que no vi venir y que durante mucho tiempo esperé. Shippou me miraba casi con ternura, como queriendo comprender algo que le parecía imposible pero tratando arduamente. Y yo decidí permitirle por momentos saberlo.

Relamí mis labios y le pedí con mi mirada que nos acompañara, que su presencia era; no solo necesaria, si no esencial. Que además deseaba que nos acompañara, que quizá iba a… quizá funcionaría…

Desvié mi mirada por milisegundos y miré a mi hermana que estaba como si nada pero yo sabía que esa pícara estaba mirando todo calladita.

-Iré con ustedes.

-¿Si? ¿En serio? ¡Entonces prepara todo porque nos vamos mañana al amanecer! –Exclamó asustándome en el instante y yo cubrí mis oídos- Debo preparar a mis padres para la noticia así que iré a recoger todo el arroz de una sola vez. –nos guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo repentinamente. Admiraba a mi hermana mayor, siempre enérgica y positiva, no es que yo no lo fuera pero me costaba demasiado expresarme.

-Pensé que buscarías hasta el menor pretexto para evitar que fuera. –rompió el silencio. Seguía ahí, seguía conmigo.- Debo disculparme.

-¿Eh? –Pregunté subiendo mi rostro hacia él, aún me miraba pasivo, como si disfrutara de sus pensamientos y de mi compañía.-

-No me di cuenta de que exageré un poco en mi reacción el otro día y, que te había lastimado.

-Ah… -miré mi mano de inmediato, las marcas seguían ahí y no se irían demasiado. Era el último estado de mejora que tendría- No… se preocupe. Shippou-sama.

-Hace años te dije que podías eliminar el "sama", pero insistes. –Suspiró derrotado pero luego giró sobre su mismo eje dándome la espalda- Entonces es un hecho. Serás mi compañera de viaje. –Me miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa tan de él, sincera y amigable pero con una pizca de doble intención en sus ojos- Mientras estemos viajando, espero seamos buenos amigos y cuides de mi.

¿Qué yo cuidara de él? Oh dios, mis mejillas estaban ahora ardiendo y, y… ¡y!

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco roja… ¿Estás enferma? Si es así no podremos… -le interrumpí de inmediato-

-¡No! ¡No! Es… hay mucho calor, estaba en la cueva buscando algunas, cosas para afilar mi arma y… Acabo de acordar que las dejé allá. –di una reverencia rápida y me eché a correr. Evité mirar a Shippou pero mi mente estaba fresca y tranquila. Había conversado con Shippou-sama, hablamos tranquilamente, segundos pero había sido un momento perfecto, hasta los silencios entre mis torpes palabras, y su mirada y la sonrisa y su todo… Había sido perfecto.

Hana era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

**Normal POV**

Sango llevaba un buen rato callada, a su lado la pequeña Kaname que jugaba con la yukata de su madre, Miroku con sus brazos cruzados y frente a ellos Hana, en el medio Shippou y al otro lado Haru.

-Sé muy bien que no están pidiendo permiso para esto, sino que es un aviso de lo que harán pero… Aún así deben entender nuestra posición. Hace tiempo nosotros también tomamos una decisión de ésta índole, pero las circunstancias fueron muy distintas.

-Es cierto. –Opinó Miroku- Nuestra situación fue mucho más extrema, además que éramos un poco más experimentados nuestra vida fue difícil, y ese terrible demonio Naraku estaba ahí para empeorar nuestra existencia. Yo no poseía a mis padres conmigo y aquella figura paterna que me crió bueno…

-No era un buen ejemplo. –completó Sango, Miroku sonrió levemente avergonzado-

-¿Abuelo Mushin? Eh… no, no lo es. –Agregó Hana, Haru solo sonrió y cubrió sus labios con sus delicados dedos-

-Comprendo a la perfección lo que quieren decir, Sango, Miroku. –Interrumpió Shippou- En estos tiempos, que sus ambos padres estén vivos es casi un milagro.

-Exactamente, y como padres que somos queremos proteger y asegurar la vida de nuestros hijos. –Insistió Sango-

-Pero Okasan, no quiero vivir siempre aquí. Quiero conocer también, queremos. –Habló Hana un tanto altanera, miró a su hermana que estaba callada pero con una mirada intensa- ¿Verdad Haru?

De inmediato todos pasaron a mirar a la hija tranquila y educada, Haru tomó aire y entonces se levantó de su lugar quedándose de pie.

-Madre, padre. Nos iremos mañana al amanecer. Hana, Shippou-sama y yo. Buscaremos no hasta el cansancio, sino hasta encontrar a Inuyasha y lo traeremos de vuelta, y hallaremos la solución para ayudar a la Señorita Kagome del otro lado del pozo. Es una decisión ya tomada, pero no deseábamos ser mal educados y marcharnos sin decir nada. –Finalizó, Sango estaba sin habla por ver a su hija menor expresarse de esa manera y Haru lo notó, caminó hacia su madre y tomó sus manos- Algún día iba a ocurrir. –le habló dulcemente, Sango le miró preocupada y suspiró fuerte tomando las manos de su hija, luego miró a Hana y negó suavemente-

-Preferiría… buscar otra manera de, encontrar a Inuyasha… O quizá otra manera de cruzar el pozo. –Sugirió Sango-

-Sango, todos aquí, incluyéndote, sabemos que es la manera más posible. Aún así es difícil pero es la menos imposible, si quieren una solución. –opinó serio cruzándose de brazos, Hana se levantó y fue con su madre también y le abrazó por detrás-

-Regresaremos tan pronto tengamos éxito. ¡Confía en tus aprendices más prodigiosos! –Trató de animarla, Sango sonrió un poco a pesar de las lágrimas pero el suspiro de Miroku le distrajo-

-Shippou. A partir de mañana tendrás una tarea más importante que cualquier otra. –Agravó su voz para mirar al Demonio y por momentos miró específicamente a su hija Haru, pensando que quizá repetiría esas palabras en un futuro solo para ellos dos- Cuidar a mis hija, protegerlas si fallan… Aunque conociéndolas se que te salvarán la vida a ti un par de veces. –Bromeó al final, Shippou sonrió ladino- ¿Ya han tomado las precauciones debidas para partir mañana?

-Todo listo -Intervino Haru de nuevo mirando a los presentes- Sólo esperamos el amanecer.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Éste capítulo me dejó muy muy MUY nerviosa. -suspira- Sobre todo porque he tenido cierto sentimiento de confusión en mi interior y quiero que se disipe, pero éste persiste. Sin embargo no dejaré de publicar los capítulo que ya tengo, pero quizá haya un ligero cambio luego, aun no estoy segura xD pero puede que si.** Disculpen los errores que se me hayan pasado! **

**TenoriTaiga:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic primero que todo *-* Me puso ENORMEMENTE feliz leer tu comentario, mi corazón se salió de mi pecho xD Veo que tienes muchas inquietudes! Pero tranquila que todo lo que has mencionado se explicará poco a poco en cada capítulo, incluyendo al Sexymaru xD Todo está sujeto a cambios según mi inspiración me lleve, y bueno sólo espero que sigas apoyándome, leyendo y disfrutando de mi fanfic :D Gracias pro tu review! Espero uno también en éste cap ya que me ha motiva a publicar antes ;3_

Nos vemos dentro de unos cuantos días! Con quizá, uno de los capítulos más importantes del fanfic. "El Amanecer".

Sayounara All~


	10. 9: El Amanecer

Buenos diiiiias~ 4 días han pasado y bueno, ni un solo review. **Éste es el ÚLTIMO capítulo que subiré sin reviews**. Si quieren que lo continúe háganme saber sus opiniones ^^ ¿Vale? Del resto, éste sera el último capítulo que leerán. Y es una lástima porque éste es el capítulo que desata TODO, **así que si no hay reviews, mirenlo como un castigo xD nunca sabrán lo que pasará luego. **

Es triste... pero debo hacerlo. Dependiendo de los resultados, no nos leeremos más en éste fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 9**__  
El Amanecer_

**Época Feudal**

-Al día siguiente, el amanecer-

**Shippou POV**

El sol se posó en lo alto y parecía que en ese especial día quiso alumbrar más temprano, era debido a la emoción pero inquietud que sentía a la vez y por eso quizá sentí que el amanecer ocurrió en un parpadeo. Cuando el primer rayo cayó ya estaba despierto de pie esperando sobre las ramas altas de un árbol, era una costumbre que se me había quedado de aquel pulgoso.

Cada mañana Inuyasha esperaba el amanecer con ahínco, su mirada lo delataba aunque no decía ni una palabra. Yo siempre pensé que con cada nuevo día él esperaba el regreso de Kagome.

Arrugué mi nariz y crucé mis brazos levantando levemente el mentón para luego darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. De nuevo estaba comportándome como él. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y llevé una mano a mi rostro suspirando fuerte, todos lo decían y no podía evitar escucharlos porque era cierto, tenía ahora un carácter muy parecido al de Inuyasha y aunque era normal debido a la influencia que tuvo en mí. ¡Lo odiaba!

-Ese gato pulgoso no es como yo… no soy como él. Inuyasha no es ni inteligente ni tan sensato como yo y sólo le gusta destrozar a diestra y siniestra, arreglar todo a golpes y… -me detuve, porque me sentí como un insecto insultando a esa persona que se convirtió en la figura paterna que me crió (a su manera) por casi seis años. Aunque él era eso y mucho más, su valentía y buenas obras opacan todo lo malo, aunque lo baboso seguro no se le iba con nada. Volví a suspirar y para cuando abrí mis ojo vi que el sol estaba alumbrando la aldea de la anciana Kaede, apreté un poco los puños y sabiendo el gran cambio que comenzaría desde ese día bajé de un salto ágil aterrizando sin problemas. Mis patas tocaron la tierra aún fría por la cruel noche y comencé a caminar, el también seguía húmedo y eso me causó un ligero escalofrío pero no se comparaba con el escalofrío que me azotó cuando la vi.

Haru. Era su dulce esencia.

Se hallaba a orillas del río, inclinada. Ya llevaba su ropa de exterminadora debajo de su yukata porque la veía sobresalir en los extremos. Hundía sus manos en el agua cristalina del río y viajaba hasta su rostro, dejando las gotas caer por la delicada y frágil piel humana. El viento sopló la primera vez y trajo consigo un olor más fuerte a mi nariz. Olfateé su nerviosismo, olfateé miedo pero más que todo inquietud, de inmediato lo relacioné con el viaje que hoy comenzábamos. Trate de relajar un poco mis hombros pero al ver como el agua fresca caía sobre su cabello ahora entreabrí mis labios.

Debía verme como un estúpido admirando a una humana. Consideraba a las humanas como Tennyos inclusive a Sango, con una fuerza increíble y una gran voluntad, guerreras temidas de una incomparable belleza, también poseedoras de un valioso pero frágil corazón y cuerpo. Pero yo soy muy torpe tratándolas, desde siempre ha sido así. Recuerdo que Kagome y los demás me molestaban con ser un conquistador por estar rodeados de niñas en cada aldea en que llegábamos, pero esos "amores" terminaban en trágicos finales para mí, siempre metía la pata y eso me sulfura ahora, porque hacía lo mismo.

Las mujeres eran organismos inestables que yo jamás comprendería y por eso decidí alejarme totalmente de las Tennyos humanas. Pero ahí estaba ella, me refería a Haru.

Nunca hacía nada por acercarse a mí, de hecho no me habla jamás. Evita mirarme, cualquier contacto, no hay insistencia como a la que estuve acostumbrado, no hay otras intenciones. Hace algún tiempo solíamos jugar como dos niños tontos haciendo estupideces, cazando peces, haciendo travesuras a otras criaturas pero siempre le protegí, al principio por órdenes de Miroku "Cuida bien a mi niña", pero después realmente me empecé a preocupar por ella.

Haru se levantó de su lugar y movió su cabello negro húmedo a un lado, dejando salir un suspiro para comenzar a caminar dándome la espalda y perdiéndose un poco más adelante aunque su aroma seguía vivo en el aire, danzando.

-Esa niña ya no existe Shippou. –Me dije a mi misma en voz ronca-

-Haru sigue siendo Haru.

-¡AGH! ¡Mierda! –Exclamé caminando a un lado espantándome por completo, junto a mí la vi, mismo rostro, rasgos pero cabello más largo y voz un poco más grave, la hermana gemela de Haru, una copia exacta aunque nunca lo vi de esa manera. La veía como un Demonio del que debía cuidarme.

- Si te asustaste es porque estabas pensando cosas malas ¿No? –me miró de reojo con aquel brillo pícaro. Mierda, yo le temía a esa mujer… Tragué con dificultad y me di cuenta que tenía una mano en mi pecho por el mismo susto, suspiré y me tranquilicé viendo al frente de nuevo-

-¿Estás lista? Ya debería ser hora de irnos. –Musité mirando un poco hacia arriba-

-De hecho no me he preparado, apenas me voy levantando. –me dijo descaradamente, a diferencia de su hermana Hana era más descuidada y tonta, pero humana a fin de cuentas poseía una belleza de Tennyo también.

-Si sabías de nuestros planes hoy, que por supuesto los sabes porque fue tu descabellada idea. –le dije con mirada acusadora y molestándola con mi dedo en su frente- debías preparar todo ayer y levantarte más temprano que cualquier otro día.

-No soy Haru, me da pereza levantarme temprano y aún así lo hice porque ella me despertó. –frotó uno de sus ojos y yo sonreí ladino- Haru sigue siendo ella. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Ah? –Pregunté sin comprender la frase-

-Sigue siendo medio loca y ocurrente pero ya bajó su intensidad. ¿Te acuerdas como nos obligaba a amarrarles las colas a los caballos y luego asustarlos para verlos tratar de huir sin poder hacerlo? –me preguntó mirando al cielo como quien recuerda. ¿Cómo no acordarme de esas locuras que cometíamos hacía algunos años?- Y cuando metíamos mapaches en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Los peces en las camas de mis padres. ¡Todas esas ideas fueron de ella!

Reí suavemente y cruzándome de brazos negué.

-Mirándola ahora, me parece casi imposible de creer aun sabiendo que es cierto.

-Ya le pasará, la naturaleza no se puede negar. –me dijo dándome palmaditas en mi hombro, pero no comprendí porqué me decía esas palabras a mi-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Jamás fui despistada, se que te cuesta entablar conversación con ella debido a su comportamiento sumiso y callado pero nunca dejes de hablarle.-me guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta- Voy a prepararme, ¡Nos vemos en un rato!-y huyó tal como apareció-

Con ese comportamiento que Hana tenía mi temor por ella crecía con rapidez, era impredecible. Pero no tanto como Haru, ella era para mí un misterio entero. ¿Qué pensaba cuando quería evitarme? ¿En serio le daré miedo? ¿Repulsión? En un momento de desespero eso fue lo único que mi atrofiada mente pudo deducir.

Pero me cansé muy rápido entonces decidí ir a buscar a Miroku para dar una vuelta cerca del pozo y aclarar algunas cosas con él, ahora que me marcharía la aldea quedaría parcialmente desprotegida hasta no regresar con Inuyasha.

* * *

**Época Actual, un día antes.**

**Aderu POV**

El aula donde veía historia quedó desalojada en segundos luego que el profesor se excusase de que tenía una emergencia, era la materia más aburrida de todas así que dudó en irse, ni preguntaron absolutamente nada solo esperaron porque el mismo profesor abriera la puerta y salieron disparados como tigres en plena caza. Yo me tomé mi tiempo aunque agradecía en silencio poder salir antes y tomar un refrigerio antes de entrar a otra de mis clases.

Llevaba unos jeans un tanto ajustados, una blusa holgada hasta más debajo de mis caderas y un suéter para cubrir mi brazo, ese que me lastimó el demonio en aquella ocasión. Ya no dolía en lo absoluto pero una marca había quedado atravesando mi pecho, hombro y brazo derecho. Mi pulsera en mi muñeca como estaba desde que tenía memoria y mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Troté por el enorme pasillo que conectaba las aulas con el cafetín pero me detuve cuando escuché gritos eufóricos.

Había un cúmulo de gente reunida en una de las aulas abiertas y aunque traté de mirar porque la curiosidad fue grande no pude ver demasiado.

-Es Kouji. ¡Es Kouji Minami! –exclamó una de las chicas con las que veía Diseño interior, la reconocí por la voz aguda que siempre me aturdía. Estaba muy curiosa ¿Kouji era alguien famoso? No creo que las chicas gritaran por un profesor viejo y canoso. La sola idea me resultó divertida.

Caminé hasta aquella multitud y de puntitas me levanté para ver de quién se trataba, pero mi baja estatura estaba traicionándome, me pisaron, me empujaron, me golpearon con los codos, bolsos, libros y salí parcialmente sorda de allí. ¡Era una masacre! Para nada porque las cabezas no me dejaron ver más que unos hombres vestidos de negro y gafas de sol.

Retomé mi camino a la cafetería redactando un mensaje de texto para Sango, sería muy gracioso comentar todo esto con ella luego.

_"Hay un famoso en la Universidad. _

_Me llevé golpes y pisadas pero no pude ver nada. _

_Por fin comienzo a acomplejarme por mi estatura._"

Envié el mensaje ya en la entrada del cafetín, conseguí mesa bastante rápido debido a que estaba todo medio vacío por culpa de aquella persona famosa y dejando mi bolso en la mesa el asiento junto a mi fue ocupado.

Giré mi rostro esperando ver a nadie, porque nadie que conocía solía sentarse tan sigiloso. Por supuesto me encontré con quién menos esperaba, el stalker de Sango. No me habló, se sentó junto a mí y cruzó sus piernas descuidadamente, no me miró tampoco y parecía hasta enfadado. Yo le miraba sospechando algo porque ese tipo estaba tostado, poco a poco mi mirada fue de reojo hasta que tomé mi bolso y me deslicé por el asiento para irme de aquella mesa, igualmente habían cientos vacías.

Pero me tomó la muñeca derecha y sentí un pequeño escalofrío, justo porque tocó las cuentas de la pulsera que mantenía mis poderes sellados. Me dio rabia eso, era un insolente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Porqué te vas? ¿Qué acaso tengo la peste?-respondió con otra pregunta, altanero. Me desagradaba demasiado ese chico. Primeramente moví mi muñeca para soltarme el agarre que me tenía intranquila, y hasta había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara-

-Hay millones de mesas aquí, no te costaba nada ir a una que estuviera desocupada.

-Me senté justo donde quería sentarme.

Odioso, esa era la palabra para ese tipo.

-Bien. Me sentaré en otro lugar. –Anuncié antes de seguir caminando, y de hecho fue extraño porque no era de anunciar mis acciones, era del tipo que prefería hacer y no hablar.-

-¿Porqué tienes tan pésimo carácter? Pretendía quedarme en silencio y no molestarte. –Dijo levantándose y ahora siguiéndome con los brazos tras su nuca-

-Si no te acercas a mi no me molestas.

-¡Qué mal genio! Ya sabía que eras del tipo amargada, no entiendo porqué Sango está contigo.

Yo me detuve de mí caminar y le miré sobre mi hombro. Con la frialdad que guardo para cuando elimino Demonios.

-Si estás siguiéndome con la idea de que verás a Sango o la acosarás pierdes tu tiempo. Ella y yo no vemos las mismas clases, ni si quiera estamos en la misma carrera. Así que de mi no conseguirás nada. Usa tus propios medios de acoso y a mi déjame tranquila. –y aún hablando caminé de nuevo hasta encontrar una nueva mesa y dejarme caer en la suave silla acolchada, esperaba que él estuviera estupefacto con mi carácter pero al subir mi mirada ya no estaba ahí, ni a los lados ni atrás, me vi tonta buscándolo pero es que necesitaba deshacerme de esa mosca fastidiosa.

Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento y busqué mi monedero para comprar algún Yogurt o pie de manzana, lo primero que estuviera más cerca, con ese mal genio necesitaba dulce urgente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, de nuevo, esa voz insoportable. Yo bajé el monedero y miré al frente tratando de ubicar el origen de la voz, justo en la mesa detrás de mí y apoyado en la misma silla que yo pues éstas eran contiguas.-

-No deseo hablar contigo, por favor. –fue una súplica más a advertencia para mi, pero pues usé la palabra mágica-

-No estoy en la misma mesa que tu, literalmente.

-No voy a darte ninguna información sobre Sango. –Insistí ahora contando el dinero en mis manos-

Él se quedó callado durante un rato, y yo no me moví pero no fue demasiado tiempo.

-No era esa mi intención. Solo quería estar rodeado de silencio por un buen tiempo, sin gritos.

Escuché con atención la explicación, ahora el tono de su voz había cambiado y eso me decía que estaba siendo sincero, era más bajo y con pausas. Parpadeé una vez y cerré el monedero ya abierto.

-Y sé que no eres muy habladora, así que te busqué.

Con esa frase me quedé tranquila porque por alguna razón sabía que era cierto, no me gustaba la idea de ser usada para llegar hasta mi amiga por alguien con tan pocos modales e impulsivo. Tenía razón, con la gente que no conocía siempre estaba callada pero aunque no sabía ni el nombre de ese loco estaba respondiéndole, pero si no lo hacía me sentía maleducada y no me gustaba esa sensación, ya fue suficiente con que me lo repitieran hasta el cansancio en primaria y secundaria trataría de mejorar eso por lo menos un poco.

Me apoyé en la silla justo donde él estaba y sentí el leve contrapeso en mi espalda, miré el borde de la mesa y me dediqué a escuchar los ruidos tenues que nos rodeaban. Algunas voces vagas a lo lejos, problemas matemáticos, agua cayendo, mordidas, risas pero todas apartadas. Y la respiración de ese chico, era ilógico pensarlo pero me quería de compañía en el momento que no deseaba ruido, era como si le acompañara a estar solo y sólo por ese instante no me desagradó mirarlo de esa forma. Fue agradable por 20 segundos más hasta que la culpa me atacó por como lo traté y terminé de mal humor de nuevo.

-Aderu Higurashi.

Pronuncié mi nombre en un intento de no sentirme así, abrí mi libreta y decidí quedarme un rato mas para repasar sobre el test que tenía en unos cuantos minutos, ni un pastel entero me ayudaría en ese momento porque ya era enfado conmigo misma.

Escuché el movimiento de los labios del chico y supe que sonreía aunque no supe la intención, así de callada estaba la cafetería, prácticamente abandonada.

-Kouji Minami. –me respondió moviendo su gorra con su dedo para levantarla un poco y mirar hacia donde estaba pero sin poder verme ciertamente.

El nombre me sonó al instante, y es que claro, fusionado ese nombre con la voz chillona de aquella chica que gritó en mi oído jamás lo iba a olvidar. ¿Ese tipo era el famoso que estaba en la Universidad? Me abstuve de preguntar porque no quería darle confianza y mucho menos flaquear por mi curiosidad. Pronto se me olvidó y comencé a repasar en mi mente las respuestas posibles al test y así pasé los próximos seis minutos cuando sentí un gruñido.

-¿No vas a preguntarme si soy el Idol del que todos hablan? –Preguntó con cierta impaciencia-

-No es de mi incumbencia.

Escuché un suspiró fuerte y luego el craquear de unos huesos.

-Tu carácter está empezando a cabrearme.

No le respondí, continué anotando datos importantes y repitiéndolos una y otra vez en mi cabeza pero mis sentidos estaban alertas con los movimientos de él. Hasta que el golpe en la mesa me sobresaltó, y la mina de mi portaminas se rompió al apoyarla con fuerza en el cuaderno.

-¡Estoy hablándote maldita sea!

-Dijiste que deseabas silencio, soy buena en eso. –le contesté indiferente tomando el borrador para eliminar el error en mi cuaderno. Escuché un bufido y luego como se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta mi mesa sentándose frente a mí, no iba a lograr desconcentrarme, yo era campeona en eso.

-¿Porqué eres así? Me exasperas. –apoyó un codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano viéndome. Mis acciones fueron las mismas siempre: leer, escribir, memorizar.- Aderu. –me llamó por mi nombre y sentí mis orejas moverse atendiendo al llamado. Diablos, no debí decírselo solo por sentir culpa de mi comportamiento.- Oe. –insistió, no respondí.

Luego de allí no habló más, se acomodó en su sitio con sus brazos cruzados y su gorra cubriéndole el cabello y sombreando sus ojos, era obvio que estaba escondiéndose de aquella multitud. Intercalaba mi mirada en el cuaderno y el libro de prácticas, luego en la hora que veía en mi muñeca y así iba sintiendo nuevamente calma porque... ¡Dios! ¡Por fin se había callado!

Mi celular sonó y de inmediato lo tomé para leer un mensaje, no era Sango si no un mensaje cadena de los compañeros de clases de Diseño.

"_Clase cancelada. Hay mucho disturbio y desorden en las aulas y el director canceló las clases de la mañana. _

_El test queda para el lunes._"

Cerré mi celular y no demostré ninguna emoción pero cerré el cuaderno y miré la portada por un momento congelado. Bien, eso me dejaba por lo menos tres horas con este tipo porque tenía clases de Taller, y faltar era morir en el intento. Quizá si me quedaba callada él se iría solo.

Guardé todas mis cosas sin prisa y me coloqué el bolso en mi hombro para levantarme.

-¿Te vas a clases?

No respondí, lo ignoré y continué mi camino hasta el mostrador de postres que se hallaba a unos 20 pasos escasos, que fueron cuarenta con los míos y los de Kouji que por supuesto me siguió. No había fila para comprar así que rápidamente compré un Yogurt de fresa y me regresé a mi mesa, al sentarme exhalé todo el aire que me aguante respirando normalmente y con recelo miré a esa figura alta de gorra comprando algo también. Me regresé a ver mi Yogurt y con algo de enfado lo abrí y comencé a comer la parte blanca. El ruido de la silla ocupada frente a mi ya me lo esperaba, logre captar que compró ramen instantáneo y por eso tardó más que yo para llegar a la mesa. Separó los palillos y comenzó a engullir sin modales.

-¡Mhm! ¡Jamash me cansaría de eshte shabor! –comentó con la boca llena. Sonreí de lado porque la situación era estúpida. Llevábamos más de 30 minutos juntos, con mis comentarios odiosos y mis silencios sepulcrales y él apón insistía en estar conmigo. Era un record, nadie me aguantaba demasiado… Continué con mi sonrisa sin darme cuenta mientras llevaba otro bocado a mis labios, se había esforzado mucho en entablar una conversación con alguien tan venenoso como yo así que mañana luego de la ceremonia me encargaría de darle una buena "recomendación" a Sango sobre él.- ¿Sabes sonreír? Esto es un hallazgo.

Cerré mis ojos y desvanecí mi sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca.

Terminé mi Yogurt en una calma que iba y venía, la presencia del chico Minami era angustiantemente agradable así que entre tanto pensar rápidamente volvía a estar de mal humor.

-Curiosa.

Le miré luego de bastante tiempo con mis ojos aún un tanto oscuros. El tenía sus labios algo rojos y húmedos por los condimentos del Ramen y hasta su comisura sucia pero con un semblante serio. Me dieron ganas de echarme a reír pero sabía controlar esos impulsos.

-La pulsera. –la señaló con su mano derecha y volvió a cruzar sus brazos- ¿La compraste en un Templo?

-Sí. –dije simple y continué mirándole porque sabía que seguiría hablando-

-¿Un amuleto para la buena suerte? ¿Para encontrar el amor? –me insinuó, yo bufé y dejé en mis labios una sonrisa de sarcasmo- Van dos.

-No creo en esas cosas.

-¿No crees? ¿Entonces porqué la compraste? –contraatacó-

-Jamás dije que la compré.

-Te gusta mentir a menudo ¿Eh?

-Escucha… Kouji. –pronunciar su nombre fue extraño, creo que me gustaba decirle más "individuo" o "tipo" en mi mente- Lo lograste, en serio, sé que no fue fácil pero no debes seguir con esto. –Tomé mis cosas y el envase vacío de Yogurt en mi mano, me levanté y continué mirándolo- Le hablaré de ti a Sango. Pero ya no me busques, es incómodo.

-Es incómodo. –asintió- Pero no fue en vano. –Ahora fue él quien se levantó, tomó el tazón de ramen vacío con una mano y la otra la dejó dentro de su bolsillo- Dile a Sango que su amiga es una amargada, pero muy buena guardando silencio.

Y eso fue lo último que escuché de su parlanchina boca, porque cuando lo enfoqué de nuevo ya estaba lanzando el envase vacío a la basura y siguió de largo hasta abrir una de las puertas, gritos se escucharon y arreglándose la gorra se preparó para salir, tras de él fueron los hombres de negro que vi la otra vez, me daba cuenta que estuvieron en las puertas del cafetín cuidando a Kouji, que no había nadie más en ese lugar que él y yo, y que todo ese tiempo realmente sólo buscó estar conmigo. ¿Puede haber alguien más extraño que él?

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

**Aderu POV**

-¿Quéee? ¿En serio hizo eso? –preguntó Sango con un bocado a medio camino, estaba sentada en nuestra mesa y ambas junto con mi abuela estábamos tomando el desayuno. Yo poseía mi uniforme para la graduación que era dentro de cuatro horas, constaba de una falda corta azul, una camisa blanca ligera, un lazo en mi cuello y el saco beige que estaba a mi lado-

-Creo que, puede que esté enamorado de ti Sango. –le dije tranquila y comiendo mis verduras con adobo- Es decir, se tomó muchas molestias. –Hablé con la boca llena-

-Parece un buen chico como lo has descrito Aderu. –opinó mi abuela, yo la miré extrañada y parpadeé-

-Abuela, es una persona descortés, imprudente, hablador, altanero, irritante.-enumeré sin mucha emoción tomando ahora un trozo de salmón, mi abuela soltó una risilla cubriendo su boca y Sango tomó un sorbo de su jugo antes de volver a hablar-

-Se te olvidó que extremadamente apuesto, con una mirada que te derrite y una voz…

-Bien. Me alegro por él. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que también te atrae? –Pregunté directa pero escuché el teléfono de la casa y vi a mi abuela levantarse- Yo voy, tranquila sigue desayunando. –dije levantándome y apresurándome para tomar el artefacto. Al llegar me apoyé de la pared y atendí- Moshi moshi? …. –mi garganta se secó entonces al escuchar la voz- Padre… -parpadeé varias veces y mi corazón latió violento, hasta un ligero mareo sentí- G-gracias… Ahm… -balbuceé y tuve que sentarme en la silla junto al teléfono- Si, es hoy… ¿Acaso…? –Pregunté esperanzada pero de inmediato mis esperanzas se rompieron cruelmente-

* * *

-_Lamento que no podamos estar allá. Todo se complicó en la compañía y las ventas se retrasaron… Debemos quedarnos y-_

* * *

-Lo sé. Deben atender sus asuntos, lo sé padre. –Dije un tanto seca- Lo sé desde siempre.

* * *

-_Aderu… Iremos pronto. Hemos calculado que las ventas subirán a finales de éste mes por lo tanto…_

* * *

-No es necesario. Estoy ocupada con la universidad y no tengo tiempo libre. De hecho estoy apresurada ahora, voy a colgar. –Estuve tentada a dejarlo hablando solo pero mi mano tembló y flaqueé en mi decisión-

* * *

-_Tu madre desea hablar contigo._

* * *

Esa frase me derrotó y esperé en el mismo lugar, con mi corazón temblando y mis manos comenzando a sudar.

* * *

_-¿Cariño?_ –Escuché la dulce voz de mi madre, mis ojos se aguaron y abrí mis labios- _¿Aderu?_

* * *

-Mamá. –Murmuré suave, la escuché suspirar como lamento-

* * *

-_Lamento tanto no estar allá a tu lado cariño. De verdad… Intenté todo lo que pude, pero igualmente no pude resolver nada. Perdóname pequeña._

* * *

-Tranquila, sé que lo intentaste. Ya no pienses en eso, de todas formas es una fecha insignificante para mí, no es mi graduación real. –traté de calmarla, odiaba sentirla triste por algún motivo aunque yo lo estuviera más- Resuelve todo lo más pronto posible y… ven… ¿Si? –me costó mucho decir aquello por que admitir que extrañaba a mis padres no estaba entre mis especialidades ni talentos-

* * *

-_Lo prometo, en serio. Lo prometo cariño_. –la escuché sollozar y mi corazón se encogió pero no dije nada, mis labios temblaron- _Debo colgar ahora, te llamaré en la noche. Que te vaya bien hoy cariño. Mamá te adora._

* * *

Yo sonreí sincera y dejé que un largo suspiro desocupara mis pulmones.

-Yo más. –luego de eso ambas colgamos. Bien, lo que me faltaba en ese día ya inusual, estaba emocionalmente sensible y como muchas otras cosas eso también lo odiaba. Comenzaría a llamarme emo si seguía así…

-¿Aderu-chan? –me llamó Sango, de inmediato me levanté y me regresé a la mesa- Entonces ¿Qué más te dijo el chico? ¿Te dijo su nombre? –Me preguntó acerca del otro tema y eso me alivió mucho porque no deseaba hablar sobre mis padres-

-Está tostado y loco. Se llama Kouji. –le respondí regresando a mi lugar y tomando un poco de jugo para aliviar el dolor de garganta al evitar llorar- ¿Me creerás si te digo que es este cantante famoso del que todos hablaban hoy? Por eso Sango, elígelo a él, se ve que está más interesado en ti que Miroku.

-Un momento. ¡¿Kouji Minami?! –preguntó levantándose de la mesa, mi abuela y yo la observamos-

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Entonces por qué no lo reconociste la primera vez?

-Bueno… -se sentó de nuevo- En realidad no lo conozco demasiado, había escuchado su nombre muchas veces porque su presentación en los últimos premios fue muy popular. –Explicó objetivamente y sin emoción alguna, tal cual estaba yo y nos entendíamos porque yo no estaba al pendiente de las cosas del momento aunque escuchaba música de vez en cuando- ¿Porqué una celebridad estaría estudiando en una Universidad pública?

-Fama, supongo. –Respondí levantándome- Ya debo irme, Akari me espera en casa de Yume. Sango, no llegues tarde. –le advertí-

-Cariño, no regañes a la pobre de Sango, aún faltan tres horas para la ceremonia. Estaremos bien. –Mi abuela se levantó y me acarició la mejilla, luego tomó mi mano derecha y con un cariño infinito me miró- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Y sé que tus padres también.

-Abuela. ¿Sabes? Ya pasamos por esto hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. –traté de bromearle pero sus ojos estaban iluminados por lo que le abracé fuerte y besé su mejilla- Gracias por todo abuela, pero no es una despedida, nos veremos más tarde y celebraremos con chocolate caliente, como siempre. Porque nunca necesité a más nadie que a ti, siempre lo supe.

Me separé de ella y miré a Sango que sonreía y me tendió mi saco, yo me lo coloqué y mi abuela se encargó de arreglar cada zona arrugada dejándome impecable. Era la última vez que usaría mi uniforme y de alguna forma me sentí nostálgica.

La mayoría lloraría porque éste era el límite del mundo irreal y despreocupado de un niño que pasaba a territorios más crueles y realistas, el mundo actual. Pero yo vivo en ese mundo desde hace bastante tiempo así que el cambio para mí era bastante simple: No más uniforme.

Me coloqué mi mochila azul en mi espalda dónde llevaba algunas cosas para prepararme donde Akari y además llevaba ese libro. En la noche me quedaría en casa de Sango y ella me había insistido para volver a leerlo… No tenía tanta seguridad pero solo para dejarla tranquila me lo llevaría. Caminé hasta la puerta, me quedaría donde Akari hasta la noche y necesitaba algunas cosas, además viajaría en tren. Salí de la casa dejando a mi abuela y Sango dentro, caminé hasta las escaleras pero apenas bajé un escalón me detuve.

Cierto. Olvidaba algo.

Solamente giré mi rostro hacia Goshinboku, él seguía dormido. Sus ramas secas me daban miedo, nunca lo había visto de esa forma sin embargo en mi inspección diaria encontré algo raro. Verde. Con la misma sorpresa me devolví trotando sin dejar de mirar a Goshinboku.

Sonreí de inmediato y enorme. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Mi Goshinboku por fin había regresado?

Mi pecho subía y bajaba como loco. ¡Habían hojas en sus ramas secas y grises! Mostré mis dientes, casi nunca lo hacía al sonreír y ahora lo hacía. Me dejé llevar por el momento y me acerqué más llevando mi mano derecha a su tronco… estaba cálido…

-Idiota. –le hablé aún sonriente y negando suavemente- ¿Por qué haces esas cosas de pronto?

Suspiré suave mirando aquella zona verde, tenía que ponerse mejor que eso, tenía que seguir creciendo, después de todo uno nunca sabía cuánto crecía un árbol. ¿No? Lo regaría mucho más, y le arroparía con más mantas nuevas. Le cantaría de nuevo. Me sentía estúpidamente feliz.

-Así es suficiente, pero haré más por ti. –le prometí moviendo mis dedos suavemente sobre la superficie áspera, pero había aún algo extraño- ¿Goshinboku? –le llamé de nuevo. Latía, estaba conmigo y presente en mi pecho pero no me hablaba- ¿Goshin…? –me detuve de hablar cuando las cuentas de mi muñeca brillaron de nuevo. Mis sentidos se alarmaron de inmediato y volteé con la fuerte sensación de que iba a ser atacada aunque el lugar no podía estar más solo, miré hacia arriba buscando quizás a alguien escondido sobre el tejado de la casa pero los latidos de Goshinboku tomaron toda la atención.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente porque sentí algo en mi hombro, la misma esencia cálida de Goshinboku. No podía estar equivocada, sentía los latidos a través de las yemas de sus… dedos… eran dedos palpables, estaba tocándome…. Pero duró tan poco… duró tan… tan desgraciadamente poco… se alejó de mi antes que pudiera observar por primera vez su rostro. Se alejó cruelmente antes que pudiera verle a los ojos aunque fuese un instante.

Me volteé queriendo encontrar si quiera su espalda, alguna figura pero había un enorme vacío frente a mi porque ya Goshinboku estaba dormido de nuevo, no había nadie frente a mí.

Había… había esperado años por ésta oportunidad… de por fin conocer a mi querido Goshinboku y la oportunidad se había escapado de mis manos tan pronto como había llegado. Había soñado infinidades de veces con poder escuchar su voz con mis oídos y no sólo en mi mente, o ver las enormes manos que estaba segura que tenía.

Y fue tan despiadado de marcharse antes de poder… antes de yo… Lo tenía, estaba ahí.

Siempre lo estuvo pero ahora… ¿No entienden? Era como intentar… era no poder…

Mis manos temblaron y afligida busqué frente a mí como si estuviera ciega, pero al apretar mis puños escuché tras de mí las voces mortales de esos seres queridos que me mantenían atada a un pedazo de felicidad. Era minúscula pero era todo lo que tenía.

Mi alrededor era cálido, un pequeño espacio pero todo cuidadosamente arreglado en mi entorno y con un significado grande. Si caminaba hacia el frente llegaría a ese espacio mío…

Las cuentas de mi muñeca no dejaron de brillar nunca en todo ese tiempo y ahora mi muñeca se movía por vida propia, no estaba temblando yo, no era la frustración de ese momento. No era la rabia de no haber podido ver ese rostro.

Mi muñeca se levantó en un ángulo perfecto de 90 con mis nudillos apuntando a las puertas abiertas del pozo, mi brazo entero se movía irregularmente y una ligera fuerza me hizo dar unos pasos hacia el frente. Mis ojos seguían desenfocados porque me tenía ciega el momento que acababa de vivir.

-¡ADERU!

Y volví, sólo necesité segundos y parpadeos y pude ver lo que ocurría. No era todo tan cálido como lo recordaba en mi trance, estaba siendo atraída por una fuerza que provenía desde el pozo, seguramente uno de esos Demonios. Caminaba sola pero cuando quise detenerme mis pies se arrastraron y yo traté de impulsarme hacia atrás.

-¡ADERU! ¡ADERU! –Gritó Sango, yo miré hacia ella, mi abuela estaba a su lado.-

-Tranquilas. Estoy bien, no estoy herida. Resolveré esto en un momento. –Les prometí a ambas, yo apliqué más fuerza en mis talones que dejaron una marca entre las hojas caídas y mi muñeca era aún halada, entré en pánico. Exhalaba fuertemente mientras tomaba mi brazo y tiraba hacia atrás sin lograr nada positivo, encajé mis uñas en mi piel y lo intenté de nuevo y nada cuando entonces todo empeoró.

La fuerza de atracción fue violenta y desconcertante. Miré hacia mi abuela y Sango y obtuve una vaga visión fugaz de ellas antes de ser reemplazada por una oscura y húmeda que me mareó al instante.

Ya mis pies no tocaban el suelo y fue literalmente absorbida. Un vértigo me atacó el estómago y de pronto perdí la noción de mi norte, no sabía si estaba de pie o acostada, de cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, mis mejillas pesaban y de pronto la sangre volvía a su lugar, quizá daba vueltas, quizá esa era la sensación de caer desde muy alto.

Caí. Caí en la tierra y piedras algo filosas que cortaron mi mejilla, tenía los ojos abiertos por eso las ganas de vomitar persistían, estaba mirando aquella luz purpúrea que provenía de las puertas del pozo anteriormente pero ahora estaban a mi alrededor, y desaparecieron levemente sin prisa, como si no hubieran causado nada.

La tierra en mi mejilla estaba fría y se sentía incómoda, tenía una cortada en mi mano porque ardió de inmediato pero el golpe en mi cabeza no me dejaba ver más que la madera vieja y astillada del fondo del pozo. El dolor de cabeza llegó casi tan pronto como cuando vi una hoja verde caer frente a mi, el sonido del viento me ensordeció.

El golpe no había sido tan fuerte pero la conmoción del momento no me dejó más remedio que desconectar mi cuerpo por un rato.

* * *

**Época Feudal, mismo día.**

**Shippou POV**

-Ah, Shippou. ¿Acaso tú también piensas que soy débil? –preguntó Miroku con esa cara suya de resignación falsa. Yo caminaba a su lado y giré los ojos sin disimulo, ese Monje mañoso y manipulador no cambiaba ni envejeciendo ya-

-No débil, pero si alguien con otras responsabilidad y ligeramente menos hábil. –Dije mirando al frente viendo a los aldeanos que comenzaron a mirar en dirección al bosque- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté observando al mismo lugar y comprobando que el campo se había activado de nuevo. Miroku y yo nos vimos por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo en aquella dirección, debíamos llegar a tiempo o si no los demonios rechazados o liberados irremediablemente llegarían a la aldea y sería una catástrofe.

Cuando llegué al nacimiento del bosque y pasé a Goshinboku comencé a saltar sobre los árboles para llegar mucho más rápido y efectivamente en segundos estaba frente al campo de energía que Miroku y la anciana Kaede habían hecho luego de eliminar el viejo por mi causa. Estaba activado pero no había demonios fuera y los de adentro aún no habían salido.

-Miroku. Saldrán, tienes que estar preparado. –le dije, no teníamos remedio, éramos solo él y yo para proteger a la aldea por estos momentos… Y por eso estaba dudando si emprender mi viaje con Hana y Haru. Miroku me asintió y encorvó su cuerpo, mi olfato pudo sentir que Miroku no gozaba de la misma salud de antes y que ya estaba cansando, más preocupaciones. Maldije a Inuyasha internamente.

-¡Shippou! –me llamó señalando frente a mí, me preparé para atacar pero mis ojos solo vieron como el campo desaparecía quedando esparcido en el aire como si explotara una burbuja y unas pequeñas corrientes suspendidas. El pozo se alumbró con fuerza en aquella ráfaga de luz que antes se comparaba con el brillo de la perla de Shikon, duró segundo apenas y después silencio total. Miroku volvió a mirarme pidiendo alguna opinión pero no sabía que decirle, estaba preparado para lo que sea porque desconocía del asunto.

-¡Otou-san! –se escucho tras de nosotros, el olor de Sango, Hana, Haru y Keichi llegó a mis narices pero yo me acerqué con cuidado hasta el límite donde estuvo el campo sagrado, elevé mi mano y toqué ese espacio pero ya no había nada-

-Se ha anulado el campo. –me aclaró Miroku con extrema seriedad y caminó junto a mí, pero pasando de largo acercándose al pozo con miedo, también pasé pero no sentí nada, ni una cosquilla. Miroku estaba aún temeroso al igual que yo, el silencio siempre traía malas noticias- Shippou, ven a ver esto. –Me llamó y en instantes estuve junto a él, estaba asomado en el pozo y con sus ojos entrecerrados- ¿Puedes ver algo? La sombra no me deja ver pero… definitivamente veo a alguien.

Asomé mi cabeza sin apoyar mis manos en el borde pues el pozo tenía otra barrera propia que se había formado hacía más de 20 años, y dentro había una figura oculta entre las sombras de pozo y sobre los huesos.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Es un Demonio? –preguntó Miroku, en ese instante Sango se acercó dispuesta a atacar pero yo la detuve con mi mano e inhalé el aire fuertemente-

-Es un humano. –bajé mi mano y Sango también bajó su arma. Miroku me miró esperando más información pero yo estaba en el proceso de apoyarme en el marco del pozo y acercando más mi rostro hacia ese agujero pude ver que era una mujer humana quién se hallaba inconsciente al fondo- Tampoco está la barrera del pozo.

-¿Tú quitaste los campos, Otousan? –Preguntó Hana-

-No he sido yo. Se han anulado por sí solos. –respondió.-

-Entraré. –Anuncié subiendo una pata en el marco y me impulsé hacia el interior aterrizando justo en el espacio vacío frente a la humana, estaba tendida en el suelo y olía a sangre.- Seguro la ha atacado un Demonio. –murmuré inclinándome para verla más de cerca sin embargo la sorpresa se hizo presente en mi rostro cuando reconocí aquellos ropajes- ¿K-K-kagome? –balbuceé acercándome más, estaba oscuro pero mis ojos de demonio encontraron diferencias de inmediato. Esa humana no poseía el mismo olor que Kagome, ni la sangre, ni el rostro.

Con extremo cuidado llevé mi mano a su hombro y le moví suavemente sin hablarle primero esperando que reaccionara pero no lo hizo.

-Disculpa…Hey... Humana. –Le hablé sin darme cuenta algo brusco, no se movió.-

-¡Shippou! ¿Está vivo? –Me preguntó Miroku desde arriba. Luego de la pregunta me decidí a cargarla en brazos y sacarla para que la anciana Kaede la revisara y además la interrogara. Ella provenía del mundo de Kagome y no había ni una pizca de duda.

Cuando la cargué noté que llevaba algo molesto que no me dejaba pasar mi brazo tras su espalda pero lo identifiqué también. Un contenedor azul, tal cual como Kagome siempre traía el amarillo color girasol, donde llevaba la comida Ninja y mis dulces.

-Tiene que ser… no puedo equivocarme… -Murmuré dándole otro vistazo ya con el cuerpo entre mis brazos, estaba inconsciente y golpeada, la sangre bajaba por su sien manchando los cabellos castaños largos. De un salto salí del pozo dejando el bolso en el interior sin acordarme luego de el.

-Shippou. ¿Acaso…? –Miroku detuvo la pregunta, yo lo miré con seriedad y Sango cubrió al instante su boca-

-¡¿Kagome?! –Exclamó, su aroma cambió drásticamente a uno de felicidad-

-No. No es Kagome. –Aclaré yo, me acerqué a ambos con lentitud para que pudieran observar a la humana, su ropa era muy parecida a la de Kagome pero como si el tinte que usaban para teñirla fuera otro, la parte de abajo era como el agua y llevaba una especie de capa que cubría solo sus brazos y torso de color arena más un listón azul en su pecho. Cabellos sueltos y claros, piel nívea y mejillas sucias, una rodilla raspada y calzados que parecían de alguna piedra negra.

-Pero, ella… Luce como Kagome. –insistió Sango, yo bajé mi cuerpo hacia el suelo y senté a la humana en el pasto pero aún recostada en mi cuerpo. Esa humana tenía un olor bastante extraño y fresco. Como el agua de cascada que sólo había en los lugares más altos y fríos.

-Puede provenir del mundo de Kagome. –me quitó las palabras de la boca Miroku. Yo asentí-

-¿Porqué tiene un Kimono tan extraño? ¡Está mostrando todo! –Exclamó Keichi, de inmediato Haru le cubrió los ojos a su hermano y un suave rosa tiñó sus adorables mejillas.-

-Es… cierto… no tiene parecido con Kagome. Pero sus ropas me hicieron pensar que tal vez se trataba de ella… -Balbuceó Sango-

-Lo sé. Pensé igual, pero ni su olor ni su sangre son las mismas.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué estará herida? ¿Fue atacada por demonios? –Preguntó ahora Hana acercándose al cuerpo apoyado en mi pecho, parecía que dormía tranquila. Viéndola de cerca la expresión era serena y hasta algo triste, tenía un moretón en su pómulo, y yo acerqué mi mano para tocarlo. Mera inercia.

En ese mismo instante unos ojos oscuros me miraron, la mirada de la humana estaba visible y me veía directamente aunque el tiempo fue nulo porque enseguida se soltó de mí con extrema fuerza y cayendo al suelo torpemente, se levantó apoyando su rodilla herida y nos miró a todos en guardia jadeando. Regresé al primer pensamiento: "_Es Kagome_", no percibía miedo de ella sino predisposición y hasta molestia, unas muy parecidas a las que percibí en Kagome hacía 20 años atrás.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno... supuestamente, ésta nota sería de felicidad... pero no es así. No he recibido reviews y eso desanima bastante xD Es decir, yo amo éste fanfic, lo amo mucho y seguirlo es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos pero sin motivaciones es difícil seguirlo. _**Un review no cuesta, yo vivo dando reviews a la gente para que sienta que lo que estan haciendo y en lo que invirtieron tiempo vale la pena... Me gustaría también recibir algunos**__._ Gracias de antemano por leer los anteriores 8 capítulos y bueno, dependiendo de si hay reviews o no, nos leeremos en el siguiente cap, de no ser así simplemente cerraré éste fanfic y lo dejaré al aire. Saludos y nos vemos por ahí ~

**PD:** Éste es, sin duda alguna, mi capítulo favorito. Se los regalo. ~

Sayounara All~


	11. 10: Bienvenida

Buenas tardes~ hace bastante que no nos leemos verdad? Tomé una decisión.

**Aunque nadie lea este fanfic ni lo comenten, lo seguiré subiendo :D ¿Porqué? Porque amo mi fanfic y se que alguien tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que es bueno e interesante! ;3**

Publicaré más lento pues la inspiración a estado floja, pero voy poco a poco! Saludos a todos los que esperaron y a los que no :D Publicaré de dos a 3 semanas de ahora en adelante ~

Saludo y agradecimiento especial a **JaNaSel** ! Gracias por enviarme reviews para que continúe mi fanfic -3-

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 10**__  
Bienvenida_

**Época Feudal, mismo día.**

**Aderu POV**

Cuando mi rodilla lastimada volvió a tocar la tierra cerré un ojo por el ardor, apoyé mis manos también y me alejé de aquel demonio. Vi sus garras, mi sus colmillos y las orejas puntiagudas, y además la ropa extraña que solían traer. Gateé hacia atrás hasta que mis ojos captaron a otras personas, llevaba unos segundos despierta y ya había comenzando a soñar de nuevo.

El golpe que me di al caer en el pozo debió ser fatal porque las alucinaciones eran fuertes y tan reales, el dolor me hacía saberlo. Pero podía diferenciar la realidad de la distorsionada farsa, estaba sintiendo pasto entre mis manos y el viento como un remolino sobre mi cara. El demonio de pelo naranja seguía mirándome fijamente, estaban metiéndose en mi cabeza también. ¡Era el colmo!

-Demonio… ¿Por qué me buscas? –Le pregunté directamente, no quise mirar a las otras siluetas porque no quería caer más en su engaño.

-¿Disculpa? –Me preguntó con confusión, yo resoplé y apreté mis dientes-

-¿Es esta tu forma de matarme? ¿Con ilusiones? Entonces hazlo rápido, te conviene. –Le amenacé aunque no debí, que idiota. Ni sabía si podía eliminarlo con mi mano, estaba aún desorientada, mirar a un lugar fijo era todo un reto para mí porque mi entorno estaba distorsionado.

-¿Ah? –Volvió a preguntarme, yo me quedé en el mismo lugar dispuesta a levantar mi mano e intentar reunir todas mis fuerzas para aniquilarlo-

-Disculpe Señorita. Tranquilícese, no le vamos a hacer ningún daño. –Habló una silueta, la miré de inmediato y la figura negra comenzó a tomar forma, ropa púrpura y un hombre, cabello negro recogido en una mínima coleta, a su lado y más allá tres mujeres, creo… y un niño. Todos lucían confundidos quizá tanto como yo- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Se acercó un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí subiendo mi mano derecha por fin concentrándome- Tranquila, no haremos nada. La hallamos inconsciente en el fondo del pozo y queríamos saber si sufrió algún accidente y porqué está aquí.

Entrecerré mi mirada ante las preguntas y miré al Demonio que se levantó de su lugar y continuaba mirándome, analicé sus ojos que para mi sorpresa no eran rojos escarlata, éstos eran azules. Pero poseía colmillos, cuando se levantó calculé que era de mi tamaño.

-Nadie va a lastimarte, humana. No sé qué crees lograr con apuntarnos con tu palma pero nosotros no somos tus enemigos. –Me habló, lúcido. Es decir, fue una voz normal, en un tono aceptable.-

-Sólo queremos saber… ¿De dónde vienes? –Habló una de las mujeres, una que llevaba algo de madera tras de su espalda, y el pelo recogido en una coleta-

-…De… ¿De dónde vengo? –Pregunté sospechando-

-Sólo es una pregunta. No te afectara en nada responder. –Dijo el hombre de violeta de nuevo, los miré alternadamente y tragué con fuerza, dejaba salir los jadeos con más calma y relajando mis hombros, algo me decía que no estaba en una "ilusión".

-…. Eso no es una ilusión… -Me dije y erguí mi cuerpo bajando mi mano, por primera vez vi a mí alrededor.

Naturaleza, árboles a lo lejos. El viento soplaba muy fuerte.

Un prado.

Estaba en medio de un prado, el pozo estaba a unos escasos metros de mi y esa gente extraña también. Entreabrí mis labios secos y rotos, sudaba y el cabello ya estaba pegado a mi nuca.

- ¿Dónde…? –pregunté al aire pero regresé mi vista a los árboles frondosos todos, menos uno que estaba seco, y era el que más sobresalía de todos.

Goshinboku. Ahí estaba Goshinboku entonces ¿Cómo se explicaba…?

-¿Sabes dónde estás? –Habló de nuevo la mujer, volví a enfocarla ya que se había acercado y casi dejaba salir mi corazón por mi boca.

Esa era Sango. ¡Sango!

No tenía ni que preguntármelo, era su voz, era su mirada pero a la vez lucía distinta. Estaba tan shockeada con todo que no podía pensar lógicamente, porque estaba ocupada tratando de saber en dónde rayos estaba.

-Yo… -Balbuceé con mis ojos un tanto apagados y terminé mirando el pozo de nuevo, mi labio tembló y mis rodillas flaquearon, iba a caer al suelo de nuevo cuando sentí la calidez de aquel cuerpo tomarme de mis brazos para sostenerme, el Demonio de ojos azules estaba frente a mí y todos los demás se acercaron también, vi sus caras y reconocí al hombre.

Sango. Miroku. Tenía esa cara de Casanova pero estaba serio y mucho mayor, pero los rasgos se mantenían. ¡¿Qué rayos hacían aquí?! ¿En dónde estaba?

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? –Me pregunté a mi misma y parpadeé varias veces-

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Me habló Sango con voz maternal, le miré perdida-

-A… deru. –Respondí por primera vez- Me caí, en el pozo.

Se miraron entre ellos compartiendo información que no entendía, pero a esas alturas no entendía nada. ¿En qué lugar podía estar donde había personas que también conocía pero ellas no me reconocían?

-Como lo sospechamos, viene de ese mundo. –Habló Miroku.

-Aderu. ¿Cierto? –Me preguntó la mujer, yo estaba mirando el pozo de nuevo, sin duda era el mismo, y Goshinboku también era el mismo. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba?- Aderu, te llevaremos a nuestra aldea para atender esas heridas antes que se agraven. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-… si... –Accedí aún ausente, los brazos que me sostenían me levantaron en el aire como si llevaran una hoja insignificante pero y miré al Demonio a muy poca distancia, por momentos me recordó a Yamato, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué pensar ahora- bájame… Puedo caminar.

El demonio, porque era un demonio; me miró.

-¿Segura? No me cuesta llevarte. –Me respondió, no contesté porqué estaba tan absorta viendo sus orejas sin disimulo que me dio vergüenza luego. La situación era tan diferente a como las había vivido.

No me sentía frustrada ya, ni molesta, ni de mal humor.

No podía sentirme así, porque no presentía peligro, iba entendiendo el contexto de todo poco a poco… Había solo curiosidad en mi, con cada forma que hallaba de esa criatura que parecía no estar corrupta mostraba signo de ser "forastera". Tenía colmillos iguales a los de aquellas criaturas que intentaron arrancarme el brazo, su mirada era un tanto felina y en sus enormes manos había garras que a leguas se veía que sabía cómo usarlas. Llevaba un kimono de colores vivos pero bien combinados, y caminaba con…. Patas. Eran patas de ¿Gato? ¿Conejo? ¿Zuricato?

El bosque se convirtió en mi entorno ahora mientras caminábamos, olvidé mi posición y comencé a mirar cuanto rincón encontrara pero todo se repetía, árboles, arbustos, rocas, tierra, mariposas. Llegamos al final del bosque y con éste el inicio de un camino empinado, más abajo se veía una aldea, un puente de madera sobre un río de fuertes aguas, casas… No. Chozas, eran troncos de árboles y paja muy bien utilizadas, pude seguir así todo el tiempo hasta que mis orejas se movieron con algunos sonidos que capté, cuchicheos, susurros, además de miradas hacia mí. Volteé y encontré a personas, aldeanos.

Llevaban cargas de arroz en sus manos, lucían como un patrón repetido también, mismas ropas pero en diferentes tonos, Yukata, Kosode, Haori, Hamaka, Kimonos.

-Miroku, Sango. ¿Qué ha sucedido? –La voz desgastada de una anciana me hizo voltear al frente para encontrarme con una figura bastante acorde a lo que escuché. Una anciana de cabello ya totalmente blanco y largo, y llevaba un traje de templo justo como el que yo usaba, tenía un parche negro en su ojo derecho y se afincaba para caminar de un arco que era más alto que ella.

La anciana me miró con duda pero se acercó todo lo que pudo, el demonio me bajó y temí que mis rodillas temblaran de nuevo pero para mi suerte estuve firme.

-La encontramos dentro del pozo inconsciente, anciana Kaede. Creemos que proviene del mundo de la señorita Kagome. –Dijo Miroku. Kagome, conocía ese nombre.

-¿Del mundo de Kagome? –Preguntó la anciana abriendo sorprendida su único ojo bueno, yo me quedé callada porque no sabía qué contestar en ese momento pero el nombre de Kagome me daba vueltas en la cabeza- Niña. ¿Es cierto? ¿Vienes del mundo después del pozo devora-huesos? Responde. –Me exigió, yo ladeé un poco el rostro y me abstuve de decir unas cosas pero fui interrumpida antes de poder decir algo.

-Anciana Kaede. ¿Le parece si primero atendemos las heridas de la chica? Luego tendremos el día entero para preguntarle. –Me dijo tomando mis hombros, le miré y quise sonreír. Si era una ilusión o no, Sango seguía siendo igual de atenta conmigo.

-Tienes razón. Rin. –Llamó la anciana a una chica tras ella que no había notado- Ve con Sango, Haru y Hana para curar a nuestro huésped.

-Si abuela Kaede. –respondió la joven y después de ese momento todos se separaron. Me llevaron dentro de una de las chozas, Sango, la chica Rin y las dos muchachas anteriores que cuchichearon todo el camino creyendo que no las escucharía.

Dentro de una de las chozas me senté sobre un edredón que usaban como cama con mis piernas dobladas hacia atrás, comenzaba a tener calor y a sentirme sucia. Miraba como aquella mujer tan parecida a Sango preparaba una medicina en unos tazones de madera, la otra chica también estaba a su lado mientras se acercaba a mi otra más.

-Limpiaremos tu rodilla primero. –me anunció tímida y en voz tan baja que apenas pude captarla. Se acercó a mi pierna y con agua y un retazo de tela muy suave limpió la sangre de mi rodilla. Era molesto pero agradecía en demasía que quitaran la odiosa arena de allí.

-Aderu. –Habló la mujer, le miré en respuesta y me sonrió sin detenerse en su trabajo- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy joven.

Era la misma amabilidad de siempre pero no era la misma persona y por eso no debía fiarme del todo.

-¿En qué lugar estamos? –Pregunté de sopetón-

-La aldea de Kaede. –Respondió otra chica más que llegó y se sentó a mi lado, por lo que veía lucía mucho más joven que yo- Has venido del pozo, el que se conoce por ser el portal que conecta a éste mundo con el futuro.

-¿El futuro? –No podía ser cierto eso-… ¿Esto es… el pasado? Entonces… los demonios… llegaban de aquí. –trataba de deducir, otra persona más entró a la cabaña y con su presencia todos se movieron de sus respectivos lugares. La mujer parecida a Sango se sentó a mi lado, las otras tres del lado contrario y la anciana frente a mí, parecía un pirata además con mal carácter-

-Niña, es tu nombre Aderu. ¿Cierto?

Asentí sintiéndome una inquilina.

-Qué nombre tan más inusual… Dime el nombre del lugar de dónde provienes.

Me quedé callada un tiempo más, la situación debía ser analizada mucho mejor que simples "debe ser…", "me imagino", "supongo".

-¿Dónde está la capital? –Pregunté mirando a la anciana-

-¿La capital? ¿Es allí de donde provienes? Entonces no viene del mundo de Kagome.

-¿Cómo? Pero, sus ropajes… -Balbuceó la mujer-

-Kagome no provenía de "La capital". Ella debe provenir de otro mundo que se conecta al pozo devora-huesos.

-¿Entonces por ese pozo se puede ir a varios lugares?-preguntó de nuevo la mujer-

-Así parece ser. –Suspiró con pesar y se acomodó mejor en su lugar para mirarme con su ojo cansado- Estás en mi aldea, aquí te cuidaremos mientras no des problemas. Ya suficiente tenemos con los ataques constantes de los Demonios que quieren atravesar el pozo.

Punto clave. Los demonios si provenían de éste lugar.

-¿Porqué fue construido ese pozo? ¿Con qué fines? –pregunté un tanto seria, quería concentrarme en recolectar datos pero la sensación de estar en una "dimensión" rara no me dejaba. A mi mente iban guerras, y más guerras pues el lugar lucía como la era Sengoku-

-El pozo fue creado como un depósito para arrojar los huesos de los demonios que atacan ésta aldea, con el tiempo éstos desaparecen misteriosamente. ¿No lo sabías? Ya que en tu mundo parece que también existe el pozo.

-No. Jamás había entrado a la pagoda del pozo. –contesté aunque fue más para mí un pensamiento-

-Sin embargo, mencionaste que en tu mundo hay demonios.

-No habían. No deberían. –Aclaré logrando que todos me miraran extrañados- Todo estaba normal, pero recientemente esas criaturas comenzaron a atacarme y causar problemas en mi vida. Todo estaba bien antes. –Dije con cierto recelo, por ser ese lugar donde estaba ahora el causante de que mi vida empeorara.

-Niña. ¿De dónde sacaste ese amuleto?

-¿Amuleto? –Mi mirada fue hasta mi muñeca de inmediato- Fue un regalo.

-Um… ya lo veo. –musitó dubitativa y luego comenzó a levantarse siendo ayudada por una de las chicas que estaban a mi izquierda- Que curen tus heridas, te quedarás hasta sanar y luego regresarás a tu mundo.

-P-pero… Anciana Kaede. –habló la mujer oponiéndose ante la decisión con la cual yo estaba de acuerdo, yo no debía estar allí. Tenía que encontrar la forma de regresar ahora mismo porque Sango y mi abuela debían estar preocupadas por mi.- Ella puede ayudarnos en nuestra misión.

-Sango. Ella no proviene del mundo de Kagome, no puede ayudarnos. Es mejor que se recupere y regrese a su mundo. Su llegada me tiene nerviosa y eso no puede ser un buen augurio en estos tiempos.

La anciana era una irrespetuosa y muy directa, parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba y que estaba segura de lo que le convenía.

-Denle alimentos. –luego de eso se marchó pero para mí fue como si ella siguiera ahí porque quedé pensando en lo mismo por un rato. El estar en ese tipo de ambiente me dejaba en desventaja, como sacar a un pez del agua y al mismo tiempo, era un pez que no estaba muriendo en tierra sino que comenzaba a reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Acostumbrarme.

-Lamento el comportamiento de la anciana Kaede, ya está bastante vieja y ha tenido que sufrir por muchas guerras a lo largo de su vida. Es razonable que sienta que la historia podría volver a repetirse.

-¿Repetirse? –pregunté a la mujer, ahora éramos solo ella y yo, el parecido con Sango y hasta el nombre eran asombrosos, por momentos creí que iba a delatarme y decir muchas de las cosas que preferí callar. Deseaba enormemente lanzarme a abrazarla-

-Hace algunos años, una joven llegó aquí como tú. De la misma forma. Su nombre era Kagome, pero regresó a su mundo y no volvimos a saber de ella. Al principio te confundimos por el parecido en la ropa que usas. –me aclaró levantándose de su sitio y dejando a mi lado un kimono bien doblado- Si deseas cámbiate, iré a buscar unas hiervas para hacer la medicina para la herida de tu cabeza. En un rato más comeremos.

Me quedé sola luego de eso, los rayos del sol fuerte entraban por la puerta de paja improvisada con el nombre de Kagome fresco en la memoria. Era el mismo nombre de la hija de mi abuela pero me olía a pura coincidencia. Miré mi rodilla vendada, el material era extraño pero, era de esperarse… me encontraba en un lugar donde la mayoría de las cosas eran manuales, no habían fábricas.

Subí mi mirada para darme cuenta de cómo habían construido aquella casa, el piso era muy parecido a todo el que había en el templo. La anciana Kaede tenía esas ropas que yo usaba en algunas ocasiones, esa señora que también se llamaba Sango y las otras dos chicas de mi edad usaban Yukatas, el demonio también. El pozo me había llevado a un lugar donde no había tecnología alguna, además la señora me había dicho que anteriormente alguien había llegado del futuro pero de un lugar distinto al mío, todo era bastante complejo. Toqué la suave tela de la Yukata que me habían dado para que me cambiase de ropa aunque apenas tenía sucia mi falda, el saco me lo había quitado y me quedé con la camisa blanca y el lazo azul. Mi cabello estaba un poco enredado pero por los momentos no molestaba. Ahora sola en la cabaña estaba inquieta y era ilógico, cuando atravesaba el bosque me sentía tranquila sabiendo a donde iría pero ahora era distinto… Era difícil de explicar.

Me levanté de la madera y caminé hasta la puerta, quería aire puro y además hablar con esa anciana, debía preguntarle como rayos volver porque no planeaba quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Pero mi cabeza dolía ahora, por eso esperaría a recuperarme y marcharme de inmediato, Sango estaba con mi abuela pero no me quedaba tranquila aún.

-No deberías salir. Fueron por unas hierbas para tus heridas. –Escuché la voz del Demonio que caminaba de regreso a la choza donde yo estaba. No quería responderle por el simple hecho que era un Demonio, y nunca me había beneficiado de hablar con uno de ellos aunque éste que tenía rasgos animales parecía ser amigo de las personas que me ayudaron.- ¿No me vas a hablar? –Insistió, era del tipo con poca paciencia pero su rostro parecía apaciguo, suspiró y dio media vuelta-

-Espera. –Le detuve antes que comenzara a caminar, se volteó de perfil para verme y esperó pero en ese momento no supe porqué le detuve. A mi mente no iba ninguna pregunta qué hacer porque no tenía dudas del momento, y las que tenía él no podía aclarármelas- Gracias.

-¿Um? –preguntó confundido, yo también lo estaba pero no me tomo mucho tiempo en descubrir también que eso era lo que quería decirle, y no deberle nada a ese demonio-

-Me sacaste del fondo de aquel pozo. ¿No es así? –Pregunté insegura y mirándole un poco de reojo, mi cabello castaño cayó sobre mi hombro y tomé aire para expulsarlo suavemente. Lo vi asentir entonces bajé un poco mi mentón- Estoy agradeciéndote por ello.

-Dime, humana. ¿Acaso en el mundo de donde provienes eres alguna princesa o alguien de un gran rango? –La pregunta estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Una princesa? ¿Estaba alagándome? Sonaba a eso. Le miré de frente para captar su expresión que seguía igual, la pregunta iba literalmente en serio-

-No.

-¿Alguna figura importante? ¿Hija de algún guerrero? –Insistió, eso hizo que me molestara ligeramente. Un demonio no debía estar preguntándome cosas tan personales solo porque si.-

-Si en ese caso lo fuese. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque tu actitud es de alguien que se cree superior a los demás. –Dijo sincero. Una molestia pasó por mi pecho, no demostré nada- Entonces debía preguntarte si eras alguien de rango superior aún siendo humana.

-Si es así como bromean en éste lugar, no me ha causado gracia.

-No, para nada. Te hice la pregunta totalmente en serio. –Se giró totalmente hacia mí y dio unos cuantos pasos, eso me puso en guardia por inercia y di un paso hacia atrás tensando mi mano derecha- Repito, no soy tu enemigo. No pienso hacerte daño, ya que hace mucho tiempo que dejé de atacar humanos.

-Lo hacías. –Entrecerré los ojos y noté como me devolvió la mirada con demasiada tranquilidad, y no era propio de un Demonio estar así. Siempre los veía locos, frenéticos y con mirada ambiciosa, en cambio hasta ahora ese demonio de cabello rojizo se mantenía apaciguo, hablando con los demás, tenía rostro parcialmente humano y diría que la mitad de su cuerpo lo era… ¿Se trataría de un Hanyou?

-Pero ya no lo hago. –Dijo cansado, me detuve de analizar al demonio frente a mi cuando él se volteó de nuevo dispuesto a irse- Puedo oler que estás tensa e incómoda, así que mejor me marcho. Sólo no salgas por ahí sola, hay muchos demonios rondando el bosque entero y serías una presa muy fácil.

-Demonio. –Le llamé de nuevo, esta vez solo volteó-… Nada. –Negué luego arrepintiéndome de lo que iba a preguntarle. El demonio solo se regresó y se alejó sin prisa. Nuevamente quedé sola allí afuera, el viento era fuerte y movía mis cabellos pero no era molesto, el aire fresco del agua llegó a mi nariz, el de los árboles, por supuesto en un mundo así no había contaminación alguna y la calidad de vida debía ser mejor.

Escuché unos pasos y vi a una niña con una cesta gigante en sus manos tratando de llevarla consigo. Ella no me había visto o quizá me había ignorado, caminaba algo torpe y escuchaba que estaba agitada, no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando ésta cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Mi pecho se inundó de un sentimiento, ese que me hizo caminar hacia ella y tocar su cabecita.

Me miró con sus ojos llorosos y enormes, un puchero en sus labios y sollozando leve.

-¿Te encentras bien? –Le pregunté suavemente, ella movió sus hombros y limpió sus lágrimas tratando en vano de no llorar-

-Se me ha caído todo el arroz… -habló en un hilo de voz que me enterneció y le sonreí volviendo a acariciar su cabello-

-Te ayudaré a recogerlo. –Le aseguré tomando su carita y limpiando sus mejillas con mis pulgares, era raro que un niño se quedara tranquilo conmigo ya que siempre les desagradé y en más de una oportunidad intenté acercarme, los adoraba aunque claro jamás lo decía-

-¿Me, ayudarías, a... cocinar? –Me preguntó sollozando, agrandó el puchero cuando me vio dudar y resignada asentí- ¿En serio?

-Claro. –Aseguré ahora colocando las rodillas en el suelo pero inmediatamente me quejé-

-¿Le duele? –Volvió a preguntarme esa vocecita dulce- ¡Está herida!

-No te preocupes, no duele. Recojamos el arroz. –Le insistí comenzando a juntar los granitos en mis manos, devolviéndolos al cesto hecho con paja, la pequeña rió y también hizo lo mismo. Estuve apenas unos minutos allí con ella y no paró de hablarme y sonreírme-

-¿Cómo se llama señorita? –me preguntó tomando un mechón de cabello sin tirar de él, sólo mirándolo curiosa- Tiene el cabello muy claro. ¿Eres una princesa?

-No lo soy. –Le respondí sin enojarme, que una criatura tan pequeña me creyera una princesa era halagador.- Me llamo Aderu.

-¿Aderu? ¿A-de-ru? –Me preguntó curiosa- ¿Aderu significa princesa? –Parpadeó y colocó sus manitos en el suelo para ayudarse a levantar, yo tenía el cesto entre mis manos y asentí- Es una princesa ¿Verdad? Por eso tiene el cabello tan bonito.

-¿Vives muy lejos? –Le pregunté mientras caminaba pero ella se quedó en el mismo lugar- Ven, voy a ayudarte a llevar el arroz a casa.

-¿No lo va a cocinar? –Me preguntó con ingenuidad corriendo hacia mí y tomando mi mano izquierda que estaba desocupada. Aquella mano infante incrustó calidez en mi mano, era como sentir su inocencia-

-Lo haré. ¿Tienes nombre pequeña? –le pregunté con cariño mientras la veía caminar con emoción, me di cuenta que iba descalza-

-Yui desu! –Exclamó riendo pero luego dejó de hacerlo mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, una campana comenzó a sonar con fuerza-

-¡Alerta todos! ¡Alerta! ¡Se acerca un monstruo! ¡Vayan a sus casas! –Gritó un hombre, entonces la niña me jaló la mano-

-Hay que irnos, Hime-sama. ¡Es un monstruo! –Me dijo en su dulce voz y halándome, trotamos hasta dentro de la aldea y corrimos a donde me guiaba pero al tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que los aldeanos estaban corriendo contra nuestra dirección. Me golpearon el hombro entre tanta desesperación que tenían y yo caí hacia atrás llevaba por el peso del arroz que terminó cayéndome sobre la cara de nuevo- ¡Hime-sama! ¡Hime-sama!

-Me, encuentro bien Yui… -Dije con dificultad sentándome y quitándome los granos de arroz de la cara, la niña estaba arrodillada a un lado de mi y mirándome con preocupación hasta que ambas miramos al frente, el piso temblaba y luego comenzó un terremoto violento que nos hacía separarnos del suelo, la niña se asustó tanto que se lanzó a abrazarme. Los árboles se abrieron, los pájaros huyeron despavoridos y luego vi unos cuernos enormes que sobresalían de las hojas verdosas, seguido de una cabeza monstruosa con unos enormes colmillos fuera…

… Dios mío…. Jamás… jamás... había visto a… una criatura tan enorme…. Era… era gigantesca…

Mi sorpresa se vio en mis ojos y entreabrí mi boca, la niña comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho pero yo no podía verla… Estaba pasmada viendo como esa figura rojo oscuro con unas enormes garras estaba avanzando hacia nosotras. Olisqueaba el lugar y parecía que sus ojos no enfocaban demasiado bien, pero esos ojos totalmente negros me vieron unos segundos después, de seguro… luego de captar mi olor.

Tragué con fuerza, las cuentas de mi pulsera brillaron y me avisaron lo que debía hacer, pero yo estaba insegura. Era gigante… estaba intimidada, no podía evitarlo. Pero para mi desgracia su tamaño no lo hacía pesado, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre nosotras y apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar y levantarme con la niña en brazos para barrerme en el suelo evitando que aquellas grotescas manos me capturaran, una tontería en mi rodilla y en mi cabeza no me harían sucumbir sin embargo me sentía atontada debido a muchos factores. No se me iba la impresión de ese monstruo… ¡Parecía una montaña andante!

-¡Señorita Aderu! –Gritó el hombre de ropas oscuras, le vi llegar a lo lejos pero el monstruo me quitó la atención de nuevo porque al parecer quería atacarme era a mí. Era lógico también. Miré hacia atrás y vi unas cuantas casas que probablemente tenían gente allí y luego miré a la niña que no quería soltarse de mi regazo… Apenas y podía protegerme y ahora la vida de la pequeña también dependía de mí, no podía dejarla conmigo más tiempo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude con el cuerpecito entre mis brazos hasta el lado opuesto donde estaba el demonio y también el hombre que me llamó, a los pies del río me detuve justo donde me encontré con la niña y la dejé en el suelo para hablarle algo agitada-

-Yui, debes ir ,con tus padres. Debes alejarte de éste lugar, lo, más que puedas. Escon-dete y, no salgas.

-P-pero.. h-hime-sa-ma… -Lloriqueó y yo me levanté mirando hacia atrás-

-Debes ir. ¡Vete! –Le grité entre tanta presión y me devolví al interior de la aldea dónde ya habían unas cuantas casas aplastadas pero a mi lado llegó aquel demonio de cabello rojizo-

-Humana, pensé que ya estabas escondida. ¿Por qué has vuelto? –Me preguntó con un tono serio y con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado al frente y encorvado, como cuando te preparas para jugar voleibol. Yo no le respondí, miré mi mano de inmediato para asegurarme de cuanto poder poseía en ese momento pero me impresioné al ver que apenas y había reunido la mitad hasta ahora ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sólo podía sentirlo en mi interior.

-**DAMELA, DAME… DAME EL AMULETO RYÛ.** –Exclamó aquella voz que apenas y pude distinguir, me costó demasiado y aún así no entendí todo lo que dijo- **DAMELO, DAMELO, DAMELO.**

-¿El amuleto Ryu? –preguntó el demonio a mi lado con confusión. Yo veía mi mano aún y un click se activó en mi cabeza- ¡No tenemos tal cosa! ¡Así que te daré tres segundos para que te vayas o te eliminaremos bestia! –amenazó otra vez. El demonio rió como desquiciado y usó una de sus espantosas manos para apuntarme-

-**LO HE PODIDO OLER A KILÓMETROS, AHÍ ESTÁ EL AMULETO. ¡NO MIENTAN Y DÉNMENLO YA!** –levantó sus enormes manos y fue a arremeternos, estaba lista para correr desde hacía rato pero cuando quise hacerlo mis pies se despegaron del suelo y me vi en los brazos del demonio de cabello rojizo, saltó muy alto, tanto que me dejó sin aliento por momentos y le vi desde cerca como me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin comprender yo porqué. Nos detuvimos en una de las ramas de los árboles del bosque, ya muy alejados, al bajarme temí caerme y me sostuve del tronco de inmediato mirando hacia abajo. ¿No podíamos huir a tierra firme?

-Bien, confiesa ya. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te conoce ese Ogro? ¿Por qué tienes algo que está buscando? ¿Realmente vienes de otro mundo? –Me acusó con varias preguntas, me quedé en el lugar y deslicé mi pie por la rama en busca de una posición menos peligrosa, él estaba usando sus patas para estar equilibradamente en la rama- Habla ya, he descubierto todo.

-Yo no he mentido, en lo absoluto. Yo no soy de éste detestable lugar donde hay demonios por doquier, yo provengo de Tokio donde apenas y puede ser que una vez al año alguien muera por atravesarse en luz verde la calle. –Le exclamé aunque exageré demasiado, él retrocedió con su rostro y continuó mirándome sin confiar en lo que dije- Me da igual que no creas lo que dije, yo no provengo de aquí.

-¿Qué hay del objeto que el Ogro está buscando y que dice que tú lo tienes? ¿Ah? –Me retó, iba a mentirle descaradamente en que yo no lo tenía pero no pude, las cuentas de mi mano brillaron en ese preciso momento. El demonio de pelo rojizo levantó la vista y murmuró algo antes de tomarme por la cintura y saltar de aquel árbol conmigo, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito y cerrar los ojos que me dejó como una tonta luego pero ya estábamos en el suelo, quedé arrodillada y acalorada mirando como el árbol se rompía en un santiamén y el ogro estaba tras él.-

-¡Shippou-chan! –Escuché la voz de la señora Sango, la vi llegar desde un lado y luego se detuvo a mi lado- Aderu-san ¿Te encuentras lastimada? –Me preguntó ya usando su traje negro y ajustado más el boomerang de gran tamaño-

-Estoy bien... –dije un poco bajo-

-Entonces humana, si no hablas ahora la aldea quedará destruida y será enteramente tú culpa. –insistió el Demonio, yo intentaba en serio de no molestarme pero ya me costaba-

-Te he dicho la verdad. No provengo de éste lugar, caí en el pozo y llegué aquí tras tocar fondo. Es todo lo que se. –Le exclamé de nuevo, un nuevo ataque llegó a nosotros separándome de aquel demonio que saltó hacia atrás y yo caí al suelo. Diablos. ¡¿Cuántos golpes en mis pompas me he dado ya?! Vi a la señora Sango acercarse al Demonio y poner en uso aquel enorme boomerang, lo manipulaba como si no pesara nada, éste giró rompiendo el viento y rompió uno de los cuernos del demonio, luego de eso el demonio de cabello rojizo corrió para ayudar a Sango dando un salto impulsado con esas patas de zorro y usó sus garras para rasgar uno de los ojos del ogro pero eso no le detuvo y alargó una mano hacia mí.

-¡Señorita Aderu!-exclamó el hombre de ropas oscuras colocándose frente a mí para luego pronunciar unas cuantas palabras extrañas formando figuras con sus manos, en ese mismo instante una burbuja brillante se formó sobre nosotros repeliendo el agarre del Ogro que llevó una descarga.

Ellos estaban protegiéndome con bastante afán. A mí, una extraña. Que aparte mentía y no confiaba en ellos.

-¿Aderu-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó una voz a mi lado, era una de las chicas, cuando miré sus ojos me recordaron a Sango también, se parecían a esa señora. Me miraba con preocupación inclinada hacia mí, yo asentí levemente y ella me sonrió- Lamento todo este alboroto, en un instante eliminaremos al ogro y comeremos. –Me guiñó el ojo bromeando como si nada, hasta que miró al frente y salió de aquella burbuja- ¡Otou-san! ¡Voy a salir a ayudar a Oka-san y Shippou-sama!

La chica de mi edad salió del campo y vi como fervientemente atacaba al demonio, en segundos se le unió otra que lucía muy parecida a ella. ¿Por qué no simplemente me entregaban al Demonio? Incluso el de cabello rojizo, él sabía que había algo que no andaba bien conmigo, yo no había mentido pero no había dicho toda la verdad… Él lo sabía y aún así parecía que primero eliminaría ese demonio.

-Señorita Aderu. Deberé ir a ayudar a los demás, por favor escóndase. –me dijo el hombre que parecía muy agitado y cansado. Eso fue el colmo para mí, no podía dejar que eso continuara de esa forma. Yo me levanté y me acerqué hasta el hombre y toqué su hombro- ¿Señorita?

-Yo ayudaré. Yo… yo lo haré. –Dije segura, el hombre me miró sin comprender y entonces miré mi mano de nuevo. Genial, estaba "full cargada". Tomé aire y miré al monstruo, aún no podía creer su gran tamaño pero ya luego de verlo un rato batallando con los demás sabía que era torpe con sus pies. Salí del campo aún cuando el hombre me habló y trató de detenerme, aquellos seguían batallando pero el demonio se movía mucho y así no podría darle con mi poder de purificación.- ¡Oe! ¡Demonio gato! –Llamé al demonio amigo de los humanos, él me miró un tanto molesto y se detuvo en el suelo- Necesito que lo mantengas quieto por un momento. –Hablé en voz alta de nuevo-

-¿Para qué rayos? ¿Piensas entregarte como su comida? –Me dijo con sarcasmo-

-Solamente hazlo. Les conviene. –Le hablé subiendo mi mano para apuntarle, el demonio se enserió de la nada y asintió-

-Entendido. –Dijo para sí antes de saltar sobre el rostro del Ogro y golpear uno de sus ojos con fuerza, la señora Sango y las dos chicas estaban aún cerca y eso me preocupaba-

-¡Escuchen! ¡Aléjense todos! –exclamé unos segundos antes de cerrar mis ojos y concentrar mi poder en la palma de mi mano, suspiré por mi boca y abrí mis ojos para ver aquella luz verdosa en las cuentas y blanca en mi palma, aquella energía salió totalmente y se mantuvo creciendo por segundos más, se agrandó hasta un tamaño que antes no había alcanzado- ¡Aléjense ya! –y entonces la liberé, ésta salió expulsada con tanta fuerza que di un paso hacia atrás y la esfera de energía dejó un rastro tras éste, pero al bajar mi mano vi que ese demonio seguía con el monstruo- Mierda… ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Huye si no quieres morir! –Grité y para mi alivio segundos antes de que mi poder de purificación llegase al Ogro ese demonio se alejó de un ágil salto y el impacto llegó.

Una gran onda proveniente de una explosión llegó hasta todos alejándonos más del ogro que estaba ya envuelto en descargas y gritaba con desesperación, yo cubrí parte de mi vista con mi antebrazo pues el viento traía consigo piedras y arena que no me dejaba ver, esa ráfaga duró bastante tiempo y alcanzó una considerable distancia sin embargo una vez que acabó y el Ogro se hizo nada aquellas esferas pequeñas destellantes de luz se quedaron en el aire. Yo suspiré agotada y me dejé caer en el suelo, otro golpe más en mi trasero.

-Humana… -murmuró mi nombre ese demonio, pude oírlo no sé cómo. Me miraba, sabía que no era el único pero mis fuerzas se debilitaban no sólo por el esfuerzo que hice reuniendo esa gran cantidad de poder, sino porque nunca estuve frente a tanto estrés anteriormente. Mis manos temblaron un poco y antes de cerrar los ojos y caer vi la figura del demonio acercarse a mí.

* * *

**Shippou POV**

No podía verla en ese momento pero al estar en la misma habitación la escuchaba respirar, estaba plácidamente dormida porque su respiración era paulatina. Esa humana… nos había mentido a todos. Lo que no comprendía es cómo pude creer sus mentiras de buenas a primeras… No capté su olor y una sacerdotisa tiene un olor característico, no sólo ese que percibí cuando la saqué del pozo. Pero justo en el momento que destruyó al Ogro sentí aquel frío que había sentido meses antes, una y otra vez. En eso si no me engañaría.

-Es el mismo, no puedo equivocarme. La misma sensación de frío, el mismo poder de purificación. –Le insistió por tercera vez a la anciana-

-Hmm. Ya veo… -dudó un poco-

-Pero, ¿Por qué nos mentiría? ¿Tendrá algún motivo? ¿Estaría huyendo de aquel ogro? –Preguntó Sango aún preocupándose por esa Miko mentirosa, a mi me olía mal eso desde su llegada, jamás pensé que fuera Kagome y tal como la anciana Kaede lo había dicho, trajo desgracias.

-Hay que preguntarle todo lo que sabe, en su mundo también hay sacerdotisas y debemos ver hasta qué punto puede involucrarnos a nosotros. –Propuse mirando a Miroku-

-Así es, sin embargo hay algo en lo que creo que debemos poner más atención. –Dijo acariciando levemente su mentón- El Ogro ha dicho algo del Amuleto Ryû, estaba buscando ese peculiar objeto. ¿Acaso ella lo lleva consigo?

-No estoy seguro, pero ¿Por qué no la despertamos? Y así le preguntamos. –Sugerí con poca paciencia-

-No debemos Shippou. Usar poderes de purificación es algo muy complejo y agotador, debe reponer energías. –Me interrumpió Miroku y pude reconocer que tenía razón por lo que no insistí más sin embargo miré hacia donde ella dormía, detrás de una pequeña separación de papel y madera, estaba despierta. Segundos luego se levantó y se quedó allí en el lugar, todos se miraron el rostro pero yo estaba enfadado de que esa humana nos viera la cara de tontos. Seguramente tenía razones pero ya estaba deseando oírlas.

Salió de aquel lugar escondido con bastante lentitud, Sango y Miroku susurraban sobre algunas preguntas para hacer mientras la anciana Kaede veía a la humana, digo, a la Miko con enfado también.

-Niña. Es hora de que nos digas porqué nos has mentido. –Habló Kaede e instintivamente la miré a ella porque sabía que me miraba, y ahí estaba, los ojos de la Miko tan fríos como ese poder espiritual que usaba-

-No mentí. No he mentido en lo que he dicho. No tengo porqué hacerlo. –Insistió con aquellas palabras que me dijo anteriormente, yo me crucé de brazos y olfateé el ambiente, bueno, sinceramente no olía a mentira.-

-¿Por qué entonces ese Ogro te conocía? ¿Por qué poseías algo que él quería? –Pregunté tranquilo en la misma posición-

-No he mentido en lo absoluto. Yo no pertenezco a éste lugar, yo no conocía a ese Ogro.

Entrecerré mi mirada cuando la vi detenerse, faltando una aclaración más.

-¿No tienes ese objeto que el Ogro buscaba? Claro que lo tienes. –Le miraba de reojo, su mirada oscura fue hasta mí con enfado-

-No sabía que lo tenía. Aquel… amuleto, siempre me perteneció. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos Demonios han intentado arrancarme el brazo desde hace un tiempo. –Finalizó. Su tono era tan frío, no estaba acostumbrado a encontrarme con un rostro humano tan hermoso y con palabras tan secas… Eso no hacía más que recordarme a la ya fallecida sacerdotisa Kikyo. Por demás me parecía bastante ordinaria-

-¿Por qué quieren ese objeto? –Señaló la anciana Kaede la muñeca de la Miko y yo me supuse que era el amuleto, cuentas de jade con un adorno rojo colgando- Porque, ese debe ser.

La Miko no contestó, dejó su mirada en el fuego y tomó aire para solo suspirar.

-¿No vas a contestar? Has traído problemas y desgracias a mi aldea ¿Y aún así no estás dispuesta a decirnos el porqué has venido a éste lugar? –Habló con severidad Kaede-

-No lo sé. No sé porqué he venido. Créame que volveré antes de que se den cuenta.

-Señorita Aderu. –Intervino Miroku ahora, yo me levanté y todos me miraron. Me enojaban las personas así, cerradas y desconfiadas así que no iba a soportar más tiempo allí- Queremos ayudarla, por favor, facilítenos la información necesaria.

-Lo que les he dicho es lo único que sé.

-Niña, si has llegado a través del pozo significa que en tu mundo también existe el pozo devora-huesos. ¿No es así? ¿Vives cerca de un templo? –Preguntó Kaede acercándose al fuego y revolviendo aquel estofado que estaban preparando para la comida que se había atrasado con todo el alboroto, ya el olor me tenía loco.

-… Si. –Fue lo único que respondió, estaba limitándose a decir únicamente lo que le preguntábamos-

-Es obvio que la Miko no quiere hablar, entonces que se defienda por sí sola. No podemos ayudarla si no nos lo permite.

-Yo no deseo que me ayuden. –Esa frase nos dejó en silencio a todos. Miroku continuó con la seriedad del principio pero todos los demás nos vimos afectados por la sinceridad tan brusca de ella- No es mi culpa haber llegado aquí, no es mi culpa tener éste amuleto desde prácticamente mi nacimiento, no es mi culpa ser de ésta forma. Lamento las molestias que les he causado y por eso no pienso quedarme en ésta aldea para no perjudicarlos de otras formas, conseguiré mi propia manera de regresar sin perturbar su tan amada paz. –Contestó altanera pero sin usar una voz fuerte, todos los demás pensaron que simplemente tenía enfado y confusión pero yo podía percibir cada emoción de ella: Rabia, frustración, preocupación, miedo.

-Pues márchate entonces niña. –Inquirió Kaede sin mirarla, yo miré a la anciana sorprendido y los demás también, la humana no hizo gran cambio, únicamente se levantó y dio una reverencia honda-

-Yo… de verdad lamento mucho toda incomodidad que causé. Y, la destrucción por aquel ogro. Me alejaré lo más que pueda para asegurarme que no lleguen a la aldea por mi causa. –Dijo en voz más suave y arrepentida, con sus ojos cerrados en ese momento, apenas se levantó vi el sedoso cabello marrón caer sobre sus mejillas y los ojos negros brillantes y tristes… se marchó en silencio. Para cualquier otra persona quizá la vería con la misma faceta siempre porque su expresión no cambio, pero sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

El atardecer llegó, las hijas de Sango preparaban la cena y yo estaba demasiado inquieto. Sango también, Miroku y Kaede sólo muy callados y pensativos dándoles vuelta una y otra vez al asunto de la Miko de la otra época. Como ya dije, yo estaba inquieto, la mirada de esa chica me trajo recuerdos de Kagome, cuando su boca mentía y sus ojos llorosos gritaban que no estaba bien, y se había ido sola. Era muy débil ante las mujeres en ese estado y aunque ella fuera de otra época o quisiera lucir orgullosa siempre, soy un demonio, sé lo que pensaba.

Ya en la noche me había ido con Sango y las gemelas para sacar algunas armas del refugio que construimos hacía algún tiempo ya, pero estaba demasiado distraído, dejé caer algunas cosas…

-Shippou-chan. –Me habló Sango, la miré con las armas en la mano- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no debería? –pregunté casual. La verdad estaba bien, la preocupación me tenía tonto pero era bastante normal, lo que no era normal… era por quién me estaba preocupando.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De…

-Oka-san. ¿Puedes venir un momento? –preguntó Hana aún desde el refugio, Sango miró tras de mí y no le di tiempo a decidir qué hacer, comencé a alejarme y a ir dónde Haru para dejar el arma, aún distraído-

-Shippou-sama. –Me habló, extrañamente me habló. Sus hermosos ojos marrones me miraron con preocupación y ladeó el rostro un poco. Ella descargó las pesadas armas en la carreta y continuó mirándome… incómodo. Estaba incómodo, ella no solía mirarme. Le devolví la mirada esperando que dijese algo pero luego fue ella quién se incomodó porque bajó el rostro- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No. –Admití cerrando los ojos- ¿Me acompañarías?

-¿Uh?... ¿A-a-..a dónde? –Tartamudeó llevando una de sus manos cerca de su pecho-

-Te contaré por el camino. –le dije tomando su muñeca y comenzando a caminar, si por lo menos iba a hacer que mi orgullo no valiese nada me aseguraría detener una cómplice, o mejor dicho, alguien a quién culpar.

* * *

**Aderu POV**

La brisa volvió a soplar y ésta vez sí estornudé, me limpié la nariz encontrándola fría por la congelada noche y luego volví a abrazarme para frotar mis brazos… Iba a morir congelada, obvio. Ese era mi fin, morir en un lugar antiguo, con Demonios y demás.

-Lo peor de todo, es que no sé a quién culpar. –Aspiré y luego volví a estornudar, me apoyé en la madera fría del pozo devora-huesos y recosté mi cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, la noche oscura pero brillante.

Las estrellas se veían tan cerca, tan fuertes, eran demasiadas e iban como un enorme camino hasta un cielo más allá de éste. Desde la ciudad no se veían pero aquí era tan fácil con sólo desearlo.

-Abuela… -murmuré. ¿Estaría aún Sango con ella? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría sufrido una recaída? Negué con mi cabeza y me abracé de nuevo- Debo ser, positiva en estos momentos… Ya que no estoy allá, imaginar lo peor no me servirá de nada. –Me dije a mi misma, no me gustaba hacer eso pero como Goshinboku no estaba yo debía entrar en razón por mí misma. Extrañaba los comentarios de Goshinboku, era directo, sin nada de tacto, pero se preocupaba. Pero él también estaba allí… es decir, su cuerpo muerto.

Solo tuve que bajar un poco el rostro para mirarlo, destacaba entre los demás por sus ramas secas y muertas y la luz de la luna le daba plenamente. No había regresado. Llevé mi mano a mis ojos y los masajeé porque ya me dolían, moría del sueño y si me dormía allí al otro día probablemente despertaría en el más allá.

-Hey. Humana. –Escuché tras de mí pero no volteé, traté de concentrarme para saber en qué lugar exactamente estaba ese demonio de cabello naranja- Miko.

-Estoy escuchando. ¿A qué has venido? –Pregunté apoyando mi mentón en mis rodillas mirando al frente, los árboles estaban tan oscuros y tenebrosos, agradecía haberme dado cuenta cuando ya estaba acompañada-

-No estamos en una batalla, no estés a la defensiva. –Contraatacó, la voz se escuchó más de cerca y lo identifiqué justo del otro lado del pozo- He venido a hacerte unas preguntas, ya no estás bajo la presión de la anciana Kaede, ni si quiera estoy mirándote por si eso te incomodaba… Pero espero que seas sincera ésta vez.

Arrugué mi nariz y me enfadé de inmediato. ¿Cómo tenía que decirles que yo no había mentido?

-No mentí. No he mentido en nada.

-Como quieras, sólo responde lo que te preguntaré a partir de ahora. ¿Realmente no sabías que poseías ese amuleto?

-Lo sabía.

-¿Ves? ¡Estabas mintiendo! –Exclamó sin dejarme terminar mi frase- ¡Desde un principio comenzaste a dudar aún cuando te hemos ayudado en todo!

-Shippou-sama, cálmese por favor. –Escuché una tercera voz que me hizo voltear pro fin, veía al demonio de cabello naranja levantado y mirando hacia mí y a su lado una de esas chicas, una de las hijas de la Señora Sango-

-No me dejaste terminar de hablar, Demonio.

-Tengo nombre, ese "Demonio" suena tan despectivo.

-¿No eres un Demonio? ¿Cómo deseas que te llame? Si no me has dicho tu nombre de todas formas. Me he encontrado con puros seres que quieren lastimarme, lastimar a mi familia y amigos, y aparte arrancarme el brazo. Por supuesto que la palabra "demonio" debe sonar despectiva cuando la digo. –musité con algo de rencor recordando las veces que fui atacadas por ellos en mi otro mundo- Mi vida no era perfecta pero tampoco era un asco, hasta que esas criaturas comenzaron a infectarla.-lo dije con tanto odio que me sentí rara hablando de esa manera, pero no podía sentirme de otra forma… como tampoco podía negar que ahora es cuando comenzaba a ver sentido a mi existencia, por muy inusual que pueda escucharse.

-Bien. No es esa la respuesta que esperaba humana. –Me habló entonces mirándome a los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta mi para quedarse a un lado aún de pie, la chica caminó a su lado y se detuvo a unos centímetros, también me miraba pero era de preocupación. La miraba a ella, y miraba a mi amiga Sango.- Me llamo Shippô. Soy un Youkai Zorro. –Explicó tranquilo y hasta cierto punto amable, luego miró a la humana que reaccionó luego de un rato y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas miró al demonio para asentirle. Se acercó más a mí y sentándose en frente colocó un paquete envuelto en una mascada.- Ahí tienes comida. Si vas a dejar que te coman al pretender dormir aquí afuera, por lo menos debemos asegurarnos de que su carnada esté bien alimentada.

-¡Shippou-sama! –exclamó la chica con rostro de enfado mirando al demonio que se mutó a un rostro de miedo. La chica suspiró y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa agradable- Seguro, estás un poco mal por todas aquellas palabras que dijeron en la aldea… Lamento que estés pasando por esto, se ve que eres una buena persona. Por favor, come tranquila. También te he traído un poco de agua. –Me enseñó un estuche de bambú y lo dejó junto a la comida aún envuelta.

De nuevo… Estaba esforzándome por ser altanera y maleducada para que me dejaran sola pero ¿Por qué no lo hacían? ¿Porqué insistían en querer ayudarme?... Me hizo recordar a… ese chico.

_Kouji Minami._ Quién había pasado conmigo unas 2 fatídicas horas con mi veneno expulsado y aún así no flaqueó. Éste Youkai y la chica eran como él ¿Qué significaba? ¿Ganarían algo con ello?

-Claro. –Musité bajo- Desean que les diga todo lo que sé acerca del amuleto. ¿No es así? –pregunté mirando la comida algo ausente. El silencio no duró demasiado-

-Pues es obvio.

-¿También desean su poder? No son muy distintos de los demonios entonces. –Volví a apoyar mi mentón en mis rodillas-

- No queremos eso, queremos ayudarte. –Habló ahora la chica- Mis padres estaban muy preocupados por ti, pero debes confiar en nosotros… Si nos dices quizá, donde obtuviste ese amuleto... o quién te lo ha dado posiblement-

-No necesito ayuda. Nunca la he necesitado. –Mentí con astucia. Siempre necesité ayuda, pero ésta jamás me fue brindada-

-Mujer terca. –Me dijo ahora el demonio que se acercó a mí y me tomó del listón de mi uniforme para levantarme bruscamente del suelo, nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros y pude admirar esas facciones demoníacas que le hacían sumamente atractivo-

-¡Ah! ¡Shippou-sama! ¿Qué está haciendo? –Preguntó la chica levemente asustada, yo le apunté de inmediato con mi mano derecha y mis ojos clavados como dos frías dagas en los ojos zafiros que tenía él-

-Escucha bien, ingrata. Pensé que podrías ser Kagome, o algún familiar de ella pero viendo bien como es tu genio no te pareces en nada. No tienes ni el carisma ni la bondad que ella poseía, sin embargo eres alguien en problemas… Ella llegó así como tú, a través de ese pozo, no tenía a nadie y aquí encontró una familia, y desató un gran problema si pero siempre fue optimista y juntos lo resolvimos. Ahora que nos has involucrado a todos oficialmente espero que cierres la boca y nos dejes ayudarte. ¡¿Comprendes?! –Exclamó lo último, yo le miraba con mis ojos ahora muy abiertos y bajando mi mano levemente- Ahora come rápido porque no nos iremos hasta que respondas otras diez preguntas más.

-Shippou-sama… Esa no es la manera… -dijo tímidamente la chica, el demonio la miró-

-Si no era ésta ¿Cuál entonces? Parece que le gusta todo por las malas. –Finalizó soltándome por fin, yo quedé sentada en el borde del pozo estática, no era por las palabras de él, ni por cómo me lo había dicho. No. Si no que, ya no sabía de qué otra forma ser fría para que me dejaran tranquila y evitarles un problema a ellos también- Oye, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-¿Hm? –le pregunté luego de salir el trance. Me sentía… me sentía…

-Que como te llamas. Debes tener un nombre ¿no? Aunque "Humana" suena despectivo y genial. –Me bromeó libremente, la chica rió bajito y yo los miré a ambos incrédula.

Se sentía, como estar en casa. Se sentía como una tarde de regresar de la escuela, comer cereal. Ver TV. Se sentía familiar.

-Aderu. –Pronuncié volviendo de nuevo. Esas caras, esa sonrisa en los labios del demonio y en los de la chica, como una bienvenida.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ LLegó ~ llegó~~ *-* Llegó a la otra época por fin! Ahora si los problemas se desataráaaan! GRR. Saludos a todos y gracias de antemano por leer :D DENME REVIEWS! TOT :3_

_Sayounara All~_


	12. 11: Humana y Demonio

**Buenos días! Tardes~ noches! :D ¿Como están todos? Siii, tarde en subir otro capítulo pero estaba esperando que la musa regresara a mi y bueno TT tardó esta vez, aún no acabo de escribri el capitulo 14 y me preocupa -w- quizá tarde 2 semanas más en volver a actualizar u.u sorry! Además toca un capitulo corto pero que deben leer MUY BIEN. :3 -misterio(?-**

**Sin más los dejó :3 GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS! **

**Hikary-neko: **Gracias por tu motivación *-*y por ser seguidora de mi fanfic! Aprecio mucho tu apoyo, y bueno los misterios iran resolviéndose conforme pase el tiempo ~ ju ju ~~ :D

**Axhura: **Kikyou no pinta nada en este fanfic xD jajaja solo la mencionan una que otra vez~ oh si, así que está pendiente en algunos datos que dejo sueltos por ahi ~~ juju, sigue así de observadora! Gracias por leer mi fanfic y apoyarme!

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 11**__  
Humana y Demonio_

**Época Feudal, misma noche.**

**Aderu POV**

Mientras comía en aquel pozo, Shippou, el demonio zorro y Haru, una de las hijas de la señora Sango me acompañaban y hablaban conmigo a pesar que ya saben, yo no hablo demasiado.

-¿Cuánto años tienes, Aderu-chan? –me preguntó Haru mientras yo llevaba a mi boca unas deliciosas croquetas, o eso pensaba que eran-

-Diecisiete. –dije tomando el estuche de bambú luego-

-Oh, entonces. Eres menor que ambos. Nee ¿Cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes? –Preguntó curiosa, yo me recosté en la madera-

-Uhm… agitado.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Agitado? Debe haber algo más. –Opinó ahora Shippou pero yo no respondí, continué comiendo, si no deseaba responder simplemente no lo hacía- ¡Oye!

-Shippou-sama, si Aderu-chan no desea hablar no debemos obligarla. –Intervino Haru-

-No es una información que tenga que ver con el amuleto, por eso me la reservaré. –Respondí tranquila llevando otra croqueta a mi boca-

-¿Quién te ha dado el amuleto? –Preguntó Shippou sentándose frente a mí con sus manos apoyadas en el extremo de sus piernas y las mismas flexionadas entre sí-

-Un familiar mío. –Respondí sincera sí, pero obviando algunos detalles-

-¿Hace cuanto lo llevas? ¿Sabes qué clase de poderes tiene? –Repitió Shippou-

-No lo sé muy bien, no con exactitud… Mi abuela me ha mencionado que es un sellador. Un sellador de poderes pero que, en mi no funciona. Lo llevo en mi muñeca desde los seis años. –Decidí decir un poco más ésta vez porque igualmente no era nada importante lo que decía-

-¿Tu abuela? Será… será posible… -murmuró Shippou acercándose un poco más hacia mi- ¿Tu abuela es quién te ha dicho sobre todo esto? ¿Es quién te ha explicado que es un sellador y que usas poderes de Miko? –Preguntó más apresurado e interesado-

-Así es.

-… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu abuela? –preguntó más exaltado-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –pregunté sospechando algo malo-

-Basta de juego ya. ¡¿No entiendes que puedes provenir de la misma época que mi Madre?! –musitó casi interrumpiéndome, entonces me sorprendí. ¿Qué? ¿Shippou también provenía de mi época?... No estaba entendiendo nada.

-Espera… No, no estoy comprendiendo algo… Tú. ¿No eres de aquí? ¿No eres un Youkai de ésta época? –pregunté confundida, el se sentó y negó un par de veces-

-Olvida lo que dije. Ella… esa persona no es mi madre. –Trató de regresar al mismo tema y volvieron sus ojos determinador- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu abuela?

Yo dudé en responder, se había comportado muy raro y además me había confundido por completo, era obvio que el tenia secretos.

-Sonomi.

Al pronunciar el nombre Shippou se relajó y con rostro apacible suspiró.

-Lo lamento, me he equivocado. –Se disculpó quedándose en silencio luego de eso-

-Entonces… Aderu-chan. ¿Tienes hermanos? –Preguntó con la tímida voz de siempre Haru-

-No, sólo estoy yo. O eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué?

-Hm… Mis padres están ahora fuera de la ciudad por un asunto de trabajo. No sé si se les ha ocurrido agrandar la familia. –Dije con sarcasmo ya que eso lo dudaba mucho a pesar que mis padres eran muy jóvenes-

-¿Ciudad? ¿Qué es eso?

-Ciudad es… Son como las aldeas, poblado de gente pero mucho más grandes. –Expliqué sencillamente mientras acababa de comer- ¿Ya no hay más preguntas sobre el amuleto? Deseo dormir pronto. –miré a Shippou que parecía pensativo-

-No puedes dormir aquí, Aderu-chan. Es demasiado peligroso. –se sentó ahora a mi lado ocupando la misma posición que yo recostada al pozo, algo me decía que obviamente no debía dormir ahí pero ya había dicho que no me quedaría en la aldea y así sería. Orgullo por delante.

-Ya me lo temía, sin embargo no desistiré. Me quedaré aquí. He causado muchos problemas, mientras más lejos me encuentre de su aldea mejor.

-Mujer terca.

-Ya te dije mi nombre, espero que lo uses y te abstengas de usar apelativos tan ofensivos.

-…. ¿Uh?... ¿Qué dijiste? –me preguntó informalmente con rostro confundido, tanto él como Haru me miraban confundidos. Yo suspiré y llevé mi mano a mi mejilla para rascarla con mi dedo-

-Gracias. Gracias en serio. Esto ha sido más que suficiente, veré la forma de regresar por mi propio medio.

-Ya sé cómo acabará esto… -Dijo Shippou como si lo lamentara y se acomodó en el pasto a mi lado pero apoyado en otra cara del pozo mirando al frente. Le miré extrañada porque si pretendía que entendiera algo con esa acción, no lo había hecho. Escuché una risilla de parte de Haru y le miré pidiendo explicación-

-Te acompañaremos entonces. –Me respondió en tono dulce con una sonrisa igual-

No quería decir nada, no quería gastar mí tiempo porque sabía que ellos insistirían mucho más que yo y todo iba a ser una pérdida.

A medida que la noche transcurrió el silencio se volvió más fuerte, ensordecía. Veía las estrellas, los árboles secretamente comentando sobre mí, sobre la chica que no debía estar en ese lugar. Los grillos también hablaban sobre mí, él único que no lo hacía era Goshinboku porque aún no regresaba.

Hablaban de mí. ¿Qué importaba si me inventaba eso? Había viajado a otro mundo, otra época, una locura más una menos no era un gran cambio.

Me daba paz ese lugar, paz. Desde hace un rato anhelaba paz y calma, pero no me refería a las batallas, o a la universidad, sino paz interior. No la estaba consiguiendo por completo en éste lugar pero al ser arrancada violentamente de mis orígenes en el otro mundo podía ponerme a pensar en otras cosas que antes no consideraba, como el ser libre.

No sabía lo que significaba pero quería serlo, sentía que no lo era.

-Humana.

La esfera donde estaba oculta en mi pensamiento se rompió cuando escuché la voz del Demonio llamándome por ese apelativo.

-Si te he dicho mi nombre es para que lo uses. –Le respondí con suavidad ya que no quería despertar a Haru que estaba acostada sobre el pasto-

-Es que, tienes un nombre muy raro, y no me agrada. Humana te queda mejor. –Me explicó, eso me hizo sacar una mínima sonrisa de lado que él no vio- Dices que tienes sueño pero aún no duermes.

No iba a contestar por supuesto.

-Humana. ¿No estás cansada luego de un día tan agitado? –insistió. No respondí. Coloqué mis manos en el pasto para acomodarme mejor y recostarme más plenamente en la incómoda madera pero un pinchazo me tomó por sorpresa quejándome. La enorme luna sobre nosotros me permitió ver la herida que acababa de hacerme en el brazo a causa de una astilla enterrada, la analicé y odie en ese momento tener una piel tan extremadamente débil- ¿Una astilla? –me preguntó el Youkai ahora a centímetros de mi, inclinado para ver la herida. Temía que tomara mi brazo y así fue, el agarre fue certero pero no me hizo daño alguno a pesar de las garras prominentes, estaba tensa y no le quitaba la mirada de encima al zorro. No iba a lastimarme y estaba certera de eso, pero mi otra parte estaba desconfiando.- No voy a hacerte daño. –redundó para mi, con facilidad tomó aquella astilla y la sacó de mi piel y me soltó para sentarse frente a mi- ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada? ¿Es por culpa de los Youkai que te han atacado? –Preguntó sigiloso y serio aunque se le notaba cierta inocencia en la pregunta-

Yo quise responder que así era pero iba a mentir, eso me estaba cansando.

-Siempre lo he sido. –Admití cerrando los ojos- Me previene de… situaciones en las que no quiero estar.

-¿Uh? –Preguntó en tono de no entender, como la mayoría del tiempo.-

-Es tener malicia, así no puedo ser traicionada o engañada, espero eso de todo el mundo.

- ¿No confías en nadie?

-No. –Comenté tranquila mirando como ese pequeño agujero donde estuvo la astilla en mi piel se enrojecía pero la sangre no salía, era demasiado diminuto.-

-Vaya…Tu tranquilidad no concuerda con lo que dices. –Cambió ligeramente el tono con el que hablaba por uno más de broma, sarcasmo.-

-No miento.

-No quise decir eso, pero tu comportamiento inestable te delata. –me miró apoyando su codo en su pierna, cual padre regaña a su hija tras caerse corriendo- son sólo actitudes que tienes pero ésta… -me señaló de frente- Es una máscara. No eres fría, pero no sé por qué quieres aparentar serlo.

-Oh. ¿Acaso los demonios tienen el poder de saber cuando alguien está fingiendo? –Pregunté bastante curiosa por aquella seguridad en sus palabras-

-Algo así. Tenemos un olfato excelente que capta más allá de olores, Aderu.

-Lamento entonces que tu olfato esté fallando. –luego de decir esto cerré mis ojos y me concentré en dormir a pesar que la mirada del Zorro seguía en mi.

-Ya sabremos si en realidad estuve equivocado.

Con esa frase lo escuché levantarse y volver a su anterior posición, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto así que me apresuré en encontrar comodidad y terminé durmiendo en el pasto como Haru. No temí por la noche ni por los Demonios, la determinación de ese Zorro era fuerte, fuese por lo que fuese y mientras eso siguiera así yo también estaría protegida.

* * *

**-Al otro día-**

**Shippou POV**

Gracias a que era un demonio Zorro de alto rango no necesité de muchas horas de sueño para volver a tener energías hasta para batallar un día entero, cuando el alba llegó y el sol estaba asomándose ya tenía mis ojos abiertos.

Haru y la humana, digo, Miko estaban durmiendo aún. Haru llevaba un rostro sereno, inocente. Puro.

Sus largas pestañas no se movían en lo absoluto, sus mejillas estaban rosas y sus labios entreabiertos. Aquella delicada mano posada sobe el césped como si lo acariciara, cada hebra de cabello relucía… Mi corazón volvió a reaccionar al detallarla de esa forma, tuve que desviar la mirada pero era muy tarde, estaba estúpidamente sonrojado. Eish ¡Shippou no Baka!

Y ese punto vacío que elegí para calmarme fue esa Miko. Su expresión no era demasiado diferente, estaba dormida y por lo visto descansaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo sin embargo esa serenidad no duró demasiado, ahora había muchos rastros de perturbación. Sus labios estaban tensos y su ceño fruncido, quizá había entrado en una pesadilla.

-Humana. –le llamé suavemente y ella abrió los ojos de un segundo a otro como si jamás hubiera estado dormida, se repuso levemente del suelo con su puño derecho apretado y viendo a una dirección más allá de mi cuerpo. Seria. Tan seria que… su aroma cambió por ligeros instantes a uno más concentrado y…

-Hay alguien que nos vigila. –musitó con voz ronca y muy baja, se levantó con sigilo sin dejar de mirar al frente, me volteé para prestar atención a eso que ella había captado y que yo no. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Olfateé el aire profundamente y sin duda alguna ahí estaba, un ligero aroma a Humano mezclado con el de un Youkai-…. Huele, raro… -murmuró casi sin voz pero mis orejas captaron ambas palabras-

-Ahg…. A-a…ayu-den…me…. –escuchamos a la criatura agonizando, me puse en guardia y preparé mi mano por si debía usar mi fuego-

-¿uhm? ¿Qué ocurre? Shippou-sama, Aderu-chan. –habló la dulce voz de Haru que recién se levantaba por el alboroto. Entre los matorrales se hallaba esa criatura que salió luego de un momento, era un forastero por lo visto, estaba muy mal herido en su brazo y sangraba a borbotones pero además de eso cubría fervientemente su ojo derecho con su mano manchada- ¡Un humano!

Olfateé muy bien antes de poder decir cualquier cosa y acercarme porque había algo raro en él, estaba herido y la sangre era suya pero el olor de un Demonio estaba en todo su cuerpo, seguramente quién le atacó.

-¿Es un humano? –Preguntó Aderu que estaba a mi lado con el mismo rostro de seriedad, le miré de reojo y volví a ver al humano tratando de despejar toda duda-

-Es un humano, luce como un humano. –respondió Haru pero eso no me calmó, las apariencias casi siempre eran erradas. Escuché rechinar los dientes de Aderu-

-Demonio. ¿Esa criatura es humana o no? –me insistió, comprendí a lo que se refería. Ella también sentía que había algo mal, debíamos saber si se trataba de un humano para poder acercarnos y atender sus heridas antes que fuera demasiada tarde.-

-Hm. Lo es, pero… Vamos con cuidado. –les hice saber a ambas que no estaba del todo seguro. Haru se movió primero pero con sigilo y ya con una daga en mano, siempre fue la más astuta de la aldea entera. Aderu le siguió luego con su mano lista para usar sus poderes, por suerte eso no fue necesario porque el cuerpo el humano se desplomó en el suelo y continuó agonizando-

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Haru tocando aquel cuerpo apenas y sin soltar su daga, Aderu mantenía ese rostro serio aunque había bajado su mano ya- ¿Puede hablar?

-Ahg… el... demonio… el dem… -se quejó abrazando su estómago con la otra mano mientras bajaba aquella que cubría su ojo y con horror vimos que esa parte de su cara fue cruelmente arrancada con garras-

-Hay que llevarlo a la aldea. –Dije colocándome en posición baja para que Haru y Aderu subieran aquel cuerpo en mi espalda, tomaron unos momentos pero finalmente sentí el olor fatídico de la sangre y el de aquel demonio sobre mí-

-Shippou. –Murmuró Aderu mi nombre, le vi de reojo- No bajes la guardia. –me advirtió. Yo asentí y comencé a correr con el moribundo en mi espalda, estaba seguro que eso que presentía no eran ideas mías porque Aderu estaba incluso más inquieta con la idea de que pudiera ser algo más que un humano herido.

* * *

**Haru POV **

Parecía que Shippou-sama y aquella viajera de otra época se entendían muy bien. Era un alivio pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba, estaban llevándose muy bien y me inquietaba…

… No sabía qué pensar.

* * *

**Shippou POV**

La anciana Kaede y Rin estaban atendiendo al humano herido que todavía agonizaba, decía cosas incoherentes sobre un demonio pero de allí no salía. Luego de ver como Kaede cocía aquella asquerosa herida Miroku me llamó para hablar en privado, al salir de la choza vi como Haru llevaba a la Miko hacia su hogar quizá para darle alimento de nuevo. La miko llevaba siempre una misma cara y era difícil saber qué podría estar pensando pero para un demonio como yo estaban los olores que no estaban funcionando como yo pensaba.

-No estoy seguro que éste hecho se enlace con la llegada de la Señorita Aderu. –dijo primero Miroku llevando mi atención a él-

-No lo sé, no me lo parecía.

-Esperemos que el hombre se recupere pronto y podamos interrogarle. –se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cansado- Por cierto. ¿Qué hacían ustedes tan temprano en el bosque?

-Dormimos en el pozo. –Dije calmado, Miroku enarcó una ceja y yo entrecerré mis ojos- No pensarás que algo pudo haber pasado allí. ¿Verdad?

-Debo ser objetivo a veces.

-Miroku. –le insistí y luego me sonrió bromeando-

-Bien, entonces ya que tú tienes un acercamiento más hacia la Señorita Aderu espero hayas logrados avances significativos.

-No demasiado. Es un hueso duro de roer. –Dije acariciando mi mejilla con resignación- Me contó pequeños detalles solamente.

-¿Te contó? ¿No se lo preguntaste?

-Sí, bueno, eso hice. Pero tiene una asombrosa habilidad para ignorar y evitar temas. –Negué apartando aquel hecho y comencé a caminar con Miroku hasta un lugar un poco más privado- Dice que no sabía que ella tenía ese amuleto que los Demonios quieren, que siempre fue suyo desde pequeña. Que varias veces ha recibido ataques de Youkais en su época queriendo arrancar su brazo, pero que esos ataques habían comenzado hace no mucho. Sus padres no viven con ella, tiene diecisiete años, es hija única, y alguien de su familia le dio ese amuleto hace años.

-… ¿Le has sacado toda esa información? –Preguntó absorto Miroku-

-Haru preguntó sobre su vida. La verdad la vi un poco más dispuesta a hablar sin tanta presión, aunque ¡Vaya carácter! Tsk, más de una vez quise regañarle.

-Shippou, creo que tú serás quién consiga el resto de la información. Debes preguntarle más sobre su amuleto, sobre su familia. La señorita Kagome puede estar implicada en esto.

-¿Kagome? No lo creo. –Negué de inmediato, ya había descartado esa posibilidad-

-¿Cómo lo aseguras?... He pensado, que quizá Aderu pueda tratarse de un familiar de la Señorita Kagome, o bien su hija. Los años que han pasado son suficientes.

Me detuve a pensar un momento… Pregunté por la persona que le habló sobre los poderes de Miko y supe que ella no había mentido, pero ahora me daba cuenta que quizás yo había hecho la pregunta incorrecta.

-Pero… No tiene su, olor ni… su sangre… -musité meditabundo-

-No suenas muy seguro.

-Es que, ya no lo estoy. La sangre humana cuando se mezcla cambia casi en su totalidad, no me acordaba de eso. –hablé quedo, analizando esa posibilidad-

-Entonces, hay una mínima probabilidad de que sea su hija, entonces su tiempo pudiera ser el mismo… Es decir, el pozo devora-huesos fue hecho con el tronco de Goshinboku, el árbol que trasciende el tiempo. No tiene sentido otro mundo, debe ser el mismo.

-… ¿Puede ser su hija?

-Este asunto es complejo pero luego de indagar bien en las piezas que tenemos, estoy mucho más seguro de lo que digo. Ella debe provenir del mismo tiempo que Kagome, sin embargo cuando la mencionamos ella pareció no reaccionar.

-¿Puede ser Kagome su madre?

-Shippou. ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? –Me preguntó tocando mi hombro-

-Me resulta imposible…

-¿Por qué? La señorita Kagome se marchó ya en edad de iniciar una familia. Me parece justo que en su época lograra ser feliz.

-Inuyasha jamás consiguió esa felicidad. –recriminé. Estaba enfadado-

-Eso no lo sabemos, Shippou. Han pasado 26 largos años, cualquier cosa pudo ocurrir, tanto con la Señorita Kagome como con Inuyasha.

-Odio que tengas razón Miroku. Pero igual déjame enfadarme. –Me despeiné el cabello levemente antes de echarme a suspirar.

- Vayamos a casa, mis hijas ya deben haber terminado de cocinar.

Cuando terminó de hablar se retiró, la calma había regresado a mi pero el enfado quería persistir. Siempre imaginé que Kagome e Inuyasha estarían juntos, no importase el tiempo que debía tomar… Pero ya me parecía que estaba tomando demasiado… Y Kagome era humana… como Miroku dijo, ella merecía continuar su vida en su mundo y conseguir la felicidad. Quizá lo que creí desde pequeño no iba a hacerse realidad.

Yo deseaba que aquel individuo que fue mi figura paterna también consiguiera la felicidad que probablemente Kagome consiguió al otro lado. Rayos… él lo merecía, ya bastaba de sufrimiento para ese desgraciado Hanyou.

Miré sobre mi hombro y luego me volteé para mirar a la Miko que se acercaba a mi, pude ver que ahora tenía una venda en su cabeza justo de dónde percibía la sangre ayer en la noche. Parecía querer decirme algo pero no lo hacía, solo me miraba incómoda.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté informal y en confianza-

-Haru, me ha pedido que te llamara. Comeremos… Comeremos en su casa. –me dijo con dificultad y sin verme a los ojos, parecía muy tímida y nada parecida a la chica de ayer que casi botaba veneno por la boca como un monstruo serpiente. Ja, así le llamaría desde ahora-

-Bien. –Pronuncié mientras caminaba y le pasaba por un lado pero me detuve luego y le miré seguirme, se detuvo instintivamente, tenía sus manos juntas al frente- Tu ropa está muy sucia. De hecho, tú también lo estás.

-Ya lo sabía, gracias por recordármelo.

-¿Porqué no usas un Kimono? Y así lavas tu ropa, supongo que prefieres usar la que llevas. ¿No? –dije como si fuera obvio, pues Kagome también era así, prefería su propia ropa y de hecho jamás la vi usar algo que no fuese de ella… ¿Realmente Aderu podría ser su hija?-

-Oh, es verdad. –Dijo tocando sus hombros y mirando al frente como si estuviera recordando algo- Yo… yo llevaba una mochila cuando salí de casa.

-¿Mochila? –Pregunté extrañándome por la palabra pero luego recordé esa peculiar palabra- ¿Ese extraño contenedor azul?

-¿Tú lo tienes? –Me preguntó bajando las manos-

-Te lo quité en el pozo cuando fui a subirte, me estorbaba.

-De acuerdo. –dijo antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar de regreso al bosque. ¿Iría a buscarlo sola?-

-Oye, Miko. ¿Piensas buscarlo sola? –le pregunté desde lo lejos-

-¿Por qué no puedo? Pensé que te había quedado claro que puedo cuidarme sola. –respondió sin mirarme y certera en sus pasos-

-Como gustes. –dije más para mi observando como ya casi llegaba hasta el puente para atravesar el río. Estaba tranquilo, pues lo que ella decía era cierto, era peligrosa como una serpiente monstruo y hasta más-

* * *

**Aderu POV**

El camino hacia el pozo fue aburrido porque me aseguré de tomar el mismo camino que había usado ya dos veces, no conocía ese territorio y perderme sería estúpido y me daría en todo mi orgullo.

Ya estaba acostumbrándome al pasto debajo de mis zapatos, y la arena que crujía suavemente con cada pisada mía. Me detuve a ver mis medias blancas, ahora marrones, estaba deplorable y la verdad no me había dado cuenta, estaba más ocupada en llegar a un porqué había terminado en Japón antiguo. Por esto era que mi abuela me prohibió entrar y no la culpo, no quería estar aquí.

Bueno, no del todo. El lugar sinceramente no estaba mal, quitando a los Demonios que andaban libres por ahí y que no había baños, pero mi abuela estaba del otro lado, no podía quedarme aquí.

-¿Acaso…?... –me hablé a mí misma escuchando mis pensamientos. ¿Había reconsiderado quedarme?-

-No muy lejos hay un lago dónde puedes asearte. –Intervino la voz de Shippou, que ya se encontraba tras de mí de nuevo, quizá buscando otra cosa que saber sobre mi.-

-¿Viniste a decirme esto?

-Oye, también pensé que habías dejado esa actitud. Solamente trato de ser amable pero me la pones difícil. –lo escuché apoyarse en un árbol y eso me recordó a Goshinboku, así que decidí preguntar-

-En el bosque… Hay un árbol que está muerto. –Pronuncié como si se tratase de una curiosidad-

-¿Muerto? –Escuché duda en su voz- Oh. ¿Goshinboku?

-Goshinboku… uh. –Murmuré con la mirada perdida al frente, a unos pasos más estaba el pozo pero aún no salíamos del bosque-

-Es un árbol del tiempo. No conozco muy bien sus poderes pero ese árbol ha tenido que ver con muchos sucesos, conozco desde lo que pasó con la Miko Kikyo.

-¿Miko Kikyo? –Pregunté realmente por inercia-

-Fue una Miko proveniente de ésta aldea. Se vio envuelta en muchas desgracias por culpa de la Shikon No Tama.

¡¿Había dicho Shikon No Tama?! Abrí mis ojos enormemente mientras recordaba aquel relato que me había contado Sango en mi casa, esa perla que fue rota en 1000 fragmentos.

-¿Qué cosa es la Shikon No Tama? –pregunté bastante sorprendida para como normalmente estaba, sin embargo como eso no tenía que ver conmigo no estaba preocupada. La sensación de vivir o darme cuenta que algo que leí era cierto estaba abrumándome-

-Oh, bueno, ya llegaste un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta. –me bromeó, pero igual lo dejé así y continué caminando hasta el pozo- ¡Oye!

Al llegar allá toqué la madera y miré al fondo, ésta era… Mi entrada a éste mundo, por lo tanto debía ser también mi salida. Pensé que hallaría en el fondo esa luz que apareció cuando fui absorbida por esa fuerza extraña, pero solo había oscuridad, tierra y huesos. Y mi bolso.

-Ahí está. –murmuré para levantar una de mis piernas pasándola sobre la madera, me subí quedando sentada y miré al vacío, quizá si tenía suerte al volver a entrar al pozo podría regresar. ¿Podría hacerlo?

-¡Miko! –me llamó el Demonio pero usé ese momento para lanzarme al vacío, quería regresar a casa. Quería poder aclarar todo lo que sucedía, realmente ese era mi deseo.

Quería descubrir todo, comprender lo que había ocurrido. Quería una razón de mi llegada a esta época, o una razón de porqué poseía éstos poderes, una razón de porqué habían sido sellados y una razón de porqué si estaban supuestamente sellados aún los podía usar.

Quería llegar hasta el fondo de cada verdad. Ese era mi deseo.

Aquella luz apareció de nuevo alumbrando el suelo, me sentí volar en ese momento, me sentí cálida, otra vez la sensación familiar de estar en mi verdadero hogar.

**Shippou POV**

La luz purpúrea salió del pozo momentos luego que ella se lanzó, tuve un pequeño recuerdo de cuando Kagome se marchaba a su época, era desagradable para mí… Yo deseaba que ella siempre estuviera a mi lado, también por el odioso de Inuyasha, quería que se quedara por ambos pero eso no pudo ser.

Supongo, luego de esa luz y más allá estaba el mundo de esa Miko y regresaría a dónde pertenecía, pero algo muy dentro de mi me aseguraba que aún no era tiempo de que regresara.

-Miko… -pronuncié su nombre acercándome al pozo para asomarme, debía cerciorarme que se hubiera marchado como parecía ser- ¿Uh? –me dije en confusión al ver el cuerpo de la Miko en el fondo, sentada mientras observaba su mano derecha en silencio. Olía a frustración y confusión.- Oye. Miko. Humana.

Ella subió su rostro hacia mí y cerró su puño que temblaba ligeramente.

En verdad… esa Miko odiaba estar en ésta época.

* * *

**Aderu POV**

Bien, ahí estaba ahora, sobre el pasto ya afuera del pozo. Tras haber _fallado_.

El viento era relajante, se llevaba las flores frágiles y acariciaba el pasto verde. Miré el cielo tan pacífico, los árboles verdes, vivos. Vi algo que se movía entre unas malezas, un conejo. Las aves también cantaron, ciertamente para mí era un paraíso exceptuando a los Youkai que infectaban ésta tranquilidad.

-Esto… parece siempre calmado.

-Lo es, la mayoría del tiempo. –Me respondió el demonio zorro que estaba sentado a mi lado viendo el cielo tal como yo-

-Pero siempre han existido esas criaturas… –dije con algo de resentimiento recordando el rostro de todos los Youkai que me atacaron en mi época. La locura y obsesión cubrían sus rostros-

-Había equilibrio, pero la maldad es algo tentativo para muchos Youkai y simplemente deciden el camino más fácil. –cambio de posición como si contara la historia de su vida. ¿Tal vez era así?

-No creo que hubiese nunca equilibrio.

-El equilibrio no es la falta de maldad, es la maldad y benevolencia por igual.

-Eso lo sé.

-Entonces, lo que deseas es que no haya maldad. ¿O me equivoco? Eso nunca sucederá.

Quería dejar de hablar de aquello, sin saber por qué, era un tema que me causaba cierta opresión en el pecho y desagrado.

-Hace tiempo escuché unas palabras de aquella sacerdotisa… -habló de nuevo el zorro- Me parecieron bastante acertadas pero ya no las recuerdo.

-¿Sobre qué hablaba?

-Hmm. –musitó pensativo, parecía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo recordar- Algo sobre… la maldad, y la purificación… sobre que lo malo se vuelve bueno… y viceversa… hmmm… - olvidé aquello muy velozmente y suspiré de nuevo. Realmente pensé que funcionaría, pensé que mi ferviente deseo de regresar me llevaría a casa y así podría saber toda la verdad una vez que mi abuela me lo contase, y leyera aquel libro.

-El libro. –murmuré entrecerrando mis ojos para tocar mi mochila y bajar mi mirada a ella, la tomé y saqué algunas cosas de su interior hasta llegar con el libro antiguo. Ese objeto era lo único que me quedaba para saber la verdad, nadie más podría decírmelo.-

-¿Qué cosa es eso? –me preguntó Shippou, bastante curioso y directo que era-

-¿No existían los libros tampoco aquí? –pregunté algo altanera, el demonio me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó. Yo sonreí- ¿Existían los dulces?

-¿Dulces? –preguntó interesado y mirándome a la expectativa, yo estaba buscando en mi mochila unas cuantas paletas dulces que iba a llevarme dónde Akari y le tendí una-

-Obviamente no las conoces. Son paletas dulces, las metes en tu boca y con el tiempo se van deshaciendo. Creo que éstas tienen centro de chicle. –expliqué mirando una de ellas pero Shippou me la arrebató de un golpe y la miró con una expresión rara. Tenía sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos azules levemente acuosos, como si desease llorar. ¿Los Youkai lloraban?-

-Este es… ¿El, dulce que… gira? –preguntó casi anonadado. Miraba la paleta como si fuese un amuleto de buena suerte o algo así, y vi como llevaba su pulgar hasta el botón del medio y hacia que la paleta girara. ¿Cómo sabía…?

-¿Cómo sabías eso? –pregunté estupefacta, y él cubierto de felicidad. Veía girar la paleta y como un niño le quitó el envoltorio y la llevó a su boca- Oye, te estoy preguntando algo.

-Kagome. Kagome, solía traerlas para mí. –me respondió eufórico-

-¿Kagome? –de nuevo ese nombre. La hija de mi abuela, Kagome Higurashi. La persona que me dio el amuleto Ryû.- ¿Cómo, es, Kagome? –Pregunté mirando ahora una paleta igual a la de Shippou pero de color rojo en mi mano-

-¿Ah? ¿Kagome? –Preguntó con la paleta en la boca- Bueno, ella era… -sacó la paleta y miró al frente- Muy amable. Se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella misma. Cálida, Kagome era muy cálida.

-Cálida. –Una cualidad que yo no poseía-

- Kagome siempre fue muy valiente a pesar que era un poco torpe también. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, era el blanco más fácil para cualquier Youkai. –dijo pensativo mirando hacia arriba de nuevo- Pero eso no era problema, Inuyasha siempre estaba con ella.

-¿Inuyasha? –pregunté reconociendo ese nombre de inmediato. Recordé la foto y la peculiar vestimenta que llevaba, un traje rojo y una gorra. Descalzo, tal como Shippou. Entonces Inuyasha era de ésta época-

-Kagome procuraba dar su mayor esfuerzo siempre, se volvió una estupenda arquera luego de un tiempo de practicar con Youkais, y además su poder sagrado aumentó considerablemente, aunque ya al final fue más impresionante que nunca. –Continuó alagándola, y con toda esa descripción me imaginé una figura sagrada y excelsa, poderosa.- ¿No conoces a Kagome?

-¿Conocer?... ¿Cómo podría? –pregunté aparentando ingenuidad-

-¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

-Han mencionado su nombre muchas veces, tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo lucía ella? ¿Era una mujer ya mayor? –traté de cubrir mis intenciones con simple curiosidad y comentarios tontos, debía saber si esa Kagome de la que todos hablaban se trataba de la hija ya fallecida de mi abuela y sentía que estaba a un paso de saberlo-

-Kagome lucía como una humana normal, tenía cabello negro como el azabache y ojos muy grandes y vivaces como la madera recién regada. Su piel era clara, y piernas muy largas.

-¿Uh? –Me extrañó aquel comentario, él de inmediato se sonrojó y comenzó a negar con sus manos-

-¡No me malinterpretes! Es que como tú, ella también usaba esa ropa corta y depravada.-me acusó mirándome de reojo-… Kagome era joven cuando la conocí. No sé su edad exacta pero ya debe ser mayor. –Tomó aire y lo expulsó mirando el firmamento con nostalgia- Incluso hasta hijos debe tener.

-Así que también tenía vestimentas raras como las mías. ¿Eran iguales? –trataba de sonar lo más amable posible para que no se diera cuenta que yo estaba sacándole información y no viceversa como debería ser-

-No. –Me miró por momentos y mi ropa sucia- Las de ella eran de color del bosque, verde. Y blanco, con un adorno rojo en el cuello. No sé como le llaman a esas cosas. –volvió a llevar el dulce a su boca despreocupado-

Kagome Higurashi era: La Miko Kagome de la que todos los aldeanos hablaban, la que tanto nombra la Señora Sango, aquel hombre también llamado Miroku y Shippou. Eran la misma persona, por eso me entregó éste sellador, porque ella lo creó y luego me lo dio a mí. Pero ¿Con qué motivo? Ella viajó a la época dónde estoy ahora, quizá quedó atrapada también aunque… eso no explicaba el acompañante de traje rojo que estaba en la fotografía, quizá no era nadie importante.

"_Inuyasha_"

-Oe. Debemos volver a la aldea, los humanos son muy frágiles a la hora de saltarse los alimentos y no quiero que enfermes y luego me culpen a mí. –dijo levantándose, yo le miré desde abajo y vi que me tendió la mano para levantarme. Tsk, si supiera que he estado usándolo este tiempo para poder llegar a la verdad…

No tomé su mano, iba a ser hipócrita de mi parte así que me levanté por mi cuenta y guardé todas las cosas en mi mochila antes de ponerme a caminar junto a él de regreso a la aldea. Me habló de otras inquietudes y yo respondía con sí y no, a veces solo asentía. Miré a lo lejos a Goshinboku, estaba igual que como en mi época, lo extrañaba.

Sin duda, esa noche iría a visitarle.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Falta muy poco ~~~ Ustedes saben para que~~~ no se hagan(?) jajajaj ok no XD parezco loca. Éste capitulo contiene secretos pero es un poco soso(?) el que viene ya es más mejor! jajaj XD hable mas aproposito OJO. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS de nuevo! *o* los amé y estoy más feliz que nunca! ARIGATOOOU!

Sayounara All~


	13. 12: El Amuleto Ryû

Buenas tardes! Hola hola *-* Luego de años (?) regreso con el capítulo 12! He estado de vacaciones aún pero me he concentrado en otras cosas más que en escribir TT porque la inspiración e imaginación me faltan para resolver algunas situaciones en éste fanfic, pero ya voy encaminada! Lo terminaré exitosamente y sé que luego de ésto muchos más lo leerán :D Aunque muchos también habrán de odiarme(?) por el final que le daré XD ~

Responderé Reviews al final! Éste capítulo es para mi muy especial, pues es el punto de quiebre entre esa otra Aderu guardada en la coraza de metal de la Aderu que ha estado hablando hasta ahora :3 -ella se entiende(?)-

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué y por supuesto la trama de éste fanfic salió de mi cabeza. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**••Fate's red thread••**_

_**Capítulo 12**__  
El Amuleto Ryû_

**Normal POV**

-Shippou y Aderu-san están tardando mucho. ¿Dónde podrían estar? –Preguntó Sango que estaba de pie frente a la entrada de su hogar, estaba preocupada pues apenas había curado las heridas de aquella Miko y estar solos por allí con los Youkai tan alterados no era buena idea-

-No te preocupes Sango, ella se encuentra con Shippou, además nos ha demostrado que es una joven fuerte. –Respondió Miroku en su tono sabio junto a su esposa-

-Demasiado fuerte. ¿Vieron esa enorme bola de energía? ¡Hizo plash! –Agregó su pequeño hijo Keichi-

-Yo creo que esa Miko no tiene buenas intenciones. –Murmuró Hana con una mueca en sus labios-

-Estás equivocada. –Intervino Haru, todos pasaron a mirarla- Aderu-chan, es una persona cálida, aunque no lo demuestre. Quizá, por alguna razón le cuesta abrirse a las personas. Eso no significa que tenga malas intenciones Onee-san. –Miró mal a su hermana-

-¡Yo soy la mayor! ¡Debes creer lo que yo digo! –Replicó Hana-

-Ah. Allí vienen. –Musitó Miroku viendo como Shippou regresaba caminando tranquilamente y a su lado la Miko del futuro. A todos les pareció un poco inusual la cercanía que tenían ambos pero solamente uno se atrevió a decirlo descaradamente-

-Uh~ Parece que Shippou se enamoró~ -Dijo burlón Keichi riendo- ¡Voy a molestarlo!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Dijeron al unísono Hana, Sango y Miroku, Haru no tuvo ninguna reacción a ello pero si había pensado lo mismo. Se entendían demasiado bien.

Tiempo luego se encontraban todos comiendo, tal como si fuese una familia. Sango regalándole una sonrisa a sus hijo y a su hija menor, Miroku quejándose de nuevo que no le prestaban atención con lo que decía "el hombre" de la familia, Shippou degradándolo de su puesto y las gemelas dándole la razón. Keichi, el monstruo devorador de comida solo hacía eso, mientras Aderu miraba todo, bastante curiosa, además probaba aquellos sabores tan peculiares.

-Haru, cariño, has usado esas especias raras de nuevo. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el Monje, Haru asintió sonriente- ¡Ésta vez te ha quedado delicioso!

-¿En serio Otou-san? –preguntó eufórica-

-Es cierto, Haru. Me has sorprendido. –Admitió Sango comiendo más de aquel estofado que se había encargado su hija-

-Uhm, ahora que lo mencionan. Sabe un poco picante. –Dijo dubitativo Shippou- Pero podría comerlo siempre.

-Arigatou, Shippou-sama. –Musitó Haru con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, los presentes sonrieron felices por aquel hecho, estaban finalmente interactuando de una forma bastante armoniosa y positiva,-

-¡Ah! ¡Está muy picante Onee-san! –Exclamó Keichi sacando la lengua de forma graciosa-

-Pues aguanta. –Musitó Haru un tanto molesta-

-Oe. Toma un poco de agua. –Tendió Miroku el estuche de bambú a su hijo menor-

-Ojalá se quedase sin lengua después de esto, así no se tragaría toda la comida él solo. –Murmuró Hana como si no estuviera diciendo nada y comiendo luego arroz-

-¡Oka-san! –Se quejó Keichi señalando a su hermana-

-¡Hana! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen! –Regañó a su hija mayor.-

-Llegará el día que no habrá comida ni para Kaname, Oka-san. –Continuó fastidiando a su hermano menor- Engordarás tanto que cuando vayas a exterminar un monstruo saldrás rodando por la colina Kameyashi.

-¡Oka-san! –Se quejó de nuevo el niño pero nunca dejaba de comer-

-¿Podrían hacer silencio? Desearía que se pudiera comer tranquilo por una vez en ésta familia. –Musitó ya una enojada Sango-

-Ya habló el hombre de la casa. –Comentó Shippou llevando arroz a su boca para luego tensarse ante la mirada de un peligroso Youkai, también conocido como "Sango". Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, Miroku lo miraba resentido por no ser reconocido como el hombre de la casa y Sango casi mostraba su forma fantasmagórica.

Aderu no dijo nada en ningún momento. Se limitó a observar con curiosidad lo que tenía que decir cada uno y como interactuaban, ya que jamás lo había vivido personalmente.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Se disculpó Shippou rascando su nuca levemente- Ah, cierto. Miko. –La miró directamente pues se hallaba a su lado-

-Aderu desu. –Respondió ella sin emoción alguna y aún comiendo-

-Miko me agrada más. ¿Qué otra cosa has traído de tu mundo? –Preguntó con la esperanza de obtener otro dulce mágico-

-¿De su mundo? Aderu-san. ¿Has podido regresar por el pozo? –Preguntó Sango. Ella no tenía ganas de explicar lo que había ocurrido pero por lo menos se animó a responder-

-No fue así. –Dijo sin muchas ganas-

-Ah, no. Fuimos a buscar el contenedor azul que dejó en el fondo del pozo. –Respondió casi de inmediato Shippou levantando la mochila de la chica para que todos la vieran- Tiene los mismos dulces que Kagome me traía de niño.

-¿Dulces? –Preguntó Keichi de inmediato-

-Dulces que giran solos. –Musitó con superioridad Shippou- Giran mágicamente en tu boca y duran días.

-¡Oe! ¡¿Es en serio?! –Preguntó el niño directamente a la Miko del futuro que sólo atinó a verle y asentir una vez- ¡Aderu-nee-chan! ¿Puedo probar uno de esos dulces mágicos que giran? –Pidió con toda la inocencia de un niño manipulador-

-Oh… claro. –Musitó suave la chica antes de llevar sus manos a la mochila que Shippou mantenía en el aire y buscando entre sus tantas cosas sacó todo hasta encontrar al fondo aquellas paletas, tomó una verde de manzana y se la tendió al niño-

-Arigatou! –Agradeció de inmediato, Aderu sonrió un poco y luego miró todo lo que había sacado de su mochila-

-Aderu-san. Muchas gracias y disculpa el atrevimiento de Keichi. –Agradeció Sango con una sonrisa amable-

-Eres muy amable. –Agregó el Monje-

-Hmn, no ha sido nada. Yo no como tantos dulces, los empaqué porque me pidieron llevarlos.

-Aderu-san. ¿Te dirigías a algún lugar antes de caer al pozo? –preguntó Sango tomando entre sus manos una de las manitas de su pequeña hija-

-Sí. A casa de una amiga. –respondió directa y concreta-

-¿Podrías explicarnos como ha sido el suceso? Si no es molestia. –Pidió el hombre Monje a lo que todos prestaron atención pero ella se hallaba insegura de hablar, todo ese tiempo que estuvo en la aldea fueron preguntas tras preguntas y eso le hacía desconfiar- Comprendemos si no deseas hablar de ello.

-No seas tonta y dilo, nada ganamos con saber eso. –Dijo confiado y de forma maleducada Shippou, todos se lamentaron en ver ese comportamiento y quedaron avergonzados y callados-

-"_Shippou… Mala idea para demostrar que sacaste el genio de Inuyasha_." –Pensó resignada Sango-

-"_Así no conseguiremos que nos diga nada"_. –Pensó ahora Miroku-

-Demonio. –Musitó Aderu fulminando a Shippou con la mirada- Sé que no logran nada. –Respondió aún desconfiada pero terminó suspirando y mirando la fogata frente a ella- Me levanté muy temprano en la mañana, debía prepararme adecuadamente para la ceremonia. Mi graduación de preparatoria.

-¿P-preparatoria? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de entrenamiento sagrado? –Preguntó Shippou-

-No, es como la escuela pero más avanzado. Estudiaba.

-¿Escuela? ¿Y eso que es? –Preguntó de nuevo Shippou-

-Por favor, sigue relatándonos tu historia, Aderu-san. –Pidió Miroku que se ignorase la pregunta de Shippou-

-Me dirigía camino a la casa de una de mis amigas cuando la presencia de algo me detuvo. Una fuerza que no pude controlar, ejercía poder en mí. Terminé siendo arrastrada por esa fuerza que me absorbió hasta el pozo y llegué aquí luego. Es todo.

-Ya veo, lamento mucho que no pudieras asistir a esa celebración. –Se disculpó educadamente Miroku, Aderu no opinó en lo absoluto-

-¿Qué otra cosa trajiste Miko? –Irrumpió Shippou mirando las cosas que aún seguían en el suelo-

-Aderu desu. –Corrigió la Miko de nuevo aunque no se detuvo mucho tiempo en prestarle atención, comenzó a recoger las cosas y explicando sin muchas palabras- Estas son galletas de chocolate. Algodón de azúcar. Brownies. Más paletas. Esto es, un CD. –Dijo dubitativa sin saber porqué ese artefacto había llegado a su mochila, pasó la tarde explicándoles pero sin perder ese tono un poco seco. A menudo corregía a Shippou de llamarla Miko y sin embargo sus palabras fueron específicas y concretas.

**Aderu POV**

Cuando la noche calló me aseguré de que nadie me observara salir, estaban ocupados en la cocina por alguna razón donde no me entrometí. Con mis ropas aún sucias me recordé ir el día siguiente a ese lago y asearme, ya no soportaba esa situación.

Los grillos ya cantaban fuertemente, todo estaba de un azul profundo y oscuro, no se observaba nadie así que me apresuré en ir hasta aquellas enormes escaleras que subía cada día en mi "otra vida" (que ciertamente no pensé que debiera subirlas aquí también) y adentrarme al bosque. Estaba haciendo algo muy estúpido y lo sabía, llevaba dos días en ese lugar y actuaba como si pudiese salir, ir y venir a mi antojo, esperaba que nada malo ocurriera justo esa noche porque desde ya me sentía inquieta.

En realidad, estaba inquieta desde que apareció aquel hombre herido.

Al pasar la escalera (que me tomó unos cinco minutos) toqué el pasto bajo mis zapatos, no me detuve y continué hasta que los árboles estaban rodeándome. No veía mucho por lo que usaba mis manos para tocar los troncos y a menudo veía arriba para que la luna me guiase. Tropecé un par de veces pero no acabé en el suelo, sin embargo no sabía en qué dirección iba, los árboles mismos no me permitían estar muy orientada. Me senté sobre una inmensa roca apoyando mi espalda en uno de los troncos y mirando ligeramente a un punto muerto entre árboles y hojas.

De verdad estaba en un sitio como ese…

De verdad al atravesar ese pozo llegué al pasado. El mismo pozo, el mismo Goshinboku solo algunas cosas cambiadas y el templo. Mi cabello se había desorganizado con el viento y comenzaba a molestarme así que con una mano lo pasé enteramente sobre mi hombro derecho para cerrar los ojos un rato. La naturaleza me calmaba, como un dulce arrullo. No estaba acostumbrada a esa paz pero no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

De hecho, creo que esa paz me había ayudado a no ser tan cascarrabias por momentos, no me sentía sofocada como cuando mi mal humor me domaba, y eso era muy bueno.

Recordé de pronto el rostro de aquel monstruo montaña y reparé en mi muñeca derecha detallando las cuentas de Jade. Brillaron místicamente con la luz de la Luna que se colaba entre hojas, y sentí que aquel objeto no me pertenecía, al mismo tiempo que sólo yo podría usarlo de esa manera, es decir, aquel monstruo ¿Para qué lo querría? Si era un sellador como mi abuela me lo contó a esos demonios no les serviría más que para sellar sus propios poderes y jamás usarlos. ¿No era así? Quizá el quería ser humano… O quizá existía algo más que yo ignoraba de ese amuleto.

Me levanté de mi puesto y continué caminando en línea recta esquivando obstáculos, todo estaba mucho más oscuro pero llegué al claro más rápido de lo que creí, y ahí estaba él.

Mi amado Goshinboku.

Estúpidamente pensé en que él me había seguido hasta allí también, que no deseaba alejarse de mi lado y con eso quedé satisfecha aunque era una mentira a mí misma. Observé que su alrededor era llano, las raíces estaban afuera un poco cambiadas, estaba más joven. Sonreí tonta al imaginarlo casi como un niño y sacudí mi cabeza mientras me acercaba a él y le veía con mi cabeza levantada.

-Increíble. ¿Eh? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa de tonta aún, tomé aire y acerqué mi mano para tocar el tronco frío- No sé porqué llegué aquí, pero aquí estoy -Susurré mirando aquellas grietas en su tronco y desde luego el agujero que observaba a menudo.- Y aquí estás. –Acomodé mi falda para sentarme en una de sus raíces y recostarme en su frío cuerpo mirando la luna que ahora estaba visible sin ningún estorbo.

Estaba comenzando a resignarme a volver a escuchar a Goshinboku y no quería, me acostumbraba a no sentirlo, ni oír sus reproches. Los humanos debemos acostumbrarnos a lo que tenemos, y a olvidar lo que no.

Pero el cansancio no me permitió pensar más allá de eso, me acomodé mejor sobre él como cuando era niña, cerré mis ojos encontrando que él seguía frío pero me recibía igualmente.

Ausente o no, su cuerpo aún me reconocía. Por eso me aseguraría de jamás olvidarlo aunque él no pretendiera regresar a mi.

* * *

**-Al otro día-**

**Haru POV**

Teníamos un nuevo huésped en la aldea, no era un forastero cualquiera como siempre llegaban. No era un guerrero que había sobrevivido, ni monjes. Era una chica que provenía de un mundo que se consideraba del futuro, un poco callada y desconfiada. Me preocupaba su estadía, no me molestaba en lo absoluto pero había muchas cosas qué reconsiderar, como que había retrasado nuestro viaje en busca de Inuyasha.

Cargué los leños que había recolectado entre mis brazos y me desvié ligeramente del camino central para poder llegar del otro lado y pasar a la cueva directamente, pasaría frente al Goshinboku pero ese camino era algo rocoso, aunque más corto. Pasé a ver a Goshinboku y con él la silueta de aquella chica durmiendo sobre las raíces elevadas del árbol.

-¿Qué estará haciendo allí? –Me pregunté acercándome con cuidado, la distancia era mucha pero como el pasto de allí era corto no tardé demasiado- Disculpa, A-aderu-chan. –Le llamé suavemente inclinándome aún con el leño entre mis manos que; a pesar que era pesado, no tenía problemas en llevarlo- Aderu-chan. –Le hablé un poco más fuerte y fue cuando la vi abrir sus ojos y molestarse por la luz del sol en su rostro, se sentó y llevó una mano a su nuca y con la otra frotaba uno de sus ojos. Por inercia sonreí amable y me erguí aún observándola- Muy buenos días Aderu-chan.

-Uhm. ¿Haru? –Me preguntó con pereza-

-Has dormido fuera, tuviste suerte de no ser atacada. –Dije mientras los leños quedaban en la tierra y me colocaba junto a Aderu sentándome sobre las ramas de Goshinboku- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Uhm. –Asintió con sus ojos aún entrecerrados, se abrazó y suspiró suavemente, ahora parecía triste pero no quise importunar con preguntas. Miré al frente, escuché los ruiseñores cantar e instintivamente sonreí ante la dulce melodía, el viento acarició mi cabello y las cosquillas invadieron mis mejillas, luego, la sombra de las ramas del árbol sagrado ocupó el pasto en el suelo y recordé lo que había ocurrido con esa figura-

-Goshinboku, siempre fue un árbol hermoso. –Comenté descuidadamente, aquella mañana fresca me hacía pensar en buenos recuerdos- Jamás pudo florecer pero no habían hojas más verdes que las de Goshinboku. –Le miré para saber su reacción pero ella miraba al frente, tristemente de nuevo con una combinación de su habitual frialdad. Parpadeaba lento por el sueño pero pasó a verme al rato.

No sabía si yo era la única que lo notaba, porque Okasan, Otousan ni Shippou-sama parecían darse cuenta de que Aderu-chan poseía tristeza en sus ojos, en su esencia. Ella había sufrido por algo y nadie me convencería de lo contrario.

-Aderu-chan. –Le llamé con calma- Puedo hacerme una idea de tu situación pero jamás sabré con certeza lo que sientes, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Cuando pienses, que no tienes a nadie en éste lugar desconocido piensa en mí. –Le propuse sinceramente, no quería ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, ni esa energía solitaria. Aderu sólo me escuchó porque ni su rostro cambió ni dijo nada como esperaba que hiciera, por lo menos me escuchaba- Debo, llevar los leños a la aldea. En un rato más prepararemos un poco de arroz y pescado, no llegues tarde. –Finalicé ya levantándome y tomando los leños de vuelta en mis brazos para alejarme del lugar pero sentí como la manga de mi Yukata era firmemente sostenida- ¿Um? –Pregunté al voltear y encontrarme con el rostro bajo de Aderu-

-¿P-puedo pedirte, un, favor? –Preguntó muy bajo, casi como un infante-

-Puedes pedirme lo que necesites, Aderu-chan. –Le respondí con un tono un poco más alegre, y es que no podía evitar que ella estuviese abriéndose a mí aunque le costara admitirlo-

-N-necesito, asearme… ¿Dónde… podría…? -No terminó la frase cuando yo ya la había tomado de la mano y hecho levantar de su lugar-

-Tengo el lugar perfecto. –dije ya con más confianza.

Luego de eso vi por primera vez una emoción distinta en los ojos oscuros de aquella chica del futuro: Agradecimiento.

La llevé al lago que estaba después del bosque para que se aseara con tranquilidad y privacidad mientras yo buscaba una Yukata para que se cambiase. Entre el repertorio que mi madre compró para nosotras la última primavera encontré uno que jamás usé de color crema con flores de loto en púrpura con detalles en dorado, busqué un obi que combinara y con cuidado lo doblé para regresarme al lago. Mi cara de felicidad me delataba así que traté de no toparme con nadie que pudiese preguntar.

Cuando llegué la vi peinando su cabello con sus dedos aún dentro del agua y con su ropa extraña entre las rocas.

-Aderu-chan. No te tardes mucho o puedes pescar un resfriado. –Le dije ahora sentándome y comenzando una fogata, me senté a esperarla aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, regresó a mi cubierta con su ropa mojada que ella misma se había encargado de lavar y con su cabello empapado, me levanté y le tendí un kimono limpio para que se secase con él y con algo de vergüenza se cambió tras de mí- He traído también una peineta para que peines tu cabello Aderu-chan.

-Gracias. –Musitó apareciendo a mi lado con la yukata puesta-

-¡Aderu-chan! Te queda estupenda. –Musité un tanto emocionada pero con voz tenue controlando mi tono- Ahora luces como un miembro de nuestra familia. –Me atreví a decir tendiendo hacia ella la peineta morada con mi habitual sonrisa pero ella no la aceptó, abrí mis ojos para ver su rostro y la encontré con esa mirada de nuevo, tristeza. Lentamente se sentó a mi lado y dejó su cabello caer sobre sus mejillas-

-Gracias. –Murmuró despacio- Gracias por recibirme, a pesar de los problemas. Gracias por ofrecerme de sus alimentos, gracias por cuidar de mí, por hacerme compañía. Gracias por prestarme su ropa. Gracias por querer ayudarme.

-Ah… Aderu-chan. No debes agradecer por eso, son cosas que las personas hacen por ayudar a alguien más. –Le dije sincera, y a pesar que ella habría agradecido varias veces sentía que era la primera vez que lo hacía-

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacen conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?

-Vamos… sé muy bien que no soy una persona agradable. –Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, una que no me agradó observar porque era melancólica. Mis ojos se aguaron un poco- Y he tratado de serlo para alejarme de ustedes, sin embargo… No lo he logrado. ¿Por qué?

La pregunta quedó al aire, y el viento mismo se la llevó. La mirada opaca de Aderu y la mía demasiado brillante, estaba sorprendida de encontrar a una persona así.

No poseía sentimientos malos en lo absoluto, la sentía muy sincera pero la forma en que trataba de evitar problemas a los demás era inusual. No le importaba que la gente la percibiera fría, distante y desagradable, siempre y cuando ésta se alejara para ella asegurarse de no ocasionar problemas a nadie.

-Aderu-chan. –Pronuncié su nombre, ella me miró calmada y yo me atreví a tomar sus manos, ella se tensó un poco pero yo no le solté las manos- Eres una persona muy cálida.

La frase pareció sorprenderla, como si estuviera diciendo disparates, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos también, más de lo normal, fue cuando pude darme cuenta que éstos no eran tan oscuros pero jamás dejaba verlos.

-¿Cálida? –Preguntó sin creérselo-

-Cálida. Y amable aunque no lo demuestres. –Miré al frente entonces y solté sus manos- Ayer, llegó a nuestra casa una niña que buscaba a "Hime-sama". –Sonreí ante el recuerdo de la pequeña que explicaba entusiasta con sus manos como era esa princesa que buscaba- Fue a buscarte porque le habías prometido cocinar arroz luego de ayudarle a recogerlo del suelo. –Le miré de nuevo para ver su expresión y la encontré un tanto sonrojada- Era la misma niña que tenías en tu regazo el día que atacó el Ogro a la aldea. ¿No es así?

-Eso no significa nada, no soy un Demonio para portarme cruel. Si necesita mi ayuda yo se la brindaré.

Esa respuesta me hizo sonreír mucho más y vi que ella colocó casi una cara de miedo, yo reí y volví a tomar sus manos.

-Aderu-chan. ¡Lo acabo de comprobar! Eres una persona muy cálida y bondadosa. –Le dije sonriente, ella volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada-

-En lo absoluto, no lo soy.

-Lo eres. –Reí bajito y luego le tendí la peineta dejándola en sus níveas manos- Soy tu Onee-sama, deberías escuchar lo que te digo y creerlo. Aderu-chan, también deberías dejar salir tu lado lindo de vez en cuando.

-No tengo un lado lindo. –Musitó mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello y comenzaba a peinarlo mirando hacia el suelo aún tímida-

-Hai, hai. –Le dije solo para que se quedara tranquila. Yo estaba mucho más feliz que antes porque su comportamiento había cambiado totalmente, para mí fue así. Había agradecimiento en sus ojos, si, pero también calidez además de una mínima sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Aderu POV**

No podía evitar pensar en Sango cuando ella me hablaba de mi "Calidez" invisible e inexistente, porque yo estaba muy convencida de que no poseía calidez.

Haru se parecía mucho a Sango, en tal caso pues, era su hija, no importaba que estuviésemos en el pasado, mi amiga Sango también estaba aquí y para mi sorpresa felizmente casada con Miroku, y con treinta y seis hijos a cuestas… Bien, exageré un poco.

Pero Haru me recordaba mucho a la sango de mi época aunque era un poco más pasiva y tímida, porque ella juraba que dentro de mí había una Aderu distinta.

Pero no era solo ella, todos me trataban tan amenamente que comenzaba a sentirme como la mala por mantener mi actitud, deberán entenderme, yo estaba acostumbrada a ser así desde siempre y con pocos intentos lograba alejar a la gente de mi, pero ya me ha pasado en tres ocasiones que no funciona lo que hago por más que lo haga. ¿Por qué insisten en tratarme? Ya, creo que no sirve de nada ponerme a pensar en la respuesta.

-Aderu-chan. ¿Estás lista para ir a…?-La pregunta quedó en el aire pero tampoco iba a escucharla si seguía hablando, había alguien. Había alguien cerca de nosotras y pude sentirlo de inmediato, no por sus pisadas como era de costumbre, ahora sentía una presencia muy fuerte cerca, era… natural, fluido, fresco- Un monje. –Me dijo Haru mientras yo miraba al frente y enserié mi mirada ante la figura de un hombre de cabello negro con un sombrero de paja raro y ropas oscuras-

-Al parecer, he llegado justo donde quería. –Musitó el hombre que me miraba directamente a mí, y yo capté en sus ojos negros que efectivamente me buscaba desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo sabía eso? No me lo pregunten- Aderu-sama.

* * *

El moje pidió ir a la aldea y hablar primeramente con la Anciana Kaede y así fue, se instalaron ambos dentro de la casa de Kaede mientras literalmente todos esperábamos afuera. El Monje Miroku, la señora Sango, Haru, Hana y Keichi que jugaba con su hermana menor en el pasto soplando a los dientes de león.

-Esperemos sean buenas noticias para ti, Aderu-san. –Habló primero el Monje Miroku, yo miraba la puerta de paja de la choza y asentí levemente con mis brazos cruzados. La verdad tenía mucha esperanza en ello, ya que cuando vi a ese Monje sentí como si yo también hubiera estado esperando a que una señal así apareciera frente a mí.

-Por cierto, Aderu-san. Te ves adorable con esa Yukata. –Me dijo Sango, me hizo sonrojar eso y me cohibí un poco, sólo asentí-

-¿Verdad que si? Apenas lo vi, supe que le quedaría bien por su tono de piel. Es como el de la nieve. –Me halagó Haru uniendo sus manos en su pecho junto a su hermana-

-Es cierto, Aderu-chan. Se te ve muy bien. –Agregó Hana, la hermana gemela de Haru que, sin embargo, logré sentir que ella no estaba muy a gusto conmigo.

-Miroku, Sango. –Habló una séptima voz que yo conocía muy bien- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué esperan todos fuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede? –Preguntó llegando y colocándose junto a mi pero sin verme, algo distraído- ¿No han visto a la Miko?

Sango y Miroku rieron suavemente y yo solo miré al frente aún sonrojada, no iba a decir que era yo si no me había reconocido, tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

-Shippou, la señorita de Yukata púrpura es la Señorita Aderu. –respondió por fin Miroku luego de un rato de reírse, por ello mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo y mis hombros tensos.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó mirándome mientras bajaba su rostro para ver el mío, no lo miraría. ¡Por nada del mundo lo miraría mientras sintiera mis mejillas arder!- ¿Miko? –Me miró más de cerca y yo le coloqué la mano en la cara y lo obligué a retroceder-

-Existe algo llamado espacio personal, Demonio. –Le dije mirando hacia Haru pero no directamente a ella, que sólo sonreía. Luego subí la mirada y le pedí que me ayudase un poco, la vergüenza me estaba matando, y por lo visto ella comprendió porque parpadeó dos veces incrédula y luego me asintió-

-Nee~ Shippou-sama. ¿Dónde están sus modales? –Pronunció en una vocecilla apenas audible pero caminando y apartando al Youkai de cabello pelirrojo de mi-

-Eish. ¡Yo tengo modales! Solamente estaba preguntando si era ella ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó mirando a Haru directamente-

-Que esa no es la manera, Shippou-sama. –Fue lo último que dijo Haru pues luego de eso La anciana Kaede abrió la puerta y con paciencia caminó hacia nosotros, en total silencio. Se detuvo a pasos escasos de mí y me miró con su solo ojo y sus manos en su espalda-

-Entra, niña. Están esperando por ti. –Fue lo único que me dijo. El ambiente estaba tan raro que me sentía algo pesada y ansiosa, tragué con fuerza mientras me acercaba hacia la casa pero me detuve mirando cada hilera de paja.

Tenía miedo.

Le temía a ese Monje.

Estaba a punto de simplemente darme la vuelta y retirarme.

No tendría por qué dar explicaciones, nunca lo hacía.

Solo me perdería por allí y nadie me recriminaría mi decisión.

Pero…

-Aderu-chan. Daiyobu? –Me preguntó Haru tocando mi hombro, miré primero su mano sobre la Yukata y tomé aire expulsándolo en silencio, miré sus ojos preocupados. ¿Por qué me preguntaba si estaba bien? ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba frente a la puerta?

-Miko. Estás temblando. –Me dijo ahora Shippou al otro lado. ¿Temblando yo?

Miré mi mano cerca de la yukata, rozaba la tela y evidentemente mi mano temblaba. No podía controlarlo y tampoco creerlo. Subí mi mano y observé la palma, seguía temblando, sudaba. Mi corazón estaba demasiado agitado.

-Está bien, Aderu-san. –Habló la Señora Sango ahora, estaba tras de mí y con una dulzura dejó su mano sobre mi cabeza. Mis oídos parecieron taparse y sólo podía oír corazones latiendo.

El corazón de la Señora Sango, el del Monje Miroku, el de Haru, el de Hana, el del niño Keichi, el de la pequeña Kaname. El de Shippou.

Les miré con una expresión de asombro, mi mano aún temblaba pues no tenía poder sobre ella pero luego de eso Sango me las tomó y me regaló una de las sonrisas, de… esas, que yo siempre quise obtener de alguien… y de las cuales me cansé de dar en mi infancia teniendo rechazo a cambio.

-Sea lo que sea que el Monje te diga, te ayudaremos. –Me prometió. Una promesa. ¿Verdad? Era una promesa.

Quise ser grosera, quise soltar mis manos y decir que no necesitaba ayuda ni promesas que se romperían con el tiempo, que odiaba confiar en la gente porque tarde o temprano se alejarían. Quise mirarlos con frialdad y retirarme de ese lugar y volver a intentar pasar por el pozo sola. Quería regresar a casa, quería estar en el tiempo al que pertenecía, quería ir al lugar a dónde realmente pertenecía.

¿Regresar a dónde estaba antes?

-No. –Murmuré, nadie me escuchó. Haru estaba a mi lado sonriéndome aún, Shippou con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Ese no era mi verdadero deseo.

Regresar, no era mi verdadero deseo.

Cuando estaba al otro lado, deseé encontrar toda la verdad, deseé quitar la desesperación de no saber nada, deseé liberarme, y no estoy muy segura de cómo, mi deseo fue escuchado y acabé aquí porque aunque después de mucho era la primera vez que mis preguntas serían contestadas, terminaría sucediendo.

Iba a obtener las respuestas que quería aquí, y sólo aquí las estaba obteniendo.

Entonces, regresar a casa no era mi deseo cuando pasé el pozo, no fue mi deseo cuando estaba allá, seguía siendo el mismo solamente que… El deseo no estaba cumplido del todo.

Era como, si siguiera en el proceso de tener mi deseo realizado por fin.

Regresar al otro lado no era mi deseo, independientemente de que estaba preocupada por mi Abuela y por Sango. ¡Yo no quería regresar aún a esa época!

-Quiero saber, la verdad. –Pronuncié claramente. La señora Sango enserió su rostro un poco y me asintió apretando un poco nuestras manos juntas-

-Todo saldrá bien. Como debe salir, Aderu-san. –Me animó junto con otra sonrisa, estaba acostumbrándome a recibirlas era… Era fantástico.

Hermoso.

-Estoy segura que el Monje te dirá exactamente lo que deseas saber, Aderu-chan. –Agregó Haru, también la observé-

-Bah, no tienes por qué tener miedo Miko. –Interrumpió ahora Shippou, yo le miré un tanto con recelo pero el sentimiento de paz y calidez no desaparecía en lo absoluto-

-Shippou-sama! –Regañó con su melodiosa voz Haru al Zorro-

-Nanda? No me dejaron terminar. –Dijo un tanto orgulloso girando el rostro por momentos, él y su orgullo- Dije que no tenías porqué temer, Miko-Baka. –jugó con las palabras colocando sus manos tras su nuca para volver a verme- Porque estaré aquí para castigar al Monje si te hace algo.

Hermano, hermana, hermana, hermano menor, hermana menor, Padre, Madre.

-Niña. Entiéndelo de una buena vez. –Me dijo la Anciana Kaede que estaba a mi lado y no recordaba su presencia, desde arriba le miré y me sonrió también, no se parecía a mi abuela físicamente pero tenía la esencia, una mujer sabia llena de relatos que contar, vivencias y sobre todo cariño para sus nietos.- No estás sola. –Finalizó con su típica voz algo mandona.

Bueno, ya lo había entendido. No me tomó demasiado ¿Eh? Pero fui terca.

Desde que pisé este lugar ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo.

-Arigato. –Pronuncié claramente mirando a la Anciana Kaede con una tenue sonrisa en mis labios y mis ojos ardiendo un poco, miré a las hijas de Sango, a ella misma, al Monje, a los niños y por último a Shippou- A todos, gracias.

"_Nunca estuviste sola._"

Miré al frente buscando la figura de Goshinboku en el árbol pero, pero no sentía que debía buscarlo hasta allá. Hubo silencio después, como cuando me atacó la salamandra en el pozo del otro lado, no sabía si había imaginado la voz o no…

Solté las manos de Sango y me di la vuelta, no busqué más a Goshinboku en lugares donde sabía que no estaría.

Tomé aire y levanté mi mano para empujar la puerta improvisada, pero no tardé mucho en entrar a la casa porque ya no tenía ningún miedo que me retuviera.

El lugar estaba levemente alumbrado, la fogata en el medio y el Hombre sentado frente a ésta ahora sin su sombrero de paja, pude ver su rostro con más detalle, tenía una expresión amigable sin embargo jamás confiaría de buenas a primeras.

-Aderu-sama. Has podido entrar. –Dijo sonriente el hombre sin moverse del lugar, de hecho estaba sentado con sus rodillas flexionadas hacia atrás y sus manos pulcramente sobre sus piernas, derecho. Yo aún no me acercaba pero lo hice luego de eso y adopté la misma posición que él a pesar que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esa postura. Sufriría luego.- Aderu-sama, realmente me alegro de que pudieras darte cuenta de tu verdadero deseo.

-¿Mi verdadero deseo? –Pregunté sospechando, él no cambió esa expresión absurdamente feliz que tenía-

-Pude sentirlo, tu miedo, indecisión. Estabas confundida.

-Cualquiera lo estaría, con todo lo que ha pasado. –Le respondí algo altanera, él sólo agrandó la sonrisa-

-Usted tiene mucha razón, Aderu-sama. Pero no todos son capaces de abrir su propio camino entre tinieblas.

-Estaba entre tinieblas, entonces. –Lo dije sin mucha importancia, ya que no sabía cómo preguntar todo lo que deseaba saber, pero más importante, sentía que él debía hablar solo.

-Es difícil, cualquier humano ya hubiese caído en la desesperación y resignación. Aderu-sama, a pesar que usted estuvo a punto de caer… Me alivia el saber que _él_ no dejó que sucediese tal cosa.

-¿Él? –Pregunté arrugando mi entrecejo. El hombre se quedó callado, supe que esa no era una respuesta que debía darme pero la sabía de todas formas-

-Es usted, alguien admirable Aderu-sama. –Subió entonces su mano hacia mí, el fuego estaba en medio de ambos pero aún así él quería que tomara su mano- Aquel miedo que has vencido ya era mucho más imponente que el simple miedo de quemarse. Está bien, puedes tomar mi mano.

Aquello tenía lógica, una que solo yo comprendía por eso tomé su mano que estaba un poco sucia de tinta, sosteniendo con la otra la manga de la Yukata, por nada del mundo podía permitir que se quemara o le sucediera algo. Lo Miré con seguridad cuando nuestras pieles se pusieron en contacto y una pequeña corriente comenzó desde las yemas de mis dedos y se expandió hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, mi nariz sintió cosquillas, mis mejillas se ruborizaron suavemente, mis ojos descansaron aún abiertos, mi cuerpo se relajó, me sentí bastante ligera.

-Increíble. –Murmuró el hombre- Aderu-san, sin duda eres dueña de un poder sagrado impresionante, a pesar de tu real naturaleza. Jamás había visto algo como esto.

-¿Algo como qué? –Pregunté, e incluso escuché mi voz más pasiva-

-Ahora mismo… -Comenzó a hablar mientras separaba su mano de la mía y me mostraba su palma que poseía rastros de tinta levemente borrosa y que lentamente iba desapareciendo- … Has purificado éste conjuro que llevaba en mi mano, sin darte cuenta.

Entrecerré los ojos sacando conclusiones por mí misma.

-Una trampa. ¿Uh? –Le pregunté y el sin perder la amabilidad en sus facciones me negó con sus manos-

-Jamás le tendería una trampa Aderu-sama. Esto era una prueba bastante sencilla, sin embargo…Sus poderes se están viendo afectados por el Amuleto Ryû –Por primera vez su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación, bajó sus manos y suspiró sonoramente- Aderu-sama, a partir de ahora las cosas no le serán nada fáciles.

Yo enarqué una ceja ante esa frase la cual sentí que había llegado un poco tarde.

-Me lo esperaba –Dije sarcástica pero sin levantar la voz-

-Hablo en serio, Aderu-sama. –Su voz se colocó un poco más grave- El Amuleto Ryû es un sellador de poderes que no cualquiera puede retirar. Se necesita ser dueño de una gran capacidad para comprenderse a sí mismo, comprender a los demás y hallar esa paz interna que, lamentablemente aún no posee. El equilibrio es la clave. Usted aún no está apta para hacerlo, le espera un largo entrenamiento.

- No es un secreto para nadie que no poseo paz, pero sobre comprenderme a mí misma… No sé a lo que se refiere. –Eso si que era confuso, ya lo había escuchado pero yo consideraba que me comprendía del todo, sabía cuáles eran mis defectos, virtudes, me conocía entera y me aceptaba con todo lo que implicaba ser yo-

-Aceptarse no es comprenderse. Más aún si viene del sentimiento de "resignarse". Es un don que adquirirá con el tiempo, por eso no debe preocuparse. El entrenamiento es lo primordial que debe atender ahora.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? Si deseo quitarme éste Amuleto ¿Debo pasar por un largo entrenamiento? –Pregunté sin creerlo, eso me parecía estúpido, esa una pulsera que podría quitar cuando me diera la gana, solo que…

-¿Nunca ha intentado retirar el sello? –Me preguntó con esa mirada de astucia aún seria-

-… No. –no tuve que pensar demasiado, jamás lo había tratado. Porque jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza-

-Entiendo. El amuleto y usted entonces, ya deben haberse fusionado. –Musitó en un tono de lamento y cerrando sus ojos tomó aire- Escuche muy bien, Aderu-sama. Necesita debilitar esa conexión que tiene con el Amuleto Ryû lo antes posible. De no hacerlo y dejar que el Amuleto posea en su totalidad su energía y poderes no podrá volver a usarlos, y puede quedarse así para siempre.

-… ¿Quedarse "así" para siempre? –Pregunté consternada, no me parecía que estar así era algo malo-

-No puedo decirle como debe hacerlo, porque es algo que debe descubrir usted misma, pero con el tiempo lo sabrá, además tendrá ayuda.

-Monje. –Le interrumpí con su explicación ya que la forma en que llevaba la explicación no me agradaba- ¿Quién creó el Amuleto Ryû?

El guardó silencio por un momento, sentí que su aura bajaba lentamente, de hecho así estuvo haciendo los últimos minutos que hemos estado hablando.

-La Diosa Hane. –Asintió una vez de forma lenta- Hane-sama.

-Hane… sama. –Repetí luego del hombre, él asintió-

-Hane-sama, es quién ha creado el Amuleto Ryû, para que luego llegase a tus manos. Aderu-sama, escuche bien lo que debo decirle, ya no me queda demasiado tiempo. –Dijo apretando sus manos contra sus ropajes- El sello esta apoderándose de tu cuerpo, sin embargo su poder espiritual es mayor y aunque el sello trate de detenerlo se ha convertido en un medio para usarlo, solo una pequeña parte. Si permite que la conexión siga creciendo, me temo que ese poder desaparecerá, y con él todas las facultades que la hacen distinta Aderu-sama.

-Cuando dices, todas las facultades… Quiere decir que también…

-Me refiero a que ya no podrá usar ese poder, ni ver las cosas que ahora ve. Tampoco escuchará. –Con lo último me costó entenderlo pero aunque no lo especificó lo comprendí muy bien. – Debe fortalecerse espiritualmente, debe tratar de retirar el sello de su muñeca y liberar todo lo que su cuerpo está conteniendo por culpa del amuleto, sonará algo imposible pero si logra descubrir el método adecuado lo demás vendrá naturalmente. Solo hay una razón del porqué has llegado a éste lugar Aderu-sama, sucedió justo en el momento que debió suceder.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debo hacer yo con todo esto? ¿Quién podría entrenarme espiritualmente? ¿Cómo consigo romper el sello? ¿Debo buscar a alguien específico? ¿Tengo el tiempo contado? –Le abarroté con preguntas porque me aterré con lo que me estaba diciendo, el hombre simplemente entrecerró sus ojos con una expresión de dolor- ¿Debo buscar a Hane-sama? Responda por favor…. ¿Cuál es esa razón por la cual estoy aquí?

-Aderu-sama. –Musitó mi nombre como si estuviera apunto de hacer una oración hacia mí- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. -Tras esto me sentí algo agitada y me levanté del lugar cuando vi que unas pequeñas esferas de luz pura envolvían el cuerpo del Monje, dejaban rastros divinos como el reflejo de la luz sobre un diamante, y con éstos desaparecía. El hombre sonrió… como si acabase de conseguir la paz a su alma-… Me siento… muy feliz de haberle encontrado a tiempo.

-No… ¡Espere! –Le llamé y me levanté para extender mi mano hacia esa neblina de luces que se llevaban la imagen del Monje, cuyo nombre ni si quiera pregunté. No tardé demasiado en comprender que aquella figura borrosa y cálida era el alma del Monje ahora sobre mi mano derecha.

Era tan cálida, pude… pude sentir su felicidad de haberme encontrado pero al mismo tiempo me sentí triste por aquella partida.

Me había quedado sola en la cabaña con ese montón de palabras en la cabeza, tenía todo más fresco pero al mismo tiempo era el doble de complejo de lo que había comenzando a hilar. Miré mis manos sobre la hermosa Yukata y vi el Amuleto, que estaba absorbiendo mi cuerpo todo este tiempo y no lo había sentido… Kagome me había dado éste amuleto, no sé cómo logró conseguirlo de Hane-sama pero ¿Ella sabía lo que este sellador me haría a la larga?

_"No te la quites jamás y no tendrás más problemas… _

_Y entonces tu vida será normal."_

Abrí mis ojos enormemente y me levanté. Por supuesto que lo sabía, Kagome al entregarme el amuleto sabía todo esto, era lo que quería. ¿Lo era? Ella quería que yo no poseyera esos poderes, ella quería que yo fuese normal. Pero ¿Qué razones tenía? Yo, era su sobrina es cierto pero… Los sentimientos de lazos de sangre no eran una razón válida para mí… para nada…

-Más dolores de cabeza. –Musité cubriendo mi rostro con una de mis manos mientras me dirigía hacia la salida y me detenía ya afuera frente a todos que esperaban impacientemente-

-¡Aderu-san! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Me preguntó agitada la señora Sango, yo bajé mi mano y le miré con calma-

-Lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Sentimos una presencia sobrenatural allí dentro, quisimos irrumpir pero había un campo de energía formado afuera. –Me contó el Monje Miroku, me pareció raro pues yo no escuché nada desde adentro, pero todos lucían preocupados excepto el zorro que lucía molesto más que todo-

-Todo está, en orden. –Aseguré pasiva-

-¿Qué ha sucedido con el Monje viajero? –Me preguntó la anciana tras entrar a su casa y ver todo vacío, el niño menor de Sango y Miroku también se asomó-

-¡Woa! ¡Está vacío! –Exclamó ruidosamente, esperaban todos por mi respuesta. Yo atiné a ver mi mano derecha recordando las palabras sobre mis poderes sellados, más que todo recordando las finales.

-Se ha marchado.

Apenas dije aquello la tierra comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué siempre habían terremotos en ésa época?

-El... amuleto… el… el… -Escuché una voz familiar y a la vez distorsionada. Una pequeña explosión salió de la choza contigua y vi como salía corriendo aquella chica nieta de la anciana Kaede, asustada vino hasta nosotros. Podrían decirme apresurada pero ya yo tenía mi mano lista para disparar y como sabía en qué dirección venía mucho más rápido tomé la decisión.

Pero no estaba pensando en eliminar a aquel demonio que sabía estaba dentro del cuerpo del humano herido, estaba pensando en mi muñeca derecha…

Más exactamente el amuleto Ryû. Jamás habría pensado tal cosa de aquel simple objeto para mi, jamás habría pasado por mi cabeza que esa pulsera de Jades estaba haciéndome daño. ¿Me hacía daño realmente? ¿Para mi estaba haciéndome daño? O quizá… me hacía un favor.

Recuerdo, que a mi corta edad, odiaba estar en el Templo. Odiaba cuando mamá me sacaba de mi cuarto sonriendo, me tomaba de la mano y con cariño me decía "Iremos a visitar a tu abuela".

Nunca odié a mi abuela, siempre me daba dulces de pequeña pero no me dejaba estar en la cocina con ella, y siempre quedaba sola en aquel enorme lugar. Ellos… esperaban a que estuviera sola y comenzaban a molestarme… los espíritus…

Ah… Ya puedo recordarlo casi todo… Aquel día que estaba entre los matorrales y toda cubierta de tierra, había escapado de unos Demonios pequeños que me hacían raspones en las piernas, yo corría muy rápido aún siendo una niña, pero ellos siempre me encontraban.

Nunca les dije a mis padres.

Ese fue el día que Goshinboku me protegió por primera vez.

**-Flash Back-**

**Neutral POV**

Había mucho silencio en aquella tarde, muy tarde pero el cielo seguía parcialmente claro. El viento soplaba muy de vez en cuando, aunque esa niña necesitaba que el ruido la ayudara a escapar porque ella escuchaba todo, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, los latidos apresurados de su corazón, ella hacía mucho ruido y no debía hacerlo.

Sollozó una vez y se cubrió sus labios con sus manitas sucias con pequeñas uñas, aún cuando nadie la escuchó; ni si quiera los demonios, ella escuchó a la perfección y muy alto.

"_Se han ido ya, niña._"

-¿Uh? –Musitó en la pequeña voz afligida y abrió sus ojos claros parpadeando muchas veces, miró a los lados con curiosidad y sin disimulo para luego acabar viendo aquel enorme tronco, el cuerpecito de la niña estaba recostado tras el enorme árbol que yacía en el patio delantero del Templo de su familia y con curiosidad subió la vista hacia las hojas verdes que ella veía casi en el cielo- ¿Hablas?

"Sé _Hablar._"

La niña bajó sus manitas poco a poco y se volteó quedando de rodillas aún mirando hacia arriba, con aspecto sucio y sus mejillas húmedas por tanto llorar, su cabello despeinado. El árbol quiso abrazarla y consolarla pero en su estático estado no podía más que espantar de vez en cuando a los Youkai que la molestaban, y aquello era su culpa… Su entera culpa.

_"¿No me temes?"_

La niña simplemente negó lento, con esos ojos puros de inocencia y ternura y sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto dar carrera, admirando las hojas que caían por el viento. El árbol se sintió extraño por encontrar esa reacción pero era normal, los niños no sabían la diferencia entre la realidad y ficción, tampoco entre lo normal y sobrenatural.

-Señor árbol. –Volvió a hablar la inocente voz de la niña que con sus labios pequeños entreabiertos suspiró y quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas ensuciándose más y aspirando las que habían quedado en la punta de su nariz- ¿No tiene frío?

_"¿Por qué tendría frío?_"

-Porque está muy alto. –Le indicó levantando uno de sus bracitos y señalando con su dedo índice hacia arriba.- Mi, maestra dice, que, mientras más alto, hay nieve. –Explicó errando, pero el árbol no pudo más que reír ante su inocencia aunque ella no le escuchara. Era una hermosa criatura.

La niña ahí se quedó conversando con el árbol, sobre los pájaros que se alojaban en sus ramas, sobre las mariposas que revoloteaban cerca, y explicándoles como se sentían las nubes, en las raíces de aquel árbol se acomodó jugando con una de las hojas que Goshinboku le había regalado de una de las ramas más altas que tenía.

-Mañana te traeré una manta, para que no tenga frío. –Le aseguró levantándose de su lugar, ella vio el viento soplar y no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Señor ár…?

-Goshinboku. –Respondió la figura alta tras la niña, ella vio la sombra en el suelo y volteó de inmediato encontrándose con unos acaramelados ojos que le miraban con ternura. La figura apareció ante ella una sola vez, justo el día que se conocieron. Tomó su mano, acarició su cabello castaño y le resguardó en su cálido cuerpo aquella última tarde de otoño antes de encerrarse de nuevo en el árbol.

"_Ven mañana, y te diré de qué forma puedes tocar una nube. Te contaré lo que las Mariposas saben sobre las montañas de nieve, y como aprenden a cantar los pájaros._

_Pero ven mañana, y el otro día también, y el otro, y el día siguiente,  
jamás permitiré que te hagan daño._"

**-Flash Back-**

-Sí, me quito el amuleto… Yo podré… -Murmuré mirando mi muñeca, si retiraba el amuleto volverían muchas cosas que dejé en mi niñez, sentimientos, como aquel día que conocí a Goshinboku, pero si lo dejaba y permitía que la fusión se completara, iba a ser normal. Y de pronto ya no iba a poder escuchar a Goshinboku.-

-A-aderu-chan. –Me llamó Haru, yo volteé a verla y ella me miró con curiosidad- Lanzaste más de seis ataques con tu mano derecha aún cuando el Demonio ya estaba purificado. –Me explicó, y yo parpadeé varias veces tratando de recordar. Vi al frente como el Monje Miroku y Shippou tomaban el cuerpo inconsciente del humano y lo llevaban a descansar, ya completamente exorcizado por mí no sé en qué momento… ni sabía que podía "exorcizar"… y menos recordaba haber usado tanto poder pero ahí estaba dejándome caer en el suelo de rodillas aún observando mi mano- ¡Aderu-chan!

Mis ojos querían cerrarse pero mi mente se negaba a dejar de pensar ¿Qué decisión tomaría? ¿Quería ser lo que me mantenía viva hacía tanto tiempo?... ¿Quería ser la chica normal que asistiría a la Universidad y se graduaría para obtener una vida regular? Ahora estaba justo en el medio y debía tomar una decisión, y pronto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Éste capítulo es HERMOSO. Me fascina, está tan plagado de sentimientos cálidos, que me fascina releerlo una y otra vez. ~ *-* Además que hay muy buenos datos aquí **OJO. Lean muy bien** *-*

**Reviews**

**Hikary-neko**: Estoy pendiente ya con los últimos capítulos para que no se me vuelven los acentos, es que suelo escribir demasiado rápido para no perder la idea ni el sentimiento del momento, o si no me queda fome XD En el siguiente capítulo hablarán mucho de Inuyasha ~ jujujuju, gracias pro comentar *-* y espero que te guste éste capítulo también ~! Y en el capitulo 14 habrá más relacionado con Inuyasha y Kagome ~

**Axhura**: Nena, yo amo que tu leas mi fanfic porque has notado un punto úuper clave en toda la historia XD que me esta comiendo por dentro para explicar! Pero no lo haré si no en un buen tiempo ~ SIN EMBARGO, quiero que sigas pendiente de eso que ya mencionaste. Aquí hay otro dato más y espero que puedas captarlo, es pequeñito y muy escondido pero está. ;3 Aderu hay que golpearla por la espalda para que hable XD tardará pero lo hará *-* y se sabrá de la mejor forma~~ -misterio- GRACIAS por leerme! esperaré impaciente tu comentario para este capitulo *u*

Ya dije que amaba este cap? XD Nos vemos pronto con el numero 12!

Sayounara All ~


End file.
